Six frères malgré tout
by Leilani972
Summary: Invités au mariage de leur demis-frère Embry, Cinq frères, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob et Quil, se retrouvent après que le temps les ait fait s'éloigner les uns des autres. Fic sur les Quileutes avec la meute au complet, Leah et Seth compris.
1. Résumé

_Hello à tous!_

_Voici le résumé de ma quatrième fiction, basée sur la meute au grand complet._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!_

_Leilani._

* * *

**Invités au mariage de leur demis-frère Embry, Cinq frères, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob et Quil se retrouvent après que le temps les ait fait s'éloigner les uns des autres.**

**Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers, ils se décidèrent à passer un mois de vacances ensemble, afin de renouer des liens familiaux.**

**Mais les retrouvailles entre Sam et Jacob risquent d'être tendues.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles

**********

**Embry Call**

**et**

**Haley Ateara**

**Ont le plaisir de vous convier à leur union**

**Le samedi 18 juillet**

**à la Réserve Quileute.**

**La cérémonie et la réception auront lieu sur la plage de la Push.**

**********

Un petit mot fut rajouté à la main pour tous les membres de la famille Black.

**********

_A Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob et Quil._

_J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez tous partager mon bonheur._

_Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, et vous me manquez, mes frères._

_Embry._

**********

**Sam** se réjouit qu'Embry ait pensé à lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne se soient pas toujours bien entendus.

**Jared** se sentit honteux de ne pas lui avoir donné de ses nouvelles, depuis qu'il avait été chassé de leur maison par leur père.

**Paul** n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la réserve, mais la perspective de revoir ses frères le fit céder.

**Quil**, le seul qui avait gardé contact avec Embry, ne se posa aucune question. Il savait déjà qu'il irait au mariage.

**Jacob** était le plus réticent. Aller au mariage d'Embry équivalait à prendre le risque de se retrouver face à Sam, ce dont il n'avait aucune envie. Mais refuser cela à son demi-frère, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, était proprement inconcevable.

**********

Jacob arriva le premier à la Réserve. Il était accompagné de **Leah**, son épouse et de **Seth**, le frère de celle-ci.

Il allèrent tout d'abord chez sa belle-mère, où Leah avait décidé de rester le temps du mariage. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'y rendre, de peur d'envenimer la situation entre Jacob et Sam.

Leah Clearwater était l'ancienne fiancée de Sam. Il l'avait planté devant l'autel le jour de leur mariage, lui disant qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager. Il était parti le jour même avec toutes ses affaires, la laissant seule et désemparée. Elle apprit quelques mois après que sa demoiselle d'honneur, et accessoirement sa cousine, **Emily**, l'avait rejoint quelque temps plus tard, et que tous ses frères exceptés Jacob et Embry étaient au courant de leur trahison. Bien qu'elle ait refait sa vie avec Jacob, elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner la lâcheté de Sam et d'Emily. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mariés à la réserve sans inviter aucun des autres membres de la famille Black, hormis Embry.

Jacob n'avait pas toléré que son frère ait pu faire souffrir Leah de cette manière, et ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis.

**********

Il laissa son épouse aux bons soins de sa mère, et se dirigea vers la maison de son père.

Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, et il se revoyait devant avec ses frères, en train de chahuter. Sam était le plus âgé. Jared et Paul, les jumeaux, vinrent au monde un an plus tard. Puis ce fut le tour de Quil, lorsque les jumeaux eurent deux ans. Jacob, né un an après Quil, fut le dernier enfant de leur mère, qui mourut pendant son accouchement. Embry, quant à lui, fut le fruit d'une aventure de Billy Black après la mort de leur mère, et d'Ananda Call, de la réserve Makah. Ils avaient accepté Embry dans leur fratrie lorsque leur père lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec eux, bien que Sam eut éprouvé une certaine rancœur envers son père d'avoir cherché à refaire sa vie.

Les frères Black faisaient tout ensemble jusqu'à l'adolescence. Sam, Jared et Paul d'un côté, avec leur petites amies du momen, délaissaient Quil, Jacob et Embry, qui n'étaient à leurs yeux que des bébés. La défection de Sam le jour de son mariage avec Leah et l'exclusion de Jared de la réserve n'avaient pas arrangé la situation. Paul était parti en même temps que son jumeau. Jacob, alors âgé de 18 ans, avait décidé de rester à la réserve avec Embry, qui en avait 16, tandis que Quil était parti faire ses études en Californie.

La fratrie avait cessé d'exister à cette époque, soit 7 années avant leur possibles retrouvailles.

**********

Jacob glapit devant la porte d'entrée. Lui et ses frères avaient l'habitude de le faire pour annoncer leur présence, et reconnaître ainsi l'un des leurs.

Embry déboula à toute vitesse et prit son frère dans ses bras.

_**- Jake!**_ S'exclama-t-il. _**Merci d'être venu!**_

_**- C'est normal, frangin...**_ sourit Jacob. _**J'aurais vraiment été nul de ne pas venir m'empiffrer à ton mariage!**_

_**- Tu ne changes pas, toi! **_S'esclaffa Embry. _**Comment va Leah?**_

_**- Elle est un peu tendue, mais ça va... **_répondit Jacob. _**Elle est chez Sue avec Seth. Elle t'embrasse...**_

_**- Elle vient aussi au mariage, rassure-moi.**_ Demanda Embry.

Jacob grimaça et son frère comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

_**- Encore l'histoire avec Sam?**_

Jacob hocha la tête.

_**- Je passerai la voir chez Sue demain matin. En tout cas, c'est gentil d'être venu malgré tout. Fais-moi plaisir par contre... Pas un mot de Leah à Sam s'il vient, tu veux? JE te connais et tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de lui coller ton poing dans la figure si vous commencez à parler d'elle.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton mariage, mec!**_ Rit Jacob.

_**- Tant mieux!**_ Soupira Embry, soulagé.

Un autre glapissement se fit entendre derrière eux.

_**- Et voilà le grand Quil!**_ railla Jacob.

_**- Le seul et l'unique! **_Renifla Quil. _**Alors? Y a quoi à manger?**_

_**- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là! **_S'écria Embry.

_**- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, je crois. Paul et Jared sont incapables de me dire si Sam va venir ou pas.**_

_**- Paul et Jared viennent? **_S'étonna Embry.

_**- Dès qu'il y a un buffet, les Black débarquent au grand complet! **_Plaisanta Quil._** Comment va, Jake?**_ Dit-il en se retournant vers ce dernier. _**C'est Embry qui m'a annoncé que tu avais déménagé!**_

_**- Ouais, je suis sur Seattle, maintenant. **_Répondit Jacob, embarrassé._** Mais tu ne m'as pas non plus dit que tu étais papa... Il a fallu que ce soit Embry qui me le dise, alors que tu avais mon numéro.**_

_**- Hum... Un partout, balle au centre. **_Dit Quil, aussi gêné que son frère._** Désolé de t'avoir vexé, Jake**_.

_**- Pas grave,**_ grommela Jacob.

_**- Bon, les gars, un barbecue, ça vous tente? **_Lança Embry afin de calmer les tensions.

_**- Tu es sur d'avoir de quoi tous nous faire à manger?**_ Hurlèrent deux voix graves de concert.

_**- Jared! Paul!**_ Clama Embry, les yeux brillants.

_**- Et deux goinfres de plus, deux!**_ Ironisa Jacob.

_**- Oh! Ça va, Jake**_! Soupira Jared en donnant un coup de coude amical à son frère. _**T'es le plus grand ventre sur pattes de la famille!**_

_**- Si tu le dis!**_ Pouffa Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Je viens t'aider, Embry.**_

_**- Le laisse pas faire! Il va tout manger avant même de nous servir! **_S'esclaffa Paul.

_**- Hey!**_ S'offusqua Jacob._** J'ai fait ça qu'une fois, et ma langue s'en souvient encore. Hors de question que je me brule encore...**_

_**- N'empêche, ça te suivra toute ta vie!**_ Rit Quil.

Jacob se sentait à l'aise avec ses frères, et se demandait pourquoi il avait hésité à venir, vu l'ambiance bonne enfant qu'il y avait entre eux.

Un glapissement lui rappela tout à coup la raison de ses réticences. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque ses frères prononcèrent d'une seule voix les deux noms qu'il ne voulait surtout plus entendre.

_**- Sam! Emily!**_


	3. Chapitre 2 Mariage mouvementé

_**- Sam! Emily!**_

Jacob se raidit. Il sentait la rage s'insinuer en lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentit la main d'Embry se poser sur son épaule, et le geste de son frère le calma instantanément. Il savait qu'Embry n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'attitude de Sam envers Leah, mais il n'était pas aussi rancunier que Jacob, estimant qu'à partir du moment où Leah avait trouvé le bonheur avec son plus jeune frère, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'en vouloir au plus âgé.

_**- Salut la compagnie! **_Lança Emily._** Je vous ai amené des muffins!**_

_- Tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de t'étouffer avec tes maudits muffins!_ Songea Jacob. Puis il s'écria à haute voix, le ton néanmoins moqueur :_** Des muffins! Chouette!**_

Il se mit à rire tout seul, et Embry se détendit, réalisant que la soirée ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal, puisque Jacob avait décidé de faire des efforts.

C'était sans compter les autres membres de la fratrie.

Ce qui avait commencé par une soirée chaleureuse finit en règlement de comptes. Les frères Black commencèrent à raconter leur vie depuis leur départ, à l'exception de Jacob et Embry. Ces derniers apprirent que Sam travaillait en tant que garde du corps, que Paul et Jared résidaient dans la même maison, avec leur copines respectives Rachel et Kim. Ils eurent connaissance du lien de parenté entre la petite amie de Quil, Claire, et Emily, la femme de Sam, et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient délibérément été mis à part depuis bien des années. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête en se tenant l'un et l'autre par l'épaule, afin d'éviter de dire un mot qui gâcherait la soirée.

Vers la fin de celle-ci, Embry et Jacob, le visage fermé, essayèrent de s'esquiver, en prétextant vouloir se reposer pour le mariage qui avait lieu le lendemain. Sam se rendit compte que ses deux plus jeunes frères agissaient étrangement et leur demanda ce qui se passait.

_**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a? **_Marmonna Jacob, sur le point d'exploser.

_**- Oui, j'aimerais bien, **_insista Sam._** Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot de la soirée, et on ne sait pratiquement pas ce que vous devenez.**_

_**- Ah parce que ça vous intéresse, maintenant?**_ S'énerva Jacob.

Sam, Paul, Jared et Quil tressaillirent. Ils avaient tous senti l'animosité dans le ton de leur frère et en furent décontenancés.

_**- Bien sûr que ça nous intéresse!**_ S'exclama Quil. _**Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec vous, bon sang?**_

Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son frère, mais Embry le devança.

_**- Laisse-moi le leur dire, Jake. Ce qui se passe, c'est que nous ne vous connaissons pas. Vous avez gardé le contact entre vous, comme une belle et grande famille, et vous nous avez laissé dans l'ignorance!**_

_**- Et ça avant même que vous partiez,**_ ajouta Jacob en décochant à Emily un regard assassin.

_**- Ça suffit, le mélo, les gars! **_Déclara Quil.

_**- Alors toi, n'en rajoute pas!**_ S'emporta Embry. _**Sérieux, Quil. Tu as toujours été au courant de tout se qui se passait pour eux, et tu ne nous as jamais mis au courant. Quand je te demandais des nouvelles des autres, tu te contentais de rester dans le vague, alors que tu savais tout! On n'était pas assez bien pour vous, c'est ça? Ou alors c'est parce qu'on n'a pas voulu vous suivre et qu'on a préféré rester à la réserve? Franchement je me sens con...**_

_**- Embry,**_ tonna Sam._** Vous êtes restés, nous sommes partis. Nous avons été bannis de la Réserve jusqu'à la mort de notre père. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit d'avoir de contact avec les gens de la Push avant ça, et tu le sais très bien.**_

_**- JARED a été banni! TU t'es enfui! Paul et Quil vous ont suivis! Ne déforme pas les faits selon ton bon vouloir, mon vieux. **_Vociféra Jacob.

_**- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, Jake, **_s'exaspéra Paul. _**Vous non plus n'avez pas donné de vos **__**nouvelles,**_ _**et si ce n'était pas Quil qui nous en donnait de temps en temps, on ne saurait même pas que vous êtes encore en vie.**_

_**- Et on aurait fait comment, pour vous donner de nos nouvelles? **_Cracha Embry. _**Si je n'avais pas forcé Quil à me donner vos adresses, vous n'auriez même pas su pour la mort de papa, ni que j'allais me marier. Je me demande même pourquoi vous êtes venus aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Je crois que je vais vous laisser,**_ murmura Emily, profondément gênée de la situation. _**Je vais aller voir tante Sue...**_

_**- Manquait plus que ça!**_ Tempêta Jacob en s'en allant. _**Reste-là, Emily. Les Clearwater n'ont franchement pas envie de te revoir.**_

_**- Attends, Jake! **_L'implora Jared._** Où vas-tu?**_

_**- JE ME CASSE!**_ Clama-t-il._** Il y a trop d'hypocrites et d'inconscients dans le coin.**_

Le départ de Jacob consterna les autres.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à la fin?**_ Demanda Jared.

_**- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été très fins avec Embry et lui, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver de la sorte! **_S'affligea Paul.

_**- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous avons vécu après votre départ.**_ Déclara Embry, enfin calmé. _**Heureusement que Jake est resté avec moi, parce que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup, sinon.**_

Sam frémit et prit la parole.

_**- Je suis désolé. **_Dit-il, mélancolique. _**C'est vrai que nous vous avons mis à l'écart, et je me rends compte que vous en avez souffert. J'aimerais que l'on rattrape le temps perdu... Que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Penses-tu que ça serait possible?**_

- **_Je ne demande pas mieux, _**répondit le plus jeune de la fratrie. _**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai invités à mon mariage. Je voulais retrouver mes frères... Que l'on reforme notre bonne vieille meute...**_

_**- Ah! la meute!**_ Pouffa Quil. _**Toute la réserve avait peur de nous!**_

_**- Vous vous rappelez la fois où on s'est promenés tous nus de la maison à la Push?**_ S'enquit Paul, hilare. _**Sue et Leah s'étaient évanouies en nous voyant!**_

_**- La raclée qu'on a pris!**_ Rit Jared. _**Et le jour où papa a découvert notre tatouage?**_

_**- Ouh la! Mes fesses s'en souviennent! **_Dit Sam.

Ils rirent de concert, et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Avant de dormir, Emily demanda pourquoi Jacob était si en colère lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle se rendrait chez Sue.

_**- Navré qu'il t'ait parlé de la sorte, Emily, **_répondit Embry._** Mais il a eu raison de te dire de rester, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller chez Sue. C'est lui qui s'est... occupé de Leah après que vous vous soyez lâchement enfuis.**_ Il avait insisté sur le ''lâchement'' et Emily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse. _**Et aucun des Clearwater n'a envie de vous revoir de si tôt...**_

_**- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûrs?**_ Sourcilla Quil. _**Ça fait quoi... 7 ans que cette histoire s'est passée? Leah a dû refaire sa vie, depuis! Elle ne doit même pas se rappeler des Black!**_

_**- Croyez-moi, elle s'en souvient,**_ s'esclaffa Embry, amusé de savoir qu'elle faisait partie de la famille alors que ses frères l'ignoraient. _**Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à mon mariage. Haley n'est pas commode, et je risque fort de le regretter.**_

_**- Pas encore marié, et tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez! **_Plaisanta Paul.

_**- Vous n'avez jamais vu Haley en colère. Une vrai louve! **_Se désola Embry. _**Elle m'a mordue une fois, parce que j'ai refusé de l'emmener au cinéma à la Saint-Valentin.**_

Ils se couchèrent tous, et Emily se leva la première le lendemain matin, afin de leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Sam et Embry se réveillèrent quelques instants plus tard.

_**- Jacob n'est pas rentré?**_ Questionna Sam, inquiet.

_**- Non, mais je sais où il est. **_Dit Embry en souriant. _**Je vais le chercher après m'être douché.**_

_**- Avec Emily on a pensé à quelque chose, après notre discussion d'hier. Paul, Jared, leurs **__**copines et**_ _**nous avions prévu de louer une maison en Floride pendant un mois, pour nos prochaines vacances. On s'est dit que ce serait bien si Quil, Jacob et toi, vous veniez avec nous. La maison est assez grande, et en un mois, on pourrait commencer à renouer, à reformer une famille...**_

_**- Je... J'en sais rien. **_Hésita Embry.

_**- Tu amènerais ta femme, bien sûr.**_ Insista Sam_**. Jake emmènera sa copine, enfin s'il en a une...**_

_- Si tu savais... _songea Embry. Il balbutia ensuite à l'attention de son frère. _**Je pense qu'Haley sera ravie, elle a toujours rêvé de voir la Floride... Je lui en parlerai... Mais pour Jake... Je ne crois pas que... Je lui en parlerai également, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Je doute qu'il veuille venir.**_

_**- D'accord,**_ souffla Sam, malheureux.

**********

Jacob retourna chez les Clearwater après avoir quitté ses frères. Sue lui ouvrit, stupéfaite de le voir chez elle à cette heure tardive. Leah et lui avaient convenu que Jacob passerait la nuit dans la maison de son père, et le retour de celui-ci rendit sa belle-mère anxieuse.

_**- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé? **_Demanda Sue.

_**- Sam est venu avec Emily. **_Répondit Jacob, mécontent._** Et elle voulait venir vous voir.**_

Sue hoqueta, affolée.

_**- Je lui ai dit de rester à la maison,**_ la rassura-t-il._** Je n'ai pas envie que Leah se fâche. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.**_

Elle le laissa retrouver sa femme, qui s'était endormie dans son ancienne chambre.

Leah était la seule personne capable de lui faire oublier ses sentiments les moins charitables. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils ne se supportaient pas. Jacob lui reprochait d'accaparer son frère aîné et Leah, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Sam, trouvait son petit frère trop immature.

Ils apprirent néanmoins à se connaître après le mariage avorté de Leah et Sam. La jeune femme, alors âgée de 20 ans, se reposa totalement sur Jacob, de deux ans son cadet. Il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis lors. Leur amitié se renforça et se transforma en amour sincère. Leah était de nouveau heureuse et, bien qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa rancœur envers les Black, avait accepté d'épouser Jacob et d'entrer dans leur famille.

Il prit place à côté du lit de Leah, la regardant dormir jusqu'au petit matin.

Son épouse ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise en voyant son mari au pied de son lit.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Jake?**_ Souffla-t-elle.

_**- Tu me manquais, **_répondit-il en lui caressant le visage.

_**- Tu n'as pas dormi.**_ Lui reprocha-t-elle. _**Tu as l'air épuisé...**_

_**- C'est pas un soucis, ma puce.**_ Répliqua-t-il en souriant._** J'adore te regarder dormir.**_

Leah se leva et s'étira.

_**- Je te connais, Jake. J'ai raison de penser que tu t'es énervé?**_

_**- Perspicace, madame Black! **_Déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. _**Mais je suis parti avant de frapper qui que ce soit...**_

_**- Jacob! Seth!**_ Hurla Sue. _**Embry est là!**_

Leah se précipita dans le petit salon, et serra son beau-frère dans ses bras.

_**- Je suis contente de te revoir,**_ lui murmura-t-elle. _**Dis donc! Mais t'as pris du muscle, Embry! Tu as pris des anabolisants ou quoi? La pauvre Haley!**_

_**- T'as vu ton mari?**_ Railla-t-il. _**Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour ne pas t'être déjà cassée en deux!**_

_**- Je vous signale que je suis dans la même pièce que vous...**_ grommela Jacob.

_**- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas envie de venir au mariage? **_S'enquit Embry.

Leah hésita longuement et son beau-frère tenta de saisir l'opportunité de la faire céder.

_**- Viens! Haley sera si contente! **_Le supplia ce dernier. _**Je te promets pour tout faire pour que Sam ne t'adresse pas la parole...**_

A l'évocation de son ancien fiancé, Leah se braqua et refusa en bloc. Jacob et Seth se préparèrent et la laissèrent avec Sue pour accompagner Embry à la cérémonie. Ils retrouvèrent Sam et les autres, les attendant avec impatience.

**********

Jacob et Seth ne leur parlèrent pas de toute la journée. Ils se mirent à l'écart du reste de la famille lors de la cérémonie, et restèrent ensemble pendant la fête.

Sam, Paul, Jared et Quil furent peinés de la réaction de Jacob. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur frère s'acharnait à mettre autant de distance entre eux. Emily pensait avoir compris la raison pour laquelle il les évitait lorsqu'elle entendit Haley demander à Jacob des nouvelles de Leah.

Les Quileutes n'arrêtaient pas de dévisager leur petit groupe, se demandant pourquoi Embry avait invité les personnes qui lui avaient le plus brisé le cœur. Ce dernier n'en avait cure. Il était heureux d'avoir tous ses frères avec lui. Il essaya de raisonner Jacob au sujet de la proposition de Sam, en vain.

Jacob dansait avec sa nouvelle belle-soeur, qu'il appréciait énormément. Haley avait apporté tant de bonheur à Embry qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle les avait soutenus, de même que Leah, à la mort de leur père.

_**- Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses la paix avec Sam, Jake... **_lui murmura-t-elle. _**Vous devez aller de l'avant, et Embry en serait si heureux!**_

_**- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Leah, et à nous par la même occasion...**_

_**- Réfléchis un peu, bonhomme, **_répliqua-t-elle en souriant._** Si Sam n'avait pas laissé Leah et qu'ils s'étaient mariés, aurais-tu été heureux, en cet instant? Et puis, pour avoir parlé à ton épouse, je sais que c'est surtout sa fierté qui a pris un coup. Elle non plus n'était pas prête à convoler...**_

_**- Tu ne m'apprends rien... Mais il aurait dû être honnête avec elle. Il m'ont tous énormément déçu.**_ _**Tu imagines, j'idéalisais mes frères. Le seul qui se soit montré digne de confiance, c'est ton mari.**_

_**- Embry n'a pas oublié non plus... Et je suis sûre que comme lui, tes frères te manquent. Donne leur une chance...**_ l'implora-t-elle. _**Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour ton petit frère...**_

Jacob hésita. Résister à Haley Call était tout bonnement impossible.

_**- J'en parlerai avec Leah.**_ Concéda-t-il._** Mais si elle refuse, je n'irai pas non plus.**_

_**- Merci,**_ souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_**- Ouais...**_ grogna-t-il.

La musique s'acheva, et Jacob rendit Haley à son époux.

Son regard se posa sur Sam, qui semblait déboussolé, et qui se dirigeait vers la plage. Mu par une force inconnue, il vint à la rencontre de son frère et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_**- Emily est rentrée,**_ répondit Sam tristement. _**Elle ne supportait plus les regards des gens. Ni ton attitude à notre égard.**_

Jacob se sentit coupable. La peine de Sam lui brisait le cœur. Il ne blâmait pas non plus à Emily d'avoir rejoint son frère après qu'il soit parti. Il tapota l'épaule de son frère sans dire un mot et partit voir Seth.

**********

Emily marchait ver la maison des Black, malheureuse. Elle avait compris que Jacob leur reprochait toujours d'avoir fait de la peine à Leah, et de lui avoir caché la vérité. Sam s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir laissé Jacob et Embry à la Push, et leur réaction de la veille avait empiré les choses.

Embry avait dit que Jacob s'était occupé de Leah lorsqu'ils étaient partis, elle se doutait donc qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que son beau-frère devait écouter les conseils de sa cousine. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, si ce n'est sa fierté, mais après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle n'en faisait pas grand cas.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita au domicile des Clearwater. Il lui fallait convaincre Leah d'intercéder auprès de Jacob afin que Sam et lui se réconcilient.

Leah ouvrit la porte et se figea en apercevant Emily sur le seuil.

_**- Je suis désolée, Leah... mais il faut que je te parle.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 Confrontations

Leah n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Emily, revenant chez elle comme si de rien n'était.

_Comme si elle ne lui avait pas menti pendant plus de deux ans._

_Comme si elle ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, en acceptant d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, alors qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son fiancé._

_Comme si elle ne l'avait pas trahie en le rejoignant et en se mariant avec lui trois mois plus tard, alors qu'il clamait à corps et à cri qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager..._

Leah trembla de tous ses membres, se laissant envahir par la rage. Elle se sentit fiévreuse et ne se contrôla plus. Elle assena à Emily un direct du gauche qui l'envoya au tapis. La frapper l'avait soulagée, mais elle en voulait encore plus. Lorsqu'Emily se releva, sous le choc, elle lui envoya une droite qui la fit retomber.

_**- Tu peux parler, maintenant.**_ Dit-elle en aidant Emily à se relever. J_**e ne te promets pas de ne pas te cogner de nouveau, mais pour l'instant, ça va.**_

_**- Ça**__** fait mal!**_ Sanglota Emily.

_**- Estime-toi**__** heureuse que je ne **__**t'aie**__** pas donné un coup de tête. **_Répliqua Leah sèchement.

_**- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir pris Sam...**_

Leah n'était plus amoureuse de Sam. Ses sentiments avaient changés dès l'instant où sa confiance lui en avait été brisée.

Mais Leah était loyale. Elle avait des principes. Le premier d'entre eux était de rester honnête avec ses semblables.

Si Sam et Emily lui avaient avoué la vérité, elle aurait certes eu mal sur le moment, mais elle aurait compris. Elle s'était sentie flouée par son fiancé et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, et c'était le plus dur à supporter.

_**- Je t'en veux parce que tu m'as MENTI! **_Rugit Leah en lui relançant un crochet du gauche. _**Oups, désolée.**_ Lança-t-elle et se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore frappé sa cousine avec un sourire contrit._** C'était plus fort que moi.**_

_**- Je suis venue te parler de Jacob.**_ Déclara Emily, se tenant la mâchoire.

Leah s'immobilisa. Sa cousine recula, redoutant un autre crochet.

_**- Sortons**__**. **_Souffla l'épouse de Jacob. _**Je te raccompagne chez les Black. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour ne pas te frapper à nouveau.**_

Elles se mirent en chemin et Emily engagea la conversation.

_**- Tu es vraiment très belle, avec ta coupe de cheveux.**_

_**- Tu es la pour me**__** flatter, ou me parler de Jacob?**_ Sourcilla Leah.

_**- Je voulais savoir pourquoi Jake en voulait autant à ses frères.**_

Leah s'esclaffa.

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me poser cette question. Vous êtes partis pour éviter d'affronter les conséquences de vos actes, Sam, Jared et toi. Les deux autres vous ont suivis pour les mêmes raisons. Embry n'avait que seize ans, où voulais-tu qu'il aille? Jake est resté par loyauté envers lui et leur père. Mais c'est Jake qui a du payer pour vos erreurs passés. Les gens les évitaient, Embry et lui. Billy dépérissait à vue d'œil. Personne ne leur faisait confiance... Ils ont dû faire leurs preuves pour se faire de nouveau accepter dans la tribu. Et vous, pendant ce temps-là, vous n'avez jamais donné signe de vie.**_

Emily frissonna.

_**- Je ne savais pas que ça avait aussi dur pour eux... **_murmura-t-elle.

_**- Ils ne sont pas du genre à se plaindre de ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais l'indifférence de leur frère leur a fait beaucoup de mal.**_ Renifla sa cousine._** Sans compter les mensonges, les **__**trahisons, les bagarres... Jake avait une confiance aveugle en Sam et les autres. Et lui comme moi nous sommes fait avoir en beauté...**_

_**- Nous regrettons vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Sam et moi ne voulions pas te faire de peine...**_

_**- A d'autres, Emily**_. L'interrompit Leah. _**Je ne cautionne ni le mensonge, ni l'hypocrisie. Nous avons exactement le même sens des valeurs, Jacob et moi, et je le connais comme ma poche. SI Embry a fait l'effort de vous pardonner, il faudra vous lever de bonne heure pour que Jacob en fas**__**se de même.**_

_**- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. **_Déclara Emily. _**J'ai entendu Embry dire que vous étiez proches, Jake et toi, et j'ai pu voir qu'il l'était également de Seth. Je souhaiterais que tu lui parles en notre faveur. S'il voit que tu ne nous en **__**veux**__** plus, il fera peut être un effort?**_

_**- Pardon?**_ S'offusqua Leah. _**Tu veux te servir de moi pour que Jake vous pardonne?**_

_**- Sam lui a proposé, ainsi qu'à Embry, de venir passer un mois avec nous. Il a refusé de but en blanc. Sam, Jared, Paul, et Quil sont malheu**__**reux, Lee-Lee. Jake les ignore complètement. Tu imagines la peine que ça te ferait si Seth se mettait à t'ignorer à la suite d'une dispute? Sam en a même pleuré... Alors je t'en supplie à genoux,**_ dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. _**Insiste auprès de**__** Jake pour qu'il essaye au moins de passer le mois avec eux. Il pourra partir quand il le souhaitera, mais cela ferait tellement plaisir aux autres...**_

Leah inspira profondément, choquée par les propos de sa cousine. Cette dernière était apparemment prête à tout pour que les frères Black retrouvent leur complicité d'antan. La vision de Sam en pleurs la fit frémir. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Il devait donc être vraiment ébranlé après le départ de Jacob.

_**- Je lui en parlerai, mais je ne t**__**e garantis rien.**_ Céda Leah._** S'il ne veut pas y aller, rien ni personne ne le forcera à le faire. Il est bien trop têtu pour ça.**_

_**- C'est un trait de caractère chez les Black! **_Railla Emily. _**Quant à **__**leurs compagnes**__**, elles ont toutes également un caractère bien t**__**rempé.**_

_**- Ah ça! Je ne te le fais pas dire! **_S'amusa Leah en songeant à elle. _**Haley est une vraie dure à cuire. Elle mène Embry à la baguette.**_

_**- Kim, Rachel et Claire ne sont pas mal dans leur genre non plus! **_Pouffa sa cousine. _**Tu connais Claire, d'ailleurs. C'e**__**st la petite amie de Quil.**_

_**- La seule Claire que je connaisse est la fille de ta grande sœur. **_Répliqua Leah avant de s'immobiliser. _**Non... Ne me dis pas que...**_

_**- Si si! **_Sourit Emily _**C'est elle...**_

_**- Et bien! On dirait que les Black aiment fréquenter les Young! **_Ironisa Leah, consciente qu'elle s'incluait en partie dans le lot.

_**- Je me demande comment est la compagne de Jake...**_ fit Emily, pensive.

Leah ne put retenir un fou rire.

_**- Disons qu'elle est... du genre à foncer dans le tas!**_

_**- Tu la connais?**_ S'enquit Emily.

Leah voulait encore faire durer son plaisir personnel. Elle s'amusait follement à jouer avec les nerfs de sa cousine, et ils seraient assez vite au courant, si Jacob devait passer un mois en leur compagnie, car elle ferait inévitablement partie du voyage.

_**- Je l**__**a connais même très bien! **_Gloussa-t-elle. _**Nous sommes arrivées.**_

_**- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, et de m'aider à reformer la famille de Jake.**_

_**- Je t'en prie. **__Après tout, qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est aussi la mienne depuis un an et demi._

Emily esquissa un pas vers sa cousine qui recula en montrant son poing fermé.

_**- Ne force pas ta chance, cousine,**_ menaça Leah.

Emily lui sourit et rentra dans la demeure des Black.

**********

Leah ne voulait pas rentrer chez sa mère et elle marcha sans trop savoir où elle allait. La discussion avec Emily avait faire ressurgir une période douloureuse de sa vie et des sentiments qu'elle ne souhaitait pas éprouver.

Elle n'aimait pas être en colère, et encore moins ressentir cette haine viscérale pour cette famille de prime abord si gentille mais qui avait tout détruit sur son passage, y compris trois membres d'entre elle. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'il s'agissait d'êtres humains, et que comme tout le monde, les frères Black et Emily avaient droit à l'erreur. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler d'eux, la douleur et la rage qu'elle ressentait lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert de la duplicité des quatre frères, et savoir que Jacob et Embry, les deux personnes les plus exemplaires qu'elle connaissait, avaient dû endurer tant de choses par leur faute, la rendait encore plus folle de rage.

Elle entendit au loin une voix l'appeler, et elle se rendit compte, trop tard, que ses pas l'avaient amenés vers la seule personne qu'elle désirait voir à cet instant.

La seule susceptible de lui faire oublier ces sentiments qui lui faisaient mal, et qui la rendaient inhumaine à ses yeux.

La seule dans les bras de qui elle souhaitait se réfugier pour redevenir la Leah qu'elle aimait. Celle qui était heureuse et qui profitait de la vie, entourée de l'amour de ses proches.

Jacob.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle avait entendue. C'était celle de sa belle-sœur. D'Haley. Ce qui signifiait...

**********

_**- Leah, ma chérie! Tu es venue!**_

Jacob, Seth et Embry interrompirent leur conversation animée et se retournèrent vivement.

Toute l'assemblée avait retenu son souffle à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Leah était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Haley. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir en lui apprenant qu'elle était la par hasard. Le regard posé sur Jacob qui lui souriait, elle se rasséréna.

_**- Je... Je sais que ma tenue n'est pas de circonstance, mais je voulais féliciter la mariée. Bienvenue dans la famille, Haley.**_

_**- Merci! **_S'écria la mariée en sautant de joie. _**Vivre ce jour sans ma sœur chérie était vraiment déprimant. Tout est parfait, maintenant.**_

Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux dernières paroles d'Haley. Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, ce qui équivalait à un miracle, car après la défection de Sam et la trahison d'Emily, Leah n'accordait plus facilement sa confiance aux autres. Jacob et elle n'étaient pas revenus à la Push depuis leur mariage, mais ils téléphonaient régulièrement à Embry et Haley, et Seth, qui vivait avec les jeunes mariés à Seattle pour terminer ses études leur rendait visite tous les week-ends.

Sam s'était figé, les yeux brillants. Leah était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, voire plus, et son cœur se réchauffa en la voyant.

Emily et elle avaient deux personnalités différentes, mais il était tombé sous le charme de chacune d'elle.

Emily était indéniablement belle. Elle savait prendre soin d'elle et des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle était raffinée et aimait les choses sophistiquées, sans pour autant oublier ses origines. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à travers leurs discussions. Le dévouement dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis de sa famille et de ses amis l'avait touché. Elle s'était d'ailleurs sentie affreusement coupable d'être éprise du fiancé de sa sœur de cœur. Ils n'avaient pu lutter contre leurs sentiments, trahissant de ce fait la confiance de Leah, mais après avoir vécu avec Emily pendant près de sept ans, Sam avait fini par se persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

En revoyant Leah, il se mit à douter. La vue de la jeune femme lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

Sa beauté était exotique, voire sauvage. En la regardant, on avait l'impression de plonger au cœur même des bienfaits de la nature. Sam était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'âge de 12 ans. Leah avait deux ans de moins que lui, mais affichait déjà son caractère bien trempé. Elle était cependant plus réservée et moins expansive qu'Emily, si bien qu'il n'imaginait pas la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard.

Il regrettait subitement de ne pas l'avoir épousé, bien qu'il fût heureux avec son épouse, et ce regret subit le troubla intensément.

Jacob jeta un bref regard à son frère afin de jauger sa réaction, mais la flamme qui brillait dans son regard lui déplut fortement. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable et Embry entreprit de calmer Jacob en l'éloignant un peu.

_**- Alors, tu as enfin fini de faire ta star et tu es venue... **_dit Seth à l'attention de sa sœur.

Leah grogna et se détendit instantanément.

_**- Content que tu sois là, grand**__**e sœur!**_ Fit Seth en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _**On commençait à s'ennuyer, avec Jake. Il nous manquait un peu d'action!**_

_**- Mais tu vas te taire! **_S'exaspéra Haley en frappant Seth. _**Pas de bagarre à mon mariage!**_

_**- Hé! C'est pas du jeu! **_Railla Seth. _**Tu as déjà muse**__**lé Jake avec ta grosse voix, laisse nous nous marrer un peu!!**_

_**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher le mariage, Seth.**_ Assena Leah, cherchant son mari du regard. _**Où sont Embry et Jake?**_

_**- Ils étaient là à l'instant...**_ s'inquiéta Haley. _**Oh... Je crois qu'ils se son**__**t enfuis pour ne pas que Jake craque.**_

Leah frissonna.

_**- Pourquoi craquerait-il maintenant?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, Haley fit un signe de tête en direction des Black, qui dévisageaient Leah avec surprise. Le regard de Sam posé sur Leah donna à celle-ci l'impression qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il s'était approché d'elle.

_**- Salut, Lee-Lee,**_ dit-il langoureusement. _**Tu es éblouissante.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 Soutien inattendu

Embry emmena Jacob un peu plus loin sur la plage de First Beach. Le regard de son frère, noirci par la colère, l'effrayait.

_**- Calme toi, Jake, s'il te plait...**_ l'implora-t-il

_**- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que Sam reluque MA femme comme si elle était toujours à lui? **_

_**- Ne sois pas ridicule, vieux. Sam est fou amoureux d'Emily, et tu sais bien que Leah n'en a plus rien à faire de lui.**_

_**- Tu as vu comment il la dévisageait? Tu as vu son sourire lorsqu'il l'a vue? C'est malsain, Embry. Je te jure que c'est malsain...**_

_**- Tu nous fait une crise de jalousie, maintenant?**_ Railla Embry.

Jacob se sentit idiot. Il faisait confiance à sa femme, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne risquait rien de Sam, mais l'attitude de son frère le mettait hors de lui.

_**- C'est juste que... Enfin... Il est... et il... Il l'a... et... Elle est... Il...**_ balbutia-t-il.

Un grognement de frustration sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'Embry éclatait de rire. Il se joignit à son frère.

_**- Je suis vraiment bête...**_ avoua Jacob, hilare.

_**- Tu peux le dire! **_Acquiesça Embry sur le même ton.

Paul vint à leur rencontre, encore ébahi d'avoir vu Leah, une assiette emplie à ras bords dans ses mains.

_**- Wouah! **_S'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine. _**Fallait que je bouge de la. Trop de tensions dans le coin, c'est pas bon pour mon petit cœur**_.

_**- Des tensions?**_ Se tendit Embry.

_**- Je croyais que c'était pour ça que vous vous étiez exilés!**_ Répondit Paul._** J'ai bien cru que Leah allait coller un pain à Sam, et lui qui bavait carrément devant elle, c'était limite indécent. Mais bon, faut dire ce qui est. Leah est carrément torride! Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant...**_

_**- Ferme-la, Paul. **_Rugit Embry, conscient que Jacob n'appréciait pas les sous-entendus de son frère.

_**- Ben quoi?**_ Fit Paul en se remplissant la bouche. _**Celui qui est avec elle a une chance de malade! Vous savez si elle a refait sa vie? **_

Embry et Jacob manquèrent de s'étouffer. Ils rirent de plus belle aux allusions de Paul...

_**- Parce que sinon, direct, je largue Rachel et je lui demande de m'épouser... Quoi que non... J'aime trop ma Rachel, et puis je doute qu'elle veuille rejoindre la famille Black après l'épisode Sam... Et puis, Leah me fait un peu peur...**_

Jacob s'écroula, n'en pouvant plus de rire. Embry en pleurait, tellement la situation était cocasse. Paul les toisa, hagard.

_**- Vous êtes drogués ou quoi?**_ Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Non, c'est juste... Leah... et toi... **_

_**- Au secours! Il faut que j'efface cette vision d'horreur de ma tête! Pauvre Lee-Lee!**_ Hurla Jacob, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

_**- Hé! **_s'offusqua Paul. _**J'ai des sentiments, je vous signale. Je suis un mec bien! Rachel dit que je suis beau, doux, sensible...**_

_**- Une vraie gonzesse, en gros!**_ Pouffa Jacob.

_**- Arrêtez, les gars! **_Se plaint Paul dont le regard triste et la moue qu'il arborait accentuaient l'hilarité de ses frères.

Jared et Quil les rejoignirent afin de savoir ce qui les faisait autant rire et partagèrent l'humeur de Jacob et Embry.

Pendant un moment, Jacob oublia les griefs qu'il avait contre ses frères. Il était heureux de les avoir près de lui. Il se sentait bien, et Embry affichait ce sourire franc qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Son regard se posa sur Leah, qui le regardait avec attendrissement. Le sourire qu'il esquissait s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se tenait la main en grimaçant. Embry fit de même en regardant Jacob, puis Leah.

Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers elle.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lee? **_S'enquit Embry.

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit.

_**- Désolée, frangin, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tu devrais aller voir Haley. Elle ne m'en veut pas, mais je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle.**_

_**- Oh, oh... **_murmura-t-il. _**Ne me dis pas que...**_

_**- Bien joué, grande sœur!!**_ S'écria Seth, essoufflé, en les rejoignant. _**Vous auriez dû voir la gauche que Leah a collé à Sam lorsqu'il est venu lui parler! **_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'exclama Jacob.

_**- Les gars... **_soupira Leah, agacée.

_**- Mon Dieu... Haley va criser... **_s'affligea Embry, horrifié.

_**- Non, t'inquiète! **_Le rassura Seth, mort de rire._** Elle a frappé Sam aussi!**_

_**- Hein?**_ S'étonnèrent les deux frères.

_**- Que je vous raconte!**_reprit Seth.**_ Sam s'est pointé, la bouche en cœur, en disant un truc du genre ''Hé, salut Lee-Lee! T'es jolie aujourd'hui!''. Leah a fait comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et elle a dit à Haley de vous dire qu'elle rentrait. Il a essayé de lui parler encore, mais Haley lui a dit de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Il l'a pas écouté et il a couru derrière Leah..._**

_**- Oh la la... **_souffla Embry. _**Pourquoi il ne l'a pas écouté?**_

_**- Les gars!**_ maugréa Leah, de plus en plus irritée.

_**- Tu connais Haley quand on ne suit pas ses conseils! **_Rit Seth. _**Bref! Elle a pété un plomb et les a suivi.**_

_**- Aie. **_Grimaça Embry.

_**- Ensuite, Sam a tenu Leah par le bras et la... BAM! **_s'esclaffa Seth. _**Crochet de gauche!**_

_**- Ouch!**_ Dit Jacob, compatissant à la douleur de Sam.

_**- Les gars!!**_ dit Leah au haussant le ton.

_**- Et la Haley est arrivée et BAM! Coup de tête!**_

_**- Oh mon Dieu! Pas le coup de tête! **_S'affola Embry.

_**- Elle lui a dit '' ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter!'' elle était vraiment remontée, la Haley! Il saignait du nez, le pauvre Sam...**_

_**- LES GARS!**_ S'égosilla Leah.

Ils prêtèrent enfin attention à ce qu'elle disait.

_**- Je crois que ma main est cassée... **_déclara-t-elle en

_**- Je suis fier de toi, ma puce.**_ Dit Jacob en lui embrassant le front._** Je vais dire au revoir à Haley et je t'emmène aux urgences, pour ta main.**_

Elle acquiesça et les regarda partir.

Les autres membres de la fratrie retournèrent vers la fête, et lui sourirent en passant près d'elle. Paul s'immobilisa en posant les yeux sur le collier de Leah et rejoignit ses frères non sans avoir dévisagé la jeune femme avec stupeur.

Après que Jacob se soit assuré qu'Haley et Embry n'en voulaient absolument pas à son épouse pour ce qui s'était passé, il prit congé d'eux pour conduire Leah à l'hôpital. Paul observa discrètement leurs gestes quand Jacob arriva au niveau de la jeune femme, et se promit d'avoir une discussion avec son frère le soir-même.

**********

Leah s'était luxé deux doigts. Le médecin lui mit une atèle qu'elle ne devait pas enlever avant au minimum trois semaines.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de la visite d'Emily et de la proposition de Sam avec son mari, surtout au vu de ce qui s'était passé avec son ancien fiancé. Jacob remarqua son trouble et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_**- Tu n'as pas trop mal? **_S'enquit-il.

_**- Non, ça va. **_Répondit-elle.

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais très fier de toi?**_ Rit-il.

_**- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être fier de ma conduite. **_Lui reprocha-t-elle.

_**- Tu es venue au mariage d'Embry. Haley et lui étaient si heureux que tu sois là, malgré ce petit incident... **_

_**- Jake... **_l'arrêta-t-elle, honteuse._** Je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre au mariage.**_

_**- Comment?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**- J'avais besoin de te voir. Je me sentais mal et**_... Elle hésita. _**Emily est passée à la maison.**_

Les mains de Jacob serrèrent le volant au point qu'il en ait mal et son visage se ferma. Leah n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Lorsque la colère le rongeait et que son masque dur se dessinait sur son visage, il était le portrait craché de Sam ou plutôt de tout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas en lui.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?**_ Cracha-t-il.

_**- Elle m'a demandé de te parler pour que tu acceptes de partir en vacances avec eux.**_

_**- Non mais quel culot!**_ S'insurgea Jacob. _**Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue te voir toi? Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes mariés!**_

_**- Elle a compris qu'on était proches quand elle t'a vu avec Seth... **_

_**- Oui mais de là à venir te voir alors que...**_

_**- C'est bon! **_Gémit Leah, agacée. **_N'en parlons plus, tu veux? Elle a bien fait de venir me voir._**

Jacob se raidit et elle poursuivit en posant sa main atelée sur son épaule.

_**- Je t'ai vu, aujourd'hui, avec tes frères. Tu n'avais pas été aussi spontané depuis longtemps. Je ne t'avais jamais vu te taper un fou rire, c'est très plaisant!**_ Minauda-t-elle.

_**- Tu essayes de me convaincre d'y aller, c'est ça?**_ Sourcilla-t-il.

_**- C'est exactement ça. **_

_**- Je n'irais pas, Lee.**_ Martela-t-il.

_**- Ose me dire que tes frères ne te manquent pas! **_S'emporta-t-elle.

_**- Sam ne me manque pas du tout.**_ Répliqua-t-il durement.

_**- On s'en fout de Sam! Pense à Jared, Paul, Quil, et même à Embry. Votre complicité ne vous manque pas?**_

_**- Je... Même si c'était le cas, je n'irai pas. **_

_**- Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est ton choix. Moi en tout cas, j'irai.**_ Décréta-t-elle.

Jacob hoqueta

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans un endroit où tu ne supporterais pas les trois quart des personnes présentes? **_

_**- Réfléchis, Jake. **_Dit-elle calmement._** Ils veulent tous rattraper le temps perdu avec Embry et toi. Même Sam. Il faut d'abord qu'ils sachent tous ce qui s'est passé après leur départ, que tu leur dises ce que vous avez enduré. Ça te fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis sûre. Après, et seulement après, tu pourras décider si tu veux les laisser reprendre une place dans ta vie ou pas. Ne gâche pas ton unique chance de te libérer de ton fardeau... Et puis... Je rêve de voir la tête qu'ils feront lorsque je leur apprendrai que je suis une Black, moi aussi. **_S'amusa-t-elle ensuite. _**A moins que tu leur aies déjà dit?**_

_**- Non. **_Répondit-il, le ton léger._** J'ai promis à Embry de ne rien révéler pour ne pas faire de scandale, et puis leur réflexions étaient trop drôles à entendre.**_

_**- Emily se demandait si tu avais choisi une fille avec un fort caractère! **_Pouffa-t-elle.

_**- Pour ça oui! Et je ne le regrette pas. **_murmura-t-il tendrement._** Paul a demandé si tu étais célibataire, parce que tu lui plais beaucoup!**_

_**- Paul?**_ Grimaça-t-elle. _**C'est bien le dernier des Black avec qui je serais sortie!**_

Ils rirent de concert.

**********

Jacob la raccompagna chez Sue et retourna à la plage.

La fête n'était pas encore terminée et Sam était parti rejoindre Emily. Jacob retrouva les jeunes mariés, dansant tous les deux, qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'ils le virent.

_**- Leah n'a rien de grave?**_ Le questionna Haley, inquiète.

_**- Non, deux doigts luxés, mais elle a une atèle.**_ La rassura Jacob. _**Dis moi, Haley... Vous avez toujours l'intention d'aller en Floride?**_

Haley se renfrogna.

_**- Ce n'est pas parce que Sam est un idiot que je laisserai gâcher les retrouvailles d'Embry et des autres.**_ Grommela-t-elle.

_**- Bien. Parce que Leah aura besoin d'une amie, là-bas.**_ ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Haley poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta au cou de Jacob. Embry tapota le dos de son frère et lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance. Les frères Black approchèrent, et Embry les informa que Jacob allait de joindre à eux pour les vacances.

_**- Super!**_ Se réjouit Quil._** Je pourrai te présenter Claire et notre petite puce!**_

_**- On va bien se marrer,**_ lança Jared. _**Comme au bon vieux temps!**_

_**- Jacob. **_L'interpela Paul. _**Viens voir une seconde.**_

Jacob le suivit, perplexe, à l'autre bout de la plage. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher, et Paul engagea la conversation.

_**- Je suis heureux que tu viennes en Floride avec nous.**_

_**- Je dois bien ça à Embry,**_ renifla Jacob.

_**- Je suppose que tu vas venir avec ta femme. **_Sourit Paul.

Jacob se figea.

_**- Comment tu...? **_balbutia-t-il. _**Est-ce qu'Embry...**_

_**- Embry n'a pas cafté ! Je suis peut-être tête en l'air, mais je ne suis pas idiot, Jake. Vos rires étaient plein de sous entendus, et puis j'ai des yeux! Tu es d'une tendresse limite écœurante avec Leah, et elle est détendue et souriante quand tu es près d'elle. Et enfin, j'ai vu son collier,, le bracelet que tu as du lui tresser et sa bague avec le symbole de la famille. Pas besoin d'avoir été à l'université pour comprendre qu'elle était mariée, qui plus est à un Black. Félicitations, mon vieux! **_S'exclama Paul en lui donnant une franche accolade. _**Vous êtes mariés depuis quand?**_

_**- Un an et demi,**_ répondit son frère. _**Mais...**_

_**- Rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien aux autres si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites,**_ le devança Paul. _**Même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ton choix.**_

Jacob en resta coi.

_**- Pourquoi te croirai-je?**_

_**- Parce que j'ai fait exactement la même chose pour Sam. **_Jacob grogna, et Paul comprit que son frère commençait à être en colère. **_Je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi, frangin. J'ai été le premier à savoir qu'il avait une liaison avec Emily. J'ai bien tenté de le raisonner et de lui dire d'en parler à Leah, il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. _**

_**- Tu aurais pu le lui dire toi-même, dans ce cas là. Ou à nous!**_ S'emporta Jacob.

_**- C'est mon frère, Jake! **_Soupira Paul. _**Quand bien même j'appréciais Leah, je n'aurais pas pu trahir la confiance de Sam... Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai rien dit, même pas à Jared.**_

_**- Alors comment...?**_

_**- Je ne leur ai jamais demandé, bien que je me doute de comment Quil a su qu'il se passait quelque chose. **_

_**- Alors tu nous a caché la vérité par loyauté envers Sam?**_ Insista Jacob.

_**- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mes choix. Je suis loyal envers TOUS mes frères, quoi qu'il se passe, et je te le prouverai. Je ne dirai rien pour Leah et toi. Je n'en parlerai même pas avec Embry. Maintenant, n'en parlons plus. Allons les rejoindre avant qu'il ne se posent des questions. C**_onclut Paul en riant aux éclats.

Jacob avait du mal à cerner son frère. Il ne lui faisait nullement confiance. Ce petit secret entre eux lui servirait de test. Si Paul tenait sa langue, il pourrait envisager qu'il disait vrai au sujet de Sam et de sa loyauté.

Il fit abstraction de ses réflexions pour finir la soirée dans la bonne humeur avant de rentrer avec Seth dormir chez les Clearwater.


	6. Chapitre 5 Premier jour de Vacances

_Pour répondre à certaines reviews..._

_- Oui, Sam a l'air d'un c***ard, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant _

_(désolée il faut bien un enf**** à un moment où un autre, sinon c'est pas marrant)_

_- Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi Jared a été banni de la Réserve..._

_En attendant voici le chapitre ouvrant les vacances de la famille Black... J'espère que ça vous plaira!!!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Embry, Haley, Jacob, Leah et Seth avaient convenu de partir ensemble pour aller à Miami. Jacob paya tous les billets d'avion, car Embry et Haley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et de par son travail, il avait droit à des réductions sur certaines compagnies aériennes.

Leah se chargeait de louer une voiture à leur arrivée. Quil leur avait donné l'adresse de la maison où ils allaient loger.

Il avait été surpris que Jacob leur demande si Seth pouvait venir avec lui, mais vu qu'il y avait suffisamment de chambres dans la demeure pour le loger, personne n'avait émis d'objection.

Jacob avait informé son épouse que Paul était au courant de leur union. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de lui, mais elle estimait que s'il ne disait rien, elle pourrait sans doute lui faire confiance par la suite.

_**- Ça va être bien de sortir de l'Etat de Washington pour une fois!**_ Se réjouissait Seth pendant qu'ils attendaient les jeunes mariés.

_**- J'aurais préféré d**__**es vacances à la Push,**_ s'affligea Leah. _**Ça me stresse de savoir que maman sera toute seule pendant tout un mois...**_

_**- Lee...**_ gronda Jacob. _**Ta mère est toute**__** seule cinq j**__**ours sur sept, d'habitude. Voir**__** plus, si Seth ne va pas squatter chez Embry.**_

_**- Pas besoin **__**de me rappeler que je suis un fils indigne...**_ grommela Seth.

Les glapissements d'Embry et d'Haley se firent entendre, et le visage de Jacob se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.

Leah était toujours impressionnée de voir l'effet qu'avait la présence de son beau-frère sur l'humeur de son mari. Haley se précipita vers la jeune femme et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

_**- Je n'ai**__** jamais compris pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas, ce petit cri distinctif! **_Dit Seth à l'attention de sa sœur._** Ils sont trop tordants qua**__**nd ils le font.**_

_**- Elle sait pourtant le faire! **_Répliqua Jacob, moqueur. _**Elle le fait même très bien...**_

_**- Mais je ne le fais qu'avec toi.**_ Minauda Leah, d'humeur badine.

_**- Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu nous le fasses entendre. Tu es une Black, ma chère.**_ Rit Haley. _**Et les Black se distinguent comme ça.**_

_**- Mais c'est qu'elle prend son rôle de femme au foyer très à cœur, la Haley! **_Railla Leah. _**Tu crois vraiment que les quatre midinettes qui nous attendent là-bas savent le faire, ton machin?**_

Haley grogna. Elle était comme Leah, un peu garçon manqué. Elles étaient toutes les deux fières d'être Quileutes et respectaient toutes les traditions de leur tribu. La seule différence entre elles était leur choix dans leur mode de vie. Leah avait absolument voulu travailler, et c'était pour cette raison que Jacob et elle avaient déménagé. Haley, elle, désirait rester à la maison. Ils s'en sortaient bien avec le petit salaire d'Embry et n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter la Réserve.

_**- Je ne vais pas changer ma façon d'être pour**__** des filles que je ne connais pas. **_Assena-t-elle.

_**- Bien dit, mon lapin! **_Approuva Embry en enlaçant sa bien-aimée.

_**- Et si on allait à l'aéroport, maintenant?**_ S'excita Seth. _**J'ai pas envie qu'on loupe notre avion!**_

Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent dans la voiture.

**********

Sam était nerveux. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour accueillir ses frères. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison afin de vérifier les chambres, les salles de bains. Emily s'occupait de préparer le repas du midi.

Après un énième tour de la demeure, Kim, la copine de Jared, prit la parole, irritée.

_**- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à tourner en rond comme ça? **_Tout est nickel!

_**- Et puis c'est pas comme s'ils faisaient partie de la jet set.**_ Plaisanta Rachel, la compagne de Paul. _**Vu le trou paumé d'où ils viennent, ça leur semblera être un palace!**_

Emily gronda.

_**- On vient tous de ce trou paumé comme tu dis, fillette.**_ _**Ton copain aussi. Alors essaye de montrer un peu de respect pour l'endroit d'**__**où nous venons.**_

_**- Ouais, d'accord... soupira Rachel, **_agacée._** Désolée.**_

Les deux amies décidèrent d'aller à la plage. Claire, la fiancée de Quil, les suivit avec sa petite fille, Hannah.

Emily avait vraiment du mal avec les compagnes de ses beaux-frères. Elle espérait que le courant passerait avec celle d'Embry, qui était, comme elle, native de la réserve Makah, et avec celle de Jacob, dont Leah lui avait parlé.

Elle avait déjà commencé à sympathiser avec Haley, à l'occasion de son mariage, mais elle sentait quand même que cette dernière avait une certaine réticence à engager vraiment la conversation avec elle. Elle s'était dit que cela venait sûrement du fait qu'elle connaissait leur histoire de par Embry, et qu'elle savait qu'il avait souffert par leurs fautes.

Il n'était que midi et Jacob et les autres n'arriveraient qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver, mais également très peur. Voir Sam s'affairer à ce point pour satisfaire ses frères la stressait énormément.

Paul se mit à agir étrangement à son goût. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup le midi, et restait silencieux alors que Jared le taquinait. Il était tendu, comme s'il redoutait l'arrivée de Jacob.

C'était effectivement le cas. Paul craignait que les choses ne s'enveniment entre Sam et Jacob lorsqu'il verrait Leah et qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle de leur mariage.

Sam s'était confié à Jared, lui disant qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Leah. Même si ses sentiments pour Emily étaient nettement plus intenses, il avait du mal à oublier leur rencontre. Paul sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, ne serait-ce que par rapport à Jacob. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions de son petit frère, car il ne le connaissait pas.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Paul était anxieux. Il ignorait dans quel camp il serait si une bagarre devait être déclenchée. Sachant à quel point Sam était borné et possessif avec ce qui avait été un jour à lui, le conflit était inévitable, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait.

_**- Paul, qu'est ce qui n**__**e va pas? **_Demanda Emily.

_**- J'ai mal à la tête, **_répondit-il. _**J'ai mal dormi hier soir et je reste éveillé pour voir Jacob et Embry arriver.**_

_**- Va t'allonger, on te préviendra quand ils seront la, **_insista-t-elle.

_**- Non, ça va. Je VEUX être le premier à les saluer lorsqu'ils arriveront.**_

Emily détecta chez Paul une ferveur jusque là inconnue. Elle était persuadée qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations, comme par exemple de préparer ses belles-sœurs à rencontrer Haley. Au moment où ces dernières rentrèrent de la plage, elle les appela pour les briefer sur le peu qu'elle savait d'Haley.

_**- Il faut absolument qu'on la mette à l'aise. Si elle ne se sent pas bien avec nous, elle voudra rentrer chez elle, et Embry la suivra. Si Haley et Embry s'en vont, Jacob et sa copine ne resteront pas. Vous comprenez, les filles?**_

_**- Oui,**_ rit Claire. _**Tu es cinglée, tante Emi.**_

_**- Je dirais même parano, **_gloussa Rachel.

_**- Je crois qu'elle a raison, les filles. **_Contra Kim. _**Rappelez-vous que Haley a**__** cassé le nez de Sam!**_

Rachel et Claire frémirent. Elles écoutèrent Emily et Kim sans broncher, préparant un plan d'attaque pour qu'Haley se sente bien en leur compagnie.

**********

L'avion en provenance de Seattle atterrit à l'heure. Alors que Seth et Haley piaffaient d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver les Black, Jacob, Embry et Leah furent gagnés par l'anxiété.

_**- Et s'ils réagissaient mal à l'annonce de notre mariage?**_ S'inquiétait Jacob.

_**- Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils t'en veuille**__**nt**__** de leur avoir caché ça...**_ grommela Leah.

_**- Lee-Lee a raison.**_ Confirma Embry. _**Ils n'ont pas le droit de te juger sur la manière dont tu as mené ta vie après qu'ils soient partis. Et puis, niveau cachotteries, ils ont fait fort de leur côté!**_

_**- En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur moi pour leur foutre u**__**ne bonne raclée s'ils vous ennuient !**_ Renifla Haley en bandant ses muscles.

_**- Je ne dirai pas non à une petite bagarre!**_ Ajouta Seth, les yeux brillants.

_**- Je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus!**_ Rugit Leah, un sourire féroce se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_**- Du calm**__**e, les mercenaires!**_ Plaisanta Jacob. _**On est venus pour enterrer la hache de guerre, pas **__**pour jouer les kamikazes!**_

Les compagnons de voyage se décidèrent à aller chercher leur voiture de location et à partir rejoindre le reste de la famille.

En chemin, Embry, sentant la tension régner dans l'habitacle, alluma la radio, cherchant de quoi détendre l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'il tomba sur une station diffusant des chansons des années 90, Haley et Seth poussèrent un cri de joie en entendant la musique qui passait.

_**- L**__**aisse!!!**_ hurla Seth.

_**- J'en avais bien l'intention!**_ Rétorqua Embry.

_**- It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!**_ Sautilla Haley.

Leah soupira en secouant la tête. Elle se rappelait les heures de torture auditive qu'elle avait dû subir en écoutant Embry, Jacob et Seth chanter – ou plutôt hurler – cette chanson. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'Haley avait rejoint leur petit groupe, elle qui adorait littéralement les entendre.

_**- Where he at? Where he at?**_

_**- Pitié! Qu'on me tue sur-le-champ... **_supplia Leah, atterrée.

Seth, Haley et Embry se mirent à clamer les paroles en s'esclaffant, pendant que Jacob serrait son épouse dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner son envie d'en faire de même.

Leah aperçut une étincelle brillant au fond des yeux de son mari. Elle le connaissait trop pour ne pas savoir qu'il avait envie de chanter, mais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas l'agacer d'avantage. N'y tenant plus, elle lui donna la permission de chanter, se renfrognant au passage. Elle se radoucit lorsque son mari lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**- Allez, chante, mec!**_ Fit Seth, galvanisé par l'ambiance.

_**- Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly! **_Chantèrent en cœur Embry, Haley et Jacob, morts de rire.

_**- Seigneur! Foudroie-moi! **__**Je n'en peux plus de ces malades!**_ Gémit Leah, feignant le désespoir.

Elle en rajoutait un peu, pour faire rire les autres, mais en fait elle adorait les voir si pleins de vie, bien que ses oreilles aient du mal à se faire à la torture que lui infligeaient ses comparses.

_**- Tic-tac-toe! Tic-tac-toe! **_Continuèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage, pendant qu'elle les regardait secouer leurs corps et agiter leurs bras comme la banane sur internet – Seul Embry ne faisait pas ces gestes ridicules, se contentant de chanter en regardant la route, heureusement.

_**- Freestyle! Freestyle! Freestyle! Freestyle! Freestyle... YOUR STYLE!**_

La chanson repassa trois fois de suite, au grand dam des oreilles de Leah et se termina enfin. Jacob reprit Leah dans ses bras, pantelant, et lui embrassa le front.

_**- Je te revaudrai ça, mon amour.**_ Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_**- J'y compte bien,**_ gloussa Leah en se blottissant contre lui. _**Mais ça te coûtera cher! Oh non... Pas ça!**_ Geignit-elle juste après, en entendant un autre morceau du genre.

_**- Ice-cream and cake and cake!**_ S'égosilla Seth, fou de joie.

_**- Youpi!!!**_ s'écria Haley.

_**- On n'est pas bientôt arrivés?**_ S'affligea Leah.

_**- Presque, frangine, **_la rassura Embry, hilare en s'engouffrant dans un chemin privé._** Ton calvaire est presque terminé.**_

Elle soupira, songeant aussitôt qu'un autre calvaire l'attendait dès que la voiture s'arrêterait.

**********

Emily avait suggéré à Sam de partir faire un tour à la plage, afin qu'il soit plus serein et qu'il ne stresse personne avant l'arrivée de Jacob et d'Embry. Il s'était laissé convaincre, au grand soulagement de Paul, qui y voyait une chance de retarder l'inévitable conflit.

Le klaxon d'une voiture se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

_**- Les voilà!**_ S'exclama Emily, nerveuse.

Paul se précipita sur le seuil de la maison, suivit de près par ses frères et les filles. Il attendit que la voiture s'arrête pour foncer vers elle. Son attitude réveilla les soupçons d'Emily et de Jared, qui savaient tous deux qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

Embry sortit le premier de la voiture, tout sourire et alla galamment ouvrir la portière de sa rayonnante épouse. Seth leur emboita le pas, impatient de voir la réaction des frères Black.

Paul serra chaleureusement la main de Jacob et offrit la sienne à Leah pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture.

_**- Bienvenue dans**__** la famille, Leah. **_Lui sourit-il. _**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Sors de là, et fais-nous une entrée fracassante!**_

Elle hésita encore, puis saisit la main de Paul en lui retournant un sourire timide et parvint difficilement à s'extirper du véhicule.

Jared, Quil et Emily hoquetèrent de stupeur en voyant Leah tenir la main de Paul. Celui-ci l'étreignit chaleureusement, et la rendit à son époux, qui passa son bras autour de son épaule.

_**- C'est parti, ma beauté!**_ chuchota Jacob après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. _**Salut tout le monde! **_Lança-t-il naturellement à la cantonade.

Embry, Haley et Seth s'esclaffèrent à la vue des têtes des autres. Aucune des compagnes des Black, hormis Emily, Haley et Leah, ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Jared et Quil n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, et lorsque Jacob et Leah arrivèrent à leur niveau, les genoux d'Emily se dérobèrent. Leah la retint de justesse et sa cousine lui en fut reconnaissante.

_**- Je crois que vous connaissez tous Leah! **_S'amusa Jacob.

_**- Fermez la**__** bouche, les gars!**_ Railla Paul. _**On dirait que vous avez vu le grand méchant loup!**_

_**- Tu... Tu savais? **_Balbutia Jared à l'attention de son jumeau.

Paul allait lui répondre, mais Jacob le devança.

_**- Je lui ai dit de ne rien vous dire avant les vacances. Et je **__**vois à vos têtes qu'il a respecté sa parole. **_Il adressa un sourire franc à Paul qui se sentit tout de suite mieux.

_**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toi et Leah, ensemble! **_S'étonna Quil.

_**- Depuis quand? **_Demanda Jared, maussade.

_**- Environ cinq ans, **_répondit sèchement Leah.

_**- Quand Sam va savoir que vous êtes ensemble! **_Murmura Jared.

_**- Sam va faire quoi?**_ rugit Leah, perdant patience. _**Il n'a aucun droit de regard sur mes fréquentations, et quand bien même il serait gêné ou en colère que je sois avec Jake, je n'en a**__**i strictement rien à faire!**_

_**- Oui mais quand même! **_Répliqua Quil, perplexe._** Vous avez fait fort! Tu as été la fiancée de Sam, et maintenant tu es la copine de Jake...**_

Rachel, Kim et Claire réalisèrent alors qui était la compagne de Jacob. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut les rangs et Emily baissa les yeux, profondément gênée. Elle sursauta lorsque son regard se porta sur la main de sa cousine.

_**- Sa femme, Quil.**_ Souffla-t-elle en relevant son regard emplit de larmes vers Jacob. _**C'est sa femme.**_

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la terrasse. Le désarroi se lisait sur le visage de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Embry, Haley et Seth entourèrent Jacob et Leah afin de les soutenir. Paul posa une main sur l'épaule de sa ''nouvelle'' belle-sœur.

_**- Vous êtes... Mariés?**_Balbutia Jared.

En guise de réponse, Jacob et Leah montrèrent simultanément la main où se trouvait leur alliance.

_**- Pourquoi, Jake?**_ Demanda Quil, secoué par la rage. _**Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit?**_

_**- Vous vous attendiez à quoi?**_ Répondit froidement Jacob. _**Que je vous enverrais un faire part en disant ''Hey! Sam s'est enfui avec Emily, vous nous avez menti, et après que vous nous ayez tous trahi, Leah et moi sommes tombés amoureux''**_

_**- C'est quand même de ton mariage, que l'on parle! **_S'affligea Jared._** Le jour l**__**e plus important de ta vie! Embry et toi auriez dû nous le dire!**_

_**- Jake et moi**__**, nous**__** ne vous devions rien du tout. **_S'offusqua Embry. _**Pas après tout ce que nous avons subi par votre faute.**_

_**- Tu nous as invité**__**s**__** à ton mariage, toi.**_ Répliqua Quil.

_**- Je n'y étais pas obli**__**gé. **_Rétorqua Embry. _**Et si je m'étais marié deux ans plus tôt, comme Jake et Leah, je ne vous aurai sûrement pas invité.**_

_**- Deux ans! **_S'exclama Emily.

_**- Vous commencez à me fatiguer avec vos reproches! **_Se mêla Paul, furibond._** Vous avez la mémoire courte, on dirait! Vous leur gueulez dessus parce qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas nous dire ce qui se passait entre Jake et Lee-Lee, mais on a tous fait pareil quand Sam la trompait avec Emily. **_Cette dernière frémit en entendant ces souvenirs. _**Ils ont raison, ils ne nous doivent rien parce que nous les avons préféré être loyaux envers Sam et Emily au lieu d'eux il y a sept ans. Leur réaction est compréhensible, alors maintenant, faut vivre avec.**_

La honte remplaça la colère dans le cœur de Quil et de Jared.

_**- Es-tu heureuse ave**__**c lui, Leah?**_ Demanda fébrilement Emily

_**- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été avec quiconque. **_La rassura sa cousine.

_**- Et toi, Jacob? Es-tu heureux?**_

_**- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver de meilleure épouse que ma Leah.**_ Répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte et en embrassant tendrement sa femme.

_**- Alors c'est tout ce qui importe... **_dit Emily en venant les embrasser. _**Toutes mes félicitations. Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu trouver le bonheur, Leah. Sincèrement. Jacob est un type bien, et lui aussi mérite d'être heureux.**_

Ils la remercièrent silencieusement, et Quil vint à son tour les congratuler. Jared en fit de même, et il présenta Kim, Rachel, Claire et Hannah à leurs invités.

L'ambiance se détendit rapidement, chacune faisant connaissance avec les autres pendant que les frères recommençaient à se chamailler.

Jared prit Paul à part un instant.

_**- Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand Sam va apprendre la nouvelle? **_Marmonna-t-il.

_**- Je sais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.**_

_**- On se retrouve dans une belle galère, maintenant! Pourquoi Jake **__**a-t-il jeté son dévolu sur Leah...**_ Se lamenta Jared.

_**- C'est pas le plus important, pour l'instant. **_Répliqua son jumeau. _**Il faut qu'on gère l'ouragan Sam.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Va encore falloir qu'on choisisse si on le soutient ou pas... **_s'affligea de nouveau Jared.

_**- On n'a pas à le soutenir, Jay! **_Le contredit Paul. _**Il a choisi Emily, et il l'a épousé faut pas déconner! Il pourrait pas avoir Leah de toutes manières.**_

_**- C'est sur, mais ses sentiments vont être difficiles à cacher...**_

_**- Rien à faire! **_Tempêta Paul. _**J'ai perdu Jake et Embry une fois, il est hors de question que je le laisse ruiner nos retrouvailles. Il va devoir faire avec, ou je te jure que je prendrai le parti de Jake, même si de ton côté tu restes fidèle à Sam.**_

Il laissa son jumeau sous le choc pour retrouver les autres membres de la fratrie. Jared les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

**********

Jacob était monté avec Embry et Seth pour choisir leur chambre. Paul et Jared étaient dehors avec leurs compagnes. Ils se tendirent en voyant arriver Sam.

_**- Ils sont bien arrivés?**_ Leur demanda leur frère.

_**- Oui,**_ répondit Jared. _**Mais avant de les voir tu dois savoir une chose...**_

Sam ne l'écouta pas et rentra directement dans le salon.

Il s'immobilisa en apercevant Leah et Haley qui parlaient avec Claire de la Push, tandis que Quil et Emily s'escrimaient à préparer le repas. Tout le monde retint son souffle l'en entendant hurler.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Leah?**_


	7. Chapitre 6 Deux disputes, une absolution

_- Ils sont bien arrivés? Leur demanda leur frère._

_- Oui, répondit Jared. Mais avant de les voir tu dois savoir une chose..._

_Sam ne l'écouta pas et rentra directement dans le salon._

_Il s'immobilisa en apercevant Leah et Haley qui parlaient avec Claire de la Push, tandis que Quil et Emily s'escrimaient à préparer le repas. Tout le monde retint son souffle l'en entendant hurler._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Leah?_

**********

_**- Je suis venue accompagner Jacob. **_Dit Leah

_**- Pardon?**_ s'étonna Sam.

_**- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je suis venue avec Jacob.**_

Sam se sentit fiévreux et se mit à trembler sous le coup de la colère. Emily ne comprenait pas sa réaction, se demandant s'il était fâché de la savoir ici avec son frère ou parce que leur dernier échange s'était soldé par une dent et le nez cassé. Elle privilégia cependant la deuxième option, et tenta de se rapprocher de son époux, mais elle fut retenue par Quil.

Jacob descendit à cet instant et son regard voyagea de Leah à Sam. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu son frère depuis longtemps, il se doutait à la posture qu'il adoptait et à sa respiration saccadée qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

_**- Sam,**_ l'interpela-t-il afin qu'il focalise sa rage vers lui.

_**- Toi...**_ grogna Sam à l'attention de son frère. _**Toi et Leah...**_

_**- Oui. Leah et moi sommes en couple depuis cinq ans. Et je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser auprès de toi d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. **_Martela Jacob en avançant afin de placer son épouse derrière lui, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de son frère aîné.

Un voile sanguinolent obscurcit la vision de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son ancienne fiancée, pour qui il avait encore des sentiments, puisse être avec son petit frère. Il considérait cela comme une trahison, bien qu'il ait lui-même rompu son engagement avec elle.

_**- Vous trouvez ça amusant, sans doute?**_

_**- Sam, surveille tes paroles, **_le prévint Embry, mécontent.

_**- Vous vous êtes dit: et si on faisait semblant de vouloir arranger les choses avec Sam et les autres pour ensuite les punir en nous affichant ensemble? C'est ça?**_

_**- Maîtrise-toi, Sam, **_l'avertit à son tour Paul.

_**- C'est une sorte de vengeance personnelle?**_

_**- Mais bon sang, réfléchis!**_ Vociféra Leah. _**Jamais nous n'avons pensé que nous te reverrions, vu comment tu t'es évanoui dans la nature!**_

_**- Ouais, bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu te permets de venir ici me narguer?**_

_**- Je ne serais pas venu sans elle,**_ assena Jacob.

_**- Tu aurais dû.**_ Lui reprocha Sam.

_**- Tu serais venu sans Emily, en sachant que je n'apprécie pas la façon dont vous vous êtes comportés?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Emily est ma femme, que tu l'apprécies ou non.**_

_**- Et merde! **_Soupira Jared en levant les yeux au ciel._** Nous y voilà...**_

_**- C'est exactement la même chose.**_ Insista Jacob. _**Tout comme tu n'aurais pas fait le déplacement sans ton épouse, je n'aurais pas laissé la mienne à la maison pour te faire plaisir.**_

Sam reçut la nouvelle de plein fouet.

_**- La tienne?**_

Jacob se fendit d'un sourire narquois, tout en attirant Leah contre lui. Celle-ci n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements, et fit son mari la fixer. Toute l'animosité qu'éprouvait Jacob disparut lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de son aimée, et son sourire se fit plus tendre. Il caressa les cheveux de Leah, qui afficha en retour un sourire éblouissant, heureuse de retrouver enfin le Jacob qu'elle aimait. D'une voix empreinte d'un amour profond, Jacob répondit à son frère, en ne lâchant pas sa belle des yeux.

_**- Leah est mon épouse. Le fait que tu sois d'accord ou pas n'y changera rien. Si sa présence te gêne, nous pouvons tout aussi bien partir.**_

_**- Non!**_ Hurlèrent les autres membres de la famille.

Sam ne put prononcer un mot. L'annonce de leur mariage l'avait totalement anéanti. Il avait envie d'étriper Jacob, mais Emily le retint. Elle s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Quil et faisait face à son mari, furibonde.

_**- Tu vas tout de suite arrêter ta petite crise d'hystérie et t'excuser tout de suite auprès de ton frère et de sa femme, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, Sam Black.**_ Ordonna-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

La colère de son épouse lui éclaircit les idées. Il ne voulait pas se mettre sa famille à dos, encore moins Jacob et Embry, qui semblait également remonté. Le cœur lourd, il présenta ses excuses aux mariés.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté.**_

_**- N'en parlons plus,**_ déclara Jacob.

_**- Viens, Leah,**_ dit Haley en la prenant par le bras. _**Allons aider Emily à la cuisine.**_

Leah s'exécuta, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Sam, en guise d'avertissement.

**********

Sam se dirigea vers la terrasse afin de s'aérer l'esprit, suivit de près par Jared.

_**- J'y crois pas, **_marmonna l'aîné en donnant un grand coup sur la balustrade. _**Jacob et Leah... Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça...**_

_**- Ca va aller, mec?**_ S'enquit Jared.

_**- À ton avis? **_Maugréa Sam.

_**- Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là. **_Le soutint son frère.

_**- Merci, mais là, j'ai plutôt envie d'arracher les yeux de Jake... Quand je pense que j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne se supportaient pas...**_

_**- Les choses changent, vieux. Tu ne peux pas blâmer Leah d'avoir refait sa vie alors que tu l'as laissée. Et puis Jake était là pour recoller les morceaux, apparemment.**_

_**- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, Jay. **_Le supplia Sam.

_**- Très bien, mais tu devrais essayer de les comprendre.**_ Suggéra Jared. _**Profite de ce mois pour savoir comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là. Après tout, ils sont là pour qu'on apprenne à les connaître, non?**_

_**- T'as raison,**_ admit l'aîné._** Nous avons plein de choses à leur demander. Je vais aussi en profiter pour m'expliquer avec Leah puisqu'elle est là.**_

_**- Pas de bêtises, Sam,**_ le prévint Jared. _**T'es marié à Emily, n'oublie pas!**_

Sam soupira, agacé de l'attitude protectrice de son frère.

Jared avait toujours été ainsi, plus avec lui qu'avec ses autres frères, cependant. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir défendu envers et contre tous, même si par sa faute il avait été banni de la tribu.

**********

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur afin de passer à table.

Le repas commença par une petite joute verbale entre Rachel et Haley.

Tout avait commencé au moment où Haley avait essayé de lui servir une côte de porc.

_**- Non merci, **_dit poliment Rachel, affichant néanmoins une mine écœurée. _**Je ne mange pas de viande.**_

_**- Pas de viande?**_ S'étonna Haley. _**Comment peut-on vivre sans manger de viande?**_

_**- Je ne conçois pas de tuer des bêtes sans défense afin de les consommer soit digne de l'espèce humaine.**_ Répliqua-t-elle.

_**- Rappelle-moi de te la ressortir, le jour où un puma voudra te bouffer,**_ se moqua Haley, suscitant l'hilarité de toute la maisonnée.

Rachel se renfrogna.

_**- Le puma est une espèce en voie d'extinction.**_ Les informa-t-elle.

_**- Si tu te trouves devant un puma, toi aussi tu seras en voie d'extinction.**_ Railla Haley.

_**- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire un puma affamé dans mon désir de ne pas manger de viande ou encore tout ce qui vient des animaux.**_ S'agaça Rachel. _**Je suis végétalienne.**_

_**- Végéta quoi?**_ S'exclama Haley.

_**- Végétalienne.**_ Reprit Rachel, fière d'elle._** Je ne mange rien qui provienne du règne animal.**_

_**- Mais c'est horrible! **_S'alarma Haley._** Rien qui vienne d'animaux? Pas de lait? Pas d'œufs?**_

_**- Non, nous les végétaliens avons d'autres alternatives, nous utilisons le lait de soja ou de riz et nous faisons plaisir en mangeant des gâteaux sans œufs. On vit normalement, la preuve, je mange avec vous.**_

_**- C'est tout à ton honneur de respecter tes convictions,**_ la salua Jacob. _**Personnellement, j'aime la viande, mais j'admire ta détermination et ton choix de vie.**_

_**- Lèche-bottes, **_grommelèrent Haley et Leah.

**_- Tu es bien le seul frère de Paul à me dire ça!_** S'empourpra Rachel. _**Ils essayent tous de me faire changer d'avis, mais je ne céderai pas. J'ai réussi à convertir mon petit amour, et nous vivons très bien ainsi.**_

Paul soupira et Haley le remarqua. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Paul mange comme toi?**_

_**- Bien sûr! **_Répondit Rachel en souriant.

_**- C'est bizarre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'aurai pourtant juré l'avoir vu te goinfrer de pou...**_ commença Embry. Quil lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou afin de le faire taire. _**Aïe! T'es malade! Ça fait un mal de chien, Quil!**_ Se lamenta-t-il ensuite.

_**- Désolé, ''Lapinou'',**_ le taquina son frère.

Haley mima à Paul qu'elle lui mettrait une côte de porc de côté et ce dernier lui sourit, la remerciant du regard.

_**- J'aimerais bien essayer le végétalisme pour voir ce que ça donne. **_Déclara Seth.

Leah et Jacob pouffèrent.

_**- Vu la quantité de viande que tu ingurgites en un repas, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter les légumes,**_ ironisa Leah.

_**- N'empêche, ça nous ferait faire pas mal d'économies, et on ne serait pas obligés de faire des courses tous les deux jours!**_ Rit Jacob.

_**- Seth et vous habitez ensemble?**_ Demanda Emily.

_**- Malheureusement,**_ dirent-ils tous les trois d'une seule voix.

_**- Je finis mes études, et je débarrasse le plancher! Leah et Jake sont encore plus pénibles que maman... **_s'apitoya Seth.

_**- Ça se voit que tu ne passes pas ton temps avec Sue au conseil! **_Railla Embry. _**Elle peut être très pénible, quand elle le veut!**_

_**- Tu es au conseil des anciens?**_ S'exclama Sam.

Le sourire d'Embry s'élargit tandis que celui de Jacob se fanait.

_**- Tu sais comment ça se passe. **_Claironne Embry en bombant le torse. _**Papa était au conseil, et à sa mort, il a fallu le remplacer.**_

_**- Oui, mais je sais aussi que normalement, c'est le plus âgé qui doit remplir ce rôle.**_

_**- Tu n'étais pas là,**_ Sam. Martela Jacob. _**Jared était hors course, et les autres étaient considérés comme des déserteurs.**_

_**- Je comprends, mais si on suit la logique, c'est toi qui aurait dû être au conseil, Jake.**_ Insista Sam.

_**- J'ai laissé ma place à Embry.**_

Les autres membres de la fratrie se raidirent, à l'exception d'Embry, qui connaissait déjà ses motivations.

_**- On va vous laisser...**_ murmura Claire. _**Venez les filles, ça ne nous concerne pas, ces histoires de famille.**_

_**- Je reste.**_ Dit sèchement Leah en tenant fermement la main de son mari.

_**- Moi aussi. **_Ajouta Haley en faisant de même avec Embry.

Les autres jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent prestement.

_**- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? **_S'énerva Jared. _**C'est la tradition! C'est un honneur de faire partie des Anciens, alors pourquoi as-tu refusé?**_

_**- C'est ma faute, **_confessa Leah, honteuse. _**Jake en faisait partie, à la mort de Billy. Mais je ne**_ _**voulais pas rester à la Push, ce qui est obligatoire lorsqu'on épouse un membre du Conseil. Embry s'est proposé de le remplacer pour que nous puissions nous marier.**_

_**- Après tout ce que Jake a fait pour Haley et moi, **_c'était la moindre des choses! Intervint Embry.

_**- Mais tu n'es même pas un vrai... **_cafouilla Sam avant de s'arrêter.

Embry se leva, blessé.

_**- Je ne suis pas QUOI? Un vrai Quileute? Un vrai Black?**_

_**- Embry, ce n'est pas ce que je...**_

_**- C'est pourtant comme ça que j'interprète ta phrase, **_le coupa Embry.

_**- Il mérite probablement plus sa place au sein du Conseil que nous tous réunis.**_ S'exaspéra Jacob. _**Même s'il ne porte pas le même nom de famille que nous, lui, au moins, s'est montré digne de le porter.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? **_Fulmina Quil.

_**- Vous vous vantez haut et fort d'être, les frères Black, mais vous avez déshonoré ce nom de nombreuses fois. Embry, lui, est toujours resté honnête et loyal. Il n'a jamais abandonné papa, il ne s'est jamais battu avec, et il a veillé sur lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Vous n'êtes pas venus à son enterrement, bon sang! Vous avez sali sa mémoire en n'étant même pas fichus de venir lui dire adieu!**_

La fratrie hoqueta, pendant que Leah essuyait les larmes de rage qui perlaient sur le visage de Jacob. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé en plusieurs années s'était craquelée à cet instant. Le ressentiment et la douleur qu'il éprouvait étaient si intenses que chacune des personnes présentes savait à quoi elle devait s'en tenir. Jacob n'était pas prêt de leur pardonner facilement.

_**- Viens prendre l'air avec moi, Jake,**_ lui proposa Paul. _**Viens aussi, Embry. Ça vous fera du bien.**_

Ils acceptèrent sans broncher et surtout sans un regard pour leurs frères.

Haley leur lança à tous les trois un regard noir. Quil songea que si ceux-ci pouvaient tuer, ils seraient déjà à six pieds sous terre, probablement éventrés par leur belle-sœur, et cette pensée lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Leah. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi douce avec qui que ce soit, pendant les dix années où il l'avait fréquentée. Ce changement d'attitude le surprit et raviva ses regrets. Seth, qui avait assisté à toute la dispute, se racla la gorge et tenta une plaisanterie afin de détendre de nouveau l'atmosphère.

_**- Vous croyez que les végétaliens ont du succès auprès des filles?**_

_**- Si tu veux attirer une pseudo-écolo anémique et suicidaire de surcroit, tu peux t'y mettre dès maintenant,**_ bougonna Haley. _**J'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes seraient prêtes à se faire bouffer plutôt que de se défendre face à un puma...**_

_**- Avec ce qu'elle bouffe, elles seraient pourtant une cible de choix!**_ Gloussa Leah. _**Rien de tel qu'un herbivore pour caler la dent creuse d'un puma!**_

_**- Ah! Ben si Leah s'y met maintenant!**_ S'esclaffa Jared, bientôt accompagné de ses frères.

Seth, fier d'avoir réussi son coup, continua d'alimenter ce sujet de conversation, et la deuxième altercation de la journée fut oubliée en quelques minutes.

**********

Sur la terrasse, Jacob et Embry se détendirent, rassérénés par la brise qui leur caressait le visage. Ils s'étaient étonnés de voir Paul si calme, lui qui d'ordinaire était le premier à s'énerver pour des broutilles. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Paul avait du mal à contrôler ses accès de colère. Jacob avait d'ailleurs été surpris en apprenant que c'était Jared qui avait blessé leur père le jour du mariage raté de Sam, car des jumeaux, il était celui le moins enclin à la violence.

Paul prit la parole, visiblement perturbé.

_**- Vous n'allez sûrement pas comprendre que je ramène le sujet sur le tapis, mais... J'ai toujours voulu savoir... De quoi est-il mort ?**_

_**- Il est mort de chagrin. **_Répondit tristement Jacob

Paul recula, abasourdi, et Embry commença à développer les propos de Jacob.

_**- Il espérait toujours votre retour. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Sam et Jared, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il perdrait deux autres de ses fils.**_

_**- A quoi s'attendait-il? **_S'emporta Paul._** Je ne peux pas parler pour Quil, mais quand Emily nous a dit que Jared avait été banni par papa à cause de leur bagarre, je n'ai pas compris. Ils s'étaient battus, et je savais que ce n'était pas toléré. Mais de là à ce qu'il le bannisse!**_

_**- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Paul, **_l'assura Jacob_**. Je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer pourquoi Jared a été banni, parce que je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me retenir de lui en coller une.**_

_**- Pareil pour moi. **_Marmonna Embry

_**- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre que nous ignorons, c'est ça?**_

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_**- Ok. Quand vous serez prêts à nous le dire...**_

_**- Jared en sera le premier informé.**_ Déclara Jacob, les yeux emplis de rage.

Paul avait été persuadé depuis le départ que la rancœur de Jacob et d'Embry était due uniquement à la défection de Sam, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'attitude de son jumeau ne les avait pas non plus épargnés. Mal à l'aise, il les pria de continuer.

_**- Jared était banni de la Réserve, et papa s'était fait une raison.**_ Paul allait intervenir mais le regard d'Embry l'en dissuada. Il avait aussi compris que Sam n'allait pas remettre les pieds de si tôt à la Push. Mais ça a été dur pour lui d'admettre que Quil et toi ne souhaitiez pas revenir. Personne ne vous avait forcé à partir. Le fait de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, et que Quil qui était le seul à appeler de temps en temps ne souhaitait pas lui parler... Ça l'a tué à petit feu. Sans compter le reste... Bref. Il ne mangeait plus, il refusait de sortir, et Jacob a dû prendre sa place au Conseil parce qu'il ne bougeait pas de la maison.

_**- Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même.**_ Continua Jacob. _**Il a fini par péter les plombs. Il parlait de vous à longueur de journée, se demandait où vous étiez passés, ce que vous faisiez...**_

_**- Il a même oublié ce qui s'était passé avec Jared.**_ Précisa Embry. _**Il voulait vous revoir, tous.**_

_**- Il ne nous reconnaissait même plus...**_ souffla Jacob, le visage strié de larmes._** Il a oublié ses deux fils qui étaient restés avec lui, vous réclamant sans arrêt alors que nous, nous étions là. Nous avions besoin de lui, et il ne nous rabâchait que vous lui manquiez.**_

_**- Il a eu un éclair de lucidité, avant de mourir.**_ Poursuivit Embry en baissant la tête, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. _**Il nous a demandé pardon de nous avoir fait autant souffrir, et nous a dit qu'il était fier de ce que nous étions devenus. Il nous a quittés la nuit suivante, et notre monde s'est de nouveau effondré. Si Haley, Jake, Leah et Seth ne m'avaient pas soutenu... Je crois que j'aurais craqué.**_

Paul se mit à sangloter, ravagé par la honte.

_**- Je voulais revenir... Je voulais le revoir une dernière fois, mais je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ça à Jared. Je ne... Je ne savais pas qu'il...**_

_**- Il vous aimait toujours autant, voir plus, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal.**_ Répliqua Embry.

_**- J'aurais dû le savoir... s'affligea Paul. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que papa agisse de cette manière... Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de ne pas être revenu, et que vous ayez traversé ça tous seuls...**_

Paul fut alors surpris en voyant ses deux frères lui sauter dessus. Ils tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse et éclatèrent de rire.

_**- Quand vous aurez fini vos démonstrations d'affection, les filles, vous passerez dans la cuisine!**_ S'amusa Leah. _**Haley t'a laissé deux côtes de porc, Paul, mais elle est obligée de monter la garde parce que Seth est bien décidé à les manger. Alors grouille-toi avant qu'elle ne plante ses crocs sur les mains de mon petit frère!**_

_**- On arrive, ma puce!**_ Lui dit Jacob en se levant.

_**- Va manger, Pauly chou,**_ minauda Embry, hilare.

Paul soupira d'agacement, tout en souriant. Il avait compris que ses frères lui avaient définitivement pardonné, et comptait bien les aider à en faire de même avec les autres membres de la fratrie.

* * *

_ Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès des végétaliens..._

_Je n'ai rien contre eux, et je suis plutôt comme Jacob, à admirer les gens qui se battent pour leur convictions._

_Je m'excuse aussi auprès des écologistes. Je respecte votre combat et j'essaye également de protéger notre planète avec mes petits moyens._

_(Je m'excuse également auprès des pumas... Ce sont des créatures tout à fait fascinantes et non pas des machines à tuer des écolos.)_

_Ce chapitre se veut avant tout léger, et j'espère qu'il ne froissera personne._

_A bientôt_

_Leilani._


	8. Chapitre 7 Révélations

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans incident majeurs, hormis les récurrentes joutes entre Haley et Rachel.

Paul passait le plus clair de son temps avec Jacob, Embry et Seth, délaissant de ce fait Rachel et les autres.

Leah et Haley faisaient des efforts pour adresser la parole aux filles afin de laisser leurs maris tranquille, mais elle ne les appréciaient pas énormément.

Sam sortait tous les jours, ne revenant que tard le soir, pour ne pas croiser Jacob et Leah ensemble. Il continuait de surveiller son ex-fiancée de loin, n'osant pas l'aborder de peur qu'elle ne le rejette et Seth commençait à le soupçonner de toujours éprouver des sentiments envers sa sœur.

**********

Quil et Claire voulaient passer un petit moment en amoureux, tout comme Jared et Kim. Leah se proposa de garder Hannah.

_**- Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas?**_ S'enquit Quil, embarrassé.

_**- Pense tu! J'ai l'habitude de surveiller Seth, et Hannah est plus évoluée que lui!**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils acceptèrent l'offre de Leah et s'éclipsèrent toute la journée.

Emily regardait avec admiration sa cousine leur nièce dessiner toutes les deux. Hannah semblait s'amuser follement et Leah n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Jacob rentra dans la cuisine afin de ramener à voire à ses frères, et apercevant sa belle-soeur qui surveillait son épouse, il s'approcha d'elle.

_**- Joli tableau, hein?**_ Murmura-t-il

_**- Jake!**_ Sursauta-t-elle._** Tu m'as fait peur... Oui, Leah semble à l'aise avec la petite. C'est fou, d'ailleurs.**_

_**- Quoi donc?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**- J'ai beau connaître Leah depuis ma naissance, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi affectueuse. Même quand elle était avec Sam. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle était froide, mais elle n'affichait pas ses sentiments comme elle le fait avec toi... Ou encore Hannah...**_

_**- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Leah.**_ Répliqua-t-il. _**Tu devrais lui parler.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...**_

_**- Lee!**_ Apostropha-t-il son épouse en rigolant.

Emily dévisagea le jeune homme, les yeux ronds. Leah se leva et se dirigea vers son époux. Il s'empressa de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa belle-soeur et de l'attirer vers lui.

_**- Prête à parler à ta cousine sans lui taper dessus?**_ plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Je sais me contrôler, idiot!**_ Grommela Leah. _**Ça te dit un cours de dessin?**_

Emily fut encore plus surprise de la réaction de sa cousine. Elle acquiesça et s'assit à côté d'Hannah.

_**- A Fait une zolie vache! **_Claironna la petite fille en sautillant.

_**- Elle est super ta vache, poulette!**_

_**- Toi, fais une vache, tata!**_

Emily dessina tant bien que mal une vache, tout en discutant avec Leah.

_**- C'est fou de voir à quel point tu t'entends avec la petite.**_

_**- C'est normal, elle est adorable, et puis j'ai l'habitude, avec mon travail!**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Je suis assistante maternelle.**_

_**- Tu plaisantes?**_ Sourcilla Emily.

_**- J'en ai l'air?**_ Se renfrogna Leah.

_**- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser,**_ s'excusa Emily. _**C'est juste que c'est un secteur où je ne te voyais pas du tout travailler. Tu n'as jamais trop supporté les enfants autour de toi...**_ _**D'ailleurs, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que les enfants étaient juste bons à manger, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne t'approchaient pas.**_

_**- J'avais 14 ans!**_ Gloussa sa cousine. _**Et puis c'était plus pour faire peur à Seth qu'autre chose. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants. Et j'ai toujours voulu en faire mon métier, à défaut d'en avoir.**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants? **_S'étonna Emily.

_**- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est juste que... Veiller sur les enfants des autres, jouer avec eux, c'est facile. Mais avoir un enfant à soi... Je ne suis pas certaine d'être un jour une bonne mère.**_

_**- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Lee-Lee. Mais en te voyant avec Hannah, je peux t'assurer que tu as l'instinct maternel.**_

Leah haussa les épaules, pensive.

_**- J'ai fini!**_ S'écria Emily en montrant son dessin.

_**- C'est quoi, ça?**_ S'esclaffa Leah.

_**- Ben... c'est une vache... **_s'empourpra Emily

_**- Si tu le dis!**_ Rit la jeune Quileute.

_**- Girafe! **_S'exclama Hannah, augmentant le rire de Leah et l'embarras de sa cousine.

Haley se joignit à ses belles-soeurs, à moitié éveillée.

_**- Bien dormi, Haley?**_

_**- Nah! **_Grogna-t-elle._** Bambi et Paul ont fait une partie de chasse mouvementée, pendant que je faisais la sieste. Je comprends maintenant comment elle fait pour le convaincre de ne pas bouffer de viande.**_

_**- Difficile à croire qu'une herbivore puisse être aussi... Bestiale!**_ Railla Leah.

_**- Vous êtes mauvaises, les filles!**_ Pouffa Emily. _**Rachel est vraiment gentille quand on prend le temps de la connaître.**_

_**- Ouais ben j'ai du mal...**_ bougonna Haley. _**Avec Claire et vous, ça va. Mais les deux Barbies indiennes ne m'inspirent rien de bon. Elles ont l'air tellement superficielles qu'elles n'auraient sûrement pas fait long feu à la Push!**_

_**- En parlant de ça, **_rebondit Emily. _**Je sais que tu es une Ateara, mais j'ai beau essayer de me rappeler, je ne me souviens pas de toi. **_

Haley sourit et Leah gloussa.

_**- C'est quand même bizarre que tu ne te souviennes pas d'Haley. C'est la meilleure amie de Seth. Elle dormait très souvent à la maison, et elle faisait partie du cortège avec lui à... Enfin tu sais...**_

_**- Non! C'est toi la fille avec la coupe à la garçonne qui jurait tout le temps?**_

_**- C'est moi!**_ Répondit Haley en bombant le torse. _**J'ai pas mal changé, hein?**_

_**- Pour ça oui! **_S'émerveilla Emily. **_Tu étais un vrai garçon manqué. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es mille fois plus jolie maintenant! _**

**********

Les trois jeunes femmes furent interrompues par des hurlements provenant de l'extérieur, puis elles virent Seth se précipiter à l'étage et l'entendirent claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Jacob et Embry arrivèrent dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, déboussolés.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Seth est aussi énervé?**_

_**- Nous parlions avec Paul, et il nous a demandé ce qui s'était réellement passé entre papa et Jared, le jour où ils sont partis. Seth a compris, Leah.**_ Se désola Embry.

Le cœur de Leah se serra. Elle allait monter parler à son frère, quand celui-ci descendit, une valise à la main.

_**- Je veux rentrer. **_Martela-t-il.

_**- Seth... **_balbutia Leah.

_**- Je ne veux pas rester ici! **_Vociféra-t-il.

Paul et Emily se figèrent. Embry fit signe à son épouse et aux autres de quitter la pièce afin de laisser Leah et Jacob raisonner Seth.

_**- Seth, calme-toi et écoute moi. Tu pourras partir après, si tu veux. **_Dit Jacob.

_**- Je veux m'en aller maintenant! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas rester ici... **_

_**- Laisse moi d'abord t'expliquer...**_

_**- Vas-y, je t'écoute! **_Tempâta Seth. _**Explique moi pourquoi vous m'avez menti pendant sept ans! Pourquoi vous avez accepté que je vienne en sachant ce qui s'était passé! Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé faire ami-ami avec l'assassin de mon père!**_

_**- On ne t'a pas menti, Seth. Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre la situation... **_s'affligea Leah. _**On savait tous comment tu réagirais. Et on a eu raison, vu l'attitude que tu as aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? Il a tué papa! **_S'époumona Seth.

_**- Il ne l'a jamais touché!**_ Le reprit Jacob._** Je doute même qu'il sache ce qui est arrivé.**_

_**- Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu trouves encore le moyen de le défendre...**_

_**- Je ne le défends pas. J'ai de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir aussi. Seulement je refuse que tu sois rongé par la haine comme je l'ai été à cette époque. Et je ne veux pas que tu déformes la réalité. C'était un accident, Seth.**_

_**- Accident ou pas, il est mort, et c'est entièrement de sa faute. Non, c'est de leur faute à tous. Ils méritent tous de mourir. Et vous qui souhaitez absolument refaire partie de leur famille, malgré le mal qu'ils ont fait à la mienne, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.**_

Jacob accusa le coup, blessé par la remarque de Seth. Il savait que son beau-frère parlait sans réfléchir, aveuglé par sa douleur et sa rage, mais

_**- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça à Jake,**_ le contredit Leah, les larmes aux yeux. _**Et encore moins de penser ça de ton meilleur ami. Ils se sont relayés à tour de rôle pour nous aider à supporter la mort de notre père, malgré le fait que le leur était mal en point. **_

_**- Sans doute pour cacher la culpabilité de leur frère.**_

Jacob reçut de nouveau un nouveau coup au cœur.

_**- Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, je crois que je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester là.**_ Souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_**- Non, reste! **_Supplia Seth._** Je... je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. C'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour ne pas leur en vouloir, alors que tout ce que je souhaite, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est d'étrangler Jared de mes propres mains.**_

_**- J'en meurs d'envie...**_ répliqua Jacob, mâchoires serrées._** Je n'ai rien oublié de ce qui s'est passé. La douleur de Leah, le désespoir de Sue, la panique d'Embry... Et encore, ça n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu, toi. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. On savait avec Embry à quel point tu aimais ton père, et que tu aurais du mal à t'en remettre. Leah nous haïssait, Sue nous méprisait, mais on a décidé ensemble de ne pas t'avouer qui était à l'origine de ton malheur, parce que nous avions tous peur de te perdre, toi aussi. Embry ne l'aurait pas supporté, et moi non plus.**_

Seth frémit. Embry était son meilleur ami à l'époque et il arrivait à concevoir son point de vue de l'époque, lui qui venait de se faire abandonner par ses frères, et qui risquait de perdre son père. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Jacob ait pu avoir moindre estime pour lui avant qu'il ne soit avec Leah. Jacob poursuivit difficilement.

_**- Ta famille et toi étiez les seules choses qui nous restait de bien à la Push. Je ne veux pas faire de surenchère à ta peine, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai perdu deux pères le soir où Sam et les autres ont décidé de partir. Les connaissant tous les deux, je sais qu'il n'auraient pas souhaité que l'on blâme Jared, et j'essaye d'honorer leur mémoire et de ne pas les décevoir.**_

_**- Mais... Il a...**_

_**- Jake a raison, Seth.**_ L'interrompit Leah. _**J'en ai voulu à la Terre entière pour ce qui **__**s'est produit ce jour là, et j'en veux toujours à Sam et Jared d'avoir détruit nos deux familles.**_ _**Mais ça ne ramènera pas papa, loin de là. Je suis d'accord avec Jake pour dire que c'était un accident, même si je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner. Nous avons assez souffert comme ça pour laisser la rancœur nous aveugler, petit frère. Pense à ce que papa aurait fait à notre place, et pense à Jacob et Embry. Eux qui ont toujours été là pour nous méritent que nous fassions des efforts pour eux.**_

La rage de Seth, qui avait diminué après le discours de Jacob, s'évanouit aux mots de sa sœur. Ses sanglots reprirent, et il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, anéanti par le souvenir de la mort de leur père.

_**- Je suis désolé... Pardonnez-moi... Je veux bien essayer de... Mais pas maintenant... Je ne pourrai pas... LE voir sans y repenser...**_

_**- Très bien, frangin.**_ Lui dit Jacob en lui souriant tristement. _**Personne ne te forcera à rester si tu ne le veux pas. Monte-le dans la chambre, Lee-Lee, le temps que je m'organise avec Embry.**_

_**- Pardon, Jake... **_

_**- C'est à moi de m'excuser.**_ Le contra-t-il_**. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Ne te bile pas, va! On trouvera bien le moyen de passer de bonnes vacances à un autre moment!**_

Seth lui sourit et se laissa amener à l'étage par sa sœur. Jacob en profita pour aller rejoindre Embry et les autres, afin de leur raconter la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son beau-frère.

**********

Sam, Jared, Kim, Quil et Claire s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour rentrer à la même heure. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être seuls avec les autres, et avaient convenu de toujours rentrer ensemble, même s'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit.

A leur arrivée, ils furent surpris de trouver Rachel en train de consoler Paul et Emily.

_**- Où sont les autres?**_ S'enquit Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Jake, Leah et Seth sont partis.**_ Sanglota Emily._** Embry et Haley sont allés les accompagner à l'aéroport.**_

_**- Pourquoi partent-ils maintenant?**_ Insista Jared, incrédule.

_**- A cause de toi, Jay. **_Marmonna Paul en lançant un regard noir à son jumeau. _**Seth a pété un câble quand j'ai demandé à Jake et Embry pourquoi papa t'avait banni pour une simple bagarre.**_

Jared et Sam se raidirent.

_**- Seth avait l'air vachement remonté. **_Précisa Rachel. _**Il est descendu avec ses affaires en disant qu'il voulait partir, et Embry nous a fait sortir pour que Jacob le raisonne. **_

_**- Jake a réussi à calmer Seth, puis il est venu nous voir. **_Renchérit Paul._** Il a discuté avec Embry et lui a dit que Seth ne voulait plus rester ici à cause de toi, et qu'avec Leah ils allaient partir avec lui.**_

_**- Pourquoi Seth s'est mis dans un tel état pour une simple bagarre?**_ S'étonna Quil.

_**- Peut-être parce que ce n'était justement pas une simple bagarre. **_Grommela Paul, les yeux rivés sur son jumeau. _**Apparemment il s'est passé quelque chose de grave mais on n'en sait pas plus.**_

_**- Embry a promis de nous expliquer quand il reviendrait, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. **_Les informa Emily.

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant la demeure confirma ses dires. Embry et Haley entrèrent au salon, le visage fermé.

_**- Comment va Seth?**_ Demanda Rachel, visiblement affectée par la peine du jeune homme.

_**- Il a un peu de mal à tenir le coup, mais Jake et Leah le soutiennent.**_ Répondit Haley, touchée par l'attention que portait la jeune femme à son meilleur ami.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'énerver tout d'un coup? **_S'intéressa Quil.

_**- En gros, nous avions délibérément caché certaines choses à Seth, et il l'a très mal pris quand il l'a découvert.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi?**_ Grogna Jared.

_**- Vous devriez vous asseoir. **_Suggéra Embry._** J'en ai pour long à tout vous raconter.**_

_**- Non! **_S'énerva Jared, affolé à l'idée que Quil et les autres puissent savoir jusqu'où il avait été pour protéger son frère._** Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment de m'être battu avec notre père pour entendre de nouveau cette histoire me retomber dessus.**_

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Haley se plaça devant lui, le fusillant du regard.

_**- Tu vas poser tes fesses sur un fauteuil, et fissa.**_ Lui ordonna-t-elle, fulminant. _**Affronte les conséquences de tes actes et ne te débine pas, cette fois.**_

_**- Vire de mon chemin, femme. **_La menaça-t-il. _**Sinon...**_

_**- Essaye un peu de me toucher, sale cabot, et je te jure que tu n'auras plus d'homme que le nom !**_ Explosa-t-elle.

_**- Écoute-la, Jay, et viens t'asseoir, **_le pria Sam.

Jared s'exécuta à contrecœur, et Haley, tremblant de rage, vint se calmer auprès de son mari.

Paul, n'y tenant plus, pressa Embry de leur expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Seth s'était emporté.

_**- Après que Sam ait planté Leah à la cérémonie, elle était inconsolable.**_

_**- Oui, on s'en rappelle,**_ s'exaspéra Quil._** Papa est parti chercher Sam, et Jared l'a suivi. Ils sont revenus tous les deux en disant qu'ils partaient et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Paul a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que Jared s'en aille, et Jared nous a dit qu'il s'était battu avec papa et qu'il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Paul et moi avons pris nos affaires et sommes partis avec eux, et Jake et toi avez refusé de nous suivre. Tu ne nous apprends rien, Embry, cette histoire on la connait par cœur.**_

_**- Non mais c'est pas vrai à la fin, ils veulent tous un coup de tête, les frères Black?**_ S'emporta Haley. _**Et si tu fermais un peu ton clapet pour qu'on te raconte ce qui s'est passé ensuite? **_

Quil se tut, apeuré de la réaction d'Haley. Embry reprit.

_**- Quand vous êtes partis, Jake et moi sommes allés voir Harry et Seth pour leur dire que Sam ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient en colère et nous l'étions également. On attendait que papa revienne pour partir à votre recherche, et au bout d'un moment on a commencé à avoir peur. Haley et moi sommes restés avec Leah et Sue tandis que Jake, Seth et Harry sont partis à sa recherche. Nous n'avions jamais dit à Seth que Jared et papa avaient eu une altercation, parce qu'il a très mal vécu le moment où ils l'ont retrouvé, seul et inconscient dans la forêt avoisinant la maison.**_

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le salon. Jared et Sam se sentirent mal.

_**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a mal vécu?**_ Bredouilla Paul, anxieux.

Embry prit une profonde inspiration, et répondit tout en regardant Jared droit dans les yeux.

_**- Parce qu'Harry Clearwater a fait une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il a vu le sale état dans lequel Jared avait laissé notre père, et qu'il est mort dans les bras de Seth, pendant que Jake était parti chercher du secours.**_


	9. Chapitre 8 Calvaire

Embry leur raconta tout ce qui s'était produit, dans les moindres détails.

**********

_Sept ans auparavant._

_Jacob, Seth et Harry Clearwater étaient partis à la recherche de Billy Black. Embry et Haley tenaient compagnie à Sue et Leah, chez elles. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Embry, qui encaissait les injures de la fiancée abandonnée par son frère sans rien dire._

_Des cris retentirent à proximité de la demeure, et la tension déjà présente dans la pièce ne fit qu'augmenter._

_- Seigneur, faîtes que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à papa... Pria Embry._

_Haley lui prit la main et la serra tendrement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et l'anxiété diminua nettement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob. Son frère était affolé et n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot._

_- Jacob! Vous l'avez retrouvé?_

_Il s'effondra au sol, sanglotant de plus belle. Embry était en état de choc._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Sue._

_- Papa... Dans les bois derrière la maison... papa est gravement blessé... Il ne bouge pas, il ne répond pas! J'ai appelé une ambulance, mais..._

_Un hurlement provenant de la forêt avoisinante leur glaça le sang._

_- Oh mon Dieu, SETH! S'époumona Leah en se précipitant vers les bois._

_Jacob se leva d'un bond et courut dans la même direction. Embry et Haley le suivirent de près. Ils dépassèrent Leah qui était ralentie par sa robe de mariée, et arrivèrent en même temps à l'endroit des hurlements. Ils s'immobilisèrent en apercevant l'effroyable scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux._

_Billy était par terre, ou plutôt au pied d'un arbre. Son dos épousait une énorme racine qui sortait de terre, le faisant ressembler à un pantin désarticulé. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient écarquillés, mais il ne réagissait pas. Embry se précipita à son chevet et vit avec soulagement sa poitrine se soulever._

_- Il est vivant... songea-t-il._

_Les sanglots de Seth le firent détourner les yeux du corps de son père. Il fut horrifié de voir son meilleur ami effectuer désespérément un massage cardiaque afin de ramener Harry à la vie._

_- Ne me laisse pas, papa, je t'en supplie...Ne me laisse pas... répétait-il inlassablement._

_- Seth. L'apostropha Jacob en lui touchant l'épaule._

_Seth ne réagit pas._

_- Seth, laisse-moi faire. Lui ordonna-t-il en le poussant un peu._

_Il prit la place de son futur beau-frère et continua le massage cardiaque._

_- Non... non... NON! Hurla Leah en arrivant sur les lieux du drame. PAPA!!!_

_Embry la retint du mieux qu'il put, et demanda à Haley de retourner sur le chemin afin de montrer les lieux à l'ambulance et de ne pas perdre trop de temps à évacuer Harry et Billy._

_Leah était penchée sur Seth, qui ne voulait surtout pas quitter son père. Jacob n'arrivait pas à faire redémarrer le cœur d'Harry, mais n'arrêta toutefois pas le massage avant l'arrivée des ambulanciers._

_- Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi? Leur demanda l'un d'eux._

_Aucune des personnes présente ne lui répondit. L'ambulancier s'agaça et leur reposa la question._

_- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a eu la présence d'esprit de regarder nos montres? S'énerva Jacob._

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Seulement... Je doute qu'il soit possible qu'il..._

_- Taisez-vous! Lui intima Jacob, ivre de rage. Ne dîtes rien et contentez-vous de le soigner!_

_- S'il vous plait, le supplia Seth. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie._

_L'ambulancier reprit le massage cardiaque, tandis que les deux autres s'occupaient de Billy. Embry les entendit parler et eut du mal à rester serein._

_- Mon Dieu, celui qui lui a fait ça est vraiment monstrueux, dit l'un d'eux. Il a la plupart des os de la colonne vertébrale brisés._

_- Il respire difficilement, et a en juger par ses yeux, il a une hémorragie interne. Je crois qu'un de ses poumons a été perforé._

_- Comment fait-on pour le dégager de là? On ne peut pas le bouger sans risquer de le..._

_- NON! Désespéra Embry avant de se renfermer sur lui-même._

_Il sentit Jacob le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne bougea pas._

_Il vit les ambulanciers emmener son père, mais ne bougea pas._

_Il entendit les cris désespoir de Seth et Leah lorsque celui qui s'occupait de son père lui annonça qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, mais ne bougea pas._

_La seule chose qui lui fit reprendre pied dans le monde qui l'entourait fut la voix de celle qu'il aimait secrètement... Haley Ateara._

_- Va voir ton père, Embry. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Il a besoin de toi et de Jake avec lui. Je reste avec Seth, et je vous rejoins ensuite._

_- Seth... balbutia-t-il. Oh non... Seth!_

_Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son ami qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté de sa sœur. Il le serra dans ses bras, sans prononcer un mot, et Jacob en fit de même avec Leah._

_- Comment... Comment est-ce que je vais annoncer à maman que..._

_Le cœur d'Embry se serra. Il ne savait quoi dire, et chercha des yeux son frère afin qu'il puisse l'aider à trouver les bons mots. Jacob pleurait silencieusement, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de Leah. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard, emplit de détermination, croisa celui d'Embry._

_- Je le lui dirai. Assena Jacob. Je refuse de vous laisser vivre cela seuls. Je lui dirai et je vous aiderai comme je pourrai._

_- Jacob... Ton père... balbutia Leah._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Lee-Lee. Lui répondit-il tendrement. Je te promets que je ne vous laisserai pas traverser cette épreuve tous seuls._

_Embry était sous le choc. Jacob ne s'était jamais montré tendre avec une fille avant cette tragédie, et le fait qu'il soit si proche de Leah, qu'il ne supportait pas, à cet instant, était doublement étonnant. Mais ce qui l'avait d'avantage frappé, c'était la ferveur des paroles de son frère. Embry savait que Jacob était un jeune homme bon, doué d'un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir, mais il n'avait que 18 ans et ne pensait avant tout qu'à s'amuser avec ses frères et non pas à assumer de grandes responsabilités._

_**********_

_Jacob tint sa promesse et annonça la nouvelle de la mort d'Harry à Sue, pendant qu'Embry veillait sur son père._

_L'état de Billy Black était critique, et personne ne pouvait prévoir s'il allait se réveiller ou non. Les médecins avaient annoncé à Jacob et Embry que leur père ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais remarcher, s'il réussissait à s'en sortir._

_Les deux frères alternaient les visites à l'hôpital et celles aux Clearwater. Lorsque l'un était chez Sue, l'autre était au chevet de Billy. Seth et Haley venaient régulièrement prendre des nouvelles du blessé._

_Pendant trois interminables semaines ils furent plongés dans l'anxiété. Billy se réveilla finalement à la fin de la troisième semaine, pendant que Jacob lui rendait visite. Il prévint rapidement Embry, qui demanda à Sue et Leah de l'accompagner à l'hôpital._

_Jacob et Embry s'étaient gardés d'informer les Clearwater de l'identité probable de l'agresseur de Billy, car ils se refusaient à croire que leur frère soit capable d'une telle monstruosité. Ils attendaient que leur père balaye leurs doutes avant d'envisager d'en parler._

_A leur arrivée dans la chambre d'hôpital, une demi-heure plus tard, Embry vit Billy en larmes et Jacob faire les cent pas, secoué par des tremblements de plus en plus intenses._

_- Papa? Murmura Embry, heureux de le savoir hors de danger et inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère._

_- Embry... mon fils... Tu es resté toi aussi..._

_- Bien sûr papa! s'exclama-t-il, étonné que Jacob lui ait déjà révélé le départ des autres membres de la fratrie._

_- Mes fils... je suis désolé..._

_- Les médecins viennent de passer. Déclara Jacob, le regard noir, tout en continuant de marcher le long de la pièce. Ils l'ont ausculté et ils ont tous dit la même chose._

_- Il... Il va..._

_- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, Embry. Je ne sens plus rien en dessous de ma taille._

_Embry encaissa le choc alors que Leah hoquetait de douleur. Sue se rapprocha de Billy et lui embrassa la tempe._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Billy, dit-elle tendrement. Nous allons tous nous occuper de toi._

_- Sue... sanglota-t-il, je suis vraiment navré pour Harry... Je m'en veux tellement..._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, voyons. Répliqua la veuve. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il a eu une crise cardiaque...Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus si tu t'es fait agresser. Non. Cette tragédie est uniquement due à la personne qui t'a fait ça. Conclut-elle en serrant les mâchoires._

_- Dis-lui, papa. Rugit Jacob, hors de lui. Dis-lui qui t'a mis dans cet état. Regarde Sue et explique-lui pourquoi son mari est mort! Vas-y!_

_- Jake... bredouilla Embry, en voyant son père sangloter de nouveau. Calme-toi et laisse-le tranquille._

_- Tu veux que je le laisse tranquille? Après ce qui est arrivé? Tu veux que je me calme alors que le monstre qui est à l'origine de tout est de notre propre famille?_

_Embry s'immobilisa, incrédule... Il jeta un œil aux alentours et vit la même incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de Leah et de sa mère._

_- Non... souffla-t-il... ça ne peut pas être vrai._

_- C'est lui, Embry! C'est lui qui a blessé papa!_

_- TU MENS! S'égosilla le plus jeune._

_- Demande donc à papa si tu ne me crois pas! Il vient de me le dire, quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez!_

_- Comment ça, lui? S'enquit Leah, bouleversée. De qui parlez-vous?_

_- Jared, cracha Jacob avec dégoût. C'est Jared qui est à l'origine de tout ça. De ce qui est arrivé à papa, de la mort d'Harry. De tout. Et je vous jure qu'il ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Je le ramènerai moi-même et il sera puni comme il se doit._

_- NON! Hurla Billy, affolé. Non, Jacob, ne fais pas ça._

_La rage envahit Embry à son tour. Jared avait causé beaucoup trop de mal autour de lui pour que son père le protège à se point, surtout après avoir été la cible de son acharnement._

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Tempêta-t-il. Il doit au moins aller en prison pour t'avoir agressé._

_- Œil pour œil, grogna Jacob. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la prison. La souffrance de Seth et de Leah exigent des représailles._

_Embry dévisagea son frère avec stupeur. Il était en colère contre Jared, rêvait de le voir croupir en prison, mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jacob._

_Leah et Sue ne bougeaient pas, regardant l'échange qui avait lieu devant elles. Les deux frères argumentèrent encore quelques minutes avec leur père, qui refusait de porter plainte contre Jared._

_Sue se leva enfin, bouillant de colère._

_- Je réclame justice pour mon mari. Martela-t-elle. En tant que membre du conseil, et descendant du chef de la tribu, j'exige que tu agisses, Billy Black. Tant que tu ne le feras pas, considère ta famille comme indésirable chez nous._

_A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Leah allait la suivre lorsque Jacob lui saisit le bras, désespéré._

_- Lâche-moi, Black. Claqua-t-elle._

_- Leah, s'il te plait, laisse-nous continuer à venir vous voir. La supplia-t-il._

_- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça? Pourquoi laisserai-je des membres de la famille de l'assassin de mon père venir chez moi?_

_Jacob tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes._

_- Ceux qui sont partis ne sont rien pour moi, rien à part des traitres. Seth est le meilleur ami d'Embry, et je l'aime comme mon frère. Papa, lui et moi n'avons plus rien, plus aucune famille à part vous. Je t'en supplie Leah, pour eux, pour moi, ne nous abandonnez pas vous aussi._

_Embry n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi effondré. Il était celui qui remontait le moral de tous, depuis le jour maudit de la mort d'Harry Clearwater. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis près de trois semaines, et n'avait pas non plus flanché une seule fois. Mais les évènements des dernières heures l'avaient totalement anéanti. Jacob n'avait jamais eu l'air si vulnérable qu'à partir du moment où il avait cru perdre les Clearwater._

_Leah parut touchée par les paroles de Jacob, et lui répondit qu'elle en parlerait à sa mère. Elle adressa un faible sourire à Embry, et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie._

_**********_

_**- Lorsque papa est sorti de l'hôpital, Jake l'a emmené au conseil. Ça a été le dernier de sa vie. Il a du statuer sur la requête de Sue, qui n'avait pas encore pris la place de son mari chez les Anciens. Vu qu'il ne voulait pas que Jared aille en prison, il a choisi la solution la moins dangereuse pour lui, et la plus dramatique pour nous, le bannissement. Ça nous a porté préjudice, parce qu'à partir de ce moment, plus personne n'a eu confiance en lui. Heureusement pour Jared que Sue n'avait pas encore remplacé Harry au Conseil, parce qu'il serait encore en prison, à l'heure qu'il est... Bref, Jake a du gagner la confiance de tous les anciens, Sue compris, avant que le nom de Black ne redevienne influent. Leah l'a beaucoup aidé, lorsqu'elle lui a accordé sa confiance. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. **_Termina-t-il en soupirant.

Le silence pesait dans le salon. Pendant toute la durée du récit d'Embry, Rachel n'avait eu de cesse de retenir Paul. Emily, bouleversée par les mots de son beau-frère, ne cessait de regarder son époux, les yeux emplis de reproches. Elle s'en voulait que leur histoire ait conduit à tant de malheur, et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment celui qu'elle aimait avait pu laisser son père entre la vie et la mort, sans se retourner.

Jared, quant à lui, était submergé par la honte et les remords. Kim, sa compagne, s'était détachée de lui, écœurée du comportement de celui qu'elle rêvait d'épouser, et qu'elle admirait jadis pour sa loyauté envers sa famille.

Sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, Paul se leva d'un bond et fondit vers son jumeau, le renversant au passage.

_**- Tu es un monstre, Jay! Un monstre! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! **_Vociféra-t-il.

Sam et Quil se saisirent de Paul et l'éloignèrent de leur frère. Jared peina à se lever, regardant son jumeau avec ébahissement. Paul se débattit et parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de Sam.

_**- Je vais te tuer, Jay! Tu nous as menti en disant que vous vous étiez justes battus et qu'il allait bien quand vous êtes partis! Et par dessus le marché, tu as osé le laisser se vider de son sang, écrasé contre un arbre, sans te retourner?**_

_**- Je... Je l'ai poussé mais je n'ai pas vu... **_balbutia Jared, les yeux embués._** Je l'ai entendu m'appeler mais j'ai eu peur...**_

_**- Et toi, Sam?**_ Explosa Emily._** Tu étais là, toi aussi! Et tu n'as rien fait!**_

_**- Je n'ai rien vu... Je ne savais pas... **_cafouilla Sam

_**- Vous devriez vous en aller. **_Leur suggéra froidement Rachel, qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Paul._** Au moins ce soir.**_

_**- Emily...**_ murmura Sam

_**- Va-t-en, Sam.**_ Lui dit son épouse sans un regard vers lui.

_**- Kim, mon amour...**_

_**- Ne m'approche pas.**_ Sanglota la jeune femme. _**Je ne veux plus te voir.**_

_**- Quil?**_

Quil les fusilla du regard et sortit précipitamment, suivi par sa fiancée.

Jared et Sam, résignés, montèrent chercher quelques affaires pour passer la nuit à l'hôtel.

En redescendant, Jared vint auprès d'Embry et lui souffla à l'oreille, anéanti.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir fait du mal à papa, à vous, à Harry, Sue, Leah et surtout Seth. Mais je l'ai fait pour Sam... Il allait mourir si je n'avais pas réagi.**_

Embry frémit aux derniers mots de son frère.

_**- Attends, Jay...**_ s'écria-t-il alors que Jared passait la porte d'entrée.

Jared lui sourit tristement et lui répondit.

_**- Demain, petit frère. Demain je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Et j'espère que vous comprendrez mon geste.**_


	10. Chapitre 9 Premiers pas

De retour dans leur appartement de Seattle, Jacob et Leah conduisirent Seth, si durement éprouvé qu'il en tombait de fatigue, dans sa chambre.

Ils se réfugièrent ensuite sur le canapé du salon, où Leah se blottit contre son mari en soupirant.

_**- Je suis désolé, mon amour. **_Dit Jacob, la gorge nouée. _**Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller là-bas.**_

_**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Jake.**_ Le contredit Leah. _**Nous avons bien fait d'aller en Floride. Nous avons pu nous réconcilier avec Paul, et j'ai moins de ressentiment envers Emily, c'est déjà beaucoup.**_

_**- Tu as raison... Mais Seth...**_

_**- Seth a juste besoin de repos. Les souvenirs d'il y a sept ans ont ressurgi trop brusquement, il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais je sais qu'il ira mieux.**_

Jacob hocha la tête, pensif.

_**- Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Un peu, **_avoua-t-il. _**Enfin, surtout Paul et Embry. Les autres... **_

_**- C'est quand même étrange que tu sois rapproché de Paul alors que plus jeune tu trainais avec Quil.**_

_**- Ouais... **_grommela-t-il. _**J'ai du mal à cerner Quil.**_

_**- Dis plutôt que c'est à lui que tu en veux le plus.**_

Jacob tressaillit.

_**- Tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a suivi les autres alors que vous étiez inséparables, Embry, toi et lui.**_

_**- Peut-être. **_Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé alors?**_

_**- Parce qu'il était toujours fourré avec Sam et Jared!**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**Quil ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois en quatre jours, sauf pour me dire bonjour et bonne nuit. Alors qu'il était prêt à rire de tout et de rien avec Embry et les autres.**_

Leah se mit à rire, ce qui détendit instantanément Jacob.

_**- Qui aurait cru que tu serais jaloux d'Embry? **_Railla-t-elle.

_**- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis juste déçu de Quil. **_Bouda-t-il. **_C'était mon meilleur ami. J'adore Embry, et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à rester avec lui. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus proche de Quil, parce qu'on était deux à ne pas connaître notre mère. Il n'avait qu'un an quand elle est morte et il ne s'en souvient pas du tout. Et moi..._**

_**- Je sais, mon amour, je sais**_. L'interrompit-elle en l'enlaçant avec force.

Ils partirent se coucher, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dans son sommeil, Jacob se mit à repenser au moment où Sam et Jared leur avaient annoncé leur départ.

**********

_Jacob et Embry tentaient désespérément de consoler Leah, qui venait de se faire plaquer par Sam devant l'autel. Celle-ci pleurait dans les bras de Sue. Quil s'approcha d'eux, l'air embarrassé._

_- Les gars, Sam nous attend à l'extérieur. Il ne veut pas rentrer pour ne pas affronter Leah, les avait-il prévenus._

_Jacob se sentit submergé par la colère. Il n'avait pas apprécié que leur aîné agisse de la sorte avec Leah. Même s'il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune fille accaparer son frère, il la considérait déjà comme une sœur._

_- On arrive, avait répondu Embry._

_- Je reste avec Leah, avait marmonné Jacob. Elle a besoin de moi._

_- Jake, notre frère nous appelle. L'avait pressé Embry. On retournera voir Leah après._

_Jacob s'était difficilement laissé emmener à l'extérieur, ou les attendaient leurs frères, dont Sam et Jared, avec des sacs de voyages. En voyant son frère aîné, il grogna et fondit sur lui. Il fut retenu de justesse par Paul et Embry._

_- T'as un sacré culot de te pointer ici et de demander à nous parler comme si de rien n'était. rugit Jacob_

_- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, Jake, mais pour vous parler._

_- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir? Insista-t-il._

_- Non. Jared et moi sommes venus vous avertir que nous partons._

_- Quoi? C'est quoi ce délire? S'étonna Quil._

_- On ne veut plus rester ici. Je ne pourrai pas... Regarder Leah en face après ce que j'ai fait._

_- Je comprends que tu sois assez lâche pour te défiler jusqu'au bout, mais toi, Jay? C'est quoi ton excuse? Vociféra Jacob. _

_- Je... J'ai fait quelque chose que je regretterai toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas rester à la Push de toutes manières._

_- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que..._

_- Papa et Sam se sont disputés et je suis intervenu. Le coupa Jared. Je me suis battu avec lui et... j'ai honte de moi._

_- Tu as fait quoi? S'exclama Jacob_

_- Où est papa? S'inquiéta Embry_

_- Rassurez-vous, il va bien. Les calma Jared. Quand je suis parti, il me hurlait dessus. Il doit être en train de fulminer dans un coin, mais je ne resterai pas à attendre qu'il vienne me botter les fesses. J'accompagne Sam le temps que ça se tasse._

_- J'aimerais que vous veniez avec nous. sourit Sam. Je sais ce que je demande est égoïste..._

_- Pour l'être, ça l'est... grommela Jacob._

_- Je ne veux pas être séparé de mes frères. Reprit le plus âgé. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, et je n'aimerais pas avoir à être loin de vous._

_- Alors reste! Le supplia Quil._

_- On n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas rester. Assena Jared._

_- Je viens avec vous. Hors de question que je reste loin de toi, Jay. Avait déclaré Paul. Une meute reste soudée quoi qu'il arrive._

_- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes? S'énerva Jacob. Après avoir abandonné Leah, vous voulez qu'on abandonne papa et la Push pour vous suivre on ne sait où? Vous avez songé à la peine que vous allez lui faire? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, une fois qu'on se sera enfuis? Comment on va faire pour gagner notre vie? Ou va-t-on aller? Vous avez pensé à Embry? Il n'a que 16 ans, nom de nom! _

_- Je reste à la Push. Martela Embry. Papa va criser si on s'enfuit tous, et puis j'ai pas fini mes études, et il y a Haley et Seth... Et ce que vous avez fait est trop... Franchement... Je ne peux pas... Vous n'êtes pas ceux que j'imaginais, et je n'ai aucune envie de partir avec des inconnus._

_- Embry...murmura Sam._

_- Non, pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre. Je reste avec papa. Je reste finir mes études ici, avec mes VRAIS amis._

_- Jake, s'il te plait. Le pria l'aîné._

_- Embry a décidé de rester à la Push. Je reste avec Embry. Point final. cracha Jacob._

_Quil regardait les deux clans s'affronter avec effroi. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit ses cinq frères se tourner vers lui, attendant sa décision._

_- Je..._

_Son regard se posa sur Jacob, qui comprit aussitôt._

_- Quil, non... le supplia-t-il._

_- Je suis désolé, Jake. Embry..._

_- Non, Quil, pitié... l'implora silencieusement Jacob en lui tenant le bras. _

_Quil baissa la tête, et le cœur de Jacob se brisa à cet instant. Embry regardait son frère avec étonnement._

_- Je vous suis, les mecs. dit-il à l'attention de Sam. Les frères Black restent ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive._

_- Les frères Black n'existent plus! S'époumona Jacob, submergé par la fureur. Vous êtes en train de tout foutre en l'air! _

_- Jake..._

_- Oubliez-moi. Tous autant que vous êtes. Marmonna Jacob._

_- C'est valable pour moi aussi, ajouta Embry. Vous n'êtes que des lâches et des égoïstes... Vous ne songez même pas à ceux que vous laissez derrière vous, au mal que vous leur faîtes, pourvu que la meute soit réunie... Il soupira. Je ne vous reconnais plus. Ou alors je ne vous ai jamais connus. Dans les deux cas, je me suis fait avoir._

_- Embry tourna les talons et rentra dans l'église. Jacob était sur le point de faire de même quand Quil se plaça devant lui._

_- Non Jake attend! Le pria-t-il._

_Jacob le fusilla du regard._

_- Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter._

_- Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas..._

_- Je te souhaite une longue et belle vie, Quil. Le coupa-t-il sèchement. A toi et à tes frères. J'espère ne jamais vous revoir, sauf en enfer._

_- Frangin..._

_- Embry est mon seul frère, désormais. Conclut Jacob. Vous êtes morts pour moi._

_Il repoussa son frère, le cœur en miettes, et partit avertir Harry que Sam comptait s'en aller avec les autres._

**********

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de téléphone. Il s'empressa de décrocher avant que Leah ne s'éveille et ne balance le téléphone par la fenêtre, comme elle l'avait fait plus d'une fois.

**********

Pendant qu'Haley et Rachel réconfortaient Emily et Paul, Embry, assailli par les souvenirs déplaisants, sortit prendre l'air.

En chemin, il croisa Claire qui revenait dans la demeure, dépitée.

_**- Quil voulait rester seul... **_se désola-t-elle.

_**- Où est-il?**_

_**- Là-bas, sur la plage, mais...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment m'y prendre avec Quil. **_La rassura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il continua son chemin vers Miami Beach. Il retrouva son frère assis sur le sable quatre cent mètres plus loin.

_**- A quoi est-ce que tu penses?**_ Demanda Embry, faisant Quil sortir de ses réflexions.

_**- A Jake. **_Répondit ce dernier. J'ai vraiment merdé avec vous...

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**_ S'insurgea Embry. _**T'es bien le seul à nous avoir donné des nouvelles, à essayer désespérément de garder un lien avec nous!**_

_**- Avec toi, Embry. **_Le reprit Quil. _**Tu n'as jamais remarqué que pas une fois je n'ai parlé à Jake, en sept longues années?**_

Embry se raidit. Il se rendit effectivement compte qu'à chaque fois que Quil appelait et que Jacob décrochait, il lui passait systématiquement le téléphone, le regard vide.

_**- Oh... **_parvint-il à articuler. _**Il a eu du mal à encaisser ton départ...**_

_**- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, vu qu'il agissait comme si je n'existais pas...**_

_**- Tu te trompes, Quil,**_ l'assura Embry. _**Jake a tout fait pour que Seth et moi restions amis, parce qu'il savait que j'en avais besoin. J'ai essayé d'être le sien, en plus d'être son frère, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre la place que tu avais dans son cœur.**_

Quil le dévisagea, stupéfait.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?**_ Reprit son frère.**_ Tu étais son meilleur ami! Vos liens étaient même plus fort que ça. Jake a été heureux de voir que tu continuais à prendre de nos nouvelles, mais quand il a su que tu avais eu Hannah et que tu ne lui avais rien dit, ça l'a tué._**

_**- J'ai tellement été blessé par ses paroles, le jour où nous sommes partis, que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire que j'étais désolé... Maintenant que je sais en plus ce que vous avez dû endurer depuis notre départ, je me sens minable...**_

Embry lui sourit en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

_**- J'ai hésité, tu sais...**_ confessa Quil. _**Vous aviez l'air tellement déterminés...**_

_**- On l'était...**_ pouffa Embry

_**- J'avais tellement envie de voir le monde, de ne pas rester enfermé à la Push, que quand Sam a proposé de partir... Mon envie de réaliser mes rêves a été plus forte que tout ce que j'éprouvais pour vous, et je l'ai regretté dès que Jake a dit que j'étais mort pour lui...**_

_**- Tu devrais lui parler. **_Suggéra Embry.

_**- C'est trop tard... **_s'affligea Quil. _**Il est parti.**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu peux être nase, quand tu t'y mets! **_S'esclaffa Embry. _**Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire! Et puis le téléphone, c'est pas fait pour les chiens!!!**_

Embry lui tendit son portable, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

_**- Tu me le rendras quand tu auras fini de lui parler. Je vous laisse entre gonzesses!**_

_**- Très drôle '' Lapinou'' ! **_Maugréa Quil.

Embry prit congé de son frère, le laissant longuement hésiter à téléphoner à Jacob.

Le jour se leva, apportant la lumière qu'il manquait à Quil. Il se décida finalement, convaincu qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il chercha le numéro de Jacob sur le portable de son frère et, le cœur battant, appuya sur la touche pour le composer.

**********

Une voix à moitié endormie lui répondit.

_**- Embry? Tout va bien, frangin?**_

_**- Ce... Ce n'est pas Embry, Jake... Il m'a passé son portable pour que je puisse te parler.**_

_**- Quil?**_ S'étonna Jacob.

_**- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé... **_

_**- Non, non, c'est pas grave. Hum... Je crois que je t'ai évité d'apprendre à voler.**_

_**- Hein?**_

_**- Leah n'apprécie pas trop d'entendre le téléphone sonner quand elle dort.**_ Gloussa Jacob.

_**- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Leah...**_ pouffa Quil.

_**- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier?**_ Lui demanda son jeune frère.

_**- Non... Je voulais juste... Comment va Seth? **_Se déroba-t-il.

_**- Un peu secoué... Mais ça va. Il a dormi durant tout le trajet, alors nous n'avons pas vraiment pu parler avec lui... Je suppose qu'Embry vous a raconté toute l'histoire...**_

_**- Ouais, **_soupira Quil. _**On a tous été dégoûtés par ce que Jared a fait, et surtout pour les conséquences...**_

_**- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, je suis certain qu'il ne savait pas.**_

_**- C'est pas une raison, Jake! **_S'emporta-t-il. _**Bref...**_ _**J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça.**_

_**- D'accord...**_

Un silence gêné s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder les questions qu'ils se posaient. Quil le rompit, résigné.

_**- Je vais te laisser te rendormir... On se parlera une autre fois.**_

_**- Pourquoi es-tu parti, Quil?**_

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra.

_**- Jake, je...**_

_**- Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir, finalement. Je veux dire... Tu as fait ton choix, et je n'ai pas à te le reprocher...**_

_**- Tu m'as atrocement manqué, Jake. **_Le coupa Quil._** J'aimerais que tu reviennes, qu'on puisse en parler face à face...**_

_**- Je ne peux pas. Pas tant que ma famille aura besoin de moi.**_

Les mots de Jacob firent mal à son frère. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne plus le considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille, vu ce qu'il avait traversé sans lui, mais l'entendre une nouvelle fois le dire lui brisait le cœur.

_**- Je comprends,**_ murmura-t-il, peiné._** Dis bonjour à Seth et Leah de ma part. A bientôt...**_

_**- Attends...**_ s'écria Jacob

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Tu m'as manqué aussi frangin. **_

_**- Merci, Jake. **_Lui répondit Quil, ému aux larmes.

_**- Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, chochotte! **_S'exclama Jacob, la voix éraillée.

_**- Manquerait plus que ça!**_ Renifla le jeune homme.

_**- Je te rappellerai. **_promit Jacob avant de raccrocher.

Quil rentra voir sa fiancée et sa petite fille, heureux d'avoir pu entamer une réconciliation avec Jacob.

**********

De son côté, Jacob ne savait pas quoi penser. Il voulait revoir Quil, Paul et Embry le plus vite possible, mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser sa femme et son beau-frère pour l'instant.

Il se rallongea aux côtés de Leah, soupirant d'aise en humant le parfum boisé de son aimée. L'odeur de son épouse lui faisait tout oublier, comme s'il était happé dans un autre monde. En même temps, elle lui rappelait la Push. Il ne se voyait nullement rester loin d'elle.

_**- J'espère que la personne qui a appelé avait une bonne raison de vouloir mourir...**_ marmonna Leah

_**- Tu ne tuerais quand même pas Quil? **_Railla Jacob

_**- Quil!**_ S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement. _**Quil a appelé? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?**_

_**- Oh! Tu sais, prendre des nouvelles... **_répondit-il nonchalamment. _**Il t'embrasse d'ailleurs.**_

Leah dévisagea son époux et aperçut une lueur qu'elle avait auparavant remarqué le jour du mariage d'Haley.

_**- Vous vous êtes réconciliés! **_Exulta-t-elle en lui sautant dessus. _**Mon cœur, je suis si contente pour toi!**_

_**- Calme ta joie ma puce!**_ S'esclaffa-t-il.

_**- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI LES GALIPETTES? Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT ICI!**_ S'égosilla Seth de sa chambre.

_**- Amène tes fesses ici, Seth!**_ Hurla à son tour Leah.

Seth passa prudemment sa tête par la porte de leur chambre, appréhendant la réaction de sa sœur.

_**- Rentre, bêta! **_Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

_**- Comment va, ce matin? **_S'enquit Leah

_**- En forme... Un peu fatigué, mais en forme... J'ai envie de passer un moment avec maman, histoire de me reposer un peu, et puis j'en ai un peu marre que vous me couviez...**_

_**- Je suis ta grande sœur, **_gronda-t-elle. _**C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi!**_

_**- Je suis censé être un homme, Lee! **_Se plaignit-il. _**Comment est-ce que je ferai pour avoir une copine si tu es tout le temps dans mes pattes?**_

_**- Il a pas tort! **_Rit Jacob.

_**- C'est toi qui dis ça, Jake, alors que tu as fait fuir la dernière fille qui s'était intéressée à moi en soirée? **_Sourcilla Seth.

_**- J'ai rien fait!**_ Mentit Jacob en levant les bras. _**C'est Haley et Leah qui ont joué le chien de garde!**_

Leah fusilla son mari du regard et s'adressa à son frère.

_**- Je viens avec toi chez maman. Elle me manque beaucoup. Et Jake retournera voir ses frères!**_

_**- Ouais!**_ S'écria Seth

_**- Quoi?**_ S'insurgea Jacob._** Vous vous moquez de moi?**_

_**- Tu meurs d'envie d'y retourner... Avoue-le! **_Insista-t-elle.

_**- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser! **_Minauda-t-il en arborant une moue boudeuse.

_**- Retournes-y!**_ _**On reste un moment avec maman, et je te rejoindrai après. Seth fera ce qu'il voudra après, puisque monsieur se sent homme!**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**- Hey!**_ S'offusqua Seth. _**Je suis un homme!**_

Ils rirent de concert et Jacob céda finalement.

**********

Embry reçut un message sur son portable et sauta de joie.

Il alla dans le salon et appela tout le monde.

_**- Jake revient! Il arrive dans deux jours!**_

Quil et Paul exultaient, de même qu'Emily et Haley, mais ils se figèrent tous en apercevant Sam et Jared sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

_**- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'attende qu'il arrive pour exposer ma version de l'histoire...**_ dit ce dernier

_**- Ce serait préférable, oui. **_Rugit Paul. _**Si je vois que Jake et Embry sont en mesure de vous pardonner, ça me convaincra peut-être.**_

Kim fit un pas vers Jared, affligée de le voir si malheureux, mais le récit de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle décida de s'arrêter.

Emily, quant à elle, courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, ne désirant pas voir son mari pour l'instant.

Embry sourit tristement et leur proposa de rester, soutenu par Quil, Haley et Rachel. Kim et Paul n'y virent aucune objection, tant qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de leur adresser la parole.

Les deux frères acceptèrent alors, et s'installèrent dans la chambre anciennement occupée par Seth.


	11. Chapitre 10 Version de Jared

Jacob arriva aux aurores, avec une énorme boîte remplie de biscuits maison des Clearwater.

Il utilisa la clef qu'Embry avait glissée la veille sous le paillasson de la porte d'entrée, et fut surpris en apercevant Jared, seul, dans le salon.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt?**_ lui demanda-t-il.

_**- Je t'attendais,**_ chuchota Jared en souriant.

_**- Tu savais que j'amenais des biscuits où quoi? **_plaisanta Jacob.

_**- Arrête! **_gémit Jared. _**Dis-moi comment tu fais pour ne pas me détester.**_

_**- Détrompe-toi, Jay. Je t'ai vraiment détesté. J'ai toujours du mal à te pardonner ce que tu as fait, surtout en sachant les conséquences que ça a eu sur nous et sur les Clearwater. Mais avec le temps, en y repensant, je me suis dit que ça ne te ressemblait pas d'agir sans raison. Embry m'a confirmé mes doutes hier au téléphone. Et puis je suis persuadé que tu t'en voulais énormément déjà, et que tu t'en veux encore plus maintenant que tu es au courant de tout.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas tort.**_ Répondit Jared, honteux._** Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rattraper le mal que je vous ai fait, ni la mort d'Harry Clearwater.**_

_**- La mort d'Harry est un accident,**_ l'interrompit son petit frère._** On ne peut pas te reprocher ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**_

_**- Ta grandeur d'âme t'honore, **_sourit Jared.

_**- C'est pas mon truc, ça, la grandeur d'âme,**_ marmonna Jacob._** Je suis plutôt du genre rancunier. Si on m'avait écouté au début, tu serais empalé à la racine sur laquelle on a retrouvé papa, avec le cœur arraché. J'attends ta version des faits pour émettre un avis définitif. En attendant,**_ ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la grosse boîte qu'il tenait,_** t'as droit à un biscuit.**_

_**- Ah! Les fameux biscuits de Sue !**_ soupira Jared en croquant dans le petit gâteau.

_**- HA! T'as tout faux! Ce sont des biscuits faits par ma Lee!**_ se vanta Jacob.

_**- Des biscuits! Chouette!**_ hurla Embry, en descendant précipitamment et en prenant la boîte des mains de Jacob._** Leah en a fait pour un régiment!**_

_**- Content de te voir aussi, frangin!**_ gloussa Jacob.

_**- Humm Humm... **_dit Embry la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde descendit au fur et à mesure. Haley se jeta dans les bras de Jacob, ravie de le revoir. Elle l'informa que Rachel et elle étaient devenues de grandes amies, et qu'elle l'avait finalement convaincue de lâcher la bride à Paul, qui pouvait désormais manger de la viande sans problèmes. Jacob offrit à Rachel un petit paquet de biscuits sans œufs ni lait de vache, faits avec amour par Leah, et la jeune femme fut touchée par cette attention.

Sam salua son petit frère de loin. Kim et Emily s'empressaient d'éviter leur compagnon, à la grande surprise de Jacob.

Après que tout le monde ait déjeuné, Jared prit la parole.

_**- Je crois que je ne pourrai plus attendre plus longtemps. Je ne supporte plus les regards fuyants de tout le monde, spécialement de Kim. J'ai attendu trois jours pour vous raconter ce qui s'est passé...**_

_**- Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, **_grogna Quil.

_**- Arrête, Quil, **_lui ordonna Embry. _**Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire.**_

Jared prit une profonde inspiration et entama son récit.

**********

_Sept ans auparavant._

_Jared était le témoin de Sam à son mariage avec Leah. Son frère aîné lui avait fait part de ses doutes et de sa relation avec Emily, et Jared l'avait supplié d'en parler avec Leah. Sam, bien évidemment, ne l'avait pas écouté._

_Le jour du mariage, alors qu'il se rendait dans la pièce où Sam se préparait, il aperçut Billy qui revenait dans l'église, furibond. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait._

_- Demande à ton frère et à son amie. Avait-il craché._

_Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la pièce, il entendit une discussion entre Emily et Sam._

_- Tu vas te marier... se plaignit Emily. Ce n'était déjà pas très supportable de trahir la confiance de ma cousine, mais la c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas être ta maîtresse, alors je préfère en rester là._

_- Emily, s'il te plait, laisse-moi un peu de temps..._

_- Tu n'en as plus, Sam. Dans quelques minutes tu seras uni à Leah. Tu as fait ton choix. Je t'aimerai toujours, mais je ne peux pas faire lui faire ça. Tu ne me reverras plus._

_Elle partit en claquant la porte et Jared trouva Sam effondré au beau milieu de la pièce._

_- Papa était ici, tout à l'heure._

_- Quoi? Tu plaisantes?_

_- Non, je l'ai vu revenir et je lui ai parlé. Il t'a vu avec Emily._

_Sam écarquilla les yeux et essaya de parler, mais rien ne vint._

_- Tu es sûr de toi? S'enquit Jared._

_- Je n'en sais rien. J'aime Leah, de tout mon cœur... Mais Emily me rend fou. Je n'arrive pas à me passer d'elle._

_- Si tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix, tu risques de les perdre toutes les deux._

_Jared tapota l'épaule de son frère et se rendit devant l'autel. Sam le rejoignit rapidement et la cérémonie commença. Il lança un regard compatissant à Emily quand elle prit place en face de lui, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. A peine Leah était-elle arrivée que Sam, paniqué, l'avertit qu'il ne pouvait pas se marier avec elle._

_Jared avait aperçu Billy se tendre lorsqu'il entendit son fils avouer qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager._

_Sam fonça vers la sortie, sous les regards médusés des convives. Billy se leva et promit à Leah de ramener son fils à la raison. En sortant, il poussa la porte de l'église avec une force telle qu'un frisson d'angoisse parcourut Jared. Il sut à cet instant que la confrontation entre son frère aîné et son père tournerait mal._

_Sans plus attendre, il courut chez eux. Il entendit des hurlements provenant de la maison._

_- Ca dure depuis combien de temps?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas!_

_- Tu manques de respect à une jeune fille exemplaire, tu l'humilies en public et tu ne te caches pas pour embrasser à pleine bouche une autre femme, qui plus est SA COUSINE, le jour de ton mariage!_

_- Ce qui s'est passé entre Emily et moi ne regarde que nous._

_- Non, ça regarde aussi Leah. Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé de la sorte, Sam._

_Sam sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la forêt attenante._

_- Non, tu as raison. Martela-t-il. Je me suis élevé tout seul. Tu as arrêté de t'occuper de moi le jour de la mort de maman._

_- Écoute, fils. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi. Leah a besoin de toi. Elle t'attend à l'église._

_- Je n'irai pas. J'ai réalisé quand j'étais devant Leah que j'étais fou d'Emily. C'est elle que je veux pour l'instant._

_Billy entra dans une colère noire et serra ses mains autour du cou de Sam._

_- Tu ne déshonoreras pas cette enfant, tu m'entends?_

_- Papa! Hurla désespérément Jared. Arrête!_

_- C'est la fille de mon meilleur ami._

_- Papa, s'il te plait! Lâche le!_

_Billy n'écoutait pas les supplications de son fils. Il s'escrimait a resserrer son étreinte sur le cou de Sam et se mit à cogner sa tête contre un arbre._

_- C'est toi qui as insisté pour te marier avec elle, tu l'as harcelée pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin, et tu veux l'abandonner comme ça? Quelle genre de personne sans cœur es-tu?_

_Sam suffoquait et Jared vit rouge._

_- LACHE-LE, MAINTENANT!_

_Jared se mit a frapper sur les bras de Billy afin qu'il relâche son frère. N'arrivant pas à le faire lâcher prise, il le frappa dans les côtes, ce qui eut le mérite de sortir son père de sa frénésie._

_Effrayé, Billy libéra Sam, qui reprit difficilement son souffle._

_- Mon Dieu... s'affola-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Vociféra Jared. Tu as failli le tuer! Tu as failli tuer ton fils!_

_- Jay, calme toi, le pria Sam._

_- Jared n'écoutait pas son frère, ivre de rage. Il finit par pousser son père et entendit un cri qui le fit revenir sur Terre._

_- Jay! On s'en va! S'écria Sam, apeuré._

_- Jared! Hurla Billy_

_- Jay! Regarde-moi! Lui ordonna Sam_

_Jared s'exécuta et ses yeux s'encrèrent à ceux de son frère aîné._

_- On s'en va, viens vite. Reprit-il calmement._

_- Jared... murmura son père._

_- JAY! GROUILLE! Le pressa Sam._

_- Non, ne partez pas! Supplia Billy._

_- NE L'ECOUTE PAS! ALLONS-Y MAINTENANT!_

_Il suivit les conseils de son frère, déboussolé, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur demeure._

_Sam s'activa dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jared et Paul._

_- On ne peut pas rester ici._

_- Quoi? S'étonna Jared. Mais pourquoi?_

_- Pourquoi? Mais parce que tu as frappé papa! s'emporta Sam._

_- Mais il allait te tuer..._

_- C'est pas une raison, tu risques gros!_

_- Papa ne va pas rester fâché très longtemps..._

_- Je n'ai pas envie que tu... Sam prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. On doit partir, Jay. C'est la meilleure solution. Au moins le temps que ça se tasse._

_- Je ne veux pas partir! Se désola Jared. Je ne veux pas laisser Paul et les autres._

_- On leur demandera de venir avec nous. Nous n'avons pas le choix frangin..._

_Sam lui balança un sac contenant toutes ses affaires et continua à essayer de le convaincre. Jared, complètement déstabilisé par les événements, céda finalement._

_**********_

_**- Je vous jure que je n'ai rie**__**n vu...**_ Conclut Jared, en larmes. _**J'ai entendu papa m'appeler mais je ne me suis rendu compte de rien... Si j'avais su... Je me dégoûte rien que d'avoir levé la main sur lui. Mais pour Sam... Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...**_

Embry prit son frère dans ses bras.

_**- Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison à ton geste.**_

_**- Tu... tu me crois?**_

_**- Avec Jake on avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi papa ne voulait pas te punir... Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout était de sa faute... On pensait qu'il essayait de nous**_ _**convaincre de te pardonner... Mais la...**_

_**- Je suis... si désolé... **_sanglota Jared. _**Je... je n'ai pas vu... Je l'ai entendu et j'ai pensé... Sam m'a **__**dit... qu'on devait partir...**_

_**- C'est fini, mon amour.**_ Lui chuchota Kim qui s'était rapprochée, pleurant à chaudes larmes, entourée de tous les autres, à l'exception de Sam et Jacob. _**Pardonne-**__**moi d'avoir douté de tes motivations...**_

Jared avait été touché qu'Embry le soutienne, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Jacob. Il chercha des yeux son frère, espérant qu'il lui ait également pardonné. Il frémit en le voyant trembler de tous ses membres, son regard braqué sur Sam.

_**- Jake? **_déglutit Jared.

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il ne cessait de se remémorer le récit de Jared. Il avait bien évidemment pardonné à son frère, mais la manière dont celui-ci avait décrit l'empressement de Sam à partir lui fit réaliser que son aîné avait assisté à toute la scène.

_**- Jake? **_Insista Jared.

_**- Tu as tout vu. **_Rugit Jacob, en continuant à regarder Sam.

_**- Je te jure que non...**_ s'affola Jared.

_**- Pas**__** toi, Jay.**_ Le rassura Jacob, toujours aussi dur. _**Sam.**_

Le groupe se retourna subitement vers ce dernier, incrédule. Embry dévisagea Jacob, décontenancé.

_**- Jake, si Sam avait vu ce qui s'était passé...**_

_**- Il se serait enfui pour éviter à Jared de finir en prison par sa faute. **_Le devança sèchement Jacob.

_**- Jacob a raison, Lapinou.**_ ajouta Haley, affligée. _**Jared a dit que c'est Sam qui l'a convaincu de partir, et qu'il avait l'air paniqué.**_

_**- C'est impossible,**_ murmura Emily, estomaquée.

_**- Dis-moi que je me trompe, Sam. **_intima Jacob. _**Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas vu Jared pousser papa et l'état dans lequel il était.**_

Sam baissa la tête, pris de remords.

_**- J'ai voulu protéger Jared...**_

_**- En laissant mourir notre père?**_ Cracha Embry.

Jacob fut de nouveau secoué par la haine. Il s'approcha de Sam et lui assena un coup de poing magistral. Embry le rejoignit et le retint d'aller plus loin, tout en parlant à son frère aîné, mâchoires serrées.

_**- J'ai mis sept longues années à essayer de me persuader qu'aucun de vous n'était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à notre père. Pendant sept ans je me suis dit que Jared devait avoir une excuse valable pour avoir lui avoir infligé ça... Et j'avais raison. Le pire, c'est que j'étais convaincu que tu n'avais rien vu. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu l'aies vu gravement blessé et que tu n'aies rien fait pour le sauver. C'est dégueulasse.**_

_**- Embry, je... je suis désolé.**_ Souffla Sam

Jacob le plaqua contre le mur attenant, galvanisé par sa fureur. Sam, qui pourtant était plus fort que lui, ne pouvait plus bouger.

_**- Tous nos malheurs sont arrivés par ta faute.**_

_**- Je n'aurais rien pu faire de plus pour lui...**_ se défendit Sam

_**- Tu aurais pu appeler une ambulance et nous prévenir. Au lieu de ça tu t'es tût. Je te savais lâche et égoïste, mais je ne te savais pas inhumain.**_

_**- Pardonne-moi, Jake... Jared aurait eu des ennuis si... Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place?**_

Jacob relâcha Sam, écœuré.

_**- Je me serais dénoncé à sa place.**_

_**- Mais bien sûr. Saint Jacob, si fort, si responsable, si dévoué...**_ ironisa l'aîné.

_**- Crois ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. Je sais que je n'aurais surtout pas fui. Que je n'aurai pas privé un père de ses enfants, même si j'avais quelque chose à lui reprocher.**_

_**- Qui es-tu pour me blâmer d'avoir protéger mon petit frère en partant?**_ S'échauffa Sam

_**- Je suis celui qui est resté et qui a dû faire face aux mauvaises décisions que tu as prises.**_ Répondit Jacob, acide. _**Je suis celui qui a vu ses frères s'éloigner sans comprendre pourquoi. Celui qui a aidé son petit frère à s'occuper de son père et les Clearwater à gérer la perte d'Harry.**_

_**- Tu as changé, Jake. Le mariage ne t'a pas arrangé...Tu es beaucoup plus prétentieux qu'avant. Tu te sur-estimes, mon vieux.**_ Siffla Sam.

_**- Je crois que Jake a largement prouvé sa valeur,**_ le contredit Quil. _**Et je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il aurait fait à ta place. Mais c'est pas ça l'important.**_

_**- J'en ai ras le bol des secrets, des mensonges.**_ Marmonna Emily. _**J'en ai marre de voir que je me suis fait berner pendant sept ans par la personne que j'ai épousé.**_

_**- Je ne t'ai pas menti, ma puce!**_ S'affligea son mari

_**- C'est tout comme. **_Rétorqua-t-elle. _**C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir voulu protéger Jared. Mais laisser ton père alors qu'il était gravement blessé... Plus le temps passe et moins j'ai l'impression de te connaître.**_

_**- Moi je ne t'ai jamais fréquenté et je ne le regrette pas.**_ Renifla Haley._** Pour moi tu as toujours été un lâche. Maintenant tu es un lâche ignoble.**_

_**- Alors c'est ça?**_ S'énerva Sam. _**Jacob pardonne à Jared et tout le monde lui pardonne... Il dit qu'il m'en veut et tout le monde monte au créneau!**_

_**- On n'est pas des moutons suivant le berger comme un troupeau, Sam, **_le contra Paul. _**On a bien le droit de dire que tu nous as déçu! Tu ne t'es pas gêné quand il est arrivé pour dire que tu n'appréciais pas qu'il soit marié avec Leah, parce que tu ne supportes pas de voir qu'elle a fait sa vie sans toi.**_

_**- Pardon?**_ S'insurgea Jacob, pris de cours par la réflexion de Paul.


	12. Chapitre 11 Histoire d'amour

_**- Reste tranquille, Sam, ou je ne pourrai pas te soigner correctement.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire**_. Répliqua-t-il.

_**- Jake t'a drôlement amoché.**_

_**- Il m'a eu par surprise, c'est tout.**_ Bougonna-t-il.

_**- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi!**_

_**- Non, j'ai toujours eu le dessus sur lui dans les combats à la loyale. J'aurais pu l'étendre si j'en avais eu envie.**_

_**- Si ça te peux renforcer ton égo malmené...**_

_**- Tu ne me crois pas? **_s'offusqua-t-il.

_**- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. C'est toi qui l'as attaqué en premier, Sam. Et Jacob t'a foutu ta raclée. Ouvre les yeux! Tu t'es fait rétamer par ton petit frère!**_

_**- C'est bon, j'ai compris,**_ grogna-t-il. _**De toute façon, tout le monde est contre moi.**_

_**- C'est faux. Embry, Jake et Quil ont du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais Jay et Paul te connaissent mieux qu'eux, et ils font avec, même s'ils ne te comprennent pas.**_

_**- Et toi?**_

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi. Je ne t'apprécie pas, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Ton attitude vis-à-vis de Leah et Emily me donnent envie de vomir. Tu te bats parce que ton ex est heureuse avec un homme hors du commun, devant la femme à qui tu as juré fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare... Seul un crétin macho égoïste ferait ce genre de choses.**_

_**- Emily... **_s'affola-t-il._** Comment va-t-elle?**_

_**- Elle est avec Rachel. Je crois que vous allez faire chambre à part pendant un très long moment...**_

_**- Elle ne me pardonnera pas facilement... Haley... **_désespéra-t-il._** Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte.**_

_**- Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Essaye d'éviter Jake et Embry le plus possible. Et laisse du temps à Emily.**_

_**- Merci de t'être occupée de moi malgré tout.**_

_**- C'est normal. Même si je ne t'aime pas, tu restes de la famille. En plus, je pourrai aller féliciter Jake pour t'avoir cassé la gueule après avoir vu ton état!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Sam grogna, irrité de l'attitude désinvolte d'Haley. Cette dernière prit congé de son beau-frère afin de retrouver son mari.

**********

Jacob vint auprès d'Emily pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_**- Ça va, ma belle?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Emily se blottit contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes

_**- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout, Jake. Si je ne m'étais pas laissée aller avec Sam, si je n'avais pas cédé à la tentation, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.**_

_**- Je vais être honnête avec toi, et j'espère que tu ne te vexeras pas. Je ne t'aimais vraiment pas au début, parce que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Leah en ne lui avouant pas la vérité sur Sam et toi depuis le début. J'ai appris à te connaître ces derniers temps et j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet. Tu es une fille bien, Emily. Ce qui s'est produit n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Je ne dirai pas la même chose pour Sam, mais je veux que tu arrêtes de te tourmenter. On ne peut pas te reprocher d'être tombée amoureuse de Sam, parce que Leah et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir que l'amour ne se commande pas. C'est surtout votre manque de sincérité envers Leah que nous vous reprochions.**_

_**- Tu es vraiment trop gentil...**_ souffla Emily.

_**- Pitié!**_ Gémit Jacob, agacé. _**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Ouvrez les yeux! Je ne suis pas un saint! Regarde ce que j'ai fait à ton mari...**_

_**- Il l'avait mérité.**_ Répliqua Emily mâchoires serrées. J_**'ai honte d'être mariée avec lui... Je ne sais **__**pas ce qui me retient de...**_

_**- Emily.**_ La rappela-t-il à l'ordre._** C'est ton mari, et le mariage est un engagement trop important pour agir sous le coup de la colère. Quelques soient les choses que Sam ait pu faire ou dire, vous vous aimez. Alors ne fais pas quelque chose que tu risquerais de regretter plus tard.**_ Conclut-il en lui embrassant le front.

Emily sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Elle était folle de Sam et savait qu'il l'aimait tout autant qu'elle. Mais la déception qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son mari lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Jacob arrivait à apaiser sa douleur. Elle lui en était néanmoins reconnaissante. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son beau-frère à l'époque où elle venait voir Leah ne lui laissait en rien imaginer quel être merveilleux elle côtoyait sans s'en rendre compte.

_**- Leah a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, contrairement à ce que Sam peut dire.**_

_**- C'est plutôt moi qui suis chanceux qu'elle m'ait accepté dans sa vie. **_Lui répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

Emily se sentit intriguée par la ferveur des mots de Jacob, et la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

_**- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais savoir comment Leah et toi...**_

_**- Tu as dix jours pour que je te raconte tout? **_Se moqua Jacob.

_**- J'ai tout mon temps, **_lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_**- On va essayer de faire court. Pose-moi tes questions et je te répondrai le plus honnêtement possible.**_

_**- D'accord. **_Acquiesça-t-elle. **_Quand as-tu su que tu étais amoureux d'elle?_**

_**- Je crois que c'est le jour de la mort de papa. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler de mes sentiments, mais tu imagines dans quel état j'étais...**_

Elle hocha la tête. Jacob poursuivit.

_**- Embry m'avait avoué qu'il était fou amoureux d'Haley, et que quand il était malheureux, il avait envie d'être dans ses bras et qu'il oubliait tout quand il était avec elle. Alors je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Quand j'ai raccroché je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'appeler Leah. Elle m'avait tellement aidé en deux ans que je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir sans elle. J'ai quand même résisté. Je ne voulais pas la déranger plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Et en fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui téléphoner. Elle est venue toute seule. Quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras, toute la douleur du moment, toute ma peine, tous mes soucis se sont envolés. J'étais bien, heureux même. Tu te rends compte? Je venais de perdre mon père, et j'étais heureux que Leah me serre contre elle. J'aurais voulu que ce moment n'arrête jamais, sentir son parfum tout le temps... J'ai pensé à ce qu'Embry m'avait dit, et j'ai compris. Sur le moment, je me suis trouvé vachement égoïste, parce que j'avais toujours entendu dire que l'amour faisait qu'on était prêt à tout pour l'autre, qu'on ne pensait qu'à son bonheur... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?**_

_**- Je crois, oui...**_ sourit Emily. _**Mais je t'ai vu avec elle, et j'ai vu comment tu la protèges. Tu es loin, très loin d'être égoïste. **_Le rassura-t-elle.

Kim et Rachel suivaient la conversation et ne purent s'empêcher d'y participer.

_**- Et quand avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble?**_ S'enquit Rachel.

Jacob s'esclaffa.

_**- C'était trop comique. Embry et Seth m'avaient convaincu de sortir avec eux en boîte à Port Angeles, avec Haley et Leah. Embry avait fait connaissance avec deux filles. Elles étaient très jolies, pour des visages pâles, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Leah ou Haley...**_

_**- On parle de moi? **_Intervint Haley, arrivée entre temps avec son mari.

_**- Je leur racontais le jour où on a été en boîte à Port Angeles, et qu'on s'est fait draguer par la brune et la blonde... **_répondit-il en riant.

Embry éclata de rire pendant qu'Haley se renfrognait.

_**- Ah oui, Alice et Rosalie! De vraies bombes!**_ Précisa le plus jeune des Quileutes.

_**- Ouais, c'est bon, on sait qu'elles étaient belles...**_ grommela Haley.

_**- Tu vas pas me dire que t'es encore jalouse d'elle, mon lapin!**_ Railla Embry.

_**- Surtout vu ce que vous leur avez infligé avec Leah!**_ Pouffa Jacob.

_**- C'est vrai? **_S'étonna Emily.

_**- Racontez!**_ S'excita Rachel.

Jacob s'exécuta.

_**- Embry nous a présenté les filles, et la blonde, Rosalie, m'a tout de suite dit qu'elle me trouvait canon. Alice, la brune était intéressée par Embry. Seth était mort de rire et on avait pas compris sa réaction.**_

_**- On a su après qu'il était au courant que Leah et Haley étaient amoureuses de nous mais il ne nous avait jamais rien dit.**_ Précisa son petit frère.

_**- Oh la saleté!**_ S'offusqua Kim. _**Bon alors, comment ça s'est passé après?**_

_**- Alice et Rosalie nous ont invités à danser.**_ Reprit Embry._** On était l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu gênés.**_

_**- Perso, j'aurais préféré être avec Lee...**_ soupira Jacob, nostalgique. _**Mais elle avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle danse, et qu'elle était venue pour surveiller Seth. Alors j'ai pas insisté. Rosalie se collait à moi, et me murmurait que j'étais torride, et ça me rendait mal à l'aise...**_

_**- Ben quoi, bien sûr que t'es torride, Jake!**_ S'écria Rachel. _**Vous êtes pas des Black pour rien...**_ Embry et toi vous êtes même les plus mignons de tous!

Un grognement retentit, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant la mine irritée d'Haley.

_**- T'inquiète pas, Haley! Je te piquerai pas ton Lapinou! Je suis trop bien avec mon chéri! **_Répliqua Rachel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_**- Bref. Alice avait la main dans les cheveux d'Embry qui rougissait comme une vierge effarouchée... **_rit Jacob. **_On aurait cru qu'elles voulaient nous bouffer tout cru._**

_**- Et finalement Leah et moi sommes intervenues, énervée de voir des filles prendre les places qu'on rêvait d'avoir. **_Ajouta Haley.

_**- Ah, ça! Pour être intervenues!**_ S'esclaffa Jacob._** Leah a déboulé devant nous comme une folle et a tapoté l'épaule de Rosalie en disant un truc du genre ''Vire de là, sangsue, je veux danser.''. J'étais surpris de la voir comme ça, mais elle était si belle quand elle était en colère...**_

_**- Et Haley n'a même pas demandé la permission à Alice. Elle n'a fait que la tirer et s'est mise à sa place en me fusillant du regard.**_

_**- Tu n'avais pas à te laisser peloter comme ça,**_ rétorqua Haley, boudeuse.

_**- Mais princesse! Je savais pas que je te plaisais! **_Minauda Embry.

_**- Je m'étais laissé pousser les cheveux pour que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un garçon. Je m'habillais avec des vêtements plus moulants... **_se lamenta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

_**- Je n'avais pas eu besoin de ça pour t'aimer comme un fou, Haley Ateara Call, **_murmura Embry en enlaçant son épouse.

_**- Ils sont trognons!**_ S'émerveilla Emily.

_**- Ouais ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais entendre la suite du récit de Jake!**_ S'agaça Rachel.

_**- A vos ordres mademoiselle!**_ Dit Jacob en rigolant._** Donc, Lee a demandé la place à Rosalie, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle lui a répondu un truc du genre '' Trouve toi un autre mec, celui-là je le garde.'' et Leah a pas du tout aimé.**_

_**- J'imagine!**_ Rit Emily._** Connaissant Leah, elle a du lui balancer une droite bien placée!**_

_**- Presque! **_Gloussa Jacob. _**Elle lui a dit '' Si tu tiens à tes dents, blondasse, tu as intérêt à dégager''. Rosalie ne l'a pas écoutée...**_

_**- Ouh la!!! **_grimacèrent les trois jeunes femmes.

_**- Rosalie s'est pris un coup de tête! **_Les informa Haley, hilare.

_**- La pauvre... **_s'affligea Emily.

_**- Haley n'a pas loupé Alice non plus! Elle a eu trois dents de cassées et la mâchoire fracturée. La pauvre n'a rien vu venir!**_

_**- Mon Dieu! J'arrive plus à respirer! **_Suffoqua Kim, écroulée de rire.

_**- La suite, la suite! **_Supplia Rachel.

_**- Ne sois pas si pressée! **_Pouffa Jacob

**********

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Lee? Sourcilla Jacob._

_- Je... J'en sais rien... balbutia Leah en s'empourprant. Je voulais juste... Elle avait l'air de t'embêter et..._

_- Tu voulais danser, lui sourit-il en tendant la main._

_- Oui... danser... répondit-elle en mettant sa main sur celle de Jacob._

_Il l'attira contre lui et se sentit pousser des ailes. L'odeur de Leah l'enveloppait, et quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête._

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de Leah, et la sentit frissonner dans ses bras._

_- Jacob, murmura-t-elle, soudain tendue. Est-ce que la blonde te plaisait?_

_- Quoi? S'étonna-t-il._

_- Réponds-moi franchement, s'il te plait._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais je préférerais être avec une Quileute._

_Elle hoqueta, visiblement surprise._

_- Tu en as une en vue?_

_- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Minauda-t-il._

_- C'est juste pour faire la conversation! Mentit-elle. Tu vas me répondre ou je te réserve le même sort qu'à la blonde!_

_Jacob trouva la réaction de Leah étrange, mais il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de lui avouer ses sentiments, quitte à ce qu'elle le repousse par la suite._

_- Oui, j'en ai une en vue. La plus belle de toutes, si tu veux mon avis. Je n'imagine pas mon avenir sans elle, mais elle ne le sait pas encore._

_Elle baissa la tête, tremblant de plus en plus. Le cœur de Jacob s'emballa en songeant qu'elle ressentait peut être la même chose que lui, au vu de son comportement. Doucement, il lui releva la tête et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues._

_- Pourquoi tu pleures, Lee?_

_- Je... je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à... T'imaginer avec une autre fille, c'est... J'ai encore besoin de toi... Sanglota-t-elle._

_- Tu ne me perdras jamais..._

_- Les filles sont jalouses de nature. Répliqua-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que nous restions amis, alors qu'elle te voudra pour elle seule?_

_Il s'esclaffa._

_- Leah, à moins que tu ne sois jalouse de toi, tu ne me perdras pas._

_- Combien de verres as-tu bu, Black? Sourcilla-t-elle._

_- Je ne bois pas, et tu le sais bien, Clearwater._

_- Alors explique-moi ce..._

_- Leah, s'exaspéra-t-il, c'est de toi dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Celle qui me plait, c'est toi. La plus belle de toutes, c'est toi. Celle sans qui je n'imagine plus ma vie, c'est toi._

_Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard devint subitement noir et elle le gifla violemment. Il recula, sonné. Pensant s'être trompé sur ses sentiments, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Leah effleurer les siennes. Il jubilait intérieurement, transporté par la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de son amie. Il la serra contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser, et songea à la gifle qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour lui en reparler._

_- On peut savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as donné une claque?_

_- Parce que tu me plais aussi. Lui répondit naturellement Leah._

_- C'est pas une raison valable. Je ne te frappe pas alors que tu me plais..._

_- C'est un avertissement. Pour que tu ne recommences pas à danser avec des blondes dévergondées... Et pour que tu saches, si ça devient plus sérieux entre nous, ce que je te ferai si un jour tu me brises le cœur._

_- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Lee._

_- On ne sait jamais. Si tu as les mêmes gênes que..._

_- Je ne suis pas mon frère, Lee. La coupa-t-il._

_- Je sais... Mais..._

_- Je ne suis PAS mon frère, Lee. Insista-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_- Jacob..._

_- Voila, je sais que tu es très malheureuse. Ça ne t'aidera pas beaucoup, sans doute, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que je serai toujours là. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. La vache, qu'est-ce que c'est nul! Enfin, tu piges quoi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob._

_- Tu es un idiot, Jacob Black. Mais j'adore ça._

_Elle se blottit contre lui et Jacob se sentit vivant pour la première fois depuis le départ de ses frères._

**********

_**- J'ai voulu partager ma joie avec Embry, mais Haley était en train de le dévorer carrément.**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Tu exagères, Jake!**_ S'empourpra Haley et lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

_**- Tu vois! Tu manques d'arguments pour me répondre, alors tu frappes.**_

_**- Il est jaloux, mon lapin,**_ murmura Embry, se retenant de rire. _**Mais c'est vrai que ce jour là tu m'as sauté dessus!**_

_**- En tout cas,**_ déclara soudain Emily à l'attention de Jacob, _**on ne peut pas douter que vous vous aimez. Ça se voit à la façon dont tu décris tous tes souvenirs d'elle.**_

_**- J'ai du mal à être loin d'elle...**_ se désola-t-il_**. Je sais qu'elle s'amuse sûrement avec Seth et Sue, mais...**_

Le portable de Jacob sonna, et en le regardant, un large sourire illumina son visage.

_**- C'est elle?**_ Demanda Rachel en faisant un clin d'œil à Jacob.

Il hocha la tête, et décrocha. Son sourire se fana en entendant la voix de son épouse.

_**- Pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour ?... Je... Mais toi aussi, tu me manques... Non, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît... Calme-toi, ma puce, je ne comprends rien... Respire, Lee... Encore un coup... Voilà... Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...**_

Il lâcha le téléphone et tomba à genoux. Le reste de la famille retenait son souffle. Embry, voyant son frère incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, et entendant les cris de Leah, ramassa le téléphone, inquiet.

_**- Leah? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ Demanda-t-il, fébrile.


	13. Chapitre 12 Coup dur

Jacob avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Les pleurs de Leah et la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncée l'avait anéanti.

Embry avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Les larmes de Jacob redoublèrent alors, et il entendit au loin les mots du benjamin de la fratrie.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé, Leah... Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais ça me fait mal pour vous deux... Non, Jake ne va pas bien...**_

_**- Repasse la-moi...**_ souffla Jacob.

_**- C'est bon, Lee-Lee, je te le passe. Je t'embrasse très fort. Courage, ma belle.**_

Embry donna le portable à Jacob, qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler à son épouse.

- **********

_**- Je rentre, mon amour..**_. dit-il, la voix étranglée.

_**- Non, Jake,**_ le supplia-t-elle en larmoyant._** Tu viens à peine d'arriver... Ne gâche pas tes vacances à cause de moi...**_

_**- Mais toi...**_

_**- Je vais bien... **_mentit-elle en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

_**- Lee...**_

_**- Reste avec tes frères. **_Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_**- Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. **_Martela-t-il.

_**- Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes comme ça. **_Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_**- Alors viens...**_

_**- Je... Je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie.**_

_**- Je m'en fiche, ma puce. Ils comprendront. Et s'ils ne comprennent pas, je m'en fiche aussi.**_

Leah ne put répondre, tant son chagrin était intense.

_**- S'il te plait, Lee... On a tous les deux besoin de l'autre. Si tu refuses de venir en Floride, que tu le veuilles ou non, je rentre.**_

_**- Je viendrai... Mais pas maintenant... Très bientôt...**_

_**- Je t'aime, ma puce.**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi, Jake,**_ sanglota Leah. _**Je suis tellement désolée...**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mon amour. Ce n'est pas ta faute... écoute. On en reparlera quand tu seras dans mes bras, d'accord?**_

_**- D'accord,**_ céda-t-elle. _**Maman m'appelle. Je te laisse.**_

_**- Rappelle-moi si ça ne va pas...**_

_**- Promis.**_

**********

Il ne put retenir ses larmes en raccrochant. Haley vint l'enlacer en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

_**- Leah... Elle avait fait un test de grossesse avant que l'on vienne ici. Elle voulait attendre la fin de nos vacances pour m'en parler, mais elle n'a pas pu.**_

Emily se souvint de sa conversation avec sa cousine au sujet des enfants, et tressaillit.

_**- Jake... Elle n'a pas...**_ s'affola-t-elle.

_**- Elle a perdu le bébé. **_Répondit-il en s'effondrant d'avantage. _**Elle s'en veut terriblement; et je ne suis pas près d'elle...**_

_**- Oh, Jake...**_ se désola Haley._** Est-ce qu'elle compte venir ici?**_

_**- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Elle a peur d'être de trop mauvaise compagnie.**_

_**- L'important c'est que vous soyez ensemble.**_ Répliqua Kim. _**Si elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas trop grave, du moment que vous puissiez vous changer les idées, quitte à vous défouler sur nous.**_

_**- T'es sympa, Kim. Merci.**_

_**- Tu devrais parler avec Quil et Claire. **_Déclara Emily._** Ils ont vécu ça avant d'avoir Hannah. Claire était anéantie. Elle pourra sûrement aider Leah à traverser cette épreuve...**_

Jacob acquiesça, malheureux. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait appris qu'il allait être père mais que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il savait que le plus grand rêve de Leah était d'avoir un enfant, bien qu'ils n'en aient que très rarement parlé, et qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme une femme à part entière tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas.

La souffrance de son épouse lui morcelait le cœur. Il se sentait horriblement mal de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir, et il pensait avoir trahi la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, or il l'avait mise enceinte accidentellement et la perte de cet enfant était la chose la plus atroce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Embry était allé annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la famille, Sam compris.

Ils furent tous soucieux de l'état de Leah et demandèrent tous de la faire venir pour qu'elle soit avec son mari.

_**- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Jake est encore ici.**_ S'énerva Sam. _**Se sent-il donc si peu concerné par la fausse couche de sa femme qu'il préfère...**_

_**- À ta place je ne me permettrais pas de juger Jake aussi facilement. **_L'avertit Embry, mécontent._** Si tu savais à quel point il est proche d'elle, et si tu voyais dans quel état il est, tu fermerais ta bouche.**_

_**- à mon avis, Leah a du lui dire de rester...**_ réfléchit Paul.

_**- Je vais aller lui parler, **_ajouta Quil. _**Il doit se sentir tellement mal...**_

_**- Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est que vous puissiez me traiter de tous les noms alors que je ne cherchais qu'à vous protéger, et que Jacob, par contre, n'a droit qu'à de bonnes excuses sur son comportement alors qu'il devrait soutenir sa femme... C'est bon, ça m'énerve. **_Dit Sam en tournant les talons et en partant précipitamment.

Quil eut une discussion avec Jacob, lui expliquant comment il avait réussi à surmonter la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour aider Claire au mieux.

**********

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés.

Trois jours durant lesquels l'ambiance de la maisonnée s'était considérablement améliorée.

Sam avait finalement demandé à reprendre le travail plutôt, et était rentré chez lui, ne supportant plus d'être ignoré par Emily. Il avait estimé qu'elle devait être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir et lui pardonner plus facilement, mais la déception qu'elle ressentait n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis son départ. Néanmoins l'absence de Sam eut pour conséquences d'apaiser les tensions.

Jacob restait dans son coin, attendant l'arrivée de son épouse. Embry et Emily le forçaient à manger, et le moment du repas était le seul qu'il partageait avec sa famille. Il s'inquiétait parce que la veille, Leah ne l'avait pas appelé, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, sachant qu'elle devait vouloir être seule.

Il se décida finalement à ne pas faire subir à sa famille ses sautes d'humeur, et de faire un effort pour être agréable. Il descendit à la cuisine où Emily préparait le petit déjeuner.

_**- Je peux t'aider?**_ Lui demanda-t-il en souriant tristement.

Elle lui retourna un sourire radieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

_**- Je veux bien, mon aide cuisinier a fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Pourrais-tu mettre les muffins au four, pendant que j'en prépare une autre fournée?**_

Il s'exécuta, et prit l'initiative de faire la vaisselle. Tout en s'affairant en cuisine, Emily lui fit la conversation.

_**- Jake, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... Mais...**_ Hésita-t-elle.

_**- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, et si je n'aime pas, je te le dirai!**_ Répondit-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

_**- Quand tu m'as fait discuter avec Leah je... On a parlé d'enfants... **_Jacob frémit et elle poursuivit. _**Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, mais toi...**_

_**- Tu veux savoir si j'ai pensé à avoir des enfants?**_

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- J'y ai pensé depuis qu'on est mariés... On a tous les deux un boulot stable, on est sûrs de s'aimer... C'est la suite logique dans une vie à deux... Je ne vais pas dire que j'en rêve, parce que c'est vachement de responsabilités, mais je ne suis pas du tout contre l'idée d'en avoir un.**_

_**- En as-tu déjà parlé à Leah?**_

_**- Elle a tellement la trouille qu'elle change de sujet à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui en parler. Et là, avec ce qui s'est passé... Je doute qu'elle veuille en reparler...**_ se désola-t-il.

_**- Justement. Je pense que c'est le bon moment de tout mettre à plat avec elle.**_

_**- J'ai juste envie d'être avec elle pour l'instant... Rien d'autre ne compte...**_

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte suivit d'un petit glapissement timide, qu'Emily ne reconnut pas. Un éclat illumina le regard de Jacob alors qu'il jetait l'assiette qu'il nettoyait dans l'évier.

_**- Elle est là!**_ S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et Emily entendit Jacob pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'approcha et vit le jeune homme tenant sa cousine, en larmes, dans ses bras. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible et retourna dans la cuisine afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Jacob et Leah se retrouvaient enfin, et le monde leur sembla à tous deux bien meilleur.

_**- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour... **_souffla Leah.

_**- Tu es là, maintenant, et je ne partirai plus jamais loin de toi...**_ dit Jacob, humant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

_**- Je suis... désolée pour...**_

Jacob la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément, et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Leah fit timidement signe à Emily en passant, ne voulant pour rien au monde s'éloigner des bras protecteurs de son époux.

Il la laissa s'allonger sur le lit, et se blottit contre elle, sans rien dire.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer de paroles réconfortantes. Leur seule présence les contentait amplement. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger de peur de revenir à la dure réalité.

Jacob, caressant le corps de sa tendre moitié, rompit tout de même le silence

_**- Pardonne-moi, ma puce. Si j'avais été plus prudent...**_

_**- Non, Jake. On a été deux à le faire, cet enfant. C'est moi qui l'ai perdu... C'est moi qui ne suis pas normale...**_

_**- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses, Lee. **_S'emporta-t-il. _**Tu ES normale. Ça arrive à énormément de femmes, et plus souvent que tu ne l'imagines.**_

_**- Je rêve où t'es en train de me faire un cours?**_ Ironisa-t-elle, la mine déconfite.

_**- J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Alors promets-moi que tu ne diras plus que tu n'es pas normale.**_

Leah baissa les yeux et Jacob grogna.

_**- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de le penser. **_Grommela-t-elle.

Il soupira bruyamment et resserra son étreinte.

**********

Haley vint les informer que le repas était servi, et Leah se força à descendre avec les autres. Elle avait peur des regards plein de compassion de la famille de Jacob et surtout qu'ils lui posent des questions, et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils agissaient aussi normalement que d'ordinaire. Quil, Jacob, Paul, Jared et Embry se chamaillaient pour le plus grand bonheur de leur compagnes, et Emily, bien que se sentant de trop, se mit à parler de recettes de cuisine avec sa cousine et Haley, qui leur avoua ne pas être une très bonne cuisinière.

À la fin du repas, Claire prit Leah à part afin de lui demander comment elle se sentait.

_**- C'est pas la joie... Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte, et j'avais peur de la réaction de Jake, mais je me sentais bien. J'étais heureuse de porter ce petit bout en moi... Et là, je me sens si vide...**_

Elle fondit en larmes et Claire la prit dans ses bras.

_**- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu ça, moi aussi, avant d'avoir Hannah.**_

_**- C'est vrai?**_ Demanda Leah en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_**- Oui. J'avais le sentiment de n'être plus rien du tout. De ne pas être une vraie femme. Et puis Quil a été génial. Nous avons tous les deux été voir un psy, pour dépasser la peur que j'avais de retomber enceinte. Et avec Quil, on a finalement décidé de réessayer.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si Jake est prêt à avoir un enfant. **_Balbutia Leah.

_**- Vu comment il était anéanti en apprenant la nouvelle, je suis sûre que oui. **_Sourit Claire.

_**- Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une autre fausse couche.**_ S'affligea Leah

_**- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite, Leah.**_ L'assura Claire._** Parles-en avec Jake, pour savoir si vous êtes décidés à avoir un bébé un jour, et quand vous serez fixés sur votre choix de vie, tu prendras ton temps pour avoir un enfant, si c'est ce que vous avez décidé.**_

_**- T'es une chic fille, Claire!**_ Sourit Leah, la remerciant du regard.

Claire prit congé d'elle afin de s'occuper de sa fille, et Emily la remplaça brièvement jusqu'au retour de Jacob. Leah ne se fit pas prier pour retourner dans les bras de son mari.

_**- La discussion avec Claire t'a remonté le moral?**_ S'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- Je suis toujours triste, mais ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui sait par quoi tu passes... Je suppose que toi, tu as parlé à Quil?**_

_**- Ouais... Ça nous a en quelque sorte rapproché.**_

Leah prit une grande inspiration et eut du mal à formuler sa question.

_**- Tu veux qu'on en parle? Je veux dire... De ce qui aurait pu se passer si je...**_

_**- Seulement si tu es prête à entendre tout ce que j'ai à dire, et que tu me jures de ne pas te défiler.**_

_**- Je t'écoute.**_ Déclara-t-elle, appréhendant le discours de Jacob.

_**- Quand tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu avais fait un test de grossesse et que tu étais enceinte, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Mais quand tu m'as appris ta fausse couche, j'ai eu mal. Parce que tu avais mal et parce qu'en quelque secondes, je nous ai imaginé avec cet enfant.**_

Il encra son regard à celui de Leah, lui montrant toute sa détermination.

_**- Ma puce, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et que tu n'as sûrement pas l'intention de recommencer de si tôt, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'en ai envie. Je veux un enfant de toi, Lee. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, dès que tu seras prête à essayer à nouveau, je suis partant.**_

_**- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver...**_

_**- C'est un risque à courir. **_Répliqua-t-il. _**Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire. On ira à ton rythme. On consultera un médecin si tu veux. Tout ce que tu voudras.**_

_**- Jake, ne te force pas pour me rendre heureuse...**_

Il leva les yeux au ciel en éclatant de rire.

_**- Avoir un enfant avec toi ne me force pas. C'est toi qui va devoir le porter pendant neuf mois. Moi, je ne mets que la petite graine!**_

_**- Imbécile!**_ Rit Leah._** Je ne parlais pas de ça.**_

_**- J'en ai vraiment très, très envie.**_ Insista-t-il. _**J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, maintenant c'est fait.**_

_**- Alors... Tu es sûr de toi?**_

_**- Aussi sûr que le jour où je t'ai demandé en mariage.**_ Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et se jeta à son cou.

_**- On retentera le coup, mais pas tout de suite... Je ne suis pas prête à vivre une nouvelle déception...**_

_**- On a tout le temps, ma puce. Tu donneras le coup d'envoi.**_

_**- Comme c'est joliment dit!**_ Railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**- Et si on changeait de sujet, maintenant?**_ Suggéra-t-il.

_**- T'es prêt à me raconter pourquoi Sam n'est pas là?**_

Jacob se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'expliquer à son épouse qu'il s'était battu avec son frère aîné en grande partie parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il entreprit donc de lui raconter en détail le récit de Jared et ce qui en avait résulté.


	14. Chapitre 13 Feu de camp

Pour fêter la moitié de leur séjour et leur réconciliation, Jared et Embry proposèrent de faire un petit feu de camp sur la plage, comme ils en avaient l'habitude à la Push.

Jacob et Haley étaient partis faire des courses, pendant que Paul et Leah se chargeait de préparer le lieu de la soirée.

Emily, ravie à l'idée de ne pas faire le repas pour une fois, s'accorda une journée bien à elle. Elle fit du shopping avec Rachel et Kim, et passa le reste de la journée dans la piscine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait utilisé jusqu'alors, préférant se baigner dans la mer.

Elle se sentait libre de pouvoir réfléchir à la vie qu'elle menait avec Sam, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis son départ. Elle fut surprise de réaliser qu'il ne lui manquait absolument pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait ressenti après avoir su qu'il était définitivement parti de la Réserve. Elle se demandait si ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé, ou si c'était juste la déception qu'elle éprouvait qui lui obscurcissait ses émotions. Elle se mit donc à y songer sérieusement, jusqu'au soir.

**********

Sur le feu de camp, les frères Black s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Embry et Quil se taquinaient, Jacob et Paul se disputaient pour des hot-dogs. Kim était allongée sur le sable, la tête contre Jared qui la contemplait avec tendresse.

_**- Ils sont super bons, ces steaks de soja! **_S'extasia Rachel.

_**- Contente que ça te plaise! **_Claironna Leah en bombant le torse._** Ça a été une vraie galère de les faire!**_

_**- C'est pas vrai!**_ S'exclama la végétalienne. C_**'est toi qui les a fait? Faut que tu me donnes la recette! C'est vraiment délicieux!**_

_**- Merci, merci! Je t'écrirai la recette avant ton départ. **_Lui promit Leah en souriant.

_**- Et si on pimentait un peu la soirée?**_ Proposa Quil en esquissant un sourire taquin.

_**- A quoi tu penses?**_ Sourcilla Haley.

_**- Un vérité ou gage, ça vous tente?**_

_**- Ouais! **_Sautilla Haley.

_**- Elle a bouffé une sauterelle ou quoi? **_Plaisanta Rachel.

_**- Très drôle... **_maugréa Haley. _**Je suis partante, moi.**_

_**- Moi aussi!**_ déclara Paul. _**Ça risque d'être marrant.**_

Les autres acceptèrent, bien que moins enthousiastes qu'Haley et Paul. Quil commença.

_**- Haley, il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis un moment.**_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en montrant un poing menaçant.

_**- C'est toi qui as voulu jouer, mon lapin,**_ badina Embry.

_**- Ouais... **_grommela-t-elle._** Vas-y, pose-la ta satanée question.**_

_**- Comment t'as fait pour passer de l'état de monstre à celui de jolie fille?**_ Gloussa Quil avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans le bras._** Aïe! Messante fille!**_

_**- Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de monstre! **_Répliqua Haley en lui tirant la langue.

_**- Tu vas quand même répondre à la question, parce que personne n'avait fait attention à ta transformation avant que tu ne sois avec Embry. **_Ordonna Jacob

_**- C'est vrai ça! Ça m'a toujours intrigué. Raconte, Haley !**_ Renchérit Leah

_**- Très bien, **_soupira-t-elle._** J'en avais marre qu'Embry m'appelle ''mon pote'', et je voulais qu'il voie que je pouvais être jolie, moi aussi, comme les autres filles... La seule fille que je fréquentais n'était pas mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas, Leah?**_

Cette dernière grogna, augmentant l'hilarité des autres membres de la famille.

_**- C'était bas, ça**_. Lui reprocha-t-elle en boudant. _**Moi, au moins, je faisais pas des concours de crachats avec mes potes!**_

_**- Yerk! **_Grimaça Rachel. _**C'est dégoûtant!**_

_**- Bah! C'est marrant! **_Rétorqua Haley. _**Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait, d'ailleurs... ça te **__**dit de recommencer, Lapinou?**_

_**- Heu... **_bredouilla Embry, gêné... _**On va peut être éviter ça ici, mon lapin...**_

_**- Embry a toujours perdu face à Haley, **_précisa Jacob, hilare. _**Il a honte de se faire battre par sa femme...**_

_**- Chochotte! **_Se moqua Quil.

_**- Bref! **_Reprit Haley. _**Je suis allée demander conseil à Kayleigh Uley, vous savez, la jolie fille du lycée...**_

_**- Celle qui en pince pour Seth? **_Demanda Embry, étonné.

_**- Qui? Quoi? Qui en pince pour mon frère?**_ S'énerva Leah.

_**- Personne, ma puce, personne.**_ Mentit Jacob.

_**- Je préfère... **_gronda-t-elle.

_**- Donc Kayleigh m'a filé un coup de main pour que j'aie l'air plus jolie. D'abord, en laissant pousser mes cheveux, ensuite en refaisant petit à petit ma garde-robe... Et en échange, je lui avais promis de l'aider à séduire Seth.**_

_**- Quoi? Tu as échangé des conseils de beauté contre mon frangin?**_ S'écria Leah, abasourdie.

_**- Ouais, et j'ai pas honte de moi, parce qu'elle est vachement sympa pour une fille. Pas que vous n'êtes pas sympas, les filles! **_Déglutit Haley en voyant les regards des compagnes des frères Black posés sur elle. _**C'est juste qu'à la Push, c'est rare les filles gentilles. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Seth, d'ailleurs, mais elle garde ses distances...**_

_**- C'est qui, cette fille? **_Grogna Leah.

_**- Kayleigh Uley...**_ lui répondit Embry, amusé._** Tu sais! Kiki!**_

_**- Oh! **_souffla Leah._** Le canon de la classe de Seth? Celle qui est aide-soignante?**_

_**- Ouais... Elle est vraiment bien, et Seth pourrait bien s'entendre avec elle...mais t'as tout foutu en l'air le jour où on est venues chez vous. **_grommela Haley

_**- Pourquoi?**_ Demanda Kim, intriguée.

_**- Elle a eu peur quand Leah a dit qu'elle aplatirait comme une crêpe celles qui essayaient de s'approcher trop près de ton frère... **_

Le groupe s'esclaffa.

_**- Leah la louve, toujours à couver son frangin... **_taquina Paul.

_**- On se refait pas!**_ Répliqua Leah en haussant les épaules.

_**- J'ai répondu à ta question, Quil?**_ L'interrogea Haley, satisfaite.

_**- Ouais ouais... A ton tour.**_

_**- Bien. Alors... Claire!**_ La jeune femme sursauta. _**Raconte-moi comment Quil et toi êtes sortis ensemble.**_

_**- C'est compliqué...**_ confessa Claire. _**Quil est venu en Californie et tante Emi, qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul, a demandé à ma mère de l'accueillir chez nous. Au début, c'était pas vraiment ça. Il me tapait sur les nerfs...**_

_**- Pupuce... **_gémit-il en faisant la moue._** Je t'énervais tant que ça?**_

_**- Ça t'étonne?**_ Rit Claire. _**Personne ne me contredira si je dis que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'en donnes la peine!**_

_**- Je confirme! **_Acquiesça Jacob, hilare.

_**- Continue, Claire, **_la pria Leah.

_**- Il passait son temps à me draguer. Je le trouvais lourd, mais lourd! **_S'affligea Claire. _**Même si je dois l'avouer, je fantasmais sur son corps de rêve... **_ajouta-t-elle en caressant le torse de son fiancé.

_**- Une bassine, que je vomisse!**_ Supplia Embry, l'air malade.

_**- T'es d'une mauvaise foi, mon vieux,**_ se vanta Quil. _**Continue, bébé.**_

_**- En plus d'être collant, à l'université, il avait mauvaise réputation. Beaucoup de mes amies disaient qu'elles étaient sorties avec lui.**_

_**- C'était même pas vrai!**_ S'insurgea Quil.

_**- Bon, tu vas continuer à m'interrompre longtemps ou il faut que je t'en colle une pour que tu me**_ _**laisses finir?**_ S'exaspéra Claire.

_**- Pardon, pupuce...**_ murmura Quil, dépité.

_**- Mon Dieu! Elle est des nôtres, Lee! **_S'émerveilla Haley.

_**- Comment ça des vôtres? **_Demanda Jared.

_**- Elle est de celles qui mènent leurs hommes à la baguette.**_ S'esclaffa Leah.

_**- Pff, les femmes...**_ soupira Jacob._** Toujours à croire qu'elles sont supérieures... **_Il déglutit en apercevant le regard assassin que lui lançait son épouse. _**J'ai rien dit... Pas taper... Continue, Claire!**_

Elle obéit, après avoir retrouvé le souffle qu'elle avait perdu en s'écroulant de rire.

_**- Un jour, tante Emily est passée nous voir et elle m'a dit de laisser une chance à Quil, parce que c'était un gars bien. Je ne voulais pas être avec un coureur de jupons, alors je lui ai dit que je voulais bien sortir avec lui à la seule condition qu'il me prouve qu'il n'en était pas un. Je l'ai fait poireauter pendant un an, et il n'a jamais laissé tomber. Ça m'a surpris de sa part, mais il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux et qu'il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. J'ai demandé à mes amies ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre Quil et elles et elles m'ont avoué qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, qu'elles avaient fait ça pour se faire mousser parce qu'il était LE mec à avoir à l'université. Le plus canon. Et c'est avec moi qu'il est maintenant!**_ Finit-elle en l'embrassant et en serrant Hannah, endormie dans ses bras.

_**- J'y crois pas, Quil! T'es vraiment une chochotte! Te traîner comme ça pour avoir une femme, c'est pitoyable.**_ S'exclama Jared.

_**- Pour ma pupuce, je suis prêt à tout!**_ Répliqua-t-il._** Je le referai sans hésiter, parce que quand je vois notre magnifique choupinette, je suis certain que ça en valait le coup.**_

_**- C'est trop mignon, **_s'extasia Emily. _**Maintenant c'est à ton tour de poser une question, Claire.**_

_**- Kiiiiiiim... Raconte-nous comment t'as mis le grappin sur Jared. **_Lui ordonna Claire, amusée.

_**- Noooon, **_supplia-t-elle._** C'est trop embarrassant. Et vous connaissez déjà l'histoire.**_

_**- Pas nous! **_Rétorqua Embry, curieux de connaître les raisons de son embarras.

Kim s'exécuta à contrecœur.

_**- J'avais flashé sur Paul, au départ,**_ avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

_**- PAUL? Mais tu n'as donc aucun goût?**_ S'écria Leah, dégoûtée. _**Pardon, Rachel... Mais c'est PAUL!**_

_**- Merci...**_ grommelèrent l'intéressé et sa compagne.

_**- C'est pas contre toi, Rachel, **_l'informa Jacob, _**c'est à cause d'un truc qui s'est passé à la Push et qui a écœuré Leah à vie...**_

_**- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis!**_ S'agaça Paul.

_**- Désolé, mais elle a le droit de savoir, **_insista Jacob._** Leah pense que Paul n'a aucun savoir vivre.**_

_**- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine!**_ Rectifia Leah._** Il m'a traumatisée!**_

_**- Ça arrive à tout le monde!**_ Gémit Paul.

_**- Non, se pisser dessus peut arriver à tout le monde. Pisser dans une carafe parce qu'on a la flemme de marcher jusqu'aux toilettes, c'est une gifle aux règles de la vie en société. Surtout si la carafe n'est pas à toi.**_

_**- Tu n'aurais jamais rien su si tu n'étais pas rentrée à ce moment là!**_

_**- Tu étais dans la cuisine de ma mère! Encore heureux que j'ai vu ce que tu avais fait! On a pu la jeter à temps!**_

_**- Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas fait ça?**_ S'épouvanta Rachel.

_**- Pour ma défense, il y avait de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.**_

_**- Mais t'es dégueulasse! **_Grimaça Kim.

_**- Changeons de sujet, s'il vous plait,**_ demanda Emily, écœurée._** Kim, pose une question.**_

_**- Mais elle n'a pas...**_

_**- Embry, j'ai vu que tous les frères Black avait un bracelet tressé avec un petit loup accroché dessus, mais pas toi. Tu l'as perdu?**_

Embry lui sourit tristement, pendant que les autres frères perdaient leur sourire. Kim sentit qu'elle avait évoqué un sujet épineux.

_**- Excuse-moi... J'aurais pas dû... J'ai dit la première chose qui m'est venu en tête, pour ne pas reparler de ma rencontre avec Jared...**_

_**- Non, non! T'inquiète pas!**_ La rassura Embry. _**Si j'ai pas de bracelet, c'est parce que c'est leur mère qui leur a fait avant leur naissance. Mais le petit loup, c'était l'idée de papa, alors j'en ai un moi aussi.**_

_**- Il est de quelle couleur, le tien?**_ Lui demanda Emily.

_**- Ah parce qu'ils ont des couleurs différentes?**_ S'étonna Rachel.

_**- Oui. Chacun des loups sculptés est différent. Certains sont peints, d'autre sont bruts. Celui de Sam est noir.**_

_**- Le mien est chocolat! C'est le plus beau de tous! **_Précisa Quil.

_**- Le mien est brun, et j'en fais pas tout un foin!**_ Grommela Jared.

_**- Oui mais mon loup est plus clair sur le dessus, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.**_ Répliqua Quil.

_**- Le mien est gris argent...**_ ajouta Paul

_**- Mon loup est gris avec des taches noires. **_Déclara Embry.

_**- Le mien est brun-roux, et pas peint.**_ Dit Jacob. _**Celui de Leah est gris, et celui de Seth est sable.**_

_**- Tu en as sculpté pour Leah et Seth? **_S'étonna Quil.

_**- Je l'ai sur mon bracelet de fiançailles,**_ leur montra Leah._** Et Seth était jaloux, alors Jake lui en a fait un qu'il a mis dans son porte-clés, pour le faire taire.**_

_**- J'en ai sculpté un aussi pour Haley!**_ Se vanta Embry. _**Mais elle a voulu que je le peigne en violet...**_

_**- Il est la!**_ les informa-t-elle en montrant son collier sur lequel se trouvaient deux petits pendentifs sculptés. L'un, le même que Leah, était la réplique des tatouages des frères Black, et l'autre était un petit loup parme finement sculpté.

_**- Un loup alien!**_ S'amusa Quil, évitant de justesse un coup de poing venant d'Haley.

_**- Bon, Rachel, à toi maintenant.**_ Dit Embry, coupant court aux éventuelles représailles de son épouse.

_**- Ouh là... J'ai peur.**_

_**- Quand as-tu mangé de la viande pour la dernière fois?**_ L'interrogea-t-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

_**- Embry... ne fais pas ça! **_L'implora la jeune femme.

- J_**e vais me gêner..**_. répondit-il, souriant d'avantage.

_**- Je vais prendre un gage. **_Choisit Rachel.

_**- Très bien... **_soupira Embry. _**Tu vas à la maison, tu prends des tranches de ton super pain, de la moutarde, et du pastrami. Rachel frémit au ton moqueur du Quileute. Et après, tu le manges!**_

_**- Non! C'est pas juste! Je suis grillée de toute façon !**_

_**- Alors réponds à ma question!**_

Paul et Haley les dévisageaient avec incrédulité.

_**- Bon, j'avoue tout,**_ se résigna Rachel._** J'ai vu Embry avec un sandwich au pastrami il y a quatre jours et ça m'a donné envie. J'ai goûté et j'adore le pastrami. J'ADORE ÇA! J'en mange tous les soirs! Et Embry m'a vu hier soir. Depuis il se moque de moi...**_

_**- Rachel... Le pastrami c'est... De la viande! **_S'offusqua Haley.

_**- Comme si je ne le savais pas, **_ironisa Rachel.

_**- Mais c'est pas grave, poulette! **_L'assura Leah. _**Si tu aimes ça, t'en manges et puis c'est tout! Pas besoin de te prendre la tête!**_

Paul secoua la tête, dépité.

_**- Tu m'en veux, Pauly? **_Sanglota Rachel.

_**- Non, je me demande juste pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! **_Se désola-t-il. _**Ça nous aurait évité 4 ans de régime végétalien!**_

Il se mit à rire, suivi du reste de la famille, et Rachel se détendit aussitôt.

_**- A ton tour de répondre à mes questions, Leah! Tu es la seule à avoir été fiancée à deux des frères Black! **_Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil entendu. _**Alors dis-nous, lequel est le mieux... dans tous les sens du terme?**_

Leah hoqueta, pendant que Jacob jouait le jeu, désireux de connaître la réponse, et qu'Emily se renfrognait.

_**- Vas-y, ma puce, dis-nous qui embrasse le mieux... **_minauda-t-il à son oreille._** Et n'oublie pas que je saurais si tu mens ou pas!**_

_**- Vous êtes de vrais malades!**_ S'indigna-t-elle. _**Mais puisque vous voulez savoir... Jacob embrasse largement mieux que Sam! En ce qui concerne les autres sens du terme, je ne pourrais pas comparer, puisque Jake a été le seul et unique...**_

_**- Tu plaisantes? **_S'écria Emily, stupéfaite. _**Tu n'as jamais couché avec Sam?**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avant mon mariage... Enfin mon premier mariage raté! **_Répondit Leah en rougissant furieusement.

_**- On va leur épargner les détails, d'accord, Lee?**_ Suggéra Jacob en la serrant contre lui.

_**- Je... J'arrive pas à y croire! **_Marmonna Emily, furieuse.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Emily?**_ S'inquiéta Jared.

_**- Il m'a mené en bateau!**_ S'emporta-t-elle. _**Il m'a juré qu'il avait de l'expérience, et j'ai cru que...**_

_**- Tu veux dire qu'avant de passer devant l'autel avec moi, Sam...**_

Emily baissa la tête, honteuse.

_**- Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse parce que j'étais vierge... Je voulais rivaliser avec toi...**_

_**- L'enfoiré! **_S'énerva Haley._** Il t'a laissé croire que Leah avait perdu sa vertu pour prendre la tienne...**_

_**- Il l'a pas forcée non plus... **_ironisa Leah, mécontente. _**Si elle y tenait tant que ça, elle ne la lui aurait pas donné alors qu'il était fiancé.**_

_**- Tu as raison. **_Décréta Emily._** Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, je regrette juste qu'il m'ait menti...**_

_**- A quoi bon?**_ Cracha Leah. _**Vous êtes mariés! Et d'ailleurs vous êtes tous les deux de grands cachottiers, alors un mensonge de plus ou de moins...**_

_**- Je croyais que cette histoire était derrière nous, Lee-Lee...**_ s'agaça Emily.

_**- Faut croire que l'idée que ma cousine me considère comme une ''Marie-couche-toi-là'' et qu'elle décide de me contrer en en devenant une pour me piquer mon mec de l'époque, ça n'engage pas à la réconciliation...**_ renifla Leah.

_**- Arrête ça, Lee.**_ Lui intima fermement Jacob._** Elle se sent déjà assez mal pour que tu en rajoute.**_

Leah regarda sa cousine et se sentit coupable en voyant les larmes perler sur son visage.

_**- Désolée, **_s'excusa-t-elle simplement.

La discussion s'orienta vers les garçons, et les révélations se poursuivirent. Les filles, en particulier Emily, s'en donnaient à cœur joie, faisant apparaître au grand jour les petites hontes de leurs compagnons.

Quil, qui venait de répondre à une question embarrassante d'Haley concernant son petit lapin qu'il n'abandonnait pas lorsqu'il était petit et qui lui servait de doudou pour dormir, avait décidé de se venger de toutes les jeunes femmes d'un coup.

_**- Vu que c'est à mon tour de poser une question, je vais faire d'une pierre six coups. Les filles?**_

_**- Quil a son petit air sadique...**_ Marmonna Claire. _**C'est pas bon signe.**_

_**- Tu as raison, pupuce! Bref, vous devez toutes répondre à la même question. Si vous deviez choisir un autre mec dans la famille, à part celui avec qui vous êtes, lequel choisiriez-vous?**_

Claire répondit sans hésiter.

_**- Embry!**_

_**- Qu... Quoi? Embry? Pourquoi Embry?**_

_**- Tu as dit quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Quil. Alors entre Jake et Embry, je préfère Embry!**_

_**- Et nous alors?**_ S'offusquèrent Jared et Paul.

_**- Je choisirai Jacob! **_Déclara Rachel

_**- Au début j'aurais dit Paul...**_ commença Kim. _**Mais après avoir entendu cette histoire de carafe...**_

_**- Ben voyons,**_ se lamenta ce dernier tandis que la jeune femme continuait à parler.

_**- Jake est très mignon... Mais je préfère Embry!**_

Embry et Jacob sourirent, flattés. Ils se tournèrent alors vers leurs épouses respectives, qui fulminaient, rongées par la jalousie.

_**- Il ne manque plus que Leah, Haley et Emily... Alors, les filles? Choisirez-vous le grand Quil?**_

_**- Désolé de te décevoir, mon vieux,**_ grogna Leah, mais si je devais choisir, je prendrais Embry.

_**- Et moi Jake! **_Ajouta Haley sur le même ton. _**Et toi, Emily?**_

_**- Joker!**_ Répondit Emily, profondément embarrassée.

_**- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu aurais choisi Jake, c'est ça?**_ Sourcilla Leah.

Emily tressaillit. Leah se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres.

_**- C'est fou, ça! D'abord Sam, ensuite Jake!**_

_**- Bravo pour la question à la con, Quil. **_Grommela Haley.

_**- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, Leah.**_ Lui fit remarquer Rachel._** Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir choisi Jake...**_

_**- Oui, mais on parle d'Emily, là. Et je n'ai aucune confiance en elle, surtout depuis que je sais comment elle s'y prend pour retourner le cerveau des hommes...**_

Jacob n'appréciait pas du tout les commentaires de son épouse. Il savait que certaines révélations avaient fait remonter les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait au moment où elle avait appris la trahison de Sam et Emily, mais il trouvait injuste qu'elle se défoule sur sa cousine, alors que selon lui, le seul coupable était son frère aîné. Il la força à le regarder. Lorsque les yeux de Leah se perdirent dans ceux de son mari et qu'il lui sourit, elle se sentit rongée par la culpabilité.

_**- Emily ne mérite pas ça, ma puce. Et je ne suis pas Sam. Faudrait qu'un jour tu te rentres ça dans le crâne...**_

_**- Je sais... **_maugréa-t-elle. _**Je suis vraiment désolée, cousine. C'est juste que...**_

_**- Je comprends, même si ça me blesse. J'espère qu'un jour on redeviendra aussi complices qu'avant. En tout cas je ferai tout pour...**_ lui certifia Emily.

_**- On verra bien, avec le temps... **_murmura Leah, mélancolique.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la plage. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de rouvrir les hostilités. Jared rompit néanmoins le silence.

_**- J'aime pas trop ce jeu...**_

_**- Moi non plus,**_ bougonna Quil._** On va arrêter là, je crois.**_

_**- J'ai le droit de vous poser une question, avant qu'on arrête de jouer? **_Demanda Emily, hésitante.

Le reste de la famille se consulta du regard, et Jared répondit, avec l'assentiment de tous.

_**- Bien sûr, ma belle, on t'écoute.**_

_**- C'est assez délicat..**_. bredouilla-t-elle. _**Vous savez que je vous apprécie tous beaucoup...**_

_**- Nous aussi on t'apprécie, Emily!**_ S'écria Haley.

_**- C'est gentil... **_la remercia la jeune femme. _**Mais voilà, je ne suis que la femme de Sam. Une bien rapportée, comme on dit... Alors je me demandais si vous m'apprécieriez toujours... Enfin si vous me considéreriez encore comme faisant partie de votre famille, et si vous me pardonneriez... Quand j'aurais demandé le divorce...**_


	15. Chapitre 14 Fin de vacances

Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour la lenteur avec laquelle j'ai posté ce chapitre.

Compte tenu de mes différents problèmes de santé, je n'ai pas pu être en mesure de finir plus rapidement.

Je risque d'être assez lente dans les jours à venir, car mon état ne s'est toujours pas arrangé et également parce que je prépare mon hospitalisation à la fin du mois

(donc visite chez les médecins, prises de sang... et incapacité à rester devant un ordinateur ne font pas très bon ménage...)

Je m'excuse d'avance, car j'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fiction que je m'en veux orriblement de ne pas faire un chapitre par jour...

J'espère qu'en attendant celui-ci vous plaira!

Leilani

* * *

_- J'ai le droit de vous poser une question, avant qu'on arrête de jouer? Demanda Emily, hésitante._

_Le reste de la famille se consulta du regard, et Jared répondit, avec l'assentiment de tous._

_- Bien sûr, ma belle, on t'écoute._

_- C'est assez délicat... bredouilla-t-elle. Vous savez que je vous apprécie tous beaucoup..._

_- Nous aussi on t'apprécie, Emily! S'écria Haley._

_- C'est gentil... la remercia la jeune femme. Mais voilà, je ne suis que la femme de Sam. Une bien rapportée, comme on dit... Alors je me demandais si vous m'apprécieriez toujours... Enfin si vous me considéreriez encore comme faisant partie de votre famille, et si vous me pardonneriez... Quand j'aurais demandé le divorce..._

_**********_

_**- Tu comptes vraiment divorcer? **_Balbutia Haley.

_**- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi... Le Sam dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'est pas celui que j'ai appris à connaître ces derniers temps. Je... j'ai l'impression de m'être trompée sur lui... **_s'affligea Emily.

_**- Je n'aime pas non plus ce qu'il a fait,**_ confessa Paul,_** mais vous êtes mariés depuis sept ans! Tu ne peux pas balayer ça d'un revers de la main!**_

_**- Il t'aime, Emily...**_ déclara Jared._** Il est fou de toi, et peu importe ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans, ça, ça n'a pas changé!**_

_**- Même ça, tu vois, j'en suis venue à en douter.**_ Répliqua-t-elle._** Je sais qu'il n'a pas oublié Leah, je me doutais que le fait de la revoir lui ferait quelque chose, mais qu'il en arrive à se battre avec Jake parce qu'il s'est marié avec elle... Je me demande s'il ne regrette pas notre mariage.**_

_**- Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de moi que tu veux divorcer?**_ S'insurgea Leah.

_**- Non! Pas du tout! Essayez de me comprendre. Jake, Embry, Leah, Haley, vous en vouliez à Sam d'avoir trahi votre confiance, et jusqu'à présent vous avez du mal à lui pardonner. Quoi que vous pensiez de moi, je crois avoir été élevée selon les mêmes principes que vous. Je me sentais mal de ne pas avouer à Leah que j'étais amoureuse de Sam. Et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que mon mari m'ait menti pendant tout ce temps. C'est pour moi la pire des choses qu'il pouvait me faire. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui si je ne lui fais plus confiance. C'est au dessus de mes forces.**_

Emily fondit en larmes, épuisée nerveusement. Haley vint la prendre dans ses bras.

_**- Tu devrais encore y réfléchir... Il te reste quinze jours. Je te soutiendrai quelle que soit ta décision, et Embry et Jake aussi, pas vrai, les gars?**_

Ils acquiescèrent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Leah se rapprocha de son mari, ne sachant quoi penser de la situation.

Quil estima que la soirée était terminée, et tous rentrèrent dans la maison louée pour les vacances.

**********

Aucun des frères n'osa parler à Emily les jours qui suivirent, hormis Jacob et Embry. Ils avaient compris les raisons qui poussaient la jeune femme à désirer divorcer mais n'arrivaient pas à accepter son empressement à le faire.

Jacob essayait de raisonner sa belle-sœur, lui faisant comprendre qu'une discussion avec Sam s'imposait avant de prendre une décision trop hâtive.

_**- Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti, et qu'il ne m'a pas appelé.**_ Argumenta Emily. _**Il m'a largement laissé le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et j'ai pris ma décision. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Jake.**_

_**- Mais tu l'aimes encore...**_

_**- Oui, je l'aime. Mais l'amour va de paire avec la confiance. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Pourrais-tu rester avec Leah si tu imaginais qu'elle t'avait menti, ou qu'elle regrettait de ne pas s'être mariée avec Sam?**_

_**- La question ne se pose pas, **_éluda Jacob.

_**- Parce que tu la connais, et que tu as une confiance aveugle en elle.**_ répliqua Emily. _**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne te mentira jamais, parce que, comme moi avec Sam, tu risques de tomber de haut.**_

Jacob n'insista pas, se contentant de soutenir Emily dans le choix qu'elle avait fait.

Quil, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de contacter Sam pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de se réconcilier avec Emily. Il lui avait laissé une dizaine de messages lui demandant de bien vouloir le rappeler lui ou de parler à son épouse le plus tôt possible, mais Sam n'en fit rien. Désespéré, il en vint à se confier à Leah qui avait jusque là tout fait pour ne pas s'en mêler. Il lui raconta comment Sam avait repris contact avec Emily après s'être enfui de la Push, et la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée embarquée avec eux dans leur périple.

_**- C'est Jared qui m'a avoué que Sam et Emily se fréquentaient, un peu après qu'on soit partis. Au départ, Sam ne voulait pas choisir entre vous deux.**_ Expliqua Quil._** Il écrivait tout le temps des**_ _**lettres, mais il ne les a jamais envoyées. On ne savait pas à qui il les écrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise, au bout d'un mois, que pratiquement toutes les lettres étaient destinées à Emily, mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de les lui envoyer. Il avait du mal à vivre sans elle, et sur le coup, j'étais dégoûté qu'il t'ait menti et j'ai fait la gueule... Mais il était de plus en plus malheureux... Alors un jour, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai envoyé toutes les lettres à Emily, en lui donnant notre adresse. Une semaine plus tard on l'a vu débarquer. Sam était tout étonné, mas il revivait. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis qu'elle a refait partie de sa vie. Il l'a demandé en mariage tout de suite après l'avoir revu, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était elle qu'il lui fallait. Si jamais Emily venait à le quitter... Je sais pas ce qu'il risque de faire, et ça m'inquiète...**_

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça à moi, Quil?**_ Gémit Leah, ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage. _**Va voir Emily, parle-lui, je sais pas moi!**_

_**- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi?**_ S'énerva-t-il. _**Ne quitte pas mon frère parce qu'il va faire une connerie? Je suis convaincu que le gros du problème c'est toi, Lee-Lee. Elle pète un plomb dès qu'il se passe un truc en rapport avec toi. Regarde ce qui s'est passé pendant le feu de camp, quand elle a su que tu n'avais rien fait avec Sam!**_

_**- C'est pas mon problème, ça! **_S'emporta-t-elle._** Ils sont adultes, ils doivent être capables de se débrouiller avec leurs histoires tous seuls, sans que personne ne s'en mêle. En tout cas moi je ne m'en mêlerai pas. C'est malsain.**_

_**- Mouais...**_ grommela Quil._** Avoue que ça t'arrangerait qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble...**_

_**- Pardon?**_ S'offusqua Leah._** Qu'est ce que je gagnerai à les voir se séparer?**_

_**- J'en sais rien, peut-être que tu serais enfin satisfaite de les voir souffrir comme tu as souffert de leur trahison. **_Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. _**Qui sait! Peut-être même que tu espères divorcer toi aussi... Que ton mariage avec Jake n'était qu'un moyen de te rapprocher de la famille et de reconquérir Sam!**_

Il ne put continuer ses suppositions, freiné dans son élan par une gifle magistrale de Leah. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard noir, tremblant de tous ses membres.

_**- Si tu tiens à la vie, Quil, ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses. **_Marmonna-t-elle, mâchoires serrées._** Mon mariage avec Jacob est sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et je remercie le ciel que Sam m'ait plantée devant l'autel, parce que je n'aurais pas pu être aussi heureuse avec lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de supposer que je me sers de Jake. Ne t'avise plus de douter de mon amour pour mon mari, compris?**_

_**- Fais-moi voir que je me suis trompé alors!**_ Répliqua Quil en arborant un sourire taquin._** Parle à Emily!**_

Leah recula, choquée après avoir réalisé que Quil l'avait mis en rogne afin de parvenir à ses fins. Elle soupira bruyamment, agacée de s'être fait avoir, et accepta, non sans avoir frappé à nouveau son beau-frère.

**********

Elle rejoignit Emily dans la piscine que la jeune femme s'était approprié depuis plusieurs jours. Elle fut intriguée que Leah vienne se baigner avec elle.

_**- La mer ne te tente plus? **_La taquina-t-elle.

_**- J'avais besoin de te parler sans qu'on vienne nous embêter. **_Lui répondit Leah franchement.

_**- Toujours aussi directe, Lee-Lee!**_ Sourit sa cousine.

_**- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécieras ça encore longtemps.**_

_**- Ça dépend de ce que tu as à me dire... **_sourcilla Emily.

_**- Je t'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. Si tu n'étais pas prête à te battre pour ton mariage avec Sam, pourquoi l'as-tu épousé?**_

Emily se figea et se sentit couler. Leah lui tint la tête hors de l'eau, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_**- On dirait que j'ai appuyé là où ça fait mal...**_

_**- Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé essayer de me persuader de ne pas divorcer.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas te convaincre, c'est ta vie après tout.**_ Railla Leah. _**Mais j'aimerais comprendre **__**comment on peut oublier sept ans de mariage sur un coup de tête.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête! Il m'a menti! Il l'a toujours fait! **_S'emporta Emily.

_**- La bonne affaire! Tu aurais peut-être dû y songer avant de l'épouser!**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Tu t'es mariée avec lui parce qu'il t'était indispensable, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bon, d'accord il a merdé. Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus. Je ne le supporte toujours pas. Mais vous êtes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, bon sang! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais passer toute ta vie dans le bonheur total?**_

_**- Tu n'es pas heureuse, toi?**_

_**- Pourquoi veux-tu te comparer à moi?**_ Tempêta Leah. _**Ce que je vis ne doit pas t'influencer! Et si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, non je ne suis pas heureuse, en ce moment. Je me sens vide, et je ne suis bien que dans les bras de Jake. Voilà! T'es contente?**_

_**- Non, je... excuse-moi, c'est...**_

_**- Arrête un peu d'essayer d'entrer en compétition avec moi et pense à ce que tu aimerais faire. Demande-toi si tu pourrais vivre sans lui, si tu es capable de donner une chance à Sam de s'expliquer et de sauver votre mariage.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le croire maintenant.**_

_**- Tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé, tu ne le sauras pas. Attends au moins de le revoir pour prendre une décision définitive. Le mariage est un sacrement trop important pour que le passé vienne le gâcher.**_

_**- Leah, ça n'a rien à voir avec quelques erreurs du passé! **_Se désola Emily._** Il a brisé notre famille! Quoi que tu puisses en penser, même si je t'ai trahi, je ne vous ai jamais oubliés, Seth, tante Sue et toi. Je n'ai pas été là à la mort d'oncle Harry, parce que j'ai été trop égoïste pour me soucier d'autre chose que de mon histoire avec Sam. Et je n'arrête pas de me dire que Jacob et Embry ont souffert parce qu'il a préféré partir avec Jared au lieu d'affronter les conséquences de leurs actes... Je trouve ça indigne d'un être humain.**_

_**- Ouais, bref. Ne divorce surtout pas pour te faire pardonner vis-à-vis de nous. Pas besoin de quitter Sam pour ça. Jake et Embry ne t'en veulent pas. Seth était content de te retrouver. Et moi aussi, même s'il me faudra un peu de temps pour ne pas avoir peur que tu me piques mon mari! **_Conclut Leah en rigolant.

_**- Rassure-toi! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me prendre une gauche de ta part une nouvelle fois,**_ rétorqua Emily, hilare. _**Et puis Jake a beau être mignon et adorable, je ne le vois que comme un petit frère!**_ Elle reprit son sérieux. _**Je vais suivre ton conseil et parler avec Sam. Tu as raison. Sept ans de vie commune ne peuvent pas partir en fumée comme ça. Même si je n'ai plus confiance en lui, je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense...**_

_**- Si jamais la discussion n'apporte rien de bon, tu pourras compter sur Jake et moi.**_ La rassura Leah. _**Haley t'adore, donc elle te pourrira l'existence aussi, et Embry... Bah Embry suivra!**_

Elles rirent de concert, et Leah changea de sujet. Elles discutèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, rejointes au fur et à mesure par les autres jeunes femmes, qui assurèrent Emily de leur soutien.

**********

A la fin des vacances, toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient désormais dire qu'elles faisaient partie d'une famille unie. La meute s'était reformée, accueillant de nouveaux membres. Jacob et Embry avaient appris à leur frère à sculpter le symbole de leur famille en un pendentif, et toutes les compagnes des frères Black, Emily compris, en possédaient désormais un.

Embry et Jacob avaient du mal à dire à se séparer de leurs frères. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés en un mois et n'avaient aucune idée du moment où ils se reverraient que cela leur brisait le cœur.

Embry eut alors une illumination. Profitant de l'instant où ils étaient tous réunis pour leur dernier petit déjeuner, il prit la parole.

Dîtes-moi, que faîtes-vous pour Noël? Leur demanda-t-il.

_**- Paul et moi devons aller dans ma famille,**_ soupira Rachel, qui n'avait pas l'air réjouie de cette perspective.

_**- Claire et moi n'avons rien de prévu, à part le repas de famille du nouvel an chez ses parents...**_ répondit Quil.

_**- Nous, on reste à Hawaï! **_Se vanta Jared. _**Au moins il fera chaud!**_

_**- Mouais...**_ grommela Kim, visiblement mécontente.

_**- Je ne peux pas vous répondre honnêtement... **_s'excusa Emily. _**Je ne sais même pas ce que les prochains jours me réservent.**_

_**- Tu sais déjà où nous allons passer Noël, Embry! **_Rit Leah. _**Cette année, maman ne vient pas à Seattle, donc on viendra à la Push!**_

_**- Pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça?**_ S'enquit Claire.

_**- Ça ne vous tenterait pas de passer Noël chez nous?**_ Suggéra Embry, les yeux brillants. _**Tant qu'à faire, autant essayer de prolonger nos vacances et de se retrouver le plus possible!**_

_**- A Noël? **_S'exclama Jared. En décembre... _**Là où il fait le plus froid? Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas plutôt chez nous?**_

_**- Jay! **_Gémit Kim. _**Ne fais pas l'enfant! Je n'ai pas envie de rester à Hawaï! Je veux voir comment c'est, la Push!**_

_**- Moi aussi!**_ S'extasia Rachel_**. C'est d'accord!**_

_**- Mais ta famille... **_bredouilla Paul.

_**- Ils n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir!**_ Grogna-t-elle._** Je préfère passer Noël avec Haley et les autres!**_

_**- Tant mieux, **_sourit Paul. _**Moi aussi!**_

_**- C'est d'accord pour moi aussi! **_Dit Claire._** Quil m'avait déjà demandé si on pouvait venir faire un tour prochainement, et ça me semble être une bonne occasion. Et puis je reverrai tante Sue! Ça fait tellement longtemps!**_

Emily hésitait à répondre, mal à l'aise. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se lancer.

_**- Je ne sais pas encore... Tout dépendra de l'issue de ma relation avec Sam.**_

_**- Pfff! Que tu restes avec lui ou pas, ma belle, tu es de la famille, et tu es invitée à passer Noël avec nous! **_Renifla Haley. _**Tu ne vas quand même pas fâcher ta petite sœur?**_

_**- Si tu me prends par les sentiments... **_soupira Emily

_**- Estime-toi heureuse qu'elle ne te menace pas d'un coup de tête!**_ Rit Leah.

_**- Alors c'est d'accord? **_Insista Embry. _**On se voit tous à Noël?**_

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative et se donnèrent rendez-vous deux jours avant le réveillon, chez Embry et Haley, à la Push.

Les jeunes mariés partirent le cœur léger avec Jacob et Leah, pressés de rentrer chez eux, et impatients d'être aux fêtes de Noël.

**********

Arrivée à New York, Emily fut étonnée en ne voyant pas son mari à la sortie de l'aéroport. Elle lui avait pourtant laissé plusieurs messages lui indiquant qu'elle désirait le voir dès sa descente d'avion. Elle se résolut donc à prendre un taxi afin de rentrer chez elle.

_**- Je suis rentrée! **_Claironna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.

Sam n'était pas là non plus. Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait fait un petit effort, sachant qu'elle rentrerait ce jour-là et qu'ils devaient discuter. Mais rien. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il devait être à son travail. L'appartement était dans un état déplorable. Les cartons de pizzas s'empilaient dans la cuisine, de même que les boites des différents fast food du coin dans le salon.

_**- Super!**_ Bougonna Emily. _**Non seulement il n'est pas là, mais en plus il n'a pas fait le ménage!**_

Elle se mit à nettoyer la maison, de plus en plus irritée par le comportement de son mari. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi déçue alors qu'elle n'attendait aucun miracle venant de lui. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée embobinée par les paroles de ses beaux-frères, qui lui avaient fait croire jusque là que Sam aurait du mal à vivre sans elle et qu'il ferait sûrement l'impossible pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il s'en sortait plutôt bien, puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné lui donner la moindre nouvelle et qu'il n'avait pas non plus cherché à la voir rapidement.

Elle attendit toute la nuit le retour de Sam. Ce dernier arriva comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis le moment où ils étaient partis en vacances. Il embrassa son épouse, lui fit comprendre qu'il était fatigué, lui disant néanmoins, sans plus de cérémonie.

_**- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée avec ma famille, ma chérie. Tu me raconteras ça un autre jour. J'en peux plus. Allons nous coucher.**_

_**- Quoi? C'est tout? **_S'emporta Emily._** Trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas trop la tête à envisager un câlin, Emily.**_ Lui reprocha-t-il._** Je suis trop crevé, on verra ça demain.**_

_**- Je n'en ai rien à faire, de tes câlins minables! Je veux qu'on discute!**_

_**- Pas maintenant, Emily. **_Martela-t-il._** Je suis fatigué.**_

_**- Très bien... Si tu ne veux pas discuter maintenant... **_Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires._** Je crois que tout est dit. **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_ S'écria Sam, les yeux ronds.

_**- Je vais à l'hôtel, **_assena-t-elle,_** et je repasserai prendre d'autres affaires plus tard. Quand tu voudras discuter, tu m'appelleras! Mais je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet appartement avec toi.**_

N'attendant pas la réaction de son mari, elle se dirigea vers la porte et partit à la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel, résolue à ne pas laisser la moindre chance à cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus de reprendre la place qu'il occupait autrefois dans sa vie.

**********

Leah, Haley, Jacob et Embry arrivèrent de bon matin à Seattle. Leah avait persuadé les jeunes mariés de ne pas prendre immédiatement la route pour aller à la Push et de se reposer avant à leur appartement.

Dans l'ascenseur qui menait au domicile de Jacob et Leah, Embry et Haley essayaient encore de leur fausser compagnie.

_**- Seth sera tellement content de vous voir, en plus!**_ Affirma Jacob.

_**- Il est rentré?**_ S'étonna Haley.

_**- Oui! Maman m'a dit qu'il était pressé de revenir à la maison. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est là...**_ sourit Leah

_**- Mais les cours n'ont pas encore repris!**_ S'exclama Haley en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Toi aussi tu crois qu'il manigance quelque chose?**_ Demanda Jacob.

_**- Ouais... C'est louche tout ça! **_Répondit Haley.

_**- C'est vrai que connaissant Seth... Y a un truc de pas net! Il aime pas rester tout seul...**_ renchérit Embry.

_**- Arrêtez de faire du mauvais esprit!**_ Gronda Leah en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. _**Seth a beaucoup mûri en l'espace d'un mois! Et il commence à agir en vrai... **_

Le reste de la phrase de Leah refusa de sortir, tant sa surprise était grande. Jacob et les autres étaient autant ébahis qu'elle. Dans la cuisine, visible depuis le salon, se trouvait une blonde, à moitié nue, qui s'était également raidie en les voyant.

Seth sortit de sa chambre en sautillant, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, et s'arrêta net en apercevant sa sœur.

_**- Oh, oh! **_Souffla-t-il, horrifié.


	16. Chapitre 15 La petite amie de Seth

_**- Heu... Salut tout le monde... **_bredouilla Seth. _**Vous êtes rentrés vachement tôt...**_

_**- On dirait, ouais!**_ S'amusa Embry, pendant que Leah et Haley demeuraient tétanisées.

Seth se rapprocha de la jeune blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et la serra fièrement contre lui.

_**- Je vous présente Jessica! **_

_**- S...Salut,**_ balbutia la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_**- Bonjour, Jessica.**_ La salua Jacob en fronçant les sourcils._** Hum... Vous devriez aller vous habiller avant que Leah ne se ressaisisse.**_

Ils opinèrent et coururent dans la chambre de Seth à toute vitesse. Leah et Haley n'avaient toujours pas bougé, et Jacob et Embry commençaient à s'inquiéter.

_**- Les filles? **_Les secoua ce dernier. _**Tout va bien?**_

Elles sortirent de leur torpeur. Jacob les fit s'asseoir tandis qu'Embry leur apportait un verre d'eau.

_**- C'était quoi, ça, Jake? **_Souffla Leah, encore sous le choc.

_**- Je crois que c'était la copine de... La copine de Seth!**_ Murmura Haley, abasourdie.

_**- Elle est... elle était... J'ai vu sa... **_cafouilla Leah.

_**- Culotte,**_ gloussa Embry. _**Tu n'es pas la seule! Tout le monde l'a vu, Lee-Lee!**_

Jacob secoua la tête, dépité que son frère s'amuse de la situation alors que Leah s'agitait de plus en plus. Seth et Jessica refirent leur apparition, embarrassés.

_**- Alors Seth, depuis quand connais-tu Jessica?**_ Demanda Embry, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison.

_**- Ça va faire trois semaines,**_ lui répondit-il en bombant le torse. _**Jess et moi sous sommes connus en boîte, à Port Angeles.**_

_**- Sans rire, **_rugit Haley. _**C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas. **_

_**- Quel idiot!**_ S'écria Seth en se frappant la tête. _**Je n'ai pas fait les présentations comme il faut. Jessica, je te présente ma sœur, Leah, son mari, Jacob, ma meilleure amie Haley et mon meilleur ami Embry.**_

Le visage de Jessica s'illumina et elle vint tous les enlacer, à leur grande surprise.

_**- Seth m'a tellement parlé de vous! J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer! Surtout toi, Leah!**_ S'extasia-t-elle.

_**- J'aimerai en dire autant de mon côté...**_ grommela Leah. _**Mais Seth s'était bien gardé de nous avertir qu'il avait une copine, et surtout qu'il la faisait venir ICI!**_

Seth déglutit péniblement.

_**- C'était pas prévu, Lee, **_se justifia-t-il._** Il se trouve que Jess était venue voir une de ses copines à Seattle**_

_**- Et cette copine n'a pas de chambre où elle pouvait dormir?**_ Grogna Leah.

_**- Si, mais Seth me manquait un peu, alors j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise, après être allée voir mon amie... J'avais pas l'intention de dormir ici, mais vous savez ce que c'est... On ne prévoit pas ce genre de choses!**_ Gloussa Jessica.

_**- Qu... Quoi?**_ S'offusqua Leah. _**Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous avez...**_

_**- J'avoue que l'idée d'être la première à passer la nuit avec lui m'a un peu refroidie, mais il est si... Wow!**_ Minauda Jessica en caressant le torse de Seth, qui se décomposait au fil de la conversation. _**J'ai pas pu résister, et lui non plus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!**_

_**- Retiens-moi, Embry... je vais me la faire... **_marmonna Haley.

_**- Je crois que je vais m'en aller...**_ déclara Jessica, profondément gênée._** On se voit plus tard, Seth?**_

_**- S'il arrive à rester en vie jusque là.**_ Tonna Leah.

Jessica se confondit en excuses devant les Quileute. Seth lui promit de la rejoindre chez son amie après avoir parlé avec sa sœur. Il embrassa Jessica sur le front et attendit qu'elle parte avant de retourner au salon, tête baissée, comme un condamné à mort recevant sa sentence funeste.

_**- Explique moi un peu ce que c'était que ça!**_ S'emporta Leah.

_**- Je suis désolé, Lee...**_ murmura son petit frère.

_**- Tu me déçois beaucoup, sur ce coup! Non seulement tu t'envoies en l'air avec une inconnue, mais en plus tu le fais chez moi!**_

_**- Jess n'est pas une inconnue! Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt trois semaines.**_

_**- Et tu crois que c'est en trois semaines que tu vas la connaître par cœur?**_ S'énerva à son tour Haley._** Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, mon vieux!**_

_**- C'est bon, Haley! Ne t'en mêle pas! Que Leah m'engueule, passe encore, c'est ma sœur, mais toi t'es censée être de mon côté! T'es pas ma mère non plus, que je sache.**_

_**- Non, c'est vrai, mais attends que je le lui dise.**_ Menaça Haley.

_**- Et vous, les gars, vous ne dîtes rien?**_ Insista Seth.

_**- Ne nous mêle pas à ça!**_ Dirent en chœur Embry et Jacob en s'éloignant prestement.

Leah se mit à sangloter et Seth, mal à l'aise, se sentit obligé de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

_**- Lee... Jessica me plait vraiment beaucoup... Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup déçu... Mais je pense sincèrement que c'est la bonne...**_

_**- Tu la connais à peine!**_ Se lamenta-t-elle. _**Tu ne peux pas être sûr...**_

_**- Tu as eu tes expériences, frangine. Laisse-moi avoir les miennes. Je ne serai jamais responsable si tu me couves sans arrêt!**_

_**- On ne veut pas que tu souffres, Seth. **_Dit Haley, la gorge nouée. _**Tu as déjà vécu trop de choses horribles et je ne supporterai pas de te voir malheureux encore une fois.**_

_**- Alors faîtes moi plaisir et essayez de connaître Jess. Je suis certain que vous l'adorerez, toutes les deux!**_

_**- Ouais, d'accord... **_maugréa Leah. _**Mais si elle ne me plaît pas, je ne me gênerai pas pour te le dire.**_

_**- Je sais! **_Pouffa Seth._** Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la larguerait pour autant! Va falloir vous y faire!**_

_**- Ben voilà!**_ S'exclama Embry, tout sourire. _**Vous voyez, quand vous y mettez du vôtre!**_

_**- Toi, le lâcheur, ferme là! **_Grommela Haley. _**Jake et toi ne vous êtes pas beaucoup mouillés.**_

_**- Parce qu'on savait que vous n'aimeriez pas connaître notre avis. **_Rétorqua Jacob. _**Franchement, même si je n'apprécie pas de retrouver une étrangère à moitié à poil dans mon appartement, j'aurais pas aimé me retrouver à la place de Seth, entre deux folles furieuse comme vous. Et puis, il est majeur sur le papier... Faut bien qu'il nous le prouve un jour où l'autre!**_ Conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Leah ne broncha pas, consciente que son mari avait entièrement raison. Elle se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras et de prévenir Seth qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec Jessica le lendemain. Haley insista pour rester également, au grand dam d'Embry qui, évidemment ne pouvait rien refuser à son épouse.

**********

Jessica accepta avec plaisir l'invitation des deux jeunes femmes, leur proposant tout de même de passer une journée shopping en sa compagnie et celle de son amie à qui elle était venue rendre visite. Leah avait déjà pas mal d'à priori sur la copine de son frère. Jessica Stanley partait avec plusieurs handicaps.

Elle n'était pas Quileute.

Elle était blonde.

Elle avait le même âge que Leah.

Et surtout, elle adorait le shopping...

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Haley et Leah attendaient les deux autres jeunes femmes au centre commercial. Elles avaient vingt minutes de retard, ce que Leah se résolut à noter dans sa liste anti-Jessica.

N'est pas ponctuelle.

_**- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est encore là.**_ Se plaignit Haley

_**- A cause de mon crétin de petit frère.**_ Répondit Leah, agacée_**. Pour voir si on peut s'entendre avec cette fille...**_

_**- Ah oui... **_soupira Haley._** J'espère qu'elle ne me sautera pas dessus pour me dire bonjour, parce que je ne sais pas si je me retiendrai de la cogner.**_

_**- Je te promets de t'apprendre à faire mes petits gâteaux si tu te tiens bien.**_

_**- Avec de tels arguments, je n'ai pas le choix! **_Sourit Haley._** Embry serait trop content si j'arrivais à faire correctement la cuisine pour une fois!**_

Leah n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elles aperçurent Jessica qui déboula comme une furie, entraînant maladroitement une petite brune chétive et à l'air très timide.

_**- Salut les filles!**_ Claironna Jessica en sautillant. _**Voici mon amie Bella!**_

_**- Désolée de notre retard,**_ s'excusa la brune, embarrassée. _**J'ai dû emmener ma petite fille chez ma belle-mère pour qu'elle puisse la garder. Ça n'était pas prévu mais Jess a insisté.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amenée?**_ Demanda Leah, intriguée par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

_**- Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Bella, et je voulais qu'on se fasse une sortie entre filles, sans qu'elle ait à s'occuper de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrerait!**_

_**- Oui mais je ne vais pas rester très longtemps non plus, Jess!**_ Répliqua Bella. _**Ça me gêne de bloquer toute la journée de ma belle-mère comme ça.**_

_**- Arrête! elle était ravie que tu le lui demandes! **_Gémit Jessica.

_**- Je n'aime pas m'imposer! **_Sourcilla Bella.

_**- Sois sympa! Ne gâche pas tout, pour une fois! **_l'implora Jessica

Bella soupira bruyamment et ne répondit pas, résignée.

_**- Bon! **_S'écria Jessica, triomphante._** Maintenant que c'est réglé, si on allait faire les boutiques!**_

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, elle prit le bras de Leah et celui de Bella et les entraîna dans la première boutique qu'elle trouva digne de ce nom.

Leah et Haley étaient stupéfaites de la manière dont Jessica traitait son amie. Pendant que la blonde essayait des vêtements assez suggestifs, Leah entreprit de se renseigner auprès de Bella sur la nouvelle amie de son frère.

_**- Elle est toujours comme ça?**_

_**- Non! La elle est stressée! **_Sourit Bella. _**Tu l'intimides beaucoup, et elle voudrait vraiment que ça se passe bien entre elle et toi.**_

_**- C'est pas gagné!**_ Ironisa Leah. _**Non mais, quelle idée de t'emmener avec elle sans ta fille!**_

_**- Elle avait besoin d'un peu de soutien, elle avait peur d'être seule face à vous! **_Justifia Bella.

_**- C'est pas une raison pour te forcer à déposer ta fille à la dernière minute! **_Maugréa Haley, qui suivait la conversation.

_**- Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait que je sois mariée et mère de famille, alors qu'elle continue à étudier et qu'elle adore faire la fête. **_Confessa Bella._** Je n'ai jamais été attirée par la vie qu'elle menait.**_

_**- Pourtant vous êtes amies... non?**_ Insista Leah.

_**- Honnêtement... je dirais plus que nous sommes de vieilles camarades de classe.**_ Déclara Bella en affichant une mine contrite. _**Mais comme ça faisait un moment que je **__**ne l'avais pas vue, et qu'elle avait l'air heureuse de pouvoir me présenter son nouveau petit ami...**_ _**Je n'ai pas voulu la contrarier.**_

_**- Comment vous me trouvez?**_ Se trémoussa Jessica en sortant de la cabine.

_**- Tu aurais la même chose, mais avec plus de tissu? **_Déglutit Leah.

Jessica s'esclaffa, tandis que les trois autre femmes se renfrognaient.

_**- Ce ne serait pas aussi joli, s'il y en avait plus! **_Expliqua-t-elle.

_**- Si tu trouves ça joli... **_gronda Haley en croisant les bras.

_**- Les filles! **_Soupira Jessica._** Soyez pas ronchons! Je suis sûre que ça vous irait bien aussi!**_

_**- Je passe mon tour, **_grimaça Bella.

_**- Pareil!**_ Renchérit Haley.

_**- Hors de question que je mette ce genre de choses... **_dit Leah, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_**- Pourquoi? **_Minauda Jessica_**. Je suis certaine que nos hommes apprécieraient nos tenues!**_

_**- Je ne crois pas que Seth, Embry ou Jake aimeraient le style Barbie prostituée. **_Rétorqua Leah, irritée à l'idée de voir son frère présenter Jessica, vêtue de cette manière, à leur mère.

Jessica recula, terrassée par les mots crus de la sœur de son ami.

_**- Franchement, Jess... **_ajouta Bella. _**Tu ne penses pas être trop vieille pour mettre ça? T'as 27 ans! C'est bon pour les petites jeunes sorties du lycée!**_

_**- Pas besoin d'être aussi rabat-joie. J'ai compris.**_ Ronchonna Jessica._** Je sais que je ne suis pas comme vous. Vous êtes toutes les trois mariées, mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser! Je veux plaire à mon copain, je veux sortir avec lui et lui faire honneur! **_

_**- Si tu veux vraiment plaire à Seth, reste naturelle.**_ Suggéra Haley. _**C'est mon meilleur ami, je sais ce qu'il apprécie chez une femme. Et ce n'est certainement pas tes tenues qui l'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi.**_

_**- C'est clair. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il te trouve, d'ailleurs. **_Bougonna Leah.

_**- On rigole bien ensemble, et il est tellement adorable! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et le fait qu'il soit canon ne gâche rien à l'affaire... **_répliqua Jessica, pensive.

_**- Inutile de nous faire un dessin, c'est bon!**_ Supplia Leah, de plus en plus agacée.

_**- Allons boire un verre! **_Proposa Bella, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Haley et Leah acceptèrent avec joie, ravies de s'éloigner de ces magasins qui leur donnaient le tournis. Jessica boudait, mais suivit les trois jeunes femmes. Elle leur faussa compagnie pour aller se repoudrer le nez.

_**- Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.**_ Soupira Haley.

_**- Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, mais je pense que vous avez des points de vue trop différents pour que vous vous entendiez tout de suite. **_chuchota Bella._** Pour sa défense je dirais que je n'ai jamais vu Jess faire autant d'effort pour se faire accepter de quelqu'un, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment aimer ton frère...**_

_**- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas du tout une fille de ce genre que j'espérais voir avec Seth.**_ Marmonna Leah.

_**- Un conseil. Laisse les choses se faire. Si tu agis contre elle tu risques de te fâcher avec lui pour rien. Jess se lassera vite si ce n'est pas sérieux. Je la connais. **_

_**- Et si jamais ça l'est?**_ Sourcilla Leah.

_**- Ben là... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... **_balbutia Bella. _**Je n'ai jamais vu Jess avoir une histoire sérieuse avec un mec. Peut-être Mike Newton, mais ils passaient leur temps à se séparer et se remettre ensemble...**_

_**- On pourrait toujours essayer de le caser avec Kiki! **_S'exclama Haley.

Leah médita la proposition de sa belle-sœur. Elle n'était pas ravie que son frère ait une compagne, mais si elle devait choisir, Kayleigh Uley serait la candidate parfaite pour ce rôle. Non seulement parce qu'elle était Quileute, mais aussi parce que même si elle était très jolie, elle était restée simple et naturelle.

Jessica revint, pleine d'entrain.

_**- Et si nous allions en boîte de nuit, toutes les quatre avec nos hommes?**_

_**- Je... ça ne me tente pas du tout,**_ s'empourpra Bella.

_**- Allez!**_ La pria Jessica. _**Ça fait combien de temps que Cullen et toi ne vous êtes pas fait une sortie en amoureux?**_

_**- Je... Je demanderai à Edward, seulement si les filles acceptent. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec toi en boîte...**_

Haley et Leah se regardèrent, prêtes à refuser la proposition de Jessica, mais cette dernière les devança en téléphonant à Seth et en lui faisant part de son idée.

_**- Ton frère veut te parler! **_Claironna la blonde et frétillant de tout son être.

Leah prit le téléphone à contrecœur et écouta son frère se réjouir de passer la soirée avec toutes les personnes qu'il aime. Elle n'eut pas l'envie de faire de la peine à Seth, qui avait l'air si enthousiaste.

_**- C'est d'accord,**_ souffla-t-elle, dépitée. _**On vient.**_

_**- Quoi? **_S'épouvanta Haley._** Mais...**_

_**- Seth est ravi. On y va. Fin de la discussion.**_ Intima Leah.

_**- Bien,**_ déglutit Bella._** Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Edward...**_

_**- Youpi! **_Sautilla Jessica_**. On va s'éclater!**_

_**- Ouais!**_ S'écrièrent les trois comparses du bout des lèvres, feignant l'entrain.

Leah et Haley prirent congé des deux autres femmes, leur donnant rendez-vous le soir même, et rentrèrent à l'appartement où les attendaient leurs maris.

**********

Le soir, en boîte de nuit, Jacob et Embry firent tout leur possible pour retenir leur épouse, remontés en voyant Seth embrasser fiévreusement sa nouvelle copine.

Bella les rejoignit une heure plus tard, accompagnée de son mari Edward.

_**- Vous vous amusez bien?**_ Leur demanda ce dernier, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_**- Pas trop,**_ avoua Jacob. _**On aurait préféré un restaurant ou un cinéma... **_

_**- Tout comme nous... On voulait vous proposer de changer nos plans, mais Jessica a réussi à convaincre ma belle-sœur, **_se lamenta Bella.

_**- Et on ne peut rien refuser à ma sœur... **_s'affligea Edward._** D'ailleurs la voilà! Tout va comme tu veux, Alice?**_

_**- Oui, à part que je n'ai pas de cavalier... **_bougonna la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter en écarquillant les yeux._** Toi!**_

Haley blêmit en apercevant la sœur d'Edward. Embry manqua de s'étouffer, et Jacob et Leah éclatèrent de rire.

_**- Vous vous connaissez? **_S'enquit Bella, troublée.

_**- Je... j'ai... Alice... **_parvint à dire Haley.

Alice se réfugia derrière son frère, tremblant d'effroi.

_**- Je suis... vraiment désolée...**_ se confondit Haley en excuses._** Alice et moi avons eu un petit différend il y a cinq ans... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu avouer mes sentiments à mon mari.**_

_**- Vous... êtes mariés maintenant?**_ Balbutia Alice.

_**- Oui!**_ Grimaça Haley. _**Excuse moi encore...**_

_**- Y a pas de mal! **_sautilla Alice. _**Tu ne me casseras rien si je t'emprunte ton mari pour une danse?**_

_**- Non, bien sûr que non...**_

Alice prit Embry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Leah se chargea d'expliquer la situation à Bella et Edward, qui s'esclaffèrent en découvrant enfin ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans.

_**- Elle n'est pas sortie en boîte pendant une année, maintenant on sait pourquoi!**_ Dit Edward, hilare.

_**- Jessica a du soucis à se faire, si elle n'assure pas avec Seth!**_ Se moqua Bella.

_**- Cette fille n'est pas sérieuse,**_ déclara Edward, reprenant son sérieux. _**Seth a l'air d'être un type bien. Elle n'est pas bien pour lui.**_

_**- Edward.**_ Le rappella à l'ordre Bella.

_**- Je dis ce que je pense.**_ Rétorqua son mari._** Leah a le droit de savoir qui est vraiment Jessica Stanley!**_

_**- Ça m'intéresse également,**_ ajouta Jacob. _**Vas-y, Edward, raconte! **_

Edward s'exécuta, racontant des anecdotes du lycée et d'après sur Jessica. Ses relations précédentes, sa manière de faire, son amitié à double facettes avec Bella, avec qui elle avait repris contact lorsqu'elle avait appris son mariage avec lui, qui était à l'époque le meilleur parti de Forks, la petite ville où ils résidaient.

_**- Dire qu'on habitait tout près les uns des autres et qu'il a fallu qu'on soit à Seattle pour se connaître!**_ S'écria Embry.

_**- C'est vrai en plus!**_ Répondit Bella._** Forks est juste à côté de la Push! Quel dommage qu'on ne se soit jamais vus auparavant... Surtout que mon père allait souvent pêcher à la Réserve avec quelques amis Quileutes.**_

_**- Ça se trouve on le connait!**_ Dit Haley._** Comment s'appelle ton père?**_

_**- Charlie Swan. C'est le chef de la police de Forks.**_

_**- NON!**_ Hurla Jacob._** Le chef Swan est ton père?**_

_**- Ça pour une coïncidence... **_souffla Leah._** Les amis avec qui il venait pêcher, c'était son père et le mien...**_

_**- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes les enfants de...**_

_**- Billy Black et Harry Clearwater.**_ Acheva Jacob.

_**- Alors ça!**_ S'extasia Bella._** Si je m'y attendais! Honnêtement j'ai encore plus de regrets de ne pas l'avoir accompagné à ce moment là...**_

_**- Rien n'est perdu, va! **_La rassura Leah._** Mieux vaut tard que jamais!**_

_**- Tu as bien raison!**_ Appuya Bella. _**Vous voulez bien qu'on continue à se voir de temps à autres?**_

_**- Je veux bien, si ELLE n'est pas dans les parages.**_ Gronda Leah en désignant Jessica.

_**- On a qu'à prévoir un restaurant pour la prochaine fois!**_

_**- C'est dommage,**_ geignit Haley._** On repart pour la Push demain! On vous aurait accompagné avec plaisir!**_

_**- Ce n'est que partie remise!**_ Assura Edward. _**Nous avons prévu de retourner à Forks à Noël.**_

_**- Chouette!**_ Se réjouit Haley. _**On pourrait se faire une sortie à Port Angeles à cette période!**_

_**- Pourquoi pas! **_Sourit Alice._** J'inviterai Rosalie! Elle sera ravie de vous revoir!**_

Ce fut au tour de Leah de blêmir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la pauvre blonde, cependant que le reste de la bande riait aux éclats.

Seth et Jessica vinrent à leur rencontre, et ils se gardèrent de leur raconter leur projets, de peur de la voir s'immiscer et leur gâcher leurs plan.

La soirée se déroula sans accroc particuliers, et Leah, bien qu'ennuyée par la nouvelle petite-amie de son frère, fut néanmoins heureuse de s'être trouvée une nouvelle amie à Seattle.

En rentrant chez elle, Leah fit savoir à Haley qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de parler avec Kayleigh Uley lors de son séjour à la Push, à Noël. Elle espérait juste que Seth n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de convier Jessica à leur petite réunion.


	17. Chapitre 16 Retour à la Push

Leah avait du mal à garder son calme. Non seulement Jessica allait les accompagner chez Embry et Haley pendant les fêtes de Noël, mais en plus Seth avait l'intention de la présenter à leur mère avant de la demander en mariage, à la fin de l'année.

Jessica se faisait déjà une joie d'aller à la Push à la rencontre de sa future belle-mère, qui n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de rencontrer la nouvelle conquête de son fils.

Sue avait été briefée par sa fille et savait déjà à quoi s'attendre, puisque la liste non exhaustive de Leah au sujet de ce qui n'allait pas chez Jessica Stanley – future Clearwater – avait pris de l'ampleur, grâce aux témoignages de ses nouveaux amis, Bella et Edward Cullen, mais surtout grâce à l'intéressée elle-même, qui avait su dévoiler ses nombreux défauts – et ses rares qualités – en très peu de temps.

Leah avait établi un plan de bataille avec ses nouvelles alliées, les ''filles à loups'' comme elles s'étaient baptisées : Rachel, Kim, Claire, Haley et Emily, qui habitait désormais chez sa tante à la Push, après s'être définitivement séparée de son mari. Elles feraient tout pour dégoûter Jessica de la Réserve, lieu où Seth désirait retourner après ses études pour y vivre à long terme, tout en promouvant la jolie Kayleigh qui, selon Haley, était plus que partante pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec le charmant Quileute.

Ce fut donc à moitié stressée et à moitié exaltée que Leah se rendit, en compagnie de Jacob, Seth et celle qu'elle avait surnommé ''le Fléau'', à la Réserve Quileute afin de retrouver sa famille au grand complet.

Les autres membres des ''Six Merveilleuses'' – surnom attribué par Quil aux six femmes de la meute, merveilleusement belles et tout aussi effrayantes quand elles s'en donnaient la peine – l'accueillirent avec empressement, pendant que Seth présentait sa petite-amie à la fratrie Black.

_**- Alors c'est elle la femme à abattre,**_ attaqua Rachel, se retenant d'intervenir lorsque Jessica prit Paul dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

_**- Et ouais!**_ Cracha Leah.

_**- Mais quel toupet!**_ S'insurgea Kim. _**Jared et elle n'ont pas élevé des cochons ensemble, à ce que je sache! Alors pourquoi elle se frotte à lui comme ça?**_

_**- Tu es trop jalouse...**_ se moqua Claire avant de se raviser en apercevant Quil reluquer l'arrière-train de Jessica. _**Je vais lui crever les yeux, à cet imbécile...**_

Emily secoua la tête, amusée de voir ses amies agir comme des collégiennes.

_**- Des nouvelles de Sam, Emily?**_ S'enquit Leah, jaugeant la réaction de sa cousine.

_**- Je pense que j'en aurai dans pas longtemps,**_ soupira Emily._** Le jugement ne tardera pas à être prononcé. C'est quand même dommage qu'Embry ne l'ait pas invité à se joindre à ses frères. Il aurait sûrement aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec eux...**_

_**- J'en doute,**_ rétorqua Claire. _**Il n'a pas répondu à un seul coup de fil de Quil depuis que tu es parti... Ou plutôt depuis qu'il lui a reproché de ne pas avoir fait d'effort pour te récupérer.**_

Emily haussa les épaules, souriant tristement. Sam n'avait pas objecté au moment ou elle avait demandé le divorce, et leur dernière discussion la torturait sans cesse. Il lui avait sèchement signifié qu'il avait sûrement fait une erreur en l'épousant, vu la façon dont elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le lâcher au moment où il avait besoin de son soutien. Elle se sentait coupable, mais était également remontée contre lui, car il n'assumait pas le fait de lui avoir menti et n'avait jamais voulu en parler.

Les filles changèrent de sujet lorsque Jessica vint à leur rencontre, sautillant d'excitation.

_**- Cet endroit est magnifique! J'étais déjà venue à la plage de la Push avec des amis, mais voir la Réserve comme ça, c'est... Wouah! Manquerait plus qu'un centre commercial et ce serait l'idéal comme résidence secondaire!**_

_**- Résidence secondaire?**_ Sourcilla Leah.

_**- Oui! On ne peut décemment pas vivre dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de centre commercial!**_

_**- Tu vivais bien à Forks, non?**_ Rugit Haley.

_**- Forks est un trou paumé, je préfère largement Port Angeles ou Seattle... Je serais bien restée avec vous, mais mon homme m'appelle! Il veut me présenter à Sue!**_

_**- Je ne savais pas que ma mère et toi étiez amies!**_ Dit sèchement Leah.

_**- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder!**_ Répliqua Jessica, tout sourire._** J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!**_

A ces mots, la jeune femme courut rejoindre Seth et après l'avoir embrassé langoureusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Clearwater.

Les retrouvailles des frères Black furent chaleureuses. Jacob et Quil étaient heureux de se revoir et le faisaient savoir à toute la Réserve en riant à gorge déployée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du mois de décembre, il ne neigeait pas à la Push. Embry ne voyait pas cette absence de neige d'un très bon œil, alors que Jared et Paul, qui venaient d'Hawaï avec leurs compagnes, furent soulagés de ne pas avoir trop froid.

Embry avait commencé des travaux d'aménagement afin d'agrandir la maison, mais n'avait pas pu les achever faute de moyens et de main d'oeuvre. Ses frères lui avaient assuré qu'ils l'aideraient pendant leur séjour et se mirent tout de suite au travail après avoir déposé leurs bagages.

Leurs compagnes, loin de se sentir délaissées, en profitèrent pour peaufiner leur plan de bataille. Elles se rendirent au domicile des parents d'Haley, qui étaient partis passer les fêtes à la Réserve Makah, pour être plus à l'aise.

**********

_**- Aboule la liste des reproches!**_ Ordonna Kim.

Leah sortit une feuille de papier sur laquelle était marquée tout ce qui faisait que Jessica Stanley n'était pas assez bien pour son frère et la tendit à Kim. Elle la lut attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

_**- Tu n'exagères pas quand tu dis qu'elle s'habille comme une prostituée? Elle était plutôt bien habillée, aujourd'hui!**_

_**- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y avait sous son manteau, Kim,**_ précisa Leah en ronchonnant._** Elle a mis une mini-robe avec très peu de tissu...**_

_**- Mais on est en hiver! **_S'exclama Emily, horrifiée.

_**- Alors imagine l'été!**_ Grimaça Haley._** Je l'ai vue, c'est horrible.**_

_**- Bon, passons...**_ éluda Rachel, maintenant en possession de la liste. _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Fléau? Comment on s'en débarrasse?**_

_**- On n'a qu'à essayer de la faire fuir en la rabaissant sans arrêt!**_ Proposa Claire

_**- Mauvaise idée! Seth va sentir le coup foireux... **_répliqua Haley.

_**- La faire draguer par un mec de la Push?**_ Suggéra Kim._** Sur ta liste, tu as marqué cœur d'artichaut.**_

_**- Ça ne marchera pas. Bella m'a dit qu'elle ne changeait pas de mec une fois qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Elle est assez fidèle.**_ Se désola Leah

_**- Si on faisait rentrer Kiki dans la partie?**_ Esquissa Haley

_**- Non, c'est une fille bien. Elle ne brisera pas un couple déjà formé si elle pense que Seth est heureux,**_ contra Emily.

_**- Alors on est dans l'impasse, **_désespéra Claire. _**Seth est bien trop adorable pour mériter de finir ses jours avec cette fille...**_

Haley eut une illumination.

_**- Bien sûr!**_ S'écria-t-elle en jubilant. _**Seth veut revenir vivre ici! A la Push! Et elle ne voit la Réserve que comme...**_

_**- Une résidence secondaire!**_ Termina Emily en affichant un sourire éclatant. _**Vous pensez qu'on pourrait lui faire détester la Push au point que quand Seth la demanderait en mariage...**_

_**- Elle refuse parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas vivre ici!**_ Poursuivit Leah, les yeux brillants._** Vous êtes géniales, les filles!**_

_**- Oui mais comment on fait pour la dégoûter de la Push... C'est vrai quoi! C'est le plus bel endroit qui existe sur Terre...**_ les questionna Claire.

_**- J'adore la Réserve, moi aussi,**_ ajouta Rachel. _**Maintenant que je connais les Traditions et l'importance qu'elles ont pour les Quileute, je ne vois pas...**_

_**- On n'a qu'à accentuer le côté cliché de la vie dans une réserve Indienne!**_ Insista Leah.

_**- Pas mauvais, comme idée, mais on aura besoin de l'aide des frères Black! **_Sourit Emily.

Le téléphone portable de Leah sonna, et elle s'éloigna du groupe afin de discuter un moment au calme avec sa mère, qui lui donna ses premières impressions sur Jessica.

Elle revint encore plus irritée et leur fit part de la rencontre entre Sue et sa future belle-fille.

_**- Maman m'a dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu une fille aussi mal élevée.**_ Grommela-elle._** Dès qu'elle est arrivée elle a pris ses aises et elle l'a appelée Sue!**_

Les filles hoquetèrent.

_**- Rajoute-le sur la liste!**_ Intima Emily._** ''manque cruellement d'éducation''.**_

_**- En tout cas,**_ reprit Leah tout en s'exécutant,_** elle n'a pas du tout apprécié ''le Fléau'' et l'a fait savoir à Seth. Évidemment il l'a mal pris et il est parti en la laissant seule avec elle.**_

Haley se jeta sur son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_**- Que fais-tu?**_ Demanda Rachel, intriguée.

_**- J'appelle Kiki.**_ Répondit Haley en arborant un sourire conspirateur._** Je connais Seth, je sais où il est parti. Je vais les faire se rencontrer pour qu'ils discutent tous les deux... Autant en profiter pour qu'il se rappelle d'elle et qu'elle lui montre quelle confidente exceptionnelle elle peut être!**_

Elle mit son plan à exécution en priant la jeune Quileute de les rejoindre une fois qu'ils auraient fini de parler.

Les Six Merveilleuses décidèrent, en attendant l'arrivée de Kayleigh, de commencer à préparer des gâteaux pour faire plaisirs aux hommes de la famille.

Pendant que les desserts cuisaient au four, Kim entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit et vit une magnifique jeune femme, à la peau mat, grande et élancée et aux cheveux noir corbeau. Elle était aussi simple que Leah, et semblait intimidée de se trouver en présence d'une inconnue.

_**- Bonjour, mademoiselle, **_souffla-t-elle. _**Je suis Kayleigh Uley, et je suis venue voir Haley Call.**_

_**- Oh! Kayleigh! Entre donc, nous t'attendions!**_

Kayleigh rentra au salon et se figea en apercevant Leah. Elle l'avait toujours effrayée, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait jamais rien tenté avec Seth, bien qu'elle soit désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Elle fut surprise de voir celle qui lui avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs jours il y avait cinq ans de cela lui sourire chaleureusement.

_**- Tu as pu voir Seth? **_Lui demanda Leah.

_**- Je... Oui mais...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiki!**_ La rassura Haley. _**Lee est au courant de tout et elle ne va pas te tuer, au contraire!**_

Kayleigh parut soulagée.

_**- Il était vraiment mal...**_ les informa-t-elle_**. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne veut donner une chance à Jessica. Il dit que c'est une fille bien...**_ finit-elle les yeux embués.

_**- Elle n'est pas faite pour lui, **_rétorqua Leah.

_**- Je suis désolée, Leah,**_ reprit Kayleigh,_** mais je crois que sincèrement, ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger. Et j'ai le sentiment que tu ne trouveras personne d'assez bien pour lui, sans vouloir t'offenser...**_

_**- C'est là où tu te trompes,**_ la contredit Leah. _**Je sais exactement qui il faut à Seth, et tu viens de me confirmer ce que je pensais. Je serais honorée de t'avoir comme belle-sœur.**_

Kayleigh retint son souffle, sous le choc, et se mit à pleurer.

_**- J'aimerais tellement que ça soit le cas un jour, mais je me refuse à faire souffrir Seth. Il a **__**choisi d'être avec Jessica, et je pense qu'il faut respecter son choix, et pas le pousser à voir ailleurs, même**_ _**si je sais que vous voulez le voir avec moi et que j'en rêve aussi. Laissez tomber...**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas te battre pour l'avoir?**_ S'étonna Rachel.

_**- Pas s'il risque de souffrir.**_ Répondit Kayleigh.

_**- Alors la... **_bredouilla Claire. _**Tu es vraiment une fille bien... Moi je n'abandonnerais pas, rien que parce que je suis convaincue que c'est avec toi qu'il devrait finir.**_

_**- Et moi parce que je sais que si Leah n'avait pas déconné, vous seriez ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.**_ Renchérit Haley.

_**- Oui, il me l'a dit...**_ déclara Kayleigh en baissant la tête. _**Ça fait encore plus mal quand on entend le garçon qu'on aime dire '' Tu sais quand j'étais au lycée je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Maintenant j'ai Jess et j'ai enfin réussi à t'oublier!''. J'ai voulu lui avouer que c'était réciproque, que je l'aimais depuis le lycée, même si je n'en avais pas le droit. Je suis juste restée près de lui et... j'ai craqué.**_

_**- Craqué, c'est à dire...**_ insista Leah, fébrile.

_**- Je suis partie. Je n'ai pas pu supporter...**_

_**- Mon Dieu, ma pauvre chérie... **_s'affligea Emily en prenant la jeune fille en larme dans ses bras.

Le groupe demeura sans broncher, regardant la jeune femme déverser son chagrin dans les bras de la plus âgée d'entre elles.

Leah fut prise de remords et se résolut à avoir une discussion franche avec Seth, en espérant qu'il laisserait une chance à une possible histoire avec Kayleigh Uley.

**********

Cette dernière rentra chez elle, et Embry vint chercher son épouse et les autres afin de leur montrer l'avancement des travaux.

Elles retrouvèrent leurs compagnons qui paraissaient assez fiers d'eux, et furent émerveillées par ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire en si peu de temps. La maison des Black avait doublé de taille, et ils pouvaient désormais tous y dormir s'ils avaient envie de rester ensemble, quitte à devoir camper faute de lits.

Jacob prit Leah à part et l'emmena dehors. Il se retourna subitement vers elle, les yeux brillant d'un éclat indescriptible.

_**- Seth est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il m'a parlé de Kiki, de Jessica, de Sam, Emily et toi...**_

_**- Comment ça?**_ S'inquiéta Leah.

_**- Il est paumé... Il croit qu'il est en train de faire la même chose que Sam. Sauf que Jessica serait à ta place et Kayleigh à celle d'Emily...**_

_**- Oh merde..**_. souffla-t-elle en réalisant ce que la comparaison impliquait. _**Il est amoureux des deux et ne sait pas laquelle choisir...**_

_**- Exactement. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre du recul mais de toujours écouter son cœur. Que nous le soutiendrions quoi qu'il se passe, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'engage avec Jessica s'il était sûr d'en aimer une autre.**_

_**- Tu as bien fait, Jake. **_Déclara Leah, soulagée par la réactivité de son époux. _**Kayleigh m'a prévenue aujourd'hui... J'étais tellement obsédée par ce que je voulais pour Seth que je n'ai pas pris en compte qu'il pourrait se sentir mal... Je sais pas quoi faire...**_ se désola-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sur le torse de son aimé. Peut-être que je devrais...

_**- Laisser ton petit frère tranquille, pour une fois?**_ La coupa-t-il en souriant. _**Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais parle-lui avant. Fais-lui comprendre que peu importe sa décision, il ne sera jamais comme Sam et il ne nous décevra jamais autant. On sait tous les deux qu'il sera honnête avec elles.**_

Leah hocha la tête. Elle regarda son mari, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus reparler de Seth pour le moment. Jacob resserra son étreinte, et lui proposa de rentrer en la sentant frissonner contre lui.

**********

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille. Sue, Seth et Jessica étaient également présents afin de partager un moment convivial autour d'un délicieux repas. Personne n'essaya de mettre la petite-amie de Seth mal à l'aise, et la soirée se passa sans anicroche.

Quil et Claire annoncèrent qu'ils avaient enfin arrêté une date pour leur mariage, et qu'ils souhaitaient pouvoir le faire à la réserve Makah, ce qui ravit Emily qui se proposa pour commencer les préparatifs. Quil demanda à Jacob de bien vouloir être son garçon d'honneur, ce qu'il accepta non sans verser une larme.

Paul et Jared leur firent part de leur intention de monter leur propre entreprise de transport à Hawaï et reçurent à leur tour les félicitations de toute la famille.

L'ambiance était très détendue et festive, mais elle retomba très vite dès que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre un invité indésirable titubant sur le seuil.


	18. Chapitre 17 L'invité surprise

La demeure d'Embry et d'Haley, qui jusque là résonnait des rires et des conversations animées de la réunion des familles Black et Clearwater, fut tout à coup silencieuse.

Emily se leva instinctivement et chercha un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à affronter Sam.

Jacob s'était levé également, désireux d'empêcher son frère aîné de gâcher les retrouvailles avec ses frères et de s'en prendre à Emily.

_**- C'est la fête, dîtes**__** moi! **_S'exclama Sam, d'une voix mal assurée.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sam?**_ Rugit Paul.

_**- Je suis venu voir ma femme chez Sue, et faire un petit coucou à Embry en passant! J'ai de la chance, je fais d'une pierre, plein de coups!**_

_**- Je rêve ou tu es saoul?**_ Sourcilla Quil, mécontent.

_**- J'avais quelque chose à fêter! Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'étais de nouveau célibataire!**_

Emily sursauta. Elle savait que le divorce devait être prononcé dans les jours qui venaient, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé l'impact qu'il aurait sur Sam.

Elle regarda Jacob, paniquée, et il comprit qu'elle désirait s'en aller. Leah, sentant la détresse de sa cousine, pressa la main de son mari afin qu'il réagisse.

_**- Allons-y, Emily.**_ La pria Jacob.

_**- Vous allez où?**_ S'énerva Sam.

_**- Je rentre chez S**__**ue, r**_épondit calmement Emily, cachant tant bien que mal son anxiété. _**Je suis fatiguée.**_

_**- Mais non!**_ Se lamenta son ex-mari. _**On n'a pas encore discuté!**_

_**- C'était avant qu'il fallait discuter**__**, Sam, **_lui reprocha-t-elle. _**Là, sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie de te **__**voir, et encore moins de te parler.**_

_**- Tu sais quoi? C'est vraiment marrant que tu dises ça, parce que moi je suis convaincu que tu avais déjà pris ta décision et qu'en parler avec moi n'aurait eu aucune conséquence, à part peut-être te donner un autre alibi **__**pour divorcer!**_

Emily s'immobilisa, blessée par les accusations de Sam. Certes, elle avait pensé au divorce pendant ses vacances en Floride, mais elle avait été déterminée à sauver son couple grâce à ses conversations avec Jacob et Leah, et en avait été largement dissuadée par l'attitude désinvolte de son ex-mari.

_**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot.**_ vociféra Leah, hors d'elle._** Va cuver ailleurs, Sam, et fous la paix à Emily!**_

_**- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes d'elle, toi? **_Grogna Sam en s'approchant dangereusement de son ancienne fiancée.

_**- Depuis que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas foutu d'être un mari convenable, crétin!**_ Tempêta-t-elle.

_**- Tu ne sais rien de mon mariage! **_S'emporta-t-il en frappant violemment la table. _**Tout allait pour le mieux avant que ton pseudo**__** mari et toi ne débarquiez! Vous avez semé le chaos dans ma vie, et vous avez réussi à retourner mes frères et ma femme contre moi.**_

_**- Recule, Sam!**_ Lui ordonnèrent de concert Jacob et Embry.

_**- Tu as réussi à ton coup tout seul, imbécile!**_ S'époumona Seth, tremblant de tous ses membres. _**Les mensonges et les mauvaises actions reviennent toujours vous hanter. Tu vas devoir vivre avec deux morts sur la conscience.**_

_**- De quoi tu te mêles, avorton? **_Répliqua Sam à l'attention de Seth. _**Tu ne sais mêm**__**e pas ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu cherches c'est un responsable pour la mort de ton père. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, prends t-en à ce bon vieux Billy Black, qui n'a pas été fichu d'accepter les décisions que j'avais prises!**_

_**- Papa n'a rien à voir a**__**vec le fait que tu m'aies caché que je l'avais blessé!**_ Le contredit Jared, remonté face à la mauvaise foi de son frère aîné qu'il avait toujours soutenu. _**Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser pour justifier nos erreurs. Accepte que nous n'ayons plus confiance**__** en toi, et vis avec. Un jour peut-être, ça changera. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.**_

_**- Alors tire-toi!**_ Hurla Quil.

_**- J'hallucine! Jake vous a retourné le cerveau ou quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé que je dois me retrouver abandonné par ceux que j'essayais de protéger!**_

_**- C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à assumer tes erreurs que tu te retrouves seul. **_Rétorqua Emily. _**C'est tou**__**t ce que j'ai à te dire. Ramène-**__**moi à la maison, s'il te plait, Jake.**_

Le Quileute ne se fit pas prier, bousculant au passage son frère aîné et lui lançant un regard noir avant de claquer la porte.

Sam se sentit honteux sous le poids des regards emplis de reproches de sa famille. Le trop plein d'alcool qu'il avait emmagasiné lui sembla peser une tonne sur son estomac déjà fragile. Depuis le départ d'Emily, il ne s'était que très peu nourri, se laissant submerger par la peine qu'il ressentait de par l'abandon de sa femme, et n'avait répondu à aucun des coups de fils de ses frères.

Il se libéra de son fardeau, sou les yeux horrifiés de la tablée. Jared, bien qu'énervé par le mauvais comportement de son frère aîné, ne put s'empêcher de le faire sortir afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

_**- Tu es fier de toi, frangin? **_Grommela le plus jeune.

_**- Non... J'ai mal à la tête... et j'ai encore envie de vomir.**_

_**- Assieds-**__**toi et mets ta tête entre tes jambes. **_Lui ordonna Jared.

Sam s'exécuta et se sentit alors mieux au bout de quelques minutes. Jared attendit pendant tout ce temps, caressant le dos de son aîné pour lui signifier sa présence et ainsi le détendre.

_**- Merci, Jay.**_

_**- Pas de quoi. **_Lui répondit Jared. _**Tu comptes faire quoi?**_

_**- Je suis venu ici pour faire mon deuil de mon mariage et aller de l'avant.**_

_**- En faisant quoi? **_Demanda Jared, soudain suspicieux.

_**- Peut-être... En récupérant celle que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.**_

_**- Tu te fous de moi?**_ S'exclama-t-il. _**Tu es revenu pour Leah?**_

_**- Pas au début, mais maintenant, je me dis que ce serait pas si mal. **_Affirma Sam, sûr de lui. _**Je me suis clairement trompé sur Emily, alors que L**__**eah a toujours été la même. Je suis certain qu'il y a encore un espoir pour nous, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.**_

_**- T'es complètement malade...**_ cracha Jared. _**Tu veux briser le mariage de Leah parce que tu n'as pas été fichu de sauver le tien?**_

_**- Le sauver de quoi? Je n'avais aucune chance, après le compte rendu d'Embry et l'influence de Jake sur le reste d'entre vous. Emily a trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre fin à notre mariage. Et regarde comment elle s'accroche à Jake! Tu ne trouves pas ça malsain?**_

_**- Dé-saoule **__**un peu avant de porter le moindre jugement, mec. T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque...**_ lui lança Jared en s'en allant.

_**- Attends? Où vas-tu?**_ S'affola Sam.

_**- Je te laisse délirer dans ton coin. Je n'ai aucune envie de te soutenir dans ce que tu veux faire. Laisse Jake et Leah tranquille, ou ça va mal finir.**_

_**- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur pour lui?**_ S'offusqua Sam. _**Il s'en remettra sûrement. Emily le consolera, et comme il apprécie de prendre mes restes, il sautera sur l'occasion.**_

_**- Arrête tes conneries immédiatement, Sam. **_Rugit Jared en s'approchant de son aîné. _**Jake n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais.**__** Si j'ai peur, c'est plus pour toi, parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois de la bagarre entre Jake et toi, tu étais loin d**__**'avoir le dessus... Et rappelle-**__**moi le sujet de votre dispute? Oh oui! Leah!**_ Finit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_**- Il m'avait eu**__** par surprise!**_ Gémit Sam.

_**- Mais bien sûr!**_ Railla Jared. _**Je rentre. J'avais l'intention de supplier Embry de te laisser dormir à la mai**__**son, mais tu m'écœures. Démerde-**__**toi pour trouver un endroit où dormir, et fiche la paix à ma belle-sœur!**_

Jared s'éloigna, laissant Sam réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. Le plus âgée de la fratrie se sentit idiot. Il ne souhaitait pas briser le couple de Leah, la sachant heureuse. Il savait qu'il avait parlé ainsi à cause de la jalousie qui le rongeait. Il ne supportait pas de voir celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie et qui était désormais son ex-femme le rejeter de la sorte, et qui plus est de partir dans les bras de son petit frère. Bien qu'il se rende compte que Jacob ne soit pas ce genre de personne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soupçonner de vouloir profiter de la situation pour l'éloigner d'avantage de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il voulait récupérer Emily. C'était elle et non Leah qui lui manquait. Depuis son départ, il n'avait goût à rien, et avait sombré dans une déprime incommensurable. Sa fierté d'homme l'avait poussé à ne pas essayer de faire croire à son épouse qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de divorcer, alors qu'il était brisé intérieurement.

Il aperçut Jacob rentrer chez Embry, lui lançant à nouveau un regard meurtrier.

_**- J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire ce que je crois que tu penses faire, parce que...**_ le menaça son petit frère.

_**- Tu ne me laisseras pas faire, je sais. Va retrouver ta femme chérie et lâche moi un peu.**_ Soupira Sam.

**********

Il attendit quelques minutes après que Jacob ait fermé la porte, et se précipita au domicile des Clearwater.

_**- Mily, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle. **_L'implora-t-il.

_**- Va-t-en, Sam. **_Hurla Emily. _**Je t'ai dit qu'il était trop tard.**_

_**- Je tenais à m'excuser, Mily. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi une chance de...**_

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Emily en larmes, mais néanmoins furibonde.

_**- Tu t'excuses de quoi? De t'être comporté comme un monstre il y a sept ans en laissant ton père moisir dans une forêt alors qu'il pouvait en mourir? Ou que nous ayons finalement découvert la vérité?**_

_**- Non, je...**_ balbutia-t-il.

Emily ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Elle haussa le ton, faisant Sam reculer devant tant de rage, les yeux écarquillés.

_**- Alors tu t'excuses de ne pas avoir voulu t'expliquer alors que j'essayais de te comprendre? De ne pas avoir choisi Leah plutôt que moi? De m'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien? D'avoir dit que je n'avais pas le droit de douter de toi? De reprocher à tes petits frères de vouloir briser votre famille alors qu'ils ont souffert pendant toutes ces années et que tout est de ta faute?**_

_**- Emily, je...**_ parvint-il à dire avant qu'elle ne le coupe à nouveau.

_**- Non Sam!**_ S'époumona-t-elle. _**J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je voulais sauver notre mariage, et tu m'as envoyé balader. Maintenant que tout est légalement fini**__** et que tu prends conscience que les choses ont dérapé, tu reviens comme une fleur et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire? Après tout ce que je t'ai entendu dire, surtout aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris la décision de divorcer. Je ne veux p**__**lus entendre parler de toi, Sam. Sors de ma vie, une fois pour toutes!**_

Emily referma la porte, laissant son ex-mari abattu et brisé. Il retourna à sa voiture, le cœur en miettes, prenant conscience qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Il était celui qui, de par ses actions et son manque de discernement, avait gâché la vie de deux familles, et malgré cela, il avait toujours nié son implication dans tous ces évènements tragiques. Il avait cherché à rejeter la faute sur les autres, refusant d'accepter ce qui paraissait pourtant le plus évident.

S'il n'avait pas menti à Leah au sujet de sa relation avec Emily...

S'il n'avait pas insisté auprès de la première pour l'épouser, alors qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour la deuxième...

S'il avait autorisé sa maîtresse d'alors et ses frères à dire la vérité, ou s'il avait lui-même assumé ses actes depuis le début...

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il entrevit ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait été honnête avec sa fiancée de l'époque.

Il aurait pu vivre son histoire d'amour avec Emily à la Push. Ses frères et lui auraient sûrement continué à plaisanter et se chamailler, comme ils le faisaient avant. Jared ne serait pas aussi tourmenté qu'il l'était à cet instant. Son père et Harry seraient encore en vie. Jacob ne le détesterait pas autant, et leur famille ne se serait pas déchirée.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à imaginer ses frères sans leurs compagnes, ce qui aurait sûrement été impossible à réaliser s'ils n'étaient pas partis. Jared et Paul n'auraient pas connu Rachel et Kim à Hawaï. Quil et Claire se seraient rencontrés, mais seraient-ils ensemble à cette heure? Quant à Leah et Jacob... Se seraient-ils mariés si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement?

Toutes ces questions le taraudaient, mais il savait qu'elles étaient sans importance comparé aux remords qu'il éprouvait. Les choses ne seraient jamais différentes. Jacob ne pourrait pas lui pardonner facilement, encore moins que le reste de la fratrie. Billy et Harry ne reviendraient pas, et Emily ne voulait plus le revoir.

Il fallait qu'il assume ses erreurs, et qu'il fasse en sorte d'arranger les choses. D'abord avec Emily, ensuite avec Jacob.

Il s'endormit en réfléchissant à un moyen de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être et de surmonter ce qu'il ne pourrait pas changer.

**********

Sam sentit le soleil lui réchauffer la peau et une délicieuse odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Jared, adossé à sa portière, tenant une assiette encore fumante d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, avec un joli pain rond qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

Son mal de tête, résultant de ses excès de la veille, ne tarda pas à s'éveiller. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

_**- Bienvenue parmi nous, l'alcolo!**_ Le taquina Jared en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

_**- Ça **__**sent bon! Depuis quand tu cuisines?**_ Le questionna Sam.

_**- C'est pas moi. Leah t'a vu dans ta voiture et elle a eu pitié de toi. Alors elle m'a envoyé te donner à manger et te proposer de prendre une douche avant de repartir chez toi. **_Jared avait insisté sur ces derniers mots, perdant de ce fait son sourire.

_**- Leah? **_S'étonna Sam.

_**- Ouais. Jake n'était pas très content mais il ne refuse rien à sa femme. J'espère que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour mettre tes menaces à exécution...**_

_**- Non, rassure-toi. J'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère. J'étais jaloux qu'Emily me rejette et qu'elle ait demandé à Jake de la ramener...**_

_**- Jake soutient Emily, c'est tout.**_

_**- Je sais... Elle me manque tellement... Je voudrais qu'elle revienne.**_

Jared fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu.

_**- Je t'assure que c'est Emily que je veux. C'est elle que j'aime, pas Leah.**_

_**- T'en es bien certain?**_ insista son petit frère.

_**- Emily est toute ma vie, Jay, **_sanglota Sam. _**Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Je ne vis plus, je survis. Il faut qu'elle revienne, je ferai to**__**ut pour...**_

_**- Ok, frangin, je te comprends, mais pour l'instant Emily ne veut pas te revoir. Mange, va prendre une douche et rentre chez toi. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec les autres pour te préparer le terrain.**_

_**- Merci, petit frère.**_ Renifla Sam en engloutissant ses œufs.

**********

Haley et Leah avaient convenu de passer voir Emily afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. En sortant de la maison, le regard de Leah croisa celui de Sam qui laissait transparaitre toute sa tristesse. Sans qu'elle sache ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire contrit.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Lee-Lee? T'es malade? **_Grogna Haley, mécontente.

_**- J'en sais rien, il a l'air si malheureux... **_se désola Leah.

_**- T'as oublié comment il s'est comporté hier soir? Et la dispute que vous avez eu à cause de lui, Jake et toi?**_

_**- Jake est une tête de mule.**_ Rétorqua Leah. _**Je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas voulu laisser son frère crever de faim. Seulement il est trop borné pour vouloir l'admettre...**_

_**- Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, c'est bien la première fois que je vous entends hausser le ton. Et tout ça à**__** cause de Sam... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère...**_ s'affligea Haley.

_**- C'est vrai, **_admit Leah. _**Faut que tu comprennes, Hale. J'ai beau ne pas aimer ce mec, je n'aime pas le savoir aussi malheureux qu'Emily. Je l'ai vu pleurer hier soir, et ça m'a fa**__**it de la peine. Ces deux-là s'aiment...**_

_**- Emily a fait son choix, et Sam doit faire avec. **_Répliqua sèchement Haley._** Il n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses lorsqu'il le pouvait. C'est comme ça. Et après tout ce que ce type vous a fait, à Embry, Jake, Seth **__**et toi, en plus des autres, j'ai pas envie que tu te brouilles avec ton mari parce que tu compatis à la peine de cet enfoiré. Tu sais ce qu'il s'imagine, d'après moi?**_

_**- Dis toujours...**_

_**- Que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Sam. **_Leah se raidit et sa belle-sœur poursuivit._** Ça le fait paniquer et il perd les pédales...**_

_**- Tu as sans doute raison... **_répondit Leah d'une voix songeuse.

_**- J'ai TOUJOURS raison. **_Se vanta Haley. _**Ne parlons plus de ce mec et arrête de le prendre en pitié... C'est pas bon.**_

Leah acquiesça. Elles arrivèrent chez Sue, où elles aperçurent Seth et Jessica qui semblaient avoir une discussion animée. Emily vint à leur rencontre, leur expliquant que Seth et elle avaient parlé et qu'il lui avait avoué avoir encore des sentiments envers Kayleigh et qu'il était hors de question qu'il se fiance avec Jessica avant d'avoir fait le point sur ce qui se passait en lui.

_**- C'est bien mon petit frère!**_ Sourit Leah. _**Je savais qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.**_

_**- Reste à savoir s'il choisira Kiki ou Jessica... **_soupira Haley.

_**- Qu'il choisisse l'une ou l'autre, ou même aucune, je suis fière de lui. **_Dit Emily. _**Tout le monde n'agirait pas comme ça à sa place.**_

_**- Vous êtes bien placées pour le savoir, **_ironisa Haley. _**Pas trop secouée de l'avoir revu?**_

_**- Je tiens le coup...**_ répondit maladroitement Emily. _**Le voir saoul... c'était étrange. Il ne boit pas d'habitude...**_

_**- Ce qui me fait dire que votre divorce l'a rendu plus malheureux que tu ne le penses...**_ expliqua Leah.

_**- Tu n'essayerais pas de nous recaser, j'espère?**_ Sourcilla Emily.

_**- Non... je...**_

_**- Parce que c'est trop tard, Lee-Lee,**_ l'interrompit-elle. _**Je ne veux plus de Sam Black dans ma vie, même si je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que lui.**_

Haley entreprit de changer de sujet, lançant au passage un regard d'avertissement à Leah.

**********

Elles se promenèrent dans la Push, tout en discutant, et tombèrent nez à nez avec Sam, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer à New York. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, son ex-épouse fit demi-tour. Haley le fusilla du regard, tout en essayant d'entraîner Leah, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_**- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Leah.**_ Lui dit-il calmement. _**C'était délicieux.**_

_**- Pas de quoi,**_ lui répondit Leah, affable.

_**- Allons-y, Lee. **_La pressa Haley.

_**- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute? On pourrait se promener sur la plage...**_

_**- Je ne crois pas que... **_balbutia Leah.

_**- S'il te plaît, Leah. J'ai besoin de toi. **__**Je suis complètement paumé.**_ Pleurnicha-t-il. _**Je te promets que je ne te dérangerai plus après ça.**_

_**- Ne fais pas ça, Lee. **_Marmonna Haley. _**Et toi, dégage! **_Hurla-t-elle ensuite en fixant Sam et en tremblant de rage.

_**- Va rejoindre Emily. **_Lui ordonna Leah en avançant vers Sam. _**Je reviens dans pas longtemps.**_

_**- Non! **_S'époumona sa belle-sœur. _**Je ne le sens vraiment pas. Ça va mal se passer...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je **__**gère. **_La rassura Leah.

Haley s'en alla, furieuse et inquiète pour Leah. Elle espérait que l'entrevue entre sa sœur de cœur et Sam ne causerait pas des problèmes dans le mariage de cette dernière, car elle n'avait aucune confiance en celui qu'elle considérait comme un traître. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur Emily, retardant autant que possible son retour chez elle, de peur d'affronter Jacob.

Leah, laissée seule avec son ancien fiancé, se retourna vers lui.

_**- Allons-y, Sam. Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.**_

**********

Haley partit à la rencontre de Seth, alors qu'Emily restait se charger de réconforter Jessica.

Elle lui téléphona afin de savoir où il se trouvait, et tressaillit lorsqu'il lui confessa qu'il était chez elle avec Embry et les autres.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment. Soit elle rentrait chez elle afin de soutenir son meilleur ami, au risque de devoir affronter Jacob et de devoir lui révéler avec qui se trouvait son épouse, soit elle rebroussait chemin et laissait tomber celui qui avait besoin d'elle en cet instant. Son choix fut vite pris lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots de Seth. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se rendit à son domicile, priant néanmoins que son beau-frère ne lui pose pas la question qu'elle redoutait tant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, Embry sut que son épouse était tourmentée. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache pourquoi.

Elle se rendit directement près de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

_**- Ça va aller, bonhomme? **_Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_**- Oui, je suis juste un peu dégoûté par moi-même...**_

_**- Tu as bien agi, Seth.**_ Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée. _**Tu n'as pas à être dégoûté. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.**_

_**- Il faut être très fort pour les assumer comme tu l'as fait, et nous sommes tous fiers de toi.**_ Renchérit Jacob.

_**- Je voudrais voir Lee-Lee. **_Souffla Seth.

La panique envahit Haley. Elle s'était préparée à ce que ce soit son beau-frère qui lance le sujet, mais la réplique de Seth la laissa sans voix.

_**- Elle doit être avec Emily, **_dit Embry. _**Je vais la chercher.**_

_**- NON!**_ Hurla désespérément Haley.

Jacob n'avait jamais senti son amie aussi affolée, et sut à la simple phrase qu'elle avait prononcée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_**- Hale,**_ l'interpela-t-il.

_**- Leah n'est pas chez Sue. **_Avoua-t-elle. _**Elle n'est pas non plus avec Emily. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire...**_

_**- Tu n**__**e serais pas aussi paniquée si tu ne savais pas où elle est. **_Rétorqua Jacob.

_**- Tu te trompes. Plein de choses me font peur.**_ Éluda-t-elle. _**J'ai peur des clowns, des araignées, du petit bonhomme violet qui anime les émissions pour enfants, vous savez, Elmo...**_

_**- Arrête, Haley.**_ Gronda Jacob, commençant à s'énerver. _**Où est Leah?**_


	19. Chapitre 18 Méprise

_Tu ne serais pas aussi paniquée si tu ne savais pas où elle est. Rétorqua Jacob._

_Tu te trompes. Plein de choses me font peur. Éluda-t-elle. J'ai peur des clowns, des araignées, du petit bonhomme violet qui anime les émissions pour enfants, vous savez, Elmo..._

_Arrête, Haley. Gronda Jacob, commençant à s'énerver. Où est Leah?_

**********

_**- Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le saches. **_bredouilla Haley

_**- Je crois que tu as i**__**ntérêt à lui dire ce qu'il se passe, mon lapin. **_Rétorqua Embry.

_**- C'est quoi ces manières de me dicter ce que je dois faire ou non?**_

_**- Haley...**_ grogna Jacob.

_**- Je parle à mon mari!**_ S'énerva-t-elle, heureuse intérieurement de pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire de son beau-frère.

Elle tira Embry dans leur chambre et la referma.

_**- Et si Leah avait envie de faire une surprise à Jake, hein? Tu n'as pas pensé que je devais garder le secret?**_

_**- Si elle faisait une surprise à Jake, il y a longtemps que tu lui aurais dit « Elle te fait une surprise. » **_Sourcilla Embry. _**T**__**u sais que je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il se passe, lapin, mais j'ai horreur que tu essayes de me prendre pour un imbécile, ou que tu te serves de moi pour détourner l'attention de Jake.**_

_**- Je sais, mais je ne p**__**eux pas lui dire où est Leah. Ça se passera mal...**_ chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible.

_**- Ça se passe déjà mal,**_ rétorqua-t-il. _**Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est? Il risque de...**_

Embry ne put terminer sa phrase. Quil ouvrit violemment la porte, essoufflé.

_**- Jake est parti chez Sue. Il est furieux. Jared l'a suivi. Haley si tu sais quelque chose dis le-lui vite avant qu'il ne pète un câble.**_

_**- Je le savais! Je savais que ça se passerait mal! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête, cette idiote!**_ S'épouvanta Haley en courant à la rencontre de Jacob.

Embry et elle les rattrapèrent rapidement. Jared freinait son frère en le retenant et en essayant de le calmer, mais Jacob était hors de lui. Il n'avait pas digéré leur dispute du matin et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait si peur que Leah ne le quitte qu'il en devenait paranoïaque et perdait tout sens commun dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

_**- Jake, calme-**__**toi. **_L'implora Jared.

_**- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe avec Leah. **_Vociféra Jacob.

_**- Je te dirai où elle e**__**st. **_Déclara Haley. _**Uniquement si tu te calmes avant. Je déteste te voir dans cet état.**_

Jacob inspira profondément, et fit signe à sa belle-sœur qu'il s'était calmé, bien que la peur qu'il éprouvait ne soit pas totalement disparue.

_**- Okay... **_commença-t-elle. _**Surtout ne t'énerve pas.**_

_**- Mais c'est pas vrai! Je...**_ Jacob inspira de nouveau et poursuivit. _**S'il te plait, sœurette, dis-moi où se trouve ma femme et ne fais pas durer le suspens.**_

_**- Elle est à First Beach, je pense... **_dit-elle, tête baissée.

Jacob se sentit revivre, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle prononça les deux mots qui ravivèrent toute sa fureur.

- … _**Avec Sam.**_

Jared et Embry restèrent saisis par les paroles d'Haley. Jacob, devant eux, ne se contrôlait plus. Ses tremblements redoublèrent. Il se sentit gagné par une chaleur qui n'avait rien de bénéfique. Un voile rouge se dessina devant ses yeux. Embry le saisit par l'épaule, l'empêchant de se précipiter sur la plage.

_**- Pourquoi?**_ Marmonna Jacob, mâchoires serrées.

_**- Sam voulait lui parler.**_Répondit-elle. _**On l'a rencontré avec Emily alors qu'on venait ici.**_ _**Emily est partie dès qu'elle l'a vue, et j'ai essayé de la suivre avec Leah, mais il l'a supplié de venir avec **__**lui elle a accepté de lui parler...**_

_**- L'enfoiré! **_S'énerva Jared._** Il m'avait jur**__**é! Il a encore menti... Mais quel idiot je fais!**_

_**- Il t'a juré quoi? **_S'enquit Embry.

_**- Hier soir... Il a dit qu'il était venu pour une chose, et ce matin quand je suis allé lui donner le petit déj' il m'a juré qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère.**_

_**- Et q**__**uel rapport ça a avec... **_demanda Haley avant de s'arrêter net. _**Non...**_

_**- Pour quoi est-il venu?**_ Demanda fébrilement Jacob.

Jared baissa la tête, pris de remords.

_**- JAY! **_Hurla Jacob. _**REPONDS-**__**MOI!**_

_**- Pour récupérer Leah. **_Souffla son grand frère.

La révélation de Jared fut celle de trop pour Jacob. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Embry et se précipita vers la plage, malgré les cris et les appels incessants d'Haley et de ses frères.

**********

Arrivés à First Beach, Leah s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sable, tandis que Sam, mal à l'aise, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans oser la regarder.

_**- Grouille-toi, Sam,**_ lui intima-t-elle. _**On n'a pas toute la journée, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**_

_**- Tu sembles effrayée.**_

_**- Disons que je ne suis pas du genre à aller contre les prémonitions d'Haley, et là tu vois c'est ce que je viens de faire.**_

_**- Je ne te ferai pas de mal!**_ S'insurgea-t-il._** Je veux juste qu'on parle et que ma femme me revienne!**_

_**- Je sais, c'est juste que... Jake n'appréciera pas que je sois avec toi.**_

_**- Il a **__**peur que je te fasse du charme?**_ Railla-t-il.

_**- Crétin!**_ S'emporta-t-elle en se levant. _**Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de...**_

_**- Non, Lee-Lee. **__**Je m'excuse.**_ _**Je suis désolé...**_

_**- De quoi, Sam?**_ Rugit-t-elle.

_**- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me pose la question.**_ Répondit-il tristement.

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?**_

_**- J'ai été à côté de la plaque.**_ Se désola-t-il. _**Jusqu'à hier j'étais totalement aveugle. J'ai réalisé que vous aviez tous raison. J'ai merdé et j'ai causé beaucoup de malheur. A ma famille et à la tienne. Je**__** suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tout bousillé autour de moi...**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère... J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire...**_

_**- Ça m'est égal que tu ne me croies pas. **_Rétorqua-t-il. _**J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi à propos d'Emily. Et je n'aurais pas**__** dû insisté pour qu'on se marie. Je regrette énormément de choses... La dernière en date a été de ne pas retenir Emily. J'ai merdé avec elle, mais j'ai cru qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_**- Elle t'a pourtant prévenu, et tu n'as rien voulu entendre.**_

_**- Je sais, je ne suis qu'un crétin sans cervelle. Mais je suis fou d'elle, et je ne survivrai pas longtemps sans elle dans ma vie. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, que tu me dises ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle me fasse à nouveau confiance, comme tu l'as fait avec Jake.**_

_**- Je ne te suis pas, là. **_Confessa Leah, perplexe.

_**- Embry nous a raconté que Jacob a eu du mal à gagner ta confiance, parce que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler des Black. Que si tu les avais laissé venir vous voir, c'était uniquement par rapport à Seth, mais que tu n'avais aucune envie qu'ils fassent partie de ta vie à toi. Sur ce point là, Mily et toi êtes pareil. Une fois que vous rayez quelqu'un de votre vie, vous ne laissez aucune nouvelle chance. J'aimerais comprendre comment Jake a fait pour regagner ta confiance.**_

_**- Tu... tu veux...**_

_**- Raconte-**__**moi le début de votre histoire, s'il te plait. **_demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux. _**Je ne **__**m'en servirai pas pour la récupérer, je veux juste un peu d'espoir... J'en ai vraiment besoin...**_

Leah ne put refuser la requête de son beau-frère, devant son air désespéré.

_**- Après ton départ et la mort de papa, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. J'étais rongée par la colère et la tristesse. J'en voulais au monde entier et je ne gérais plus rien, ni ma mère, ni mon frère. C'est Jake qui s'est occupé de l'enterrement de papa, d'épauler maman bien qu'elle lui ait donné du fil à retordre aussi. Embry était plus avec Seth. Moi j'étais en dehors de tout.**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé... **_souffla Sam, la gorge nouée.

Leah soupira et poursuivit.

_**- Je ne mangeais plus rien. Je me contentais de crier après Jake quand il essayait de me convaincre de manger. Un jour, il s'est mis en colère et m'a remis à ma place, en me disant que maman et Seth n'avaient pas besoin d'un mort supplémentaire dans la famille, et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre en plus de vous. J'étais convaincue qu'il agissait par obligation, pour racheter votre famille aux yeux de la nôtre, mais ses mots m'ont secouée. Un jour, Embry est venu à la maison, paniqué, en disant que Jacob avait disparu, qu'il avait fugué parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus.**_

Sam se raidit en entendant les paroles de Leah.

_**- Il s'est enfui? **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**- Pas très loin... Sa lettre disait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment à lui. Qu'il serait à la Réserve, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Embry ne savait pas comment s'en sortir avec Billy tout seul, et Seth avait tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose qu'il en a pleuré d'angoisse. Je ne voulais pas que mon petit frère revive la perte d'un être cher, alors je suis partie à sa recherche...**_

**********

_Six ans auparavant._

_Après avoir cherché Jacob toute la journée, Leah réussit à le retrouver au bord de la rivière Quilayute. Il s'était fait un petit campement et était en train de pêcher son dîner._

_- Jacob Black! L'apostropha-t-elle. Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu as fait à tout le monde? Seth et Embry sont fous d'inquiétude!_

_Jacob ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva d'avantage la jeune femme._

_- Jacob! Je te parle! Rentre tout de suite chez toi!_

_- Non. Martela-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? As-tu une seconde pensé à Seth? A la peur qu'il a de te perdre?_

_Jacob ne dit pas un mot. Leah décida de le secouer un peu plus._

_- Pense à Embry! Il est complètement perdu sans toi, et il ne peut pas s'occuper de votre père tout seul!_

_- Je ne peux pas... sanglota-t-il. Pas maintenant... Laisse-moi juste une nuit. C'est tout ce que je demande. Une nuit pour évacuer ma peine..._

_Elle se sentit déstabilisée par les paroles du jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer remontait à l'année précédente, à l'hôpital. Sa détresse lui rappelait le moment où il l'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner comme ses frères l'avaient fait._

_- Très bien. Céda-t-elle. Je te laisse une nuit. Je viendrai te chercher par la peau des fesses si tu n'es pas là demain à l'aube._

_- Leah... Maintenant que tu es là... Tu veux bien rester un peu?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Lui répondit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec un Black, et encore moins avec toi._

_- Ça fait un an que j'essaye de devenir ton ami, sans jamais rien te demander en retour. J'ai supporté toutes tes sautes d'humeur, tous tes coups, toutes tes paroles blessantes, et je n'ai rien dit._

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Le coupa-t-elle toujours aussi rudement._

_- Je sais. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire m'a fait mal au cœur. Je ne crois pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'insensible. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de détester ma famille. Mais je pense que je ne mérite pas que tu me traites comme une sous-merde. Tu crois être la seule à souffrir, Leah Clearwater. Tu te trompes complètement. Finit-il la voix étranglée par des sanglots._

_- Entre toi et moi, oui je pense souffrir plus que toi. J'ai enterré mon père l'année dernière. Mon fiancé est parti avec ma cousine. Tu veux faire de la surenchère? Allons-y! Je t'écoute!_

_- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et je sais que mon père m'en a toujours tenu pour responsable. Marmonna-t-il en encrant son regard à celui de Leah. Quatre de mes frères m'ont abandonné. L'un d'eux a trahi ma confiance en plantant celle que je considérais comme ma sœur le jour de son mariage. Un autre a brisé le peu qu'il me reste de ma famille en frappant mon père au point de le paralyser et mon parrain, mon deuxième père est mort ce jour là d'une crise cardiaque. Un troisième, qui était en passant mon meilleur ami, a préféré partir avec cette bande de lâches et de criminels au lieu de rester avec moi. J'ai laissé tomber les études pour essayer de gagner un peu d'argent en réparant quelques voitures. Mon père est devenu fou et ne parle que des quatre qui sont partis, nous ignorant totalement, Embry et moi, alors que nous nous décarcassons pour lui. Je m'occupe de mon petit frère et tous les jours je dois le remonter le moral et le préserver de toutes difficultés à l'école. Je supporte les regards méprisants de chaque habitant de la Réserve tout le temps. J'essaye d'être fort pour lui, de faire en sorte que personne ne sache ce que je ressens vraiment. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. C'est trop de choses pour une seule personne, et je ne suis pas assez fort pour tout assumer tout seul. Et le comble, ma vieille, c'est que mes frères me manquent. Ce sont des ordures, mais ils me manquent. J'en suis même venu à regretter de ne pas être partis avec eux, de ne pas avoir persuadé Embry de venir._

_Leah se sentit coupable d'avoir lancé le sujet sur le tapis. Elle repensa aux derniers mots de Jacob. Seth lui en avait déjà parlé. Embry lui avait dit que Jacob et lui avaient refusé de s'en aller avant même de savoir que leur père avait été blessé. Poussée par la curiosité, elle lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il était resté à la Push._

_- Je suis resté à cause de toi. Répondit-il en soutenant son regard. Pour Embry et papa aussi, mais surtout pour toi._

_- J'y comprends rien... Tu pouvais pas me blairer, avant, et d'un coup tu veux rester pour moi? Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que tu es la seule personne en qui je pourrai toujours avoir confiance. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais pas... J'adorais me prendre__ la tête avec toi, t'embêter comme Seth t'embêtait. Comme un petit frère et sa grande sœur. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant. Seth, Sue et toi êtes ma seconde famille. Je n'abandonne pas ma famille, et puisque j'ai dû choisir entre mes frères et vous, c'est v__ous que j'ai choisi, en plus d'Embry et papa._

_Leah resta sans voix après la confession de Jacob. Elle voyait qu'il était sincère, et elle se sentit frémir au plus profond de son être. Les paroles de Jacob avaient réchauffé son cœur et son âme. Étrangement, elle avait oublié toute la rancœur qu'elle avait ressentie à son égard. Il était aussi malheureux qu'elle, mais il avait toujours essayé de lui remonter le moral, tandis qu'il ne cessait de s'enfoncer dans la déprime._

_Elle comprit à cet instant qu'il avait eu besoin de s'isoler afin de soulager sa peine, mais alors qu'il voulait être seul avec sa souffrance, il lui avait ouvert son cœur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec un autre auparavant. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, autant qu'elle l'avait trouvé quand elle avait eu besoin de se défouler._

_Elle se sentit fière qu'il lui accorde totalement sa confiance au point de se confier sans retenue à elle, et ne put se résoudre à le laisser à ce moment précis._

_- Je vais dire aux autres que je t'ai retrouvé, que tu vas bien, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas... Et je reviens._

_Jacob retint un hoquet de stupeur, et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et éclatant qui illumina littéralement son visage. Elle ne put que lui retourner son sourire, tant il était beau à cet instant._

_- Tu reviens vraiment?_

_- Oui, sourit-elle. Tu as besoin d'une amie qui te remette les idées en places et qui t'empêche de te morfondre. Donne-moi dix minutes et je reviens te botter les fesses!_

_- Tu n'oserais pas, gronda-t-il._

_- On parie? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers la maison de sa mère._

_**********_

_**- Après avoir été annoncer à Embry et Seth que Jacob était sain et sauf, j'ai tenu ma promesse, et depuis, notre relation n'a pas cessé d'évoluer.**_ Conclut-elle, nostalgique._** On est passé de confidents à amants, et je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas d'avoir ouvert mon cœur à mon loup adoré...**_

_**- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Jake t'a fait craquer... en te faisant comprendre ce qu'il re**__**ssentait. **_Balbutia Sam.

_**- Oui. Il a été honnête avec moi et s'est mis à nu devant moi. Ça a pris une année, mais je me suis finalement rendue compte de sa sincérité et elle m'a atteint comme une flèche en plein cœur. Je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses la même **__**chose avec Emily. Elle t'aime encore, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il n'y a que la franchise qui paye. Ça va être dur pour toi, mais faudra t'y faire!**_ Le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

_**- Touché! **_S'esclaffa-t-il. Puis il reprit en retrouvant son sérieux. _**Merci, Lee-Lee. J'ai beaucoup plus d'espoir maintenant, et je n'abandonnerai pas avant qu'elle me donne une autre chance.**_

_**- Y a pas de quoi!**_ Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sam l'enlaça pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, pleurant de joie. Elle se raidit tout d'abord, surprise du comportement de son beau-frère. Le connaissant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas démonstratif.

_**- Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le bonheur avec mon petit frère.**_ Lui chuchota-t-il. _**Au début je n**__**'y croyais pas, mais après t'avoir entendue, je sais maintenant que tu l'aimes, autant que j'aime Emily.**_

Elle fut finalement touchée du geste de Sam et lui frotta le dos afin de le remercier à son tour.

_**- Je vais y aller.**_ Déclara-t-il.

Au moment de se dégager, Leah lui embrassa la joue. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le coin de celles de Sam, le faisant frémir.

_**- Rentre bien, et ne perds pas espoir**_. Lui dit-elle. _**Tu la retrouveras bientôt.**_

_**- Jake, attends-nous!**_ Hurla une voix au loin que Leah reconnut comme étant celle d'Haley.

Leah et Sam se retournèrent vivement et aperçurent Jacob qui les observait, les poings fermés, les yeux exorbités et les traits déformés par la souffrance.

La jeune femme sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, repensant à la prémonition d'Haley. Elle voulait parler mais rien ne sortait. Elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard torturé de son époux et attendant le déluge de reproches qui devait s'abattre sur elle.

**********

Cela faisait deux minutes que Jacob observait son épouse et son frère. Il les avait vus s'enlacer. Il avait vu Sam se pencher sur Leah et lui chuchoter quelque chose qui apparemment lui avait fait plaisir, vu l'accolade qu'elle lui avait rendu. Et, comble de malheur, il les avait vu s'embrasser. Avec la distance il avait du mal à les distinguer, mais il était certain de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucinations.

Leah avait embrassé Sam.

Sa femme et son frère.

Il se sentit immédiatement trahi. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus, et simultanément il ressentait une douleur si vive qu'il avait envie de hurler à la mort. Il n'était pas capable de bouger.

Il entendit vaguement la voix d'Haley résonner derrière lui. Leah et Sam se tournèrent vers lui. Voir la panique dans les yeux de sa femme fut pire que tout. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle s'explique, bien que pour lui ce qu'il venait de voir valait toutes les explications du monde.

Leah baissa la tête et Jacob la dévisagea. Son regard se posa alors sur la main de son épouse, entrelacée à celle de son frère aîné.

La douleur laissa place à la rage. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Voir Sam à terre. Il voulait qu'il lâche sa femme, qu'il sorte de sa vie, qu'il disparaisse une fois pour toute.

Jacob fondit vers lui, le forçant à reculer, et faisant tomber au passage son épouse volage.

_**- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu?**_ Martela-t-il tout en continuant à le frapper.

Sam ne riposta pas, encore sous le choc.

Jacob ne retenait pas ses coups, galvanisé par la douleur de ses poings. Se défouler sur son frère lui faisait un bien fou, mais ne calmait pas sa douleur. Le sentiment de trahison enflait dans son cœur et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'en finir avec celui qui lui avait gâché son seul bonheur.

Haley avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait compris, tout comme Jacob, que Leah avait trompé son mari avec son ancien fiancé. Elle demeura figée, lançant à Leah un regard empli de reproches.

_**- Aide-**__**moi à les arrêter!**_ S'époumona Leah._** Jacob va le tuer!**_

Haley ne bougea pas.

_**- Va chercher Embry, vite!**_ Insista-t-elle.

Haley recula, toujours sonnée, et courut en sens inverse prévenir son mari. Leah en profita pour intimer à Jacob de s'arrêter. Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de sa femme. Elle se précipita au chevet de Sam, et fut horrifiée en voyant le visage tuméfié de ce dernier.

_**- Mais tu es complètement malade, ma parole! **_Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Jacob. _**Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui sauter dessus comme ça?**_

Jacob ne réagit pas, choqué de voir son épouse l'agresser verbalement après ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Sam.

_**- Sam... Tu m'entends?**_ Demanda-t-elle, affolée. _**Sam!**_

Il bougea la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il était en vie.

_**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot, Jacob Black. **_Rugit-elle en le fusillant du regard. _**Un idiot doublé d'un **__**inconscient! Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu nous fais, à Sam et à moi?**__**Tu devrais pourtant savoir, après toutes ces années, que je n'aime...**_

Elle s'arrêta en voyant les larmes coulées le long des joues de Jacob et l'absence d'éclat dans son regard. En un quart de seconde, elle repensa à sa discussion avec Haley, aux derniers gestes qu'elle avait eu envers Sam et aux derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, et elle comprit. Elle sût en observant son mari qu'il était détruit de l'intérieur, exactement comme il y avait de cela sept ans.

_**- Jake, non, ce n'est pas...**_

Jacob ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Il tourna les talons et partit en courant, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot à l'attention de celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

_**- Reviens, Jake!**_ Hurla Leah de toutes ses forces, se maudissant de ne pas avoir écouté l'instinct d'Haley.


	20. Chapitre 19 Seule contre tous

Jacob courait, sans savoir véritablement où il allait. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Oublier la douleur de son cœur qui se morcelait. Se réveiller de son horrible cauchemar. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il avait mis toute son âme et tous ses espoirs dans sa relation avec Leah, et il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle, qui avait été là au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, et qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus droite qu'il ait jamais connu, puisse le trahir de la sorte.

Il était persuadé qu'il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle, mais il souffrait trop pour vouloir l'entendre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir douter un jour des sentiments de Leah envers lui, et le simple fait de l'avoir fait le mettait dans un état proche de la folie.

Il continua à courir pour enlever les images qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et les mots très durs employés par son épouse.

Il arriva près d'une falaise où les jeunes de la Réserve avaient l'habitude de sauter pour s'amuser. Il l'avait lui-même fait un nombre incalculable de fois avec Sam et les autres. Repenser à son frère aîné lui faisait mal. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas l'avoir tué, car il ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui vu la manière dont il était parti. Inquiet, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Haley.

**********

Embry et Haley trouvèrent Leah agenouillée devant Sam, pleurant à chaudes larmes en lui tenant la main, pendant que ce dernier lui caressait le visage. Ils furent partagés entre la stupeur, l'effroi et la colère.

_**- J'ai appelé les secours.**_ Dit sèchement Haley à l'attention de sa belle-sœur. _**Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder.**_

Leah leva ses yeux bouffis et rougis par ses pleurs incessant afin de remercier Haley, mais le regard de son amie lui glaça le sang.

_**- Attends, Haley...**_ balbutia Leah alors que la Quileute se retournait pour partir. _**Je...**_

_**- Je t'avais prévenue, Lee. **_Claqua cette dernière.

_**- Je sais... Et je suis désolée ...**_

_**- Va dire ça à ton mari, si tu en as encore un. **_Cracha Haley en s'en allant.

Le cœur de Leah se serra si fort qu'elle en eût le souffle coupé.

_**- Embry, je...**_

_**- Pas maintenant, Lee. **_Lui ordonna-t-il._** Je risque de te dire des choses que je regretterai ensuite.**_

Leah était anéantie. Elle sentit en voyant la réaction de ses plus proches amis, que la situation lui avait complètement échappé. Elle se demandait comment les choses avaient pu déraper autour d'une simple conversation. Son attention se reporta alors sur Sam, qui bougeait péniblement. Elle le rassura difficilement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance et l'accompagna à l'hôpital, avec Embry. Celui-ci, bientôt rejoint sa femme et Jared à l'hôpital, ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole ni un regard.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Le silence l'accablait d'avantage. Elle sentait qu'Embry était en colère après elle et ne supportait pas son indifférence.

_**- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me parler?**_ Tenta-t-elle afin de rompre le silence.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

_**- Embry, par pitié, parle moi.**_ Supplia-t-elle, de plus en plus accablée.

_**- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te dise ce que je pense de toi ou de Sam là maintenant. **_Assena-t-il dédaigneusement.

_**- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu avec nous?**_ S'emporta-t-elle.

_**- Pour voir jusqu'à quel point vous avez brisé la vie de mon frère.**_ Déclara-t-il rudement. _**Si Sam ne s'en sort pas, vous aurez réussi à détruire Jake complètement...**_

_**- Mais enfin, nous n'avons jamais prévu de faire du mal à Jacob!**_ S'épouvanta-t-elle.

_**- Il fallait penser à ça avant d'embrasser ton ex-fiancé sous les yeux de ton mari. Enfin, tu pensais sûrement que personne n'en saurait rien! **_Grogna Haley, la voix pleine de reproches.

Leah était estomaquée de la répartie de ses amis. Ils étaient si sûrs qu'elle avait fauté qu'ils ne lui laissaient même pas une chance de se défendre. Connaissant son mari, qui était sans conteste le plus radical de la bande, elle savait qu'elle avait du souci à se faire pour son mariage.

L'angoisse la submergeait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils lui reprochaient tous, et comment elle pourrait leur faire réaliser que ce qui s'était produit entre Sam et elle était à des années lumières de ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé.

Elle se sentait horriblement mal, d'une part parce que ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, la croyaient capable d'avoir trompé l'homme qu'elle aimait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait peur que Jacob n'aille trop loin dans ses suppositions et mette un terme à leur mariage. Elle savait comment il réagissait face à la trahison et le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'y en avait rien de pire selon lui que l'infidélité.

Lorsque les médecins leur dirent que Sam ne risquait rien de grave, le soulagement envahit la salle d'attente. Au même moment le téléphone d'Haley sonna.

_**- Jake!**_ Souffla-t-elle. _**Comment tu te sens?**_

Leah tressaillit et la regarda désespérément en entendant le nom de son mari.

_**- Tu lui as bien démoli le portrait, mais il est hors de danger. Tu t'es inquiété pour rien.**_

Leah se sentit revivre. Elle songea que son mari s'était calmé et qu'il éprouvait des remords d'avoir frappé son frère. Le Jacob qu'elle aimait avait repris le dessus et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop une fois qu'elle lui aurait expliqué que ce n'était qu'un regrettable malentendu.

_**- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi? **_S'écria Haley.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à sa belle-sœur, lui faisant redouter de terribles représailles. Haley se leva en soupirant bruyamment et s'éloigna en chuchotant.

_**- Je comprends... N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler... Prends soin de toi, frangin... C'est promis.**_

Haley retourna auprès de son mari et se blottit dans ses bras. Leah, n'y tenant plus, prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à sa belle-sœur.

_**- Est-ce que Jacob va bien? **_S'enquit-elle, fébrile.

_**- D'après toi? **_Répondit Haley avec mépris. _**Comment irais-tu si tu voyais la personne que tu aimes te trahir sans aucune vergogne?**_

_**- Mais enfin, je ne l'ai pas trahi! **_Désespéra Leah, la gorge nouée. _**Je te jure que...**_

_**- Laisse tomber, Lee. **_Martela Haley. _**Il est parti.**_

Leah eut l'impression qu'elle sortait de son corps.

_**- Parti? Mais pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce qu'il est mal. Voilà pourquoi. Il attendait de savoir si Sam n'avait rien avant de quitter la Push. Maintenant qu'il le sait, plus rien ne le retient ici.**_ Haley soutint le regard de sa belle-sœur en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

La panique envahit Leah. Elle savait que si Jacob avait décidé de partir il lui serait difficile de lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un malentendu brise leur mariage. Elle essaya de lui téléphoner. Haley, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, l'arrêta net.

_**- Il ne te répondra pas.**_

_**- Je dois essayer... Il faut que je lui parle! **_Répliqua Leah.

_**- N'insiste pas, Leah. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait entendre personne.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Je t'ai dit NON! **_Tonna Haley.

_**- Tu ne comprends pas! **_Tempêta Leah. _**Plus j'attendrai et plus j'aurai du mal à lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu!**_

_**- Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas pris dans tes bras et que tu ne l'as pas embrassé.**_ Cracha son amie.

_**- Je lui disais au revoir et il me remerciait! Je te jure, Hale, il ne s'est absolument rien passé! Mes lèvres n'ont même pas touché celles de Sam!**_

_**- Tu plaisantes? **_Sourcilla Haley.

_**- Regarde-moi, Haley. **_Insista Leah, les larmes aux yeux._** Si j'avais fait une telle chose, je n'essaierai pas d'argumenter avec toi. Je me serais terrée au fond de mon trou et j'aurais accepté qu'il parte sans rien dire. Il m'a demandé conseil, et je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. Je sais que les apparences jouent contre moi, mais nom de nom vous me connaissez!**_

Embry parut méditer les paroles de Leah et l'observer attentivement. Il prit enfin la parole.

_**- Si tu l'appelles, il va se braquer. Si on essaye, il ne répondra pas. Mais si tu veux qu'il se rende compte que tu t'es fait avoir, il faut qu'on lui parle tout de suite.**_

_**- Comment ça, je me suis fait avoir? **_S'étonna Leah.

_**- Sam voulait te séparer de Jake.**_ L'informa Haley.

_**- Sam est fou d'Emily. Je le sais. **_Le défendit Leah.

_**- C'est pas ce qu'il a dit hier soir. **_L'informa Jared_**. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout faire pour te récupérer. Il l'a démenti ce matin, mais honnêtement je ne lui fais plus confiance...**_

Leah en resta bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris à Sam de dire des choses pareilles mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait été honnête avec elle. Elle savait que si elle essayait de convaincre les autres, la situation se retournerait de nouveau contre elle. Elle n'insista donc pas.

_**- Alors on fait quoi? **_Demanda Haley. _**Vu comme c'est parti, ça va être dur de raisonner Jake...**_

Leah se sentit de nouveau submergée par la panique.

_**- Va le chercher, Embry. S'il a dit qu'il partait, il a du retourner à Seattle. Vas-y vite, je t'en supplie!**_

_**- Tu as raison,**_ acquiesça-t-il._** Je ferais mieux d'y aller.**_

_**- Je viens avec toi,**_ décréta son épouse.

_**- Non, lapin, reste avec Leah et explique la situation aux autres. Ils ne la connaissent pas comme nous et risquent bien de ne pas la croire. Jay, viens avec moi.**_

Embry embrassa son épouse avec tendresse, et enlaça vivement Leah, lui promettant de lui ramener son mari.

_**- Haley, il faudra que je parle à Sam. Je veux savoir s'il était sincère.**_ Dit soudain Leah, redoutant sa réaction.

_**- Ce qui s'est passé avec Jake ne t'a pas suffit? Il faut encore que tu tentes le diable?**_

_**- Tu ne me crois toujours pas?**_

_**- Comprends-moi, Leah. **_Lui répondit tristement Haley._** Je sais que tu ne nous mentirais pas, mais je viens de te voir hurler après Jake deux fois dans la même journée, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, et pourquoi? Pour protéger ton ex-fiancé qui a semé le chaos partout autour de lui. Tu t'es dressé contre ton propre mari, pour un autre homme. J'imagine ce que Jake a pu ressentir et j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas te coller un pain.**_

_**- Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour lui. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal par rapport à Sam, parce que malgré tout, ça reste son frère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose et que par la suite Jake regrette de ne pas l'avoir aidé. C'est tout. Mais bon, j'ai compris cette fois, et je ne me mêlerai plus de leur histoire.**_ Conclut Leah, irritée et malheureuse d'avoir fait souffrir son aimé.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent au domicile d'Haley, où le reste de la fratrie Black les attendait. Ils restèrent froids et distant avec Leah, ne sachant que penser de la situation. Le manque de confiance des Black fit mal à Leah, bien qu'elle comprenne qu'ils soient tous à cet instant autant préoccupé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jacob qu'elle l'était.

Seth, qui était au courant de toute l'histoire, était resté attendre Leah. En la voyant, il se rapprocha de sa sœur et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Leah enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit frère et libéra sa peine et sa douleur pendant qu'Haley racontait aux autres ce que sa belle sœur lui avait appris en cours de route.

_**- Tu veux me faire croire que Sam voulait tellement récupérer Emily qu'il a demandé de l'aide à... Elle? **_Dit Quil en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- C'est la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te semble si dur à imaginer?**_ Sanglota Leah

_**- Parce qu'on sait tous qu'il ne supportait pas de te voir avec Jake, **_répliqua Paul. _**On sait aussi **__**que tu ne lui as pas pardonné de t'avoir menti pour Emily.**_

_**- Y a de quoi se poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé. **_Lâcha Kim.

_**- C'est pas logique, Lee-Lee. Admet-le!**_ Ajouta Rachel.

_**- On n'est pas la pour te juger, ma belle,**_ la rassura Quil.

_**- Il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle plus.**_ Suggéra Claire.

Tous se mirent d'accord sur ce point et tentèrent de s'occuper en attendant le coup de fil d'Embry ou de Jared.

**********

Arrivés à Seattle, Embry chercha désespérément la voiture de Jacob, mais ne la trouva pas. Une sensation étrange l'étreignit, comme une boule d'angoisse logée au niveau de sa poitrine l'empêchant qui augmentait à chacune de ses respirations.

_**- La voiture de Jake n'est pas là, **_murmura-t-il à Jared.

_**- C'est bon signe! **_Décréta son grand frère._** Au moins on est sûrs qu'il est à Seattle, parce qu'honnêtement, en voyant la voiture de Leah lorsque nous sommes passés près de la maison, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise.**_

_**- J'y ai pensé dès qu'Haley a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester à la Push. Je suis soulagé, mais on n'a pas encore réussi à le convaincre de revenir avec nous...**_

_**- T'as les clés de chez lui, non?**_ S'enquit Jared. _**On n'a qu'à attendre qu'il revienne, et on lui parlera calmement...**_

_**- Ça va être dur de lui faire comprendre que Leah n'a rien fait.**_

_**- Parce que tu la crois vraiment? **_S'étonna Jared.

_**- Leah ne ment pas, Jay. **_Martela Embry. _**Elle a toujours fait face à ses responsabilités et à ses erreurs.**_

_**- Si tu le dis,**_ maugréa Jared. _**Bon, on va chez lui ou pas?**_

Embry opina et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Jacob et Leah, Embry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il observa la pièce attentivement, et son regard se posa sur une enveloppe adressée à Leah. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et il se mit à redouter le pire. Il courut dans la chambre, affolé, et se laissa retomber bruyamment au sol, alertant son frère.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin? **_S'inquiéta Jared en entrant dans la chambre.

Embry, sanglotant de plus belle, tendit à son frère le bracelet qu'il venait de trouver sur le lit de Jacob. Il était tressé et un petit loup brun roux sculpté à la main y était accroché.

_**- Tu crois qu'il... **_balbutia Jared.

_**- Non, il a pris ses vêtements, **_renifla Embry.

_**- Mais le bracelet? A ce que je sache il ne l'a jamais enlevé, comme aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs! Alors pourquoi...**_

_**- Il l'a déjà enlevé.**_ Le contredit Embry._** Une fois. Il avait fugué, et il m'avait laissé une lettre disant qu'il avait besoin d'un moment à lui. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné lui aussi, et Leah l'a retrouvé. Il n'est pas rentré tout de suite, mais quand il l'a fait, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait laissé le bracelet.**_

_**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?**_

_**- Il ne voulait plus être un Black.**_ Souffla le plus jeune des frères.

Jared hoqueta, abasourdi. Embry reprit.

_**- Il avait du mal à assumer tout ce qui nous tombait dessus, et il avait réussi à garder toute sa peine jusqu'à ce jour-là. Quand il m'a avoué qu'il avait retiré son bracelet parce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de la famille, ça m'a fait mal et il s'en est rendu compte. Il l'a remis et m'a promis qu'aussi longtemps qu'il irait bien, et qu'il serait avec Leah, Haley, Seth et moi, il garderait son bracelet, parce qu'il serait entouré de sa vraie famille.**_

Jared resta sans voix. Il comprit que Jacob devait être profondément blessé pour avoir retiré ce bracelet.

_**- Il nous a abandonné, Jay. **_Murmura Embry en fondant en larmes. _**Il n'a aucune intention de revenir... Et pour lui, il n'a plus de famille...**_

Jared prit son frère dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Embry, se sentant désespérément vide, ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur. Jared fut soudain submergé par la rage. Il venait à peine de retrouver Jacob, que déjà il le perdait de nouveau. Il trouvait cela injuste d'avoir encore à payer pour un choix de son frère aîné.

_**- Maudit Sam. **_Cracha-t-il. _**Il ne paie rien pour attendre.**_

_**- Il va falloir que j'annonce ça à Haley, à Seth... Et à Lee... Elle va s'en vouloir à mort...**_

_**- Elle a de quoi.**_ Grommela Jared.

_**- Elle n'a rien fait! **_Se désola Embry.

_**- Elle n'avait pas à y aller! **_S'emporta Jared._** Elle a foutu une belle merde, et maintenant on a perdu Jake! Désolé frangin, mais il est hors de question que je lui pardonne tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé.**_

_**- Comment on fait?**_

_**- On retourne à la Push, et on voit ça en famille. On fouillera tous les Etats-Unis, s'il le faut. Mais on ramènera notre frère.**_ Dit Jared avec une force telle qu'il remotiva instantanément Embry.

**********

Quil répondit au téléphone, sous les regards attentifs des autres membres de la famille.

_**- Vous l'avez vu? Il a dit quoi? […] Tu déconnes...**_

Leah fut secouée par la panique lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son beau-frère se décomposer.

_**- Ok. On fait quoi, maintenant? […] Très bien. J'informe les autres. On se voit dans quatre heures.**_

En raccrochant, Quil fusilla Leah du regard, la faisant frémir d'effroi.

_**- Tu peux être fière de toi, Leah. **_Fit-il, sarcastique.

_**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? **_S'affola-t-elle.

_**- Pourquoi? POURQUOI?**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**Parce qu'à cause de tes conneries, Jake s'est évanoui dans la nature! Il a pris toutes ses affaires et il s'est barré! Voilà pourquoi!**_

Le cœur de Leah se morcela douloureusement. Sa raison de vivre l'avait quitté et elle n'aurait aucune chance de le raisonner. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tant sa douleur l'étreignait fortement.

_**- Non! **_S'époumona-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	21. Chapitre 20 Recherches

Le cœur lourd, Jacob conduisait sans savoir où il allait. Il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Push, où plutôt entre celle qui avait réduit son cœur en lambeaux, et lui.

Tout en parlant à Haley, sur la falaise, il regardait en contrebas, hypnotisé par la beauté du ressac. Il se sentait désespérément vide et ne se voyait plus vivre dans un monde où tous ceux qu'il aimait le trahissaient à longueur de temps. Il se demandait s'il ne serait pas mieux de disparaître en se jetant du haut de la falaise et en se laissant emporter par la houle, sans lutter. Mais après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves avec Embry, il avait appris à aimer la vie. En apprenant que son frère n'était pas gravement blessé, il se décida à partir. Il fut soulagé que sa belle-sœur n'essaye pas de le retenir. Il appela un taxi et se rendit à l'aéroport de Port Angeles afin de rentrer rapidement chez lui.

A son appartement, il ne se voyait plus vivre là, comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait y affronter Leah, et s'y refusait d'avance. Revoir son épouse lui briserait d'avantage le cœur. Il se résolut à s'en aller avant qu'elle ne revienne et à ne jamais la revoir. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle et de tout ce qui pourrait la lui rappeler, y compris sa famille.

Il écrit une lettre à son épouse, lui disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et la mis dans une enveloppe avec son alliance avant de la cacheter.

Il s'en voulait de couper les ponts avec Embry, Haley, Seth et les autres, mais ils étaient étroitement liés à Leah et il repenserait à elle chaque fois qu'il serait avec eux. Cela lui semblait être au dessus de ses forces. Il savait que cela ferait de la peine à Embry, mais il ne se faisait aucuns soucis pour son petit frère, car Haley le soutiendrait dans les moments difficiles.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il enleva le bracelet qui le liait à sa famille, qu'il prit ses vêtements et qu'il partit de son appartement pour ne jamais y retourner.

Dans sa voiture, Jacob se demandait ce qu'il ferait maintenant qu'il avait laissé Seattle. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à son travail, car elle le retrouverait facilement. Autant recommencer tout à zéro. Il songea alors à un vieux rêve qu'il avait lorsqu'il était enfant, l'année où il avait su qu'il avait un demi-frère. Il avait six ans, et n'était pas ravi d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa famille. La mère d'Embry était pressée de se débarrasser de son fils et avait tout de suite accepté qu'il parte vivre chez son père. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus revus après, même si elle habitait toujours à la réserve Makah.

Peu avant qu'Embry ne vive avec eux, Jacob avait entendu un des cousins d'Haley parler de sa vie à Vancouver. Les photos que Collin avait montré, et l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait parlé de la ville et des opportunités qu'il y avait trouvé avaient tellement emballé le jeune garçon, que Quil et lui avaient projeté qu'à leur majorité, s'ils n'aimaient pas leur demi-frère et s'ils ne se sentaient plus chez eux à la Push, ils partiraient habiter là-bas. Jacob avait occulté cette possibilité le jour de l'arrivée d'Embry, car il s'était rapidement entendu avec lui, et Quil, en s'en allant, avait privilégié la Californie.

Il fit subitement demi-tour sur l'Interstate 5 et se dirigea vers le nord, en quête d'une nouvelle destinée.

**********

Leah ouvrit les yeux, espérant avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Seth s'était endormi à son chevet. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller son frère, et alla dans le salon. Elle y retrouva Embry et les autres, qui discutaient, les visages déconfits. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_**- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Qu'il n'est**__** pas parti pour de bon!**_ Supplia-t-elle.

_**- Malheureusement, c'est le cas,**_ dit-il en lui tendant la lettre de Jacob. _**Il a laissé ça pour toi.**_

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et prit la lettre, faisant tomber au sol un petit objet qu'Haley ramassa aussitôt.

_**- Oh non**_, souffla cette dernière en reconnaissant l'alliance de Jacob._** Lee, je suis...**_

Leah n'entendit pas sa belle-sœur, trop occupée à lire le mot que son mari lui avait adressé. Les premières phrases avaient été rayées, mais restaient encore lisibles.

**********

Leah,

Je ne vais pas t'accabler ni te traiter de tous les noms, je n'en ai pas la force.

Je n'ai pas envie de te juger, tu es humaine après tout, et tu as le droit de faire des erreurs.

Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que tu regrettes. Notre mariage ou ce que je t'ai vu faire avec mon frère.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre ta réponse.

J'ai trop mal. Ces images n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans mon esprit, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrache de plus en plus.

Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai vu. Je ne serai pas capable de te pardonner.

Je m'en vais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Refais ta vie, avec Sam si tu veux. Pas besoin de divorcer, tu as déjà le bon nom de famille.

Prends soin de Seth et dis lui que je suis désolé. Dis à Haley et à mes frères, excepté celui qui a brisé ma vie, que je les aime.(*)

_Garde l'appartement._

_Adieu._

_Jacob._

**********

Leah avait envie de mourir. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Haley et aperçut enfin l'alliance de Jacob. Elle hurla à pleins poumons en tombant à genoux, tenant la bague sur laquelle était gravée l'inscription « Kwop Kilawtley » qui signifie en Quileute « Reste avec moi pour toujours ».

_**- Ramenez-le-moi**__**!**_ Désespéra-t-elle. _**Ramenez-moi mon Jacob... Ou tuez-moi sur le champ. Je ne vivrai pas sans **__**lui, vous m'entendez? Jamais!**_

Quil, touché par les supplications de sa belle-sœur, la releva et l'emmena se recoucher, lui promettant de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle retrouve son mari. Seth, que les cris de sa sœur avaient réveillé, s'allongea près d'elle et l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, exténuée et terriblement malheureuse.

Dans le salon, les frères Black et leurs compagnes débattaient de la marche à suivre afin de retrouver Jacob.

_**- Il faut qu'on sache où commencer les recherches, **_débuta Paul.

_**- On n'est que 8 sans compter Emily, Seth et Leah. Pour couvrir tous les Etats-Unis. On n'y arrivera pas**_. Se désola Kim.

_**- Comptez sur moi pour vous aider,**_ déclara Emily. _**Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul.**_

_**- Maintenant on est 9! Super! **_Railla Quil.

_**- J'**__**appellerai Bella et Edward pour **__**qu'ils nous donnent**__** un coup de main. **_Dit Haley en se jetant sur le téléphone. _**Le Chef Swan est le père de Bella, il aura peut-être des contacts avec certains postes de l'Etat..**_.

_**- Et moi j'appelle mes parents,**_ dit Kim. _**Ils ont**__** des contacts un peu partout, et ils adorent Jared, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous aider **__**s'ils le peuvent**__**.**_

_**- Embry,**_ l'apostropha Jared, soucieux. _**Toi qui connais bien Jake, est-ce que vous avez déjà parlé de partir dans un endroit précis?**_

_**- Non, **_s'affligea Embry. _**Il a eu du mal à quitter la Push. Si ce n'était pas pour Leah, il serait resté... Alors imaginer partir dans une autre ville...**_

_**- Il faudrait qu'on demande à Leah s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de déménager... **_en déduit Rachel.

_**- Ils nous en auraient informés, **_répliqua Haley.

_**- Alors c'est fichu. **_Souffla Paul, abattu.

_**- On ne doit pas perdre espoir,**_ s'exclama Emily. _**Il faut prévenir les Anciens, la tribu Makah et les Hoh.**_

_**- Les Makah et les Hoh?**_ S'étonna Quil.

_**- Mais bien sûr!**_ S'écria Embry. _**Jake a fait en sorte de renforcer les liens entre nos trois **__**tribus lorsqu'il était au conseil. Il était très estimé à cette époque.**_

_**- Je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux nous prêteront main forte pour le retrouver**__**. **_Précisa Emily.

_**- Je file voir Sue et les autres! **_Dit Embry en se précipitant vers la sortie. _**Appelez-moi si vous avez d'autres idées.**_

_**- Le chef Swan arrive avec Bella,**_ les informa Haley en raccrochant le téléphone.

_**- Vous semblez oublier une chose,**_ leur fit remarquer Rachel. _**Jake n'a sûrement pas envie qu'on le retrouve. Il n'est peut-être plus dans l'État.**_

_**- Oui mais on doit bien commencer les recherches quelque part! **_Geignit Quil.

_**- Occupons-nous d'abord de l'État de Washington, et on continuera nos recherches **__**dans les États limitrophes, et ainsi de suite.**_ Décréta Paul._** Nous signalerons au Chef Swan la disparition de Jake et nous chercherons dans tout l'Etat, avec ceux qui veulent bien nous aider.**_

_**- Et si on ne le retrouve pas? **_Se désola Kim.

_**- Peu importe le temps **__**que ça prendra, je ne lâcherai pas.**_ Vociféra Jared. _**Je ne laisserai pas mon frère fuir et m'abandonner alors que je viens à peine de le revoir.**_

Aucun membre de la famille ne dit un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella et de son père. Ce dernier parut surpris de revoir Paul, Jared et Quil et s'inquiétait de la disparition de Jacob, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pendant qu'Haley lui expliquait la situation et les raisons du départ de son beau-frère, Bella se rendit dans la chambre où Seth et Leah se trouvaient.

_**- Comment **__**va-t-elle? **_demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

_**- Elle est au plus mal. **_Répondit Seth, les yeux emplis de larmes. _**Elle s'en veut beaucoup et elle ne s'imagine pas vivre sans lui.**_

_**- Je comprends. Si jamais un jour Edward s'en allait, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas...**_

Leah, entendant des murmures au loin, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

_**- Bella? **_Souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite. _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**_

_**- Je suis venue avec mon père. Nous allons vous aider à retrouver ton mari.**_ La rassura son amie, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Leah la remercia et essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas.

_**- Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?**_ Sourcilla Bella.

_**- Je n'ai pas faim.**_ Répondit Leah. _**Je ne pourrai rien avaler tant que mon mari ne sera pas là.**_

_**- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose, jeune fille. Tu crois vraiment que Jacob sera ravi de te voir dépérir à ce point? **_gronda Bella.

Leah fondit en larmes, sachant pertinemment que son mari, même s'il était retrouvé, ne souhaiterait pas lui adresser la parole.

_**- Je l'ai perdu, Bells. **_Sanglota-t-elle. _**En voulant me mêler de ses histoires de famille, je me suis mise dans une position d**__**élicate, et personne ne me croit quand je dis que rien ne s'est passé entre son grand frère et moi. Mais le pire, c'est que Jake ne voudra jamais me revoir... Il m'a rendu son alliance... Il m'a dit adieu...**_

_**- Je te crois, moi. **_Lui dit Bella._** Et je suis pers**__**uadée que tout s'arrangera dès qu'il t'écoutera. Ne pense qu'à ça, ma belle, au moment on le retrouvera et où tu pourras lui raconter ta version des faits.**_

_**- S'il me laisse faire... **_soupira la Quileute.

_**- Tôt ou tard, quand il reviendra, il sera obligé de t'écouter. Quitte à ce que tu le harcèles.**_

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de concert, et Leah la supplia de l'emmener au salon.

**********

Elles arrivèrent au moment où Charlie Swan expliquait aux frères Black qu'il ne pouvait pas émettre un avis de recherche.

_**- Il n'a pas été enlevé, les enfants. Il est parti de son plein gré. Je suis désolé mais à ce niveau là, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.**_

_**- Charlie! **_S'époumona Leah._** Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de mettre la police à sa recherche!**_

_**- A moins d'avoir commis un crime, ce qu'il n'a pas fait à ce que je sache, on ne peut pas le chercher. Il nous faut un motif valable.**_

_**- Alors quoi?**_ S'énerva-t-elle. _**Il faut que je porte plainte contre mon mari pour m'avoir brisé le cœur? Pour avoir quitté le domicile conjugal? Ou...**_ elle eut soudain une illumination. _**La voiture!**_

_**- Quoi? **_S'impatienta Quil. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec la voiture?**_

_**- Jake n'a pas changé la carte grise!**_ Répondit-elle. _**Il ne voulait pas faire la queue pendant des heures pour ça, ça l'ennuyait. Alors la voiture...**_

_**- Est encor**__**e à toi! **_Sautilla Haley, pleine d'entrain. _**Il a piqué ta voiture!!!**_

_**- J'y crois pas! **_S'exclama Rachel, abasourdie._** Tu vas porter plainte contre ton mari pour vol de voiture?**_

_**- Si c'est la seule chose à faire pour qu'il me revienne...**_ répliqua Leah.

_**- Mais il va **__**aller en prison! **_S'épouvanta Paul.

_**- Seulement si Leah maintient la plainte après que la police l'ait arrêté. **_Rectifia Charlie. _**Vous serez au moins informés du lieu où il se trouve et aurez le temps d'aller le chercher.**_

_**- Alors c'est d'accord. **_Décréta Leah._** Je**__** porte plainte.**_

_**- Allons au poste, **_dit Charlie en entraînant la jeune femme. _**Je te ramènerai à la Réserve après.**_

_**- Nous allons commencer à patrouiller, **_les informa Quil.

Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes, gardant le contact à l'aide de leurs portables.

**********

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et aucune d'eux n'avait de nouvelles de Jacob.

Quil et Jared étaient sur la route, cherchant leur frère aux alentours de Seattle lorsque Bella leur téléphona.

_**- Mon père commence à s'inquiéter. **_Déclara-t-elle._** D'après la**__** police de Seattle, il n'a pas une seule fois utilisé sa carte de crédit depuis que Leah a porté plainte, même pas pour retirer de l'argent. A croire qu'il s'est volatilisé.**_

_**- C'est impossible! **_Clama Jared._** Il doit bien se nourrir!**_

_**- Ils sont en train de voir du côté des cadavres non identifiés, **_expliqua-t-elle tristement.

_**- Non! **_S'affola Quil. _**Il n'est pas mort!**_

_**- On ne le croit pas non plus, mais ça reste inquiétant.**_ Insista-t-elle. _**Ecoutez, je dois aller emmen**__**er Leah à l'**__**hôpital**__**. Elle refuse de s'alimenter et elle n'arrête pas de faire des malaises. Je voulais juste vous avertir.**_

_**- Ton père, il en pense quoi?**_ L'interrogea Jared

_**- Pour mon père, la seule explication possible serait qu'il soit parti du territoire. S'il avait pris l'avion on aurait retrouvé sa voiture, et s'il avait été au Mexique il aurait au moins une fois fait le plein. Alors on pense qu'il est parti au Canada.**_

_**- Manquait plus que ça,**_ s'emporta Jared. _**Le Canada! Ce serait encore pire qu'il soit là-bas! Personne ne pourra nous aider, et on ne connait pas le coin!**_

Quil tressaillit

_**- Mais quel idiot!**_ Se lamenta-t-il en se frappant la tête. _**Le Canada! **__**J'aurais dû y penser!**_

_**- Comment ça? **_Le questionna Bella.

_**- Jake parlait d'un coin quand on était gamins. **_Répondit Quil. _**Il rêvait d'aller y vivre et c'est au Canada. Je me rappelle plus le nom de la ville... Haley est près de toi, Bella?**_

_**- Oui, je t'entends, Qu**__**il!**_ Dit sa belle-sœur.

_**- Ton cousin... Celui qui est parti vivre au Canada...**_

_**- Collin?**_

_**- Ouais c'est ça! **_Sautilla-t-il. _**Collin! Il habite où?**_

_**- Hum... ça fait des années que j'ai pas de ses nouvelles, je ne me rappelle pas.**_

_**- Fais un effort, Haley!**_ S'énerva Quil.

_**- Calme-toi, bonhomme!**_ Gémit la jeune femme. _**J'appelle mes parents et je te rappelle.**_

_**- Fais vite, petit lapin!**_ La pressa Quil, excité à l'idée de retrouver son frère. _**Il est là-bas, j'en suis sûr!**_

Après avoir raccroché, il conduisit vers la frontière, en attendant qu'Haley le rappelle. Elle ne tarda pas, l'aiguillant vers Vancouver.

Il accéléra autant qu'il put, respectant tout de même la limitation de vitesse.

Il arriva à Vancouver assez rapidement. Haley les avait appelé entre temps et leur avait indiqué que son cousin Collin allait les héberger.

**********

Ils écumèrent la ville pendant deux jours, avant que la chance ne leur sourie. Collin rentra un soir, leur apprenant qu'un de ses amis mécanicien avait engagé un Quileute dans son garage, et qu'il avait trouvé cela tellement insolite qu'il l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Le lendemain, les trois hommes se rendirent au garage de l'ami de Collin de bonne heure, pour attendre Jacob avant son arrivée. Ils se cachèrent néanmoins, incertains de la réaction du jeune homme.

Le cœur de Quil battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas envie de manquer la chance de raisonner son frère.

Jared ne tenait pas en place. Il voulait voir Jacob le plus vite possible.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après eux, le regard vide et empreint d'une tristesse incommensurable. A la vue de ses frères, ses yeux s'illuminèrent mais perdirent rapidement de leur éclat.

_**- Flûte!**_ Marmonna Jacob.

_**- Flûte? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?**_ S'emporta Quil. _**Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu t'es évanoui dans la nature, que personne n'a de tes nouvelles, que tout le monde s'inquiète, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est flûte?**_

_**- Oui... Non... Enfin...**_

_**- Tu n'es pas heureux de nous voir? **_Sourcilla Jared.

_**- Si! Bien sûr que si, mais... Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir à Seattle.**_

_**- On n'est pas là pour te ramener chez toi, mais pour que tu viennes avec nous. **_Rétorqua Jared.

_**- Je ne viendrai pas.**_ Assena Jacob.

_**- Tu as pensé à nous?**_ Tempêta Jared. _**Tu imagines ce qu'on a ressenti quand on a su que tu ne voulais plus nous voir?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas ça, Jay... Vous savez ce qui s'est passé... Je ne peux pas...**_

Jared soupira bruyamment, agacé.

_**- Ne laisse pas Sam foutre ta vie en l'air! Et la nôtre par la même occasion! Il ne mérite pas que tu ailles jusqu'à couper les ponts avec ta famille, il n'est pas si important que ça! Embry et Seth sont dans un état pas possible. Tout le monde te cherche! Alors reviens avec nous, au moins pour nous... Si tu n'as pas envie de voir Leah, on se débrouillera...**_

_**- Même si ta femme est très mal depuis que tu es parti.**_ Ajouta Quil. _**Aux dernières nouvelles elle était à l'hôpital.**_

Jacob frémit.

_**- Leah... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?**_

Quil sentit que son frère flanchait et en profita.

_**- Elle ne mange pas depuis que tu es parti. Elle veut que tu reviennes. Elle se laisse mourir de faim parce que son mari lui manque...**_

_**- Dîtes-lui d'arrêter.**_ Grogna Jacob._** Que je vais bien. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle us**__**e sa santé comme ça. Ça ne changera rien au problème.**_

_**- Tu la connais, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne le lui diras pas en face. **_Minauda Quil, sachant que son frère ne résisterait pas à sa supplique.

Jacob semblait hésiter. Il refusait de voir Leah dépérir à cause de lui, mais n'avait aucune intention de lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Il savait que Quil avait raison, et doutait qu'il parviendrait à repartir après les avoir tous revus.

_**- Tu as besoin de lui parler, comme elle a besoin de te voir.**_ Insista Quil. _**Comme on t'a dit, tu n'es pas obligé de retourner chez toi. Tu peux venir vivre chez nous, ou chez Jay et Paul, ou chez Embry... A toi de voir. On t'accueillera tous avec plaisir. Pas besoin de t'enterrer à Vancouver où personne ne viendra te **__**voir parce qu'on se les gèle ici!**_ Finit-il en s'esclaffant

_**- Allez, frangin, reviens...**_ renchérit Jared, les larmes aux yeux. _**Tu nous manques tellement...**_

_**- J'irai chez Embry.**_ Céda Jacob.

Quil et Jared lui sautèrent dessus, soulagés et heureux. Jacob, lui, commençait à angoisser à l'idée de revoir Leah. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, et espérait pouvoir être assez fort pour ne pas la blesser verbalement, ni retomber dans ses bras.

* * *

(*) tout ce qui est souligné est en fait barré, mais FF n'aime pas trop ça apparemment...


	22. Chapitre 21 Merci Haley

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Leah se battait ardemment avec son amie Bella au sujet du plateau repas qui se trouvait devant elle.

_**- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ce qu'il y a sur ce **__**plateau! **_Ordonna Bella.

_**- Je n'ai franchement pas faim. **_S'obstina Leah.

_**- Fais un effort, voyons! **_Insista Bella. Tu dois manger!_** Et ça a l'air vachement bon ce... bidule vert gluant...**_

_**- C'est une purée de pois cassé, **_précisa Seth, amusé.

_**- Si je devais manger que**__**lque chose, ce ne serait sûrement pas cette merde! **_Grimaça Leah.

_**- Franchement je ne te comprends pas,**_ soupira Bella. _**Tu nous as dit texto que tu ne mangerais pas avant qu'on ne retrouve Jacob. Or Quil l'a retrouvé hier, et ils doivent passer te voir aujourd**__**'hui! Tu n'as plus **__**aucune excuse**__** pour ne pas manger!**_

_**- Ce truc est simplement écœurant...**_ répliqua Leah, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_**- Tu es désespérante,**_ geignit Bella. _**J'abandonne!**_

Leur discussion s'arrêta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Leah se décomposa en voyant Sam glisser sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_**- Coucou beauté!**_ Souffla-t-il. _**Comment te sens-tu?**_

_**- Pas trop mal, je te remercie**_, lui répondit Leah, affable.

Bella et Seth se tendirent lorsque Sam s'engouffra dans la chambre.

_**- Je suis passé**__** te dire au revoir...**_ déclara ce dernier.

_**- Bien c'est fait, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. **_Rugit Seth d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire.

_**- Du calme, Seth. Je ne reste pas.**_ Le rassura Sam. _**Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour tes conseils et te dire e**__**ncore une fois que je suis désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé...**_

_**- Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre! Merci encore d'être pour tes visites et prends soin de toi!**_

Il allait répondre mais l'arrivée de Quil, Embry et Jacob le fit frémir.

Embry avait persuadé son frère de donner une chance à son épouse de s'expliquer, lui laissant entendre que rien ne s'était passé entre Sam et elle. Jacob, préoccupé par l'état de santé de Leah, désirait la voir rapidement et était prêt à suivre les conseils d'Embry, jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. A la vue de Sam au chevet de Leah, tel un chevalier servant, et de la dernière phrase de son aimée, il se sentit de nouveau gagné par la rage. Il lança à son frère aîné un regard noir et serra les poings, se maudissant d'avoir été faible et d'avoir cru aux paroles d'Embry.

Sam s'excusa et sortit prestement, bousculant au passage Quil qui ne put retenir un grognement. Embry secouait la tête, dépité.

La panique gagna de nouveau Leah, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jacob arrive si tôt.

_**- Il est venu lui dire au revoir,**_ la défendit Bella, sentant la tension s'accentuer dans la pièce._** N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit de tordu...**_

_**- Peu importe, **_claqua sèchement Jacob._** Nous sommes **__**passés**__** voir si Leah allait bien.**_

_**- Ça va, je te remercie...**_ murmura Leah, attristée par la sécheresse de son mari.

_**- Non, c'est faux! **_La contredit Bella, remontée. _**Elle ne se nourrit toujours pas correctement.**_

_**- Et si on les laissait tranquilles? **_Proposa Embry, faussement enjoué.

Bella, Seth et Quil opinèrent, et sortirent avec Embry, laissant Jacob face à face avec son épouse. Leah ne savait pas comment amorcer la conversation. Elle allait commencer à s'excuser mais Jacob la devança.

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?**_ Gronda-t-il.

_**- Je... Je n'ai plus goût à rien sans toi... **_avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Leah... C'est pas en faisant la grève de la faim que tu te sentiras mieux...**_

_**- Je sais mais... Je ne peux pas... **_sanglota-t-elle.

Jacob s'approcha de Leah. Ce faisant, son cœur se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de lui tenir la main. La jeune femme frémit au contact de son aimé, et le corps de celui-ci fut parcourut par des décharges électriques. Il était sur le point de craquer, ce qu'il se refusait absolument pour l'instant.

_**- S'il te plait, Lee. **_Murmura-t-il. _**Ta santé est importante pour... Fais un **__**effort, au moins pour ceux qui t'aiment et qui souffrent de te voir dans cet état...**_

_**- Ou étais-tu, Jake? **_Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

La question de Leah le décontenança, puis ramena à sa mémoire tout ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. Il se renfrogna et lui lâcha la main.

_**- A Vancouver.**_ Répondit-il simplement.

_**- Avais-tu besoin d'aller aussi loin?**_ Se lamenta-t-elle. _**Je veux dire... Tu aurais pu rester à Seattle, je ne serais pas rentrée avant la fin des vacances et...**_

_**- Je voulais partir loin et t'oub**__**lier. **_Assena-t-il. _**Rester à l'appartement me morfondre sur le fait que ma femme m'ait trahi n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.**_

_**- Jake, je ne t'ai...**_

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée du médecin qui venait ausculter Leah.

_**- Bonjour Madame Black, j'ai les résultats de vos analyses et ils sont très intéressants.**_

_**- Je vais vous laisser. **_Déclara Jacob, le visage fermé.

_**- Êtes-vous son mari?**_

_**- Oui, **_répondit-il instinctivement avant de se raviser. _**Enfin... Je...**_

L'hésitation de Jacob morcela le cœur de Leah, qui retint un cri de douleur.

_**- Vous devriez rester, Monsieur Black, afin de savoir comment va votre épouse. **_Insista le médecin.

_**- Je dois... Il faut...**_ balbutia Jacob, en lutte contre lui-même. _**Je ne peux pas rester. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Leah. Mange.**_ Dit-il avant de partir précipitamment.

_**- Problèmes de couples? **_S'enquit le médecin, compatissant à la peine de Leah.

_**- Vous n'avez même pas idée. **_Pleura-t-elle. _**Je vous écoute, docteur.**_

_**- Nous avons trouvé la cause de votre manque d'appétit et de vos malaises.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, exactement? **_S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_**- Peut-être que cette nouvelle vous réchauffera le cœur à tous deux... **_sourit le praticien.

_**- Je... je ne comprends pas...**_ bredouilla Leah.

_**- Vous êtes enceinte, Madame Black. **_Déclara-t-il en souriant plus largement.

Leah sanglota de plus belle. Elle était partagée entre la joie de porter la vie en elle et le chagrin de ne pas profiter de la nouvelle avec celui qu'elle aimait. Ils en avaient parlé longuement à leur retour et elle avait arrêté la pilule pour se préparer à agrandir leur famille. Mais la perspective d'avoir un enfant dans ces conditions, alors que Jacob était en froid avec elle, la désespéra au plus haut point.

Elle n'entendit pas les propos du médecin l'informant qu'elle serait sûrement sortie d'ici trois jours, trop occupée à digérer l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Il s'éclipsa, mal à l'aise au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme, et Embry vint aux nouvelles. Il fut attristé en voyant Leah pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_**- Jake m'a envoyé voir si les résulta**__**ts étaient bons,**_ dit-il, assez embarrassé.

_**- Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté lui-même! **_S'emporta Leah, irritée du comportement fuyant de son mari.

_**- Il... Il n'a pas apprécié de voir Sam avec toi encore une fois.**_

_**- Il n'aura donc jamais confiance en moi!**_ Désespéra-t-elle.

_**- Laisse-lui**__** du temps, Lee.**_ Lui murmura Embry en l'enlaçant. _**Tu sais... Il est revenu parce que tu étais à l'**__**hôpital**__**... Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi, c'est un signe que rien n'est perdu...**_

_**- Si tu le dis,**_ bougonna-t-elle.

_**- Il était prêt à t'écouter aujourd'hui... Mais ça a un petit peu foiré...**_

_**- Ouais... un petit peu... **_grommela-t-elle.

_**- Tout va bien? Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit?**_

_**- Que je suis en pleine forme! **_Répondit-elle en feignant l'entrain. _**Faut just**__**e que je mange correctement.**__ Maintenant que je mange pour deux..._

_**- J'y vais, je vais le rattraper et le prévenir. Haley passe te voir ce soir avec Kim, Claire et Rachel.**_

_**- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, de **__**toute façon**__**...**_ maugréa-t-elle.

Embry rit aux éclats et sortit pendant que Bella revenait, mécontente. Leah se remit à pleurer dans les bras de son amie.

_**- Jacob Black n'est qu'un idiot! **_Grogna Bella. _**Mais je ne m'en fais pas... Il t'aime toujours, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ne pleure pas, tout **__**ira bien.**_

_**- J'ai peur, Bells, **_renifla Leah. _**Je... Je viens d'apprendre que... Je suis enceinte...**_

_**- Mon Dieu!**_ S'écria son amie. _**Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! Jacob sera si heureux en l'apprenant, même si je doute que de l'entendre de la bouche d'Embry **__**signifie la même chose pour lui que si tu lui annonçais toi même...**_

_**- Je n'ai rien dit à Embry,**_ l'interrompit Leah.

_**- Mais... Pourquoi?**_ S'étonna Bella.

_**- Essaye de me comprendre... J'ai vu comment Jake a réagi avec moi aujourd'hui. Et je le connais par cœur... Je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas une seconde à se remettre avec moi pour le bébé... Mais je refuse que mon enfant soit un moyen de pression pour pouvoir le récupérer.**_

_**- Mais il t'aime...**_

_**- C'est ce que tu dis... Tant que je ne me serais pas expliquée avec lui et **__**qu'il ne se sera pas rendu compte qu'il s'est trompé, je ne lui parlerai pas de ma grossesse.**_ Décréta Leah d'un ton catégorique.

Bella n'objecta pas, comprenant parfaitement le point de vue de son amie, bien qu'elle fut intimement persuadée que l'annonce de la grossesse de Leah n'aurait fait qu'accélérer les retrouvailles avec Jacob, et amorcer une discussion entre les mariés.

Le défilé des visiteurs continua incessamment toute la journée et pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Jacob n'était pas retourné une seule fois voir Leah, qui sentait la déprime sournoisement s'abattre sur elle. Elle, qui aurait dû partager l'un des moments les plus beaux de sa vie avec son époux, en venait désormais à regretter d'être tombée enceinte.

**********

En sortant de l'hôpital, elle décida de ne pas immédiatement rentrer à Seattle. Il lui restait trois jours de vacances qu'elle désirait mettre à profit en passant du temps avec sa mère, et peut-être parler à Jacob, qui s'était installé chez Haley et Embry, aux dires de ces derniers.

Leur vision de Noël en famille avait été gâchée par ''l'incident'' avec Sam, et les Black avaient passé leur réveillon à chercher Jacob aux quatre coins de l'Etat.

Quil, Claire et Hannah devait rentrer fêter le nouvel an avec la famille de la jeune femme, et les autres membres de la famille ne comptaient rien faire de particulier, complètement déboussolés par les constantes sautes d'humeur de Jacob. Ce dernier s'isolait la plupart du temps, bien que la présence autour de lui de ses frères le réconfortait, il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa peine.

Embry l'avait néanmoins persuadé de profiter de la dernière journée de Quil à la Push afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Pendant que Claire et Hannah s'amusaient avec les autres filles, Embry, Quil, et Jacob se promenaient. Ils étaient partis de la plage et remontait le long de la rivière Quileute, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

_**- Il ne manque plus que Seth et la mini-meute serait au complet! **_Pouffa Quil.

_**- Oh! Je pense que le petit Seth a**__** d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment! **_S'amusa Embry.

_**- J'ai loupé un épisode?**_ S'enquit Jacob.

_**- Disons qu'il s'est pas mal rapproché de Kiki ces derniers temps,**_ l'informa Embry. _**Il ne lui court pas après, mais il va souvent la voir...**_

**_- Il a raison d'en prof__iter, tant qu'il est encore à la Push!_ Rit Quil.**

Jacob sourit tristement. Embry, intrigué de la réaction de son frère, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_**- C'est juste que je n'aie pas reparlé à Seth depuis... Ça fait vraiment bizarre...**_

_**- Il soutient sa grande **__**sœur, c'est normal!**_ Le défendit Embry._** Je suis sûr que si tu lui parlais...**_

_**- Ne recommence pas, mec.**_ Sourcilla Jacob.

_**- Jake, **_soupira son petit frère. _**Je t'ai dit de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer...**_

_**- Et moi je t'ai dit que dès que je la voyais j'avais **__**l'image d'elle dans les bras de Sam et que c'était insupportable! **_S'emporta Jacob.

_**- Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler du sujet qui fâche? **_Suggéra Quil, agacé._** J'ai vraiment pas envie que deux autres de mes frères se disputent avant mon départ.**_

Embry, pour détendre l'atmosphère, se mit à raconter des souvenirs d'enfances, faisant rire les deux autres comparses.

**********

Haley s'était éclipsée de l'après-midi entre filles préparé par Rachel, la trouvant trop ''girly'' à son goût. Elle avait un autre sujet qui la préoccupait à cet instant. Elle avait reçu un appel affolé de Bella Cullen, qui n'arrivait pas à joindre Leah, lui demandant si la Quileute et Jacob s'était enfin parlés et si elle lui avait avoué son petit secret. Elle ne l'avait pas dévoilé, voyant qu'Haley n'était pas au courant, malgré l'insistance de cette dernière.

Sachant désormais que sa belle-sœur lui cachait quelque chose, se précipita chez Sue afin de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Leah lui ouvrit, ravie de voir son amie, mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

_**- Bella m'a appelée. **_Lui dit sèchement Haley.

Leah frémit, stupéfaite, puis la colère remplaça rapidement la stupeur.

_**- Elle n'a pas osé... **_marmonna-t-elle, tremblant de rage.

_**- Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui se passait, mais je sais que Jake n'est pas au courant de quelque chose d'important. Raconte. C'est au sujet de Sam?**_

_**- Quoi? Non!**_

_**- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Comment se fait-il que Bella sache, elle, et qu'à moi tu ne m'aies rien dit?**_ S'énerva Haley.

_**- Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Jacob d'abord...**_

_**- Tu n'as jamais fait un mouvement pour lui parler, Lee!**_ Vociféra l'épouse d'Embry.

_**- Peut-être parce que le moment n'est pas venu... **_Répliqua sèchement Leah.

_**- Je vais te coller comme l'herpès colle à Jessica Stanley jusqu'à ce que tu me dises enfin ce que t**__**u me caches!**_ La menaça sa belle-sœur.

Lean s'esclaffa en songeant à la comparaison, avant de grimacer de dégoût.

_**- L'herpès? J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas refilé à Seth!**_

_**- Mais non, bécasse! **_Rit Haley._** Alors tu me racontes? Ou je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu **__**craques?**_

_**- Ok, ok**_! Céda Leah._** Je suis enceinte. Voilà. T'es contente? Soulagée?**_

_**- Mais c'est super! **_Sautilla Haley avant de dévisager son amie._** Attends... Tu ne l'as pas dit à Jake?**_

_**- Et comment veux-tu que je lui dise avant que je ne m'explique avec lui? **_Tempêta Leah. _**Et qui te dit qu'il ne croira pas que c'est l'enfant de Sam! Va savoir, dans son esprit tordu**_!

_**- Vous m'emmerdez sérieusement, vous deux! **_Rugit Haley, hors d'elle. _**Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui parler ce soir.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Pas de mais. Je m'occu**__**pe de tout. Prépare ton discours, ma belle. Je t'appelle plus tard**_! Hurla Haley en se précipitant chez elle.

Leah soupira, espérant que la meilleure amie de son frère savait ce qu'elle faisait.

**********

Jacob revint avec ses frères et trouva Haley qui l'attendait, bras croisés, avec la délégation des compagnes des frères Black, aussi mécontentes qu'elle. Il recula soudain, certain de ne pas vouloir affronter la colère d'autant de femmes dans une si petite maison. Haley l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir.

_**- Oh non, Jacob Black!**_ Gronda-t-elle. _**Tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir écoutée.**_

_**- Si c'est à propos de Leah, j'ai déjà eu ma dose, **_répliqua-t-il.

_**- Est-ce que ça t'a au moins décidé à lui parler? **_Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Alors là, tu rêves, ma vieil**__**le!**_ Railla-t-il.

_**- Tu n'es **__**qu'un**__** triple andouille, Jake! **_Dit Haley en haussant le ton. _**Tu bousilles ton mariage pour rien du tout! Tu te rends malheureux, et elle par la même occasion, parce que tu es trop têtu pour aller la voir!**_

_**- Ce ne sont pas tes **__**affaires, Hale!**_ S'énerva-t-il.

_**- La ferme! Crétin!**_ Vociféra-t-elle en lui tirant l'oreille. _**Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler à Leah, tu devras bien écouter Sam!**_

Jacob frémit. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à l'un ou à l'autre. Il attendit qu'Haley ait le dos tourné pour essayer de s'éclipser, mais Kim et Rachel se mirent en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_**- Tiens! Appelle Sam!**_ Lui ordonna Haley, le regard noir, en lui tendant le téléphone et le numéro de son frère.

_**- Pas question.**_ Martela Jacob.

_**- Si tu tiens à ta virilité, tu as intérêt à passer ce coup de fil**_. Le menaça-t-elle, une pince coupante à la main. _**Tenez-le, les filles!**_

Jacob déglutit, tremblant d'effroi en voyant sa belle-sœur s'approcher avec l'objet de torture. Embry lui hurla de suivre son conseil, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne voulait pas souffrir.

_**- Très bien, mais éloigne cette pince!**_ Trembla Jacob.

_**- Non non, pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas écouté jusqu'au bout!**_ Dit Haley, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres.

**********

Le soir venu, cette dernière téléphona à Leah, comme prévu, la priant de se rendre à la falaise, sans poser de questions. Elle s'exécuta sans grande conviction, persuadée de perdre son temps.

Elle contemplait la lune, se demandant ce que sa belle-sœur avait encore imaginé de tordu pour que Jacob la retrouve à cet endroit. Elle entendait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers, et se sentit défaillir

Il apparût à la lisière de la forêt jouxtant la falaise, complètement dévasté. Il courait vers elle à en perdre haleine.

_**- Leah! **_Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, sans doute un peu trop vite, inquiète au ton qu'il employait. Elle fut prise d'un vertige, et défaillit au moment où il s'approchait d'elle.

La panique envahit Jacob au moment où il la vit s'écrouler. Il redoubla d'effort et la récupéra avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

_**- Lee... ma chérie... Réveille-toi... **_supplia-t-il.

Elle l'entendait, mais la fatigue des derniers jours et la sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait en étant de ses bras eurent raison de ses dernières forces.

_**- Ma puce, réveille-toi, s'il te plait...**_

_**- Jake... **_souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

_**- Lee, ouvre les yeux... **_insista-t-il en sanglotant. _**Ma chérie, ouvre**__** les yeux...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas... Je ne t'ai jamais... trompé... Il ne s'est rien... Rien passé...**_ parvint-elle à dire.

_**- J'ai compris... Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras ma stupidité un jour, mais ne me laisse pas... Ouvre les yeux...**_

Elle se força tant bien que mal à accéder à sa requête, sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son aimé. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

_**- Je suis... fatiguée...**_

_**- Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui, Lee?**_ Lui demanda Jacob.

_**- Non... j'ai du mal...**_

Elle se sentit flotter dans les airs. Ouvrant de nouveau les paupières, elle se rendit compte que Jacob la portait et qu'il marchait avec elle.

_**- Comment...**_

_**- Haley a appelé Sam et m'a forcé à lui parler.**_ Répondit Jacob, comprenant instantanément à quoi elle faisait référence._** Il m'a confirmé que vous n'aviez rien fait, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. J'ai vraiment été le dernier des idiots. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour...**_

Leah sourit, soulagée qu'il se soit enfin rendu compte de sa méprise. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, car elle savait qu'il avait souffert de ce qu'il avait cru voir. Elle était juste heureuse que la vérité ait enfin éclaté, et pouvait enfin lui annoncer l'heureux événement qu'elle attendait.

Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le bas ventre à cet instant, la faisant hurler à en pleurer.

Jacob prit peur en la voyant convulser dans ses bras.

_**- Lee... est-ce que ça va?**_ Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

_**- Amène-moi**__** à l'hôpital.**_ S'époumona-t-elle. _**Le bébé...**_


	23. Chapitre 22 Rechute

Jacob fit tout son possible pour emmener rapidement Leah à sa voiture, située près de la maison d'Embry.

Il dut traverser la forêt entière avant d'arriver devant la demeure de son frère, répétant inlassablement à sa belle de s'accrocher et d'essayer de se détendre.

_**- Fais vite, Jake, **_le supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible. _**J'ai peur...**_

_**- Tiens bon, mon amour. On est presque arrivés.**_

Il hurla le nom d'Haley, lui ordonnant d'apporter les clés de la voiture, puis celui de Sue, certain qu'elle l'entendrait, ce qui ne manqua pas. En entendant son gendre, la mère de Leah se précipita hors de chez elle à une vitesse inhumaine, pendant que ce dernier installait son épouse sur la banquette arrière.

_**- Que s'**__**est-il passé? **_S'affola Sue.

_**- Elle a fait un malaise et elle se plaint de douleurs au ventre.**_

_**- Mon dieu!**_ S'épouvanta Haley. _**Le bébé...**_

Jacob tressaillit en entendant de nouveau ce mot qu'il croyait avoir rêvé.

_**- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Je vous informe dès que je sais ce qui se passe.**_

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse, se contentant de grimper dans l'habitacle et de démarrer en trombe. Il était complètement paniqué à l'idée de perdre son épouse ou l'enfant qu'elle portait, car il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était bel et bien enceinte et le lui avait délibérément caché.

_**- Ma puce, on arrive aux urgences. Ils vont s'occuper de vous, tu vas voir.**_

Leah ne répondit pas. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il déboula hors de la voiture telle une bombe, ouvrant à la volée la portière arrière et saisissant précautionneusement sa belle évanouie.

_**- Aidez-moi!**_ S'époumona-t-il en fonçant à l'intérieur du service. _**Ma femme est enceinte et elle s'est évanouie a**__**près avoir parlé de douleurs au**__** ve**__**ntre!**_

_**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?**_ Demanda le médecin de garde, se précipitant pour l'examiner.

_**- Leah Black.**_

_**- Quel âge a-t-elle?**_

_**- Vingt... Vingt-sept ans,**_ balbutia Jacob.

_**- De combien de semaines est-elle enceinte? **_Demanda l'infirmière.

_**- Je... Je ne sais pas, **_répondit-il, honteux.

_**- Ce n'est pas grave, **_la rassura-t-elle en lui montrant un brancard._** Déposez-la ici, et nous nous occupons d'elle immédiatement.**_

Jacob les remercia et s'assit en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de son épouse. Les larmes coulaient malgré lui, reflétant l'intensité de son inquiétude. Il regrettait plus que tout d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec Leah, et se maudissait de ne pas avoir attendu qu'elle s'explique, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait crié dessus. Il se promettait de tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne, et priait pour que rien n'arrive au bébé, car il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Jared et Paul le rejoignirent dans la salle d'attente, inquiets eux aussi.

_**- Comment va-t-elle? **_S'enquit Paul.

_**- Je ne sais pas,**_ s'affligea Jacob. _**S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que...**_

_**- Calme-**__**toi, vieux. Tout ira bien, elle s'en sortira.**_ Lui assura Jared.

_**- Où sont Embry et Quil? Non pas que je sois fâché que vous soyez là, mais...**_

_**- On sait, mec! **_S'esclaffa Paul. _**Vous avez repris vos bon**__**nes vieilles habitudes à traîner ensemble, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de nous considérer comme...**_

_**- ...DES DIEUX VIVANTS!**_ Dirent en chœur les jumeaux, déclenchant l'hilarité de leur plus jeune frère.

_**- Bref, **_reprit Jared. _**Embry était vraiment bizarre après qu**__**e tu sois parti. Il est parti se coucher et Haley s'inquiétait un peu, alors Quil est resté avec lui.**_

Jacob se renfrogna.

_**- EMBRY VA BIEN, Jake.**_ Tonna Paul, sentant l'inflexion de son frère. _**Il est juste fatigué.**_

_**- Oui, tu as raison... C'est juste que... Embry a...**_

Il fut interrompu par le médecin qui s'était chargé d'ausculter Leah.

_**- Monsieur Black?**_

_**- Oui?**_ Répondit-il fébrilement. _**Ma femme...**_

_**- Elle se repose, pour l'instant. Elle souffre d'hypotension. Il va falloir surveiller qu'elle se nourrisse correctement, et qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'efforts.**_

_**- Et... le bébé?**_

_**- Tout va bien de ce côté aussi. Elle a ressenti des contractions, ce qui arrive à certaine jeunes femmes au premier trimestre de la grossesse. La panique et son état ont fait le reste, mais rassurez-vous. Vous devrez néanmoins surveiller les contractions, mais nous lui prescrirons de quoi les atténuer un maximum.**_

_**- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?**_ Demanda Jared.

_**- Oui, bien sûr, elle est au premier étage. Mais vous ne devez pas la déranger, elle doit être au repos. Donc pas longtemps.**_

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre mentionnée par le praticien.

En voyant Leah allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, et sachant qu'elle était hors de danger, le cœur de Jacob fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle gémit de contentement, se demandant si elle rêvait de l'odeur de Jacob, si elle avait rêvé de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusque là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, à regret, et fut éblouie par la beauté de son ange à la peau mate, qui lui sourit doucement.

_**- Jake, tu es vraiment là?**_ Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

_**- Oui, ma Lee, je voulais te voir avant de partir. Je te laisse te reposer.**_

_**- Non!**_ Hurla-t-elle en lui tenant le bras.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce.**_ Lui susurra-t-il._** Je reviens demain de bonne heure. D'ici-là, fais-moi plaisir, prends soin de toi et de notre enfant, d'accord?**_

Leah hocha la tête, trop émue et envoûtée par la fragrance de Jacob pour prononcer un mot. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front, lui répétant qu'il repassait dès que les visites étaient autorisées. Jared et Paul en firent de même, et ils rentrèrent au domicile d'Embry.

Haley les attendait, visiblement perturbée. Elle demanda des nouvelles de Leah et fut soulagée que savoir la jeune femme et le bébé hors de danger. Elle demanda à parler à Jacob en privé, et ils s'éclipsèrent près du petit garage qui était toujours identique à celui qu'ils avaient connu quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui d'avoir organisé la rencontre près de la falaise, voulant que leurs retrouvailles soient aussi romantiques que le jour où Jacob avait demandé à Leah de l'épouser. Il la rassura en lui disant que le malaise de sa femme serait arrivé de toutes manières, mais il voyait qu'Haley était préoccupée par autre chose.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui cloche, Hale? **_Sourcilla-t-il.

_**- C'est Embry... Je... Je m'inquiète pour lui...**_ balbutia-t-elle._** Il est... étrange...**_

_**- On ne l'a pas épargné ces derniers jours, **_répliqua-t-il tristement. _**Je sais qu'il a dit qu'il n**__**e m'en voulait pas, mais j'imagine que mon départ l'a beaucoup touché...**_

Haley opina.

_**- Il était bouleversé... On a demandé de l'aide a énormément de monde pour te retrouver. Les Hoh, les Makah, les gens de la Réserve... Ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre. Ça l'a touché aussi que Quil, qui ne t'avait pas vu depuis des années, et qui n'avait pas vécu le quart de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, sache plus de choses sur toi que lui n'en saura jamais.**_

_**- Je... Je ne pouvais pas lui parler du Canada, Hale... **_bredouilla-t-il, honteux._** Je ne me voyais pas lui dire alors qu'il venait d'arriver... Lui dire ''Hey tu sais quoi? Avec Quil on a prévu de partir à Vancouver si on ne t'aimait pas!''.**_ Haley pouffa._** Franchement, ça se fait pas!**_

_**- T'as raison... **_acquiesça-t-elle. _**Mais tu le connais. Il a toujours été jaloux de ta proximité avec Quil, même s'il avait Seth comme meilleur ami...**_

_**- j'adore Embry, mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose. Quil et moi somme proches depuis ma**_ _**naissance! C'est bête de dire ça, mais il est comme m**__**oi... Il ne se rappelle pas de maman, alors que moi je ne l'ai jamais vue... Et pendant six ans on s'est soutenus, si on peut dire parce que moi bébé je soutenais que dalle! Embry, lui, il l'a toujours, sa mère, même s'il ne veut pas la **__**voir. Si l'envie lui**__** prend, il peut, pas nous... Enfin si, au cimetière...**_

_**- Je sais... **_sourit Haley.

_**- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'Embry est moins important pour moi que Quil... Je l'aime autant. Il y a juste eu un moment ''avant Embry'' ou on était deux, et un ''après Embry'' ou on a été trois, rien n'a changé avec Quil, mais j'ai appris à composer avec un nouveau frère que j'ai adoré de suite.**_

_**- Et tu préférais l'avant Embry ou l'après Embry?**_

_****__**- **_Sincèrement? L'après! S'esclaffa Jacob. _**Mais si jamais tu répètes notre conversation à qui**__** que ce soit, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te torturer avec la pince coupante!**_

_****__**- **_Pas besoin de me menacer, tu n'oseras pas... rétorqua Haley en lui tirant la langue. _**Et puis, tout est enregistré!**_

Jacob se décomposa, augmentant l'hilarité de sa belle-sœur et amie.

_****__**- **_On peut vraiment leur faire croire n'importe quoi, _**aux frères**__** Black! **_S'amusa-t-elle pendant qu'il grognait. _**C'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas envie d'une ''First Beach gate''! Alors rentrons, avant que mon mari ne se réveille, ne nous **__**surprenne et ne décide de partir au Mexique!**_

Jacob, mort de rire, passa son bras autour du cou d'Haley et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, avant d'alimenter les ragots ou de créer de nouveaux malentendus.

**********

Le lendemain, avant de partir voir Leah, Jacob attendit le réveil de son petit frère. Celui-ci arriva, d'une pâleur inhabituelle, et s'installa devant lui, attendant les nouvelles. Ils parlèrent un moment de Leah, et Jacob observait les réactions d'Embry. Lorsqu'il le vit transpirer alors que la maison était anormalement fraîche, il se raidit.

_****__**- **_Depuis quand, Embry? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_****__**- **_Quoi donc? Fit ce dernier, feignant l'étonnement.

_****__**- **_Ne fais pas l'innocent. Grogna Jacob. _**Quand est-ce que ça a recommencé?**_

_****__**- **_Il... Il y a une semaine... bredouilla Embry, baissant la tête.

_****__**- **_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit? S'emporta Jacob.

_****__**- **_Ce n'était pas le moment, Jake. Murmura son jeune frère.

_****__**- **_Tu aurais dû me le dire dès que tu m'as revu... Mon Dieu, Embry, je m'en veux tellement...

_****__**- **_C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu avais déjà les soucis avec Leah...

_****__**- **_Qui n'en étaient pas vraiment puisque je me suis fait des idée_**s... **_l'interrompit Jacob. _**Mais on s'en fiche. Lee et moi, ça va. Mais toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Il faut que tu...**_

_****__**- **_Je ne le ferai pas, frangin. Pas cette fois.

Jacob se figea, les yeux exorbités. Sa stupeur se mua lentement en incompréhension, puis en colère. Il se leva et abattit ses poings fermés sur la table de la cuisine, faisant frissonner son demi-frère.

_****__**- **_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire? Marmonna Jacob, mâchoires serrées.

_****__**- **_Je ne repasserai pas par les mêmes épreuves. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux. Non. Je refuse de le faire, Jake.

_****__**- **_Ne dis pas ça. Intima Jacob en haussant le temps.

_****__**- **_Si tu tiens à moi autant que tu l'as dit à Haley hier soir, respecte mon choix. Sourit Embry.

Jacob hoqueta, tandis que le sourire de son petit frère s'élargissait.

_****__**- **_Vous n'êtes pas discrets, quand vous causez, et je ne dormais pas... reprit-il. _**Écoute, frangin. Va voir ta femme. Ils ont besoin de toi, là-bas.**_

_****__**- **_Oui, il vaut mieux, grommela Jacob. _**On en rep**__**arlera à mon retour.**_

_****__**- **_Non, le sujet est clos. Martela Embry.

_****__**- **_Je n'ajouterai rien maintenant, parce que je risque de te blesser, mais puisque je tiens à toi, je ne te dirai que trois mots. Haley Ateara. Réfléchis.

Jacob détourna les yeux d'Embry, et se dirigea vers la porte, de nouveau brisé moralement.

**********

Tout en conduisant, il repensait à cette horrible année, celle de la mort de son père. Elle avait été illuminée par le changement de statut dans ses relations avec Leah, mais c'était pour lui l'une des pires années de son existence, si ce n'était la pire.

Cette année là, en plus de perdre son père, il avait failli perdre Embry.

Tout avait commencé comme ce jour-ci. Il avait refusé d'aller à l'école parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se plaignait de maux de têtes atroces et de difficultés à marcher. Il était d'une pâleur à faire fuir un vampire, selon ses propres termes, et transpirait abondamment.

Jacob n'avait pas fait attention au début. Il était inquiet, mais Embry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait dû attraper la gastro, vu que l'épidémie était présente depuis quelques temps dans la Réserve. Mais les vomissements devenaient plus fréquents et plus importants, les maux de tête également.

Contre l'avis de son frère, Jacob et Leah l'avaient traîné aux urgences. Au début, les médecins pensaient à une méningite, ce qui avait effrayé tout le monde. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un diagnostic pire que cela. Lorsque les résultats d'analyse étaient tombés, Jacob avait cru mourir sur place.

Leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique.

Il repensait à l'annonce de la maladie de son frère, à la panique de celui-ci. Il se rappelait de chaque mot prononcés par Embry, qui le poignardait tous en plein cœur avec une intensité qu'il en avait le souffle coupé pendant un long moment.

_Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Pas quand ma vie me paraît plus belle._

_Je ne peux pas mourir. Je dois rester pour Jake, Seth et Haley._

_Je veux vivre avec Haley, me marier et avoir des enfants. Je ne peux pas mourir._

_J'ai peur, Jake. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant._

Il songea à toutes les séances de chimiothérapie qu'Embry avait subi. A toutes les douleurs que son corps éprouvait.

Des nuits blanches qu'il avait passé avec Leah et Haley à veiller sur lui, à l'empêcher de s'étouffer en dormant.

Des bijoux que sa femme et sa belle-sœur avaient faits et vendus pour financer les soins hospitaliers.

Des heures qu'il avait passé à travailler à Forks, grâce au Chef Swan, l'ami de toujours de son père, à réparer des voitures pour gagner plus d'argent.

Du refus d'Embry de prévenir Quil et les autres de sa maladie, persuadé que tout irait bien.

Pendant trois mois, Embry avait été traité de manière intensive, voire barbare, d'après Jacob, qui avait du mal à supporter la souffrance de son frère.

Autant Jacob savait qu'il était totalement perdu sans Leah, car il l'avait vécu pendant quelque temps, autant la perte d'Embry lui aurait été insurmontable. Il savait déjà ce qui se serait passé si son demi-frère était mort, trois ans auparavant. Ni Leah, ni même la perspective d'un avenir radieux avec elle, ne lui donnerait la force de survivre après cela. Il aurait suivi son frère dans la tombe, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Finalement, les sacrifices et les traitements avaient payé, et il s'en était sorti... Jusqu'à maintenant.

A cet instant où il allait rejoindre sa femme, qui attendait son enfant, il était à nouveau en plein cauchemar. A la différence que cette fois, Embry avait refusé de se battre. Il acceptait de mourir. Pire, il accueillait la mort les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

Jacob ne supportait pas cette idée, pas plus que l'idée de le perdre.

S'il ne s'était pas jeté du haut de la falaise, au moment où il avait cru que Leah l'avait trahi, c'était à cause d'Embry. A cause de son combat, du prix qu'il avait failli payer pour rester en vie. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne jamais être père, d'avoir des complications au niveau cardiaque, mais il n'avait jamais abandonné. Par respect pour l'envie de vivre de son frère, Jacob n'avait pas attenté à la sienne.

Mais si Embry ne luttait plus, pourquoi le ferait-il? Si Embry avait décidé de laisser la mort le faucher à l'aube de sa vie avec sa jeune épouse, Jacob n'hésiterait pas non plus à le rejoindre dans cet autre monde, qu'il soit marié ou non, qu'il soit père ou non.

La vie sans Embry Call n'était pas une vie pour Jacob Black.

**********

Il sortit de la voiture, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et courut vers la chambre de Leah. Elle l'attendait, inquiète. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, la tête sur le lit, et ses pleurs augmentèrent.

_****__**- **_J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, hier soir, souffla-t-elle. _**Tu es en retard...**_

Sentant la main de son aimée dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête, les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

_****__**- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jak_**e? **_S'affola-t-elle.

_****__**- **_Pardon, sanglota-t-il... _**Pardon pour tout...**_

Jacob s'excusait de ne pas l'avoir crue, de lui avoir fait du mal à elle et au bébé, mais surtout pour ce qui risquait d'arriver si Embry ne changeait pas d'avis. Leah lui sourit, inconsciente des intentions de son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

_****__**- **_Embry... Il a rechuté...

Leah se sentit oppressée. Elle avait saisi le sens des paroles de son mari. Ils en avaient longuement parlé lors de la maladie d'Embry, et il l'avait averti de ses intentions, désirant être le plus honnête possible avec l'élue de son cœur.

_****__**- **_Il ne veut pas refaire de chimio, ajouta Jacob.

Deuxième pincement au cœur. Elle se refusait d'imaginer de ne plus avoir Embry ni Jacob dans sa vie, surtout qu'elle savait comment Seth allait réagir également. Perdre trois personnes en même temps, voire quatre, si Haley décidait elle aussi de participer à la chaîne de suicide qui se déclencherait, lui était inconcevable.

Égoïstement, elle décida de se battre pour qu'Embry change d'avis, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il se refusait à suivre le traitement qui l'avait sauvé auparavant.

_****__**- **_J'ai confiance, mon amour, murmura-t-elle. _**Tout ira bien.**_

Jacob avait désespérément envie de croire son épouse. Lorsqu'il la vit mettre une main sur son ventre, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il fallait que Leah se repose, évite tout stress, et il venait de presque lui avouer sa décision de mourir avec son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait une nouvelle famille qui allait bientôt s'agrandir, et il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Plus maintenant.

Tout aussi égoïstement que Leah, il essaierait de persuader Embry de se battre pour vivre à nouveau. Il se doutait de qui serait capable de le faire fléchir, et que cette personne serait tout aussi égoïste que lui, vu qu'elle désirait vivre avec lui le plus tard possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Il devait se préoccuper uniquement de la femme de sa vie. Leah.

Il se releva brusquement, la faisant sursauter, et la regarda dans les yeux. En encrant son regard à celui de son mai, Leah vit le net changement d'expression et sut qu'il était aussi déterminé qu'elle.

Jacob se pencha doucement, profitant pour humer le parfum boisé de sa belle et pour la première fois depuis plus deux semaines, goûta les lèvres de son épouse avec les siennes, frémissant sous la tendresse de la réponse de celle-ci.

A regret, ils s'éloignèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle, et trouvèrent amusant de commenter cet instant d'une même voix.

_****__**- **_Dieu que ça m'avait manqué... soufflèrent-ils de concert.

_****__**- **_Je t'aime, Lee... murmura Jacob en lui caressant le visage, avant de rectifier, en touchant prudemment le ventre de son aimée. _**Je VOUS aime.**_

_****__**- **_Je t'aime aussi, Jacob. Répondit Leah en souriant, avant de rectifier à son tour. _**NOUS t'aimons.**_

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de la maladie d'Embry, désirant tous deux profiter de leur retrouvailles.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à Embry. ou presque._

**_J'ai besoin de votre avis._**

_L'idée d'un prequel à cette histoire vous plait-elle?_

_J'y ai pensé hier soir, après avoir fini de rédiger mon chapitre._

_Vu que cette histoire est presque terminée (il reste environ 10 chapitres ,dont un consacré entièrement à mon petit chéri... Seth Clearwater...)_

_et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres concernant le passé des deux couples et de Seth que je ne pense pas pouvoir dévoiler en si peu de temps..._

_Je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire une histoire complète sur les sept années passées à la Push après le départ des quatres frères Black._

_Certaines choses qui ont déjà été dévoilées dans cette histoire seraient reprises et détaillées à l'extrême, mais également beaucoup d'autres choses seraient dévoilées._

_Ainsi, vous en sauriez plus sur l'arrivée d'Haley à la Réserve, la mort de Billy, ce qui s'est passé après la soirée en boite, la maladie d'Embry, les sacrifices de Jacob, les demandes en mariage, la transformation physique d'Haley, la rencontre entre Kiki et Leah, le départ de Jacob pour Seattle... Et bien d'autres choses..._

_Bien entendu j'en ferais de même pour les "exilés" mais à une moindre mesure (histoire parallèle, mais avec les fictions sur lesquelles je travaille déjà, ça risque d'être un peu serré)_

_J'aimerais également changer de style d'écriture, essayer de nouvelles choses... _

_Du genre, journal intime des personnages, point de vue d'un personnage externe mais lié aux personnages principaux (dans cette histoire, ce serait Sue), ou je peux aussi bien rester sur le point de vue externe..._

_Donc, j'aimerais vos opinions et vos suggestions... N'hésitez pas!_

_Merci d'avance!_

_Leilani_


	24. Chapitre 23 Désillusions

Embry attendait nerveusement que son épouse se réveille. Il savait que maintenant que Jacob était au courant, il ne lui laisserait aucun répit et n'hésiterait pas à informer Haley de son état de santé.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de son frère. Il l'avait vu rentrer dans une rage noire lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il refusait de se soigner. Même si Jacob savait à quel point le traitement avait été dur à supporter, jamais il ne pourrait se mettre à sa place.

Embry préférait souffrir milles morts et pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il lui reste avec Haley, que d'essayer de lutter, persuadé que cette fois-ci, il ne gagnerait pas.

Il s'était renseigné après sa rémission. Les patients qui rechutaient avaient 30% de chance de s'en sortir une nouvelle fois. C'était trop peu pour qu'il endure à nouveau un traitement intensif, en sachant pertinemment ce que ça entrainerait. Il serait alité, incapable de sortir, plus une gêne pour son épouse qu'un mari digne de ce nom. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Haley, Jacob et Leah.

Il savait que ce jour arriverait, il se sentait affaibli depuis le début de l'année. Il avait d'ailleurs souhaité revoir ses frères une dernière fois et faire la paix avec eux avant de quitter ce monde. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils en voudraient tous plus. Bien que cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de retrouver Paul, Jared et Quil, et d'avoir de nouvelle sœurs, en particulier Emily, cela ne rendait sa décision que plus dure.

Il serait obligé de les informer aujourd'hui, peut être même en même temps qu'Haley, car Jacob ne laisserait rien passer, et le connaissant, il était convaincu qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le faire changer d'avis.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Quil arriver avec Hannah.

_**- Tonton, **_le secoua la petite fille. _**N'ai faim, moi! On mange quoi?**_

_**- Excuse-moi princesse, j'ai pas préparé le petit déjeuner! **_Rit Embry. _**Tu veux manger quoi?**_

_**- Éréales! **_S'écria Hannah, radieuse.

_**- Avec du lait ou du chocolat?**_

_**- Renadine! **_Lui répondit-elle.

_**- Non Hannah. **_Gronda Quil en montrant un doigt réprobateur. _**On ne trempe pas des céréales dans de la grenadine. Et puis c'est trop sucré...**_

_**- Renadine...**_ répéta tristement Hannah en faisant la moue, faisant rire de plus belle Embry.

_**- Bah! **_Un peu de grenadine à côté de son bol de lait et de céréales, ça la tuera pas! Insista ce dernier.

_**- OUI! Renadine et lait!**_ Carillonna la petite voix d'Hannah

_**- Tu lui as donné de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires, vieux! **_Grogna Quil à l'attention de son jeune frère._** Et je suis censé faire quoi maintenant?**_

_**- Renadine et lait! **_S'esclaffa Embry.

_**- Ok,**_ céda Quil, _**mais tu t'en occupes.**_ _**Je ne veux pas être dans la pièce quand Claire verra que tu pourris notre fille...**_

Embry se leva afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de sa nièce, mais retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise, pris de vertiges. Quil se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

_**- Et merde,**_ songea Embry, sentant ses nausées se décupler. _**Une bassine, sous l'évier, vite!**_ Hurla-t-il.

Quil s'exécuta et tendit de justesse la bassine à Embry avant qu'une catastrophe sanitaire ne se produise dans la cuisine.

_**- Berk!**_ Grimaça Hannah en courant se réfugier dans une des chambres.

Embry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il fut reconnaissant à Quil de lui relever la tête et de lui passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Ses vomissements cessèrent enfin.

_**- Merci, frangin, **_souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_**- Dis donc, t**__**u m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!**_ Répondit Quil, soulagé de voir son frère reprendre des couleurs. Son regard se posa alors sur les bras d'Embry et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, en éclatant de rire. _**Je sais pas ce que ta femme et toi faites dans vot**__**re chambre, mais ça doit être vraiment bestial!**_

_**- De quoi tu parles? **_Demanda Embry, décontenancé.

_**- Vous vous battez quand vous faites des cochonneries?**_ Reprit son frère en soulevant son bras, couvert de bleus.

_**- Manquait plus que ça. **_Grommela Embry, mécontent, avant de recommencer à vomir.

A peine eut-il retrouvé ses esprits qu'un hoquet les fit se retourner en direction des chambres. Haley se tenait à la sortie du couloir, la petite Hannah dans ses bras, les yeux embués. La petite était venue la prévenir que son mari était malade et elle avait entendu toute la conversation des deux frères. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et ne pouvait simplement pas y croire.

_**- Non...**_ souffla-t-elle après avoir déposé Hannah.

_**- Mon lapin, je...**_

_**- NON! PAS ENCORE!**_ Sanglota-t-elle en se tenant le cœur, qui lui semblait peser des tonnes. _**EMBRY, DIS-**__**MOI QUE CE CAUCHEMAR NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER!**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé,**_ murmura Embry, tête baissée.

_**- Il faut... Je dois voir Lee. **_Dit-elle en sortant précipitamment

_**- Haley, tu n'es pas habill**__**ée.**_ Lui fit remarquer Quil.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et prit les clés de sa voiture, pendant qu'Embry se rasseyait, sans rien dire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle essaye de le traîner de force à l'hôpital, mais pas à ce qu'elle s'en aille aussi vite, alors qu'il n'avait plus lui dire que ''Je suis désolé''.

Haley le connaissait mieux que lui-même, sûrement mieux que Jacob et Seth. Il se rendit compte qu'avec ces seuls mots, il lui avait dévoilé bien plus d'informations que nécessaire. Il lui avait avoué qu'il le savait depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune intention de recommencer la chimiothérapie. Elle n'était pas forcément prête à faire face à cela, et elle était partie, simplement.

_**- C'est quoi ce bordel?**_ rugit Quil. _**De quel cauchemar parlait-elle?**_

_**- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout le monde soit réveillé pour que je vous le dise...**_

_**- C'est pas un problème. **_dit Quil, mécontent.

Il courut prestement dans chaque chambre en hurlant comme un fou, faisant sursauter tous les résidents et les forçant à aller dans le salon. Seth arriva à ce moment précis, tremblant de rage.

_**- Pourquoi, Embry? Pourquoi n'as-**__**tu rien dit? **_Tempêta-t-il.

_**- Tu as **__**vu Haley...**_ en déduit son ami.

_**- Ouais, elle a failli m'écraser avec la voiture. Elle était comme folle. J'ai pas mis dix mille ans à comprendre que t'étais derrière tout ça.**_

_**- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici, **_s'impatienta Quil.

_**- Tu l'as la**__**issé partir en la voyant comme ça? **_S'étonna Embry, ignorant son frère.

_**- Non, elle m'attend. On va voir Lee ensemble. Je suis venu prendre une de ses jupes, et te foutre mon poing dans ta tronche, espèce de...**_

_**- SETH! EMBRY! NOM DE DIEU VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER? **_S'emporta Quil.

_**- Te gêne pas pour la jupe, et pour la baston, si ça te soulage, frappe. Ça ne changera rien.**_

Seth fusilla Embry du regard, partit chercher la jupe d'Haley, et sortit de la maison en claquant violemment la porte. Lui aussi avait compris, et Embry savait qu'il était anéanti. C'était la façon de Seth -de lui montrer à quel point sa décision lui faisait mal, mais qu'il ne tenterait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Quil, de plus en plus irrité, se racla bruyamment la gorge.

_**- Dis-**__**nous ce qui se passe, Embry. **_Exigea Paul. _**Pourquoi Seth qui d'habitude est plein d'entrain et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, est prêt à te casser la gueule?**_

_**- Pourquoi Haley est partie à moitié à poil après t'avoir vu vomir et a parlé d'un cauchemar**_? Ajouta Quil, essayant tant bien que mal de se maitriser.

_**- Et pourquoi Quil a jugé bon de nous réveiller en fanfare, en nous disant que tu avais à nous parler...**_ Bâilla Kim.

_**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...**_ bredouilla Embry en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_**- Par le début, peut-être?**_ Suggéra Jared d'un ton léger.

_**- Et bien... Il y a cinq ans... Un peu après qu'Haley et moi nous soyons mis ensemble... JE suis... Enfin... J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé.**_

_**- Problèmes du genre...**_ insista Rachel.

_**- Du genre qui s'était calmé et qui est revenu depuis plusieurs jours...**_

Quil saisit la gravité des paroles d'Embry en le voyant hésiter et se raidit. Claire, voyant l'état de son fiancé, comprit elle aussi.

_**- Sur une échelle de gravité allant de 0 à 10, c'était situé à**__** quel niveau? **_Demanda-t-elle, fébrile.

Embry ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête.

_**- Embry, réponds à la question de Claire. **_Lui ordonna Paul.

_**- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas... **_murmura-t-il. _**Mais... Si je devais noter sur ce que j'ai vécu... **__**Je dirai 9...**_

La fratrie hoqueta.

_**- Et maintenant?**_ Continua Rachel. _**Ça a baissé?**_

_**- Maintenant ce serait plutôt aux alentours de 12...**_

_**- Dis-**__**nous ce que tu as, qu'on en finisse! **_S'énerva Jared.

_**-J'ai... Une leucémie...**_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous encore devant nous?**_ Vociféra Paul. _**Il faut que tu te fasses soigner, au lieu de...**_

_**-Il ne veut pas. **_Martela Quil, statufié, le regard noir. _**Il a déjà tout prévu dans son esprit tordu. Voilà pourquoi Haley est partie, que Seth est en colère, et qu'ils sont partis voir Leah... **__**Je suppose que Jake aussi est au courant et qu'il essayé de te convaincre mais que tu l'as envoyé bouler?**_

Embry hocha la tête, malheureux.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Quil?**_ Demanda Paul, intrigué par les réactions de ses frères.

_**- Ouvre les yeux, Paul! Il veu**__**t se laisser mourir! **_Hurla Quil.

_**- Quoi?**_ S'épouvantèrent de concert Paul et Jared. _**Non! T'as pas le droit de faire ça!**_

_****__**- **_C'est ma vie. Assena Embry, inflexible. _**C'est à moi seul de décider.**_

_****__**- **_T'as pensé à tes frères? à Haley? Vous venez de vous marier, enfin! S'exclama Kim.

_****__**- **_Tu ne peux pas choisir d'abandonner et de la laisser seule maintenant que tu l'as impliquée à ce point dans ta vie! Renchérit Rachel.

_****__**- **_C'est pour elle que je fais ça, se défendit Embry.

_****__**- **_Et en quel honneur te laisser crever serait salutaire pour_** celle que tu laisses derrière toi?**_ S'insurgea Quil.

_****__**- **_Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Rétorqua Embry.

_****__**- **_La faute à qui? Sourcilla Quil. _**Qui a préféré tenir sa langue alors qu'il risquait sa vie il y a 5 ans?**_

_****__**- **_Regarde-_**moi bien, Embry Call.**_ Rugit Jared. _**J'ai fai**__**t tout ce que j'ai pu pour retrouver Jake et le ramener ici, parce que je refusais de le perdre, alors il est HORS DE QUESTION que je te laisse te suicider à petit feu, tu m'entends? JE REFUSE DE TE PERDRE TOI AUSSI!**_

_****__**- **_Tu n'as pas le choix, claqua sèchement Embry. _**J'ai pris ma décision, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous de partir sur-le-champ.**_

_**- Espèce de crétin borné égoïste! J'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais je dois prendre l'air pour ne pas péter un plomb. **_Clama Paul en s'en allant, suivi de son jumeau et leurs compagnes, bouleversés.

_**- Appelle tes parents et dis-**__**leur que je ne viendrai pas au repas de demain. **_dit Quil à l'attention de sa fiancée en lui tendant son portable. _**Vas-y avec la petite, pupuce. Moi je reste.**_

_**- Non, je reste aussi. Je veux être **__**la pour Haley.**_ Répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

_**- Merci, pupuce,**_ sourit tristement Quil_**. Va rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être sur la plage.**_

Claire leur emboita le pas avec Hannah, embarrassée et malheureuse, laissant Quil face à son frère.

Embry fut encore pris de vomissements, et encore une fois Quil resta à son chevet.

_**- Je suis comme Jay.**_ Glissa subtilement ce dernier à l'oreille d'Embry en lui tamponnant le front avec une serviette mouillée. _**Je te collerai aux basques jusqu'à ce que tu te **__**rendes compte que ton départ nous affectera tous et que nous risquons de ne pas nous en relever. Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis, petit frère, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, simplement parce que je t'aime.**_

Embry frémit aux paroles de Quil. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les déclarations, s'empressant de plaisanter et de dédramatiser les situations où il aurait fallu qu'il dévoile ses sentiments. Cette première secoua le premier de la fratrie et ébranla sérieusement sa détermination.

Jacob téléphona, prévenant qu'il rentrerait le soir avec Leah, Seth et Haley, qui avait besoin de passer un moment loin de la maison. Quil l'informa de l'état de leur jeune frère, et ils convinrent ensemble de lui parler une fois pour toutes afin de crever l'abcès et lui faire part de tout ce qui se passerait s'il refusait de se soigner. Il fit la commission aux autres membres de la famille, ainsi qu'à Sue et Emily. Embry alla s'allonger quelques instants plus tard, exténué.

**********

Paul et Rachel revinrent dans l'après-midi. Jared, Kim, Claire et Hannah rentrèrent quelques minutes avant Jacob, Leah et Seth. Sue et Emily arrivèrent enfin, fermant la marche. Haley s'était réfugiée dans le garage, trop effrayée à l'idée de dire des choses à son mari qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Embry, qui s'était réveillé depuis peu, ouvrit la discussion.

_**- Vous savez tous à présent ce qui m'arrive. Je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, mais je doute que vous arriviez à me faire changer d'avis.**_

_**- On parie? **_Lança Jacob, l'air sombre.

_**- Jake, s'il te plait...**_ soupira Embry. _**Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place et vous ne comprendrez jamais.**_

_**- Tu as raison, **_répliqua Leah. _**Mais on a vécu ça avec toi, et je sais ce que nous avons tr**__**aversé la première fois. C'était dur. On s'est tous impliqués à fond pour que tu vives... On s'est relayés jour et nuit sans pour autant se plaindre...**_

_**- Raison de plus pour ne pas refaire la même chose.**_

_**- C'est là que tu as tout faux,**_ le contredit Leah. _**C'est**__** justement la raison pour laquelle il faut continuer à se battre. Dis-moi ce qui a changé pour que tu n'aies plus la même envie de vivre?**_

Embry tressaillit.

_**- Où est passé celui qui criait partout qu'il ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'il avait encore beaucou**__**p de choses à vivre avec Haley Ateara? **_Enchaina Jacob. _**Le mariage, c'est fait. Mais as-tu déjà vécu tout ce que tu voulais avec elle?**_

Embry serra les poings.

_**- C'est déloyal. **_Maugréa-t-il.

_**- Parce que tu trouves que te défiler, c'est loyal, peut-être? **_S'emporta Quil._** Abandonner ta famille et surtout ta femme, c'est loyal?**_

_**- FERME LA QUIL!**_ S'énerva Embry. _**Tu ne sais rien de ce qui me motive.**_

_**- On est la pour ça, mon vieux**_, lui fit remarquer Paul. _**Donne-**__**moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'attraper par la peau des fesse**__**s et **__**te traîner jusqu'à l'hosto! Dis-**__**moi pourquoi je dois rester sans rien faire alors que mon petit frère se laisse mourir?**_

_**- Je... Ça fait trop mal...**_

_**- Tu as la trouille, rien de plus, **_déclara Seth, remonté. _**Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci. C'**__**est tout.**_

Embry baissa la tête, agacé d'avoir été perçu par son meilleur ami.

_**- Je... Je n'ai pas envie de donner de faux espoirs à Haley... Ni à vous...**_ sanglota-t-il. _**JE ne veux pas souffrir inutilement, non plus. Seulement 30% des récidivistes survivent..**__**.**_

_**- 30%, c'est mieux que 25!**_ le motiva Sue.

_**- Mais moins que 45...**_ contra Embry.

_**- C'est toujours une chance! **_Insista Rachel.

_**- Ce n'est pas suffisant.**_ Martela Embry. _**Je ne peux pas faire ça à Haley... Je ne peux pas...**_

Il reçut une gifle magistrale qui le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et vit sa femme plantée devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Une autre gifle ouvrit le discours d'Haley, et chacune qui suivit finissait de ponctuer ses phrases.

_**- J'ai mon mot à dire sur ce que je veux, Embry Call. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Un idiot. JE regrette sincèrement de t'avoir épousé. Je croyais que quoi qu'il se passerait, tu ferais tout pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi. Et toi, tu me fais ça. Tu renonces. Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand tu mourras, Embry? Est-ce que tu te l'es déjà demandé? Et bien, je vais te le dire. Jake n'a pas l'intention de te survivre bien longtemps. Seth non plus. Moi non plus. Leah va se retrouver seule à élever son enfant, parce que toi, triple idiot, tu ne te seras pas battu pour nous. Qui sait ce que tes autres frères ont prévu de faire, eux?**_

_**- Haley, je crois que ça suffit, pour les claques. **_Lui dit Leah.

_**- N**__**on, il les mérite!**_ Continua Haley. _**Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.**_

_**- Je ne fais que ça, Haley...**_

_**- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer,**_ répliqua-t-elle en lui infligeant la gifle la plus forte qu'elle n'ait donné jusqu'à présent. _**Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne te fais pas soigner, quels que soient les résultats, ne compte plus sur moi. Je serai là autant que tu voudras pendant **__**tes soins, après, comme j'ai juré devant Dieu de le faire. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en vais. Je divorce sur-le-champs. Je ne te regarderai pas nous détruire sans rien faire. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.**_

Personne n'osa broncher. Embry était totalement décontenancé. Haley s'arrêta, et soudain toute sa colère s'évanouit. Embry avait la bouche en sang, des bleus au visage et pleurait silencieusement.

_**- Excuse-moi mon amour...**_ s'affola-t-elle. _**Tu saignes, je... Je vais chercher de quoi te...**_

_**- Non, c'est bo**__**n. Tu as raison.**_ l'arrêta-t-il en lui tenant le bras. _**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Haley. Je ne... pensais pas que Jake... et Seth... Je suis vraiment désolé.**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches,**_ s'affligea Jacob._** Mais ta femme a raison. Je ne pense pas**__** que je pourrais vivre sans toi, frangin.**_

_**- Ce serait trop dur. **_Marmonna Seth dans sa barbe.

_**- J'essaierai. Je veux juste que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions.**_

_**- On est grands, Embry,**_ gémit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel, bientôt imité par le reste de la fratrie.

_**- Alors d'accord. J'appellerai demain pour avoir un rendez-vous à Seattle pour faire les analyses.**_

_**- A la bonne heure!**_ Jubila Paul.

_**- J'ai bien cru qu'on serait obligés de te droguer pour t'y amener de force! **_Gloussa Quil.

_**- Ça y est, je regrette déjà Qui**__**l l'affectueux.**_ Se lamenta Embry.

_**- Hey! Arrête! **_S'offusqua Quil. _**On va nous prendre pour des femmelettes!**_

_**- Tu remarqueras, cher Quil, que ce sont les claques en série d'une faible femme qui ont décidé Embry!**_ Se moqua Emily.

_**- J'aurais pas craqué, moi, **_pouffa Quil. _**Je suis un homme, un vrai.**_

_**- Tu veux parier? **_Le menaça Haley, blottie contre son mari.

La maisonnée rit de concert, tous attendant le lendemain avec impatience, à l'exception d'Embry qui malgré sa capitulation redoutait les séances de chimiothérapie.

**********

L'état de santé de ce dernier se dégrada rapidement, et lorsqu'Embry, parti avec Jacob et Haley à Seattle, téléphona chez lui pour informer ses frères, restés à la Push, de l'avis du médecin, Quil sentit qu'il n'était pas optimiste.

_**- Il a dit que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi tu es aussi abattu?**_

_**- Je commence la chimio demain et je reste à Seattle. Mais... Il faudrait que j'ai rapidement une greffe de moelle.**_

_**- Oh... **_souffla Quil. _**Attends une seconde.**_

Il appela le reste de la famille et mit le haut parleur.

_**- On est tous là. On t'écoute.**_

_**- J'ai... Besoin que vous... Enfin... Le médecin dit que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des frères et que vous seriez peut-être... Jake a déjà fait le test pour savoir si on est compatibles et Haley a tenu à le faire aussi...**_

_**- On fera les tests nous aussi, t'inquiète. **_Déclara Paul.

_**- Ouais! Y en aura forcément un qui sera compatible!**_ Ajouta Jared.

_**- Moi aussi je le ferai!**_ S'écria Rachel. _**On sait jamais!**_

_**- Compte sur moi aussi! **_Renchérit Kim.

_**- Je crois qu'il va nous fall**__**oir un van pour aller à Seattle,**_ sourit Claire, _**parce qu'on est tous motivés pour faire les tests.**_

_**- Ça c'est sûr! **_Dit Quil.

_**- Veux faire tests!**_ Claironna Hannah dans les bras de sa mère.

_**- On verra, ma puce, **_lui dit Quil.

_**- Vous êtes vraiment... merci... **_murmura Embry.

_**- On se donne rendez-vous dans deux jours, frangin. Tiens le coup!**_

_**- J'essaierai.**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour tous. Tout le monde avait tenu à faire les tests de compatibilité. Ainsi, Sue, Seth, Emily et Leah s'étaient ajoutés à la longue liste des donneurs potentiels. De même que la mère d'Embry, prévenue par les parents d'Haley, et ces derniers.

Jacob avait réussi à faire annuler sa lettre de démission à son précédent travail – ses employeurs étaient plus que ravis de le compter dans leur rangs qu'ils avaient augmenté son salaire – et à aménager ses horaires pour rester le plus possible auprès de son petit frère. Son appartement ressemblait à un camping. Tout le monde dormait où il trouvait de la place. Cela aurait pu être amusant si la situation n'était pas aussi préoccupante.

Le verdict devait tomber ce jour-ci. Quil et Jacob étaient tendus. Ils avaient tout aussi peur qu'Haley et Embry des résultats des tests. Il était convenu qu'eux seuls iraient visiter Embry pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop stressé.

Ils arrivèrent assez tôt. Haley dormait avec son mari dans la chambre stérile, et ne sortait pas de peur de ramener des bactéries qui lui seraient néfastes.

Le médecin arriva dans l'après-midi, la mine déconfite. Il s'approcha de la famille et leur dit simplement.

_**- Je suis désolé, mais aucun des donneurs n'est compatible avec vous, Monsieur Call. Nous espérons que nous trouverons un donneur anonyme dans les plus brefs délais.**_

Haley fondit en larmes pendant qu'Embry la réconfortait. Jacob et Quil étaient anéantis, mais refusaient d'abandonner.

_**- Promets-nous que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau.**_ Lui intima Jacob.

_**- Je... Je suis vraiment épuisé, Jake. J'en peux plus. J'ai essayé, j'ai voulu y croire, mais je ne peux plus... Laissez-moi arrêter**__**. **_Les supplia-t-il.

_**- NON!**_ S'époumona Haley._** Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Les donneurs anonymes... S'il te plait, mon amour. Tiens bon.**_

_**- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls, les gars? **_Leur demanda Embry, les yeux emplis de larmes._** J'ai envie d'être seulement avec Haley. Vous pourrez repasser demain, d'accord?**_

_**- Très bien, **_opina Quil, la gorge nouée. _**Paul et Jay passeront demain, sûrement avec Seth.**_

_**- Je... Je vous...**_

_**- On sait. Nous aussi. **_déglutit péniblement Jacob en sortant précipitamment avant de fondre en larmes.

Quil le devança et il dut le consoler, mettant à nouveau sa douleur de côté afin d'être fort pour le reste de sa famille.

Durant le trajet du retour, aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Quil était trop bouleversé pour faire la conversation, et Jacob réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aider Embry. Il songea alors à une possibilité qu'Embry avait écartée dès qu'il lui en avait parlé. Il savait que son demi-frère lui en voudrait, mais il était prêt à tout pour se raccrocher à l'espoir infime que cela le sauverait peut-être. Après tout, IL était le seul à ne pas être au courant de l'état de santé d'Embry.

Mais après la façon dont ils L'avaient tous traité lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, et vu qu'ils avaient tous approuvé le fait de ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec LUI, Jacob ne savait pas trop s'il répondrait à un de ses appels. Il décida d'aller LE voir en personne pour le convaincre de venir en aide à Embry.

En arrivant à l'appartement, et avant même d'annoncer la nouvelle de l'incompatibilité de tous les membres de la famille au reste de la meute élargie, il se dirigea directement vers Emily.

_**- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Emy. Je dois aller à New-York. Il faut que je LUI demande de venir ici, c'est notre dernier espoir.**_


	25. Chapitre 24 Sam 1 Jake 0

New-York. La ville que Jacob détestait le plus au monde, avec Los Angeles. Il aimait être au calme, et avait horreur des bousculades, des embouteillages et de tout ce qui stresse un homme en général. Certes, Seattle était également une grande ville, mais il s'y était installé par amour, et il aurait suivi Leah n'importe où sur Terre, il aurait toujours été heureux avec elle – sachant qu'elle ne souhaiterait nullement déménager dans les deux villes qu'il exécrait. Il avait aussi appris à apprivoiser la ville, connaissait les heures où il devait sortir et celles où il ne mettrait surtout pas les pieds dehors.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se sentant mal à l'aise, devant l'immeuble où habitait Sam. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, ne supportant pas l'idée de reparler à son frère aîné, vu la manière dont les choses s'étaient envenimées après qu'il lui ait avoué que Leah et lui n'avaient rien fait, mais il devait se forcer, pour le bien d'Embry.

Jacob sonna donc à l'interphone de Sam, appréhendant sa réaction. Il lui répondit assez rapidement.

_**- Oui?**_

_**- C'est... Jacob.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? **_Demanda sèchement l'aîné.

_**- Je suis venu te parler.**_

_**- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit au téléphone.**_

Sam raccrocha après cela. Jacob, irrité, sonna de nouveau.

_**- Quoi, Jacob?**_

_**- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé.**_

_**- Fiche le camp.**_

Sam raccrocha une nouvelle fois. Jacob sentait la rage monter en lui, et tenta une nouvelle fois d'avoir Sam.

_**- Contin**__**ue comme ça et j'appelle la police! **_Hurla ce dernier.

_**- Parfait, fais-le. Je n'aurais qu'à porter plainte pour non assistance à personne en danger quand tu les feras venir.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que...**_

_**- C'est Embry, Sam. Il a besoin de toi. **_L'interrompit Jacob, hors de lui.

_**- Tu te fiches de moi?**_ S'offusqua Sam. _**Embry? Besoin de moi? Et il est trop peureux pour venir me demander lui-même de l'aide?**_

_**- Ouvre cette fichue porte, Sam!**_ Lui ordonna sèchement Jacob.

_**- Rêve, mon pote.**_

Sam raccrocha de nouveau.

_**- L'enfoiré! **_Hurla Jacob. _**Espèce de crétin décérébré...**_

Jacob sonna jusqu'à ce que Sam se décide à décrocher, exaspéré.

_**- Tu n'abandonneras pas, c'est ça?**_

_**- Je demande une trêve, Sam.**_ _**Pour Embry.**_

_**- En quel honneur ferai-je une trêve pour le type qui m'a copieusement insulté au téléphone **__**la dernière fois?**_ Vociféra l'aîné.

_**- Tu l'avais bien cherché, en le traitant de bâtard.**_ Répondit le plus jeune sur le même ton.

_**- Ok, alors je reprends. Pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce qu'il va mourir si tu ne m'ouvres pas cette fichue porte. **_Sanglota Jacob.

_**- Tu... Tu plaisant**__**es? **_Le ton de Sam s'était radouci.

_**- Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour me foutre de toi, Sam.**_ Martela Jacob.

Sam soupira, et débloqua la porte.

_**- Troisème étage, première porte à gauche des escaliers.**_

Jacob suivit les instructions de son frère et se retrouva devant une porte grande ouverte. Il s'y engouffra et vit Sam la refermer derrière lui.

_**- Dis-**__**moi ce que tu me veux, qu'on en finisse,**_ grogna Sam.

_**- Tu dois venir avec moi à Seattle.**_ Lui répondit simplement Jacob.

Sam se fendit d'un rire sarcastique.

_**- Je dois? Avec toi? Laisse-moi rire. Je ne te dois rien du tout, Jacob. Surtout pas depuis que grâce à toi, Emily me considère comme un moins que rien manipulateur.**_

_**- Laisse tomber, Sam. Tu auras beau essayer de m'apitoyer, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as laissé Leah porter le chapeau pendant plus d'une semaine sans ouvrir la bouche si tu n'avais pas une idée tordue en tête.**_

_**- Je n'aurais pas eu à ouvrir ma bouche, si tu faisais confiance à ton épouse.**_

_**- Toi qui es si amoureux d'Emily, si tu l'avais vu au loin dans mes bras, t'aurais pensé quoi?**_

_**- Avoue que t'en meurs d'envie, de l'avoir dans tes bras...**_

_**- T'es complètement démoli du cerveau, mon pauvre. **_Soupira Jacob, agacé.

_**- Et tu comptes obten**__**ir mon aide en m'insultant?**_ S'esclaffa Sam.

_**- Ma parole, j'ai fait une erreur en pensant que tu pourrais m'aider à sauver Embry.**_

_**- C'est ça, décampe. **_S'amusa Sam en indiquant à son frère la sortie._** Dis bonjo**__**ur au bâtard de ma part, et dis-**__**lui de ne pas compter**__** sur moi.**_

Jacob ne put se retenir plus longtemps et plaqua Sam contre le mur.

_**- Retire ça tout de suite.**_ Grogna le plus jeune.

_**- Nous y voilà. Jacob le violent est de retour. **_Railla le plus âgé. _**Tu meurs d'envie de me frapper, hein?**_

_**- Ne me tente pas, enflure.**_

_**- Mais c'est qu'il est remonté, le petit Jake! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, cette fois-ci, avant de t'acharner sur moi...**_

_**- Tu insultes Embry alors qu'il n'est pas là pour te répondre.**_

_**- Noble cause...**_

_**- Il se bat pour survivre sur un lit d'hôpital, et je perds un jour à venir te supplier de lui venir en aide, alors que tu ne vaux rien.**_

Sam frémit. Jacob reprit, augmentant la pression autour du cou de son frère.

_**- Tu n'as pas arrêté tes sarcasmes depuis que je suis arrivé. Pas une fois tu n'as demandé de ses nouvelles, alors que je t'ai dit qu'il allait mourir. T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre sous-merde.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il a, **__**Jake? **_Bredouilla Sam, rongé par la honte et la culpabilité.

_**- Il**__** a une leucémie et il a besoin d'une greffe de moelle, on a tous fait le test de compatibilité et aucun de nous ne l'est. Il ne reste plus que toi. Mais Embry avait raison, autant ne rien te dem**__**ander.**_

_**- Tu veux dire que...**_

_**- C'est exactement ça. Tu as tellement fait bonne impression avec toutes tes histoires, tes mensonges, tes manipulations, que mon petit frère préfère crever que te demander de l'aider à survivre. Moi, je ne pouvais pas.**_

_**- Je...**_

_**- Je ne t'aime pas, Sam. Et encore, c'est loin d'être la vérité. Je t'ai admiré, avant. Et tu as réussi à descendre dans mon estime, d'un coup. Plus je te regarde plus je regrette d'avoir été aussi bête de t'avoir idéalisé quand j'étais gamin! Tu n'as jamais aimé Embry...**_

_**- C'est faux! **_S'insurgea Sam. _**C'est mon frère!**_

_**- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un bâtard... **_sourcilla son petit frère.

_**- Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que vous m'avez tous tourné le dos alors que je ne cherchais qu'à reformer une famille avec vous deux **__**et les autres? **_S'emporta de nouveau Sam. _**Bordel je veux bien avoir commis des erreurs... Je sais que j'en ai commis de belle, que j'ai fait les mauvais choix... Avec papa, avec Leah, avec vous et Emily... Mais mets-toi deux secondes à ma place. J'ai tout p**__**erdu aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Ma femme, ma famille...**_

Jacob le dévisagea avec incrédulité, desserrant son étreinte.

_**- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser, enfin reconnaître tes erreurs...**_

_**- Et encore, tu es loin de savoir à quel point je me dégoûte...**_

_**- Dommage que ce soit trop tard... **_Assena Jacob en se détournant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sam se sentit accablé par les derniers mots de son frère, et plus particulièrement par son regard. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de résumer la situation.

Il se rendit compte de l'urgence de la situation et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant à la volée. Il fut surpris de trouver Jacob assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, ne sachant comment le consoler. Jacob sentit sa présence, et bien qu'une voix dans sa tête lui criait de s'éloigner au plus vite, il se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Sam en s'effondrant totalement.

_**- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Il est trop jeune. C'est trop tôt. Il vient à peine de se marier et... Il est tellement heureux d'avoir renoué avec les autres... C'est maintenant que sa vie commence réellement, et déjà il devrait s'en aller? Non! C'est trop injuste... Aide-moi, Sam... Aide-moi à ne pas perdre mon petit frère...**_

Sam ne fût pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta d'écouter Jacob s'épancher et déverser son flot de larmes, le cœur serré. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il s'éveillait en hurlant et en pleurant après avoir fait un cauchemar, ou encore quand il se réfugiait dans les bois après une énième crise de nerfs de leur père qui après avoir regardé l'album de famille lui répétait qu'il avait assassiné sa mère.

_**- Est-ce qu'il faut que je réserve un billet d'avion ou tu en as déjà un?**_

_**- Co... Comment? **_Renifla Jacob.

_**- Non seulement tu pleures comme une chochotte, mais en plus tu es sourd? **_Railla Sam, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

_**- Merci,**_ souffla Jacob simplement.

_**- Alors le billet? **_S'impatienta Sam.

_**- J'ai deux billets ouverts, je ne savais pas combien de temps il me faudrait pour te convaincre, ou si je devrais faire demi-tour tout de suite.**_

_**- Toujours la phobie des grandes villes, hein?**_ Rit Sam.

_**- Écoute. **_Reprit Jacob plus sérieusement. _**Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens que ça changera**_ _**quelque chose entre nous... Je veux dire...**_

_**- Je sais...**_ l'interrompit sans frère aîné. _**J'avais compris que tu ne me considérais plus comme ton frère depuis un moment. Et malgré ce que j'ai pu**__** dire sous le coup de la colère, j'aime Embry. J'aime tous mes frères, sans exception.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour et te refaire confiance. Seulement, j'apprécie que tu fasses ça pour Embry... Et si jamais tu es compatible... Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, donc redevable...**_

_**- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu feras un effort pour me tolérer?**_ Demanda Sam, esquissant un sourire.

_**- On n'en est pas encore là... **_grommela Jacob._** Mais ça se peut. Je ferai tout ce que tu demanderas...**_

_**- Sans rire?**_

_**- N'en profite pas, Sam. **_Menaça-t-il. _**Commence par faire les tests, on verra après.**_

_**- Je prends mon sac, et on y va.**_ S'enthousiasma Sam en se levant.

Jacob hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir convaincu Sam ou se maudire d'avoir trop parlé.

**********

Leah et Emily attendaient Jacob avec appréhension. Il leur avait dit qu'il arrivait, mais il n'avait pas mentionné Sam.

Emily ne souhaitait pas venir à la rencontre de son ex-mari, mais Leah l'avait amadouée en prétextant qu'elle avait peur de conduire seule puisqu'elle était enceinte. Elle sentait que sa cousine s'était jouée d'elle au moment où elle faisait les cent pas, anxieuse de retrouver son époux.

_**- Va t'asseoir, Lee-Lee. Tu dois être fatiguée.**_ Avait-elle dit.

_**- Je n'ai jamais été**__** en aussi bonne forme depuis le début de ma grossesse! **_Avait pouffé Leah.

_**- Alors pourquoi...**_

_**- Oh! Je vais m'asseoir finalement...**_ bredouilla Leah, consciente de s'être trahie.

_**- Attends un peu...**_

_**- Ouh! J'ai le vertiiiige... **_simula la Quileute afin d'échapper aux soupçons de sa cousine, pas dupe pour un sou.

L'arrivée de Jacob et Sam rendit le sourire aux deux jeunes femmes. Leah se précipita dans les bras de Jacob et l'embrassa fiévreusement, pendant que Sam et Emily se regardaient timidement.

Leah enlaça ensuite Sam pour lui signifier la joie de le revoir, ce qui n'enchanta guère Jacob. Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement et son épouse lui lança un regard noir.

_**- Tu ne vas pas commencer, Jake?**_ Grommela Leah.

_**- Non...**_ marmonna-t-il.

_**- Je préfère ça, **_lui dit-elle en lui embrasant la joue. _**Merci d'être venu pour ton petit frère, Sam.**_

_**- C'est rien,**_ murmura ce dernier.

_**- Leah a raison, c'est très bien d'avoir fait le déplacement pour Embry. **_Déclara Emily.

_**- Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère mourir si je peux l'aider, **_répliqua Sam en lui souriant.

Le petit groupe décida de se rendre directement à l'hôpital. En chemin, Leah informa Jacob que le médecin qui était en charge d'Embry n'était qu'un remplaçant, et que celui qui devait s'en occuper était revenu de vacances la veille.

_**- Ça change quelque chose?**_ S'enquit Jacob.

_**- Non, mais tu seras surpris de savoir qui c'est. **_Sourit Leah.

_**- Ne laisse pas durer le suspens et accouche, femme! **_S'agaça-t-il.

_**- Je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore quelque mois, mon chéri! **_S'amusa-t-elle.

_**- Le**__**e, s**_oupira Jacob. _**Dis-**__**moi qui c'est!**_

_**- C'est Edward, mon cœur. Le mari de Bella.**_

_**- Sans rire? Edward?**_ S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

_**- Oui. J'ai été surprise au début, mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Il nous a promis de veiller sur lui autant qu'il le peut.**_

_**- C'es**__**t un chic type. **_Ajouta Emily.

_**- Ça**__** ! P**__**our une surprise! **_S'écria Jacob, plutôt ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et allèrent voir Embry. Ce dernier se renfrogna en apercevant Sam.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?**_ Rugit-il.

_**- Je suis allé le c**__**hercher,**_ répondit durement Jacob.

_**- Je T'AVAIS DIT NON, JAKE! **_Tempêta le dernier de la fratrie.

_**- Je me fiche de ce que tu as dit, vieux. Sam est le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir fait le test, et je n'ai pas envie que tu crève par orgueil.**_

_**- Je N'AI PAS BES**__**OIN DE LUI. **_Martela Embry.

_**- Je suis là, un point c'est tout. **_Dit Calmement Sam._** Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et je m'en irai. Pas besoin de crier plus que nécessaire, c'est mauvais pour ta santé.**_

_**- ET DEPUIS QUAND TU T'INTERESSES A LA SANTE DU BATARD? RENTRE A**__** NEW-YORK, ENFOIRE! **_Vociféra Embry.

_**- Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, Jake. **_Reprit Sam, la mine sombre. _**Je n'ai rien à faire ici.**_

_**- Bon vent! **_Cracha Embry alors que Sam s'en allait.

Haley courut retenir Sam avec Emily, tandis que Jacob fusillait son demi-frère du regard.

_**- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, Jake? **_S'affligea Embry. _**Tu t'es abaissé à lui demander de venir? À Sam?**_

_**- Si jamais j'apprends qu'il pouvait te sauver et qu'avec tes idioties tu l'as fait partir... Tu auras intérêt à ranger tes fesses **__**au paradis. **_Grogna Jacob en tournant les talons, laissant Embry figé par la stupeur.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Jacob trouva Sam et Haley en grande discussion.

_**- S'il ne veut pas de mon aide, comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ces maudits tests?**_ Se désola Sam.

Jacob eut alors une illumination. Tout sourire, il s'avança vers son frère aîné.

_**- Avoir un ami médecin pourrait plus nous servir que ce que je ne le pensais,**_ s'esclaffa-t-il sous les regards circonspects des autres. _**Haley, Sam, allons voir si Ed**__**ward ne pourrait pas nous dépanner...**_


	26. Chapitre 25 Donneur anonyme

_**- Je t'en supplie, Edward... Je te le demande comme une faveur. **_Implora Jacob

_**- Je le sais, mais... Je n'aime pas mentir à un patient, et encore moins à un ami. **_Répondit Edward, bien qu'hésitant.

_**- Tu ne lui mentiras pas, enfin pas totalement. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de faire la prise de sang comme s'il était un donneur ordinaire et de vérifier ensuite s'il est compatible avec Embry... Cet imbécile préfère crever que de laisser à cet autre imbécile la chance de l'aider.**_

_**- Hey! **_S'offusqua Sam. _**JE ne suis pas venu à Seattle pour me faire insulter par tous les membres de la famille.**_

_**- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire le con, **_marmonna Emily dans sa barbe.

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- J'ai dit que tu avais entièrement raison, **_se rétracta-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'il ait parfaitement entendu les propos de son ex-femme, Sam ne put résister à son incroyable sourire, qui le faisait fondre comme d'habitude. Jacob fronça les sourcils en l'observant puis détourna la tête afin de continuer ses supplications auprès d'Edward. Ce dernier céda enfin, et accompagna Sam faire les tests de compatibilité.

Leah et Emily se blottirent toutes les deux contre Jacob.

_**- Je suis fière de toi, bonhomme.**_ Chuchota Leah.

_**- Espérons que je n'aurai pas fait ça pour rien...**_ soupira Jacob.

_**- J'ai confiance, **_dit Emily, les yeux brillants. _**Tu sais, dans les films sur les histoires de famille mouvementées, c'est toujours celui auquel on pense en dernier ou le moins aimé de tous qui finit par sauver la situation...**_

_**- Mouais, **_bougonna Jacob._** Sauf que là, on n'est pas dans un film...**_

_**- Non, on serait plutôt dans un roman non adaptable au cinéma. **_Gloussa Leah. _**Trop de violence et de gros mots...**_

Emily et Jacob se joignirent à elle dans un rire les délivrant de tout le stress et de la peur qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant.

Ils rentrèrent au domicile de Jacob et Leah dès que Sam eut fini à l'hôpital. Emily avait déjà expliqué la situation au reste de la fratrie et ils s'étaient engagés à ne pas faire d'esclandre. Quil, le regard noir, le salua à peine, de même que Paul. Jared et les filles furent quant à eux plus chaleureux que les deux autres.

Sam engagea une conversation courtoise avec Emily. Il se sentait plus ou moins accepté et ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

_**- Est-ce que...Tout va bien?**_ S'inquiéta Emily après s'être rendue compte qu'il était absorbé dans sa contemplation d'elle.

_**- Pardon? **_Bredouilla-t-il, surpris.

_**- Tu as l'air... étrange...**_

_**- Oh! Excuse moi... **_répondit-il en secouant énergiquement la tête. _**C'est que me retrouver aussi près de toi, ça... Tu me manques beaucoup, Mily.**_

Emily ne sut quoi répondre, désarçonnée par les paroles de son ex-mari.

_**- Je... Tu...**_

_**- Te laisse pas embobiner par ce beau parleur et ramène tes fesses dans la cuisine, Emy!**_ Hurla Quil, visiblement irrité. _**J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.**_

_**- Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul, Quil?**_ S'échauffa Sam._** On est en pleine discussion.**_

_**- Je n'arriverais pas à nourrir ces monstres tout seul. **_Contra Quil sans sourciller.

_**- Demande à Leah de t'aider.**_ Grogna Sam.

_**- Si tu veux tout savoir, Don Juan, Lee-Lee est partie vomir, et la connaissant elle en a pour un moment. **_Répliqua Quil d'un ton cassant.

_**- J'arrive! **_S'exclama Emily en s'éclipsant prestement.

Sam se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à proximité, mécontent. Il n'eut plus l'occasion de discuter avec son ex-épouse durant toute la durée de son séjour à Seattle, sans cesse bloqué dans ses tentatives par Quil ou Paul, qui continuaient à se méfier de lui.

**********

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Quil et Jacob étaient au chevet d'Embry, Edward vint le visiter.

_**- Salut, Ed!**_ Pépia Haley, qui ne quittait jamais son époux.

_**- Haley...**_ gémit Edward._** Je t'ai déjà répété que je n'aime pas ce surnom.**_

_**- C'est bien pour ça qu'elle insiste!**_ S'amusa Quil avant de recevoir un coup de poing mal placé. _**Ouille Ouille Ouille...**_

_**- Bon, je viens vous annoncer de très bonnes nouvelles,**_ reprit Edward en se retenant de rire. _**Nous t'avons trouvé un donneur anonyme, Embry!**_

Haley sauta au cou de son mari qui sourit faiblement. Il savait que cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il serait hors de danger, mais cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Edward, quant à lui, fit un clin d'œil à Quil et Jacob, et ceux-ci comprirent que ce fameux ''donneur anonyme'' n'était ni plus ni moins que Sam.

Jacob s'excusa, prétextant devoir parler à Leah, alors qu'il appelait son frère aîné. Ce dernier répondit rapidement.

_**- Alors?**_ Déglutit Sam

_**- Alors je... Je te suis redevable éternellement.**_ Soupira Jacob.

_**- OUI!!!**_ exulta Sam._** Merci mon Dieu, Embry pourra s'en sortir! Je suis si heureux!**_

Jacob fut désarçonné par la joie de Sam. Il ne songeait pas qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour Embry et se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de son frère.

_**- Quand faut-il que je sois là pour faire la greffe? **_Reprit Sam, ivre de bonheur.

_**- Hum...Je pense qu'Edward nous le dira très bientôt...**_

_**- Je préviens les autres. Merci, Jake.**_

_**- Attends...**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter?**_

_**- De quoi tu parles?**_

_**- Je t'ai dit que je te suis redevable, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange.**_

_**- Franchement, Jake, j'ai pas la tête à ça. Je suis déjà heureux qu'Embry puisse avoir une chance d'aller mieux, tu ne me dois rien du tout.**_

_**- T'es sérieux, là?**_ Sourcilla Jacob.

_**- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. **_S'esclaffa Sam. _**Oublie cette histoire de dette, frangin.**_

Jacob tressaillit en entendant les derniers moi de Sam. Lui qui avait cru que ce dernier allait le faire chanter éternellement se retrouvait libéré de toute contrainte. Il trouvait néanmoins cela louche.

_**- Allô? **_S'impatienta Sam._** Jacob, tu as autre chose à me dire?**_

_**- N... Non, on se voit ce soir.**_

_**- Embrasse Haley de ma part et dis à Embry...**_ Sam s'arrêta subitement avant de reprendre, dépité. _**Non laisse tomber...A ce soir...**_

Jacob était encore tout déstabilisé en raccrochant. Il retourna auprès d'Embry qui n'arrivait pas à contenir les élans de joie de sa femme. Haley, folle de joie, était littéralement en train d'enlacer Edward tel un anaconda constricteur, au point qu'il en devienne rouge et manque d'air.

_**- Relâche ce pauvre Edward, Hale, **_pouffa Jacob. _**La greffe n'aura pas lieu si tu étouffes le médecin!**_

_**- Oh pardon!**_ S'écria Haley en desserrant son étreinte.

Pendant que sa belle sœur se confondait en excuses, Jacob observait Embry, qui semblait vraiment soulagé. Il était content de ne pas l'avoir écouté et d'être allé chercher Sam, qu'importe ce que ce dernier lui réservait.

Edward vérifia si Embry était prêt à recevoir la greffe et trois jours plus tard, Sam rentra à l'hôpital afin d'effectuer son don de moelle. Quelques heures plus tard la transfusion d'Embry commença.

Il fut étroitement surveillé les premiers jours pour détecter le moindre signe de réaction pouvant signifier un quelconque rejet.

Les frères Black firent la navette entre la chambre d'Embry et celle de Sam. La tension entre celui-ci et le reste de la famille s'était presque évanouie et l'ambiance s'était considérablement améliorée depuis son don de moelle.

**********

Sam avait décidé de rentrer à New-York dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son séjour hospitalier dura deux jours, après quoi Jacob vint le chercher et l'accompagna à l'aéroport.

_**- Comment va Embry?**_ Demanda Sam durant le trajet en voiture.

_**- Il tient le coup. La transfusion s'est bien passée mais il faut encore attendre environ un mois pour savoir si tout va bien.**_

_**- J'espère que ça ira... **_murmura-t-il.

_**- Ouais... Moi aussi... **_fit Jacob d'un ton mélancolique. _**On ne lui a pas encore dit que tu étais le donneur, mais...**_

_**- Rien ne sert de le lui dire.**_ Le coupa Sam. C'est fait, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_**- Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours. **_Grommela Jacob. J'ai vraiment du mal à... Bref...

_**- Dis le fond de ta pensée, Jake. **_S'agaça son aîné. _**Vas-y, te gênes pas.**_

_**- Je ne te comprends pas.**_ Avoua Jacob. _**A New-York, tu avais l'air surexcité par le fait que je te serais redevable si tu étais compatible avec Embry, et la...**_

_**- Honnêtement, frangin, je l'aurais fait même si tu ne m'avais rien dit. Et puis...**_

_**- Et puis quoi?**_

_**- Tu es loin de pouvoir exaucer mes vœux les plus chers. Aucun homme ne le peut.**_

_**- Dis toujours,**_ insista Jacob.

_**- Mon premier souhait serait de revenir sept ans en arrière, et me rattraper auprès de Leah.**_

Jacob se raidit. Sam, voyant l'état de son frère, ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

_**- Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas te piquer ta femme! Je voulais dire que je n'aurais pas insisté pour qu'on se fiance et surtout je lui aurais avoué mon amour pour Emily.**_

_**- Ça nous aurait évité pas mal de malheurs, c'est sûr.**_ Concéda Jacob._** Mais c'est déjà bien que tu reconnaisses tes erreurs, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à te croire.**_

_**- Ça ferait partie de mon deuxième vœu. Que toi et les autres me laissiez à nouveau faire partie de la famille.**_

_**- T'as raison. J'aurais rien pu faire pour toi.**_ Renifla Jacob.

_**- Je sais. **_Soupira Sam. _**Ce qui me console c'est que tu sois quand même venu me chercher pour Embry.**_

_**- Tu l'as dit toi même, c'était pour Embry. **_Répliqua sèchement son petit frère. _**Encore un autre vœu irréalisable à confesser?**_ Se moqua-t-il ensuite.

_**- Emily...**_ murmura Sam.

Jacob tressaillit en ressentant l'énorme tristesse se dégageant de la voix de son frère.

_**- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Tu veux vraiment la récupérer?**_

_**- Je l'aime comme un fou, Jake. Je suis paumé sans elle...**_ répondit tristement Sam. _**Je reste persuadé qu'elle est mon âme sœur.**_

_**- Sam le romantique,**_ gloussa Jacob._** Faut le voir pour le croire.**_

_**- Ça suffit, Jake. **_Grogna Sam. _**C'est pas marrant. Toi, tu as Leah.**_

_**- Ouais, sauf que j'ai fait le con à cause de toi...**_ lui reprocha Jacob.

_**- Vas-y, blâme-moi encore! **_S'exaspéra Sam. _**Je lui ai demandé des conseils pour récupérer Emily.**_

_**- T'aurais pas pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre?**_ Rugit Jacob.

_**- La jalousie ne te va pas du tout, mon pote. **_Railla Sam.

_**- C'est ça, rigole. **_Grommela son petit frère. _**En attendant avec cette histoire j'ai failli perdre l'amour de ma vie et notre enfant.**_

Sam se figea, stupéfait.

_**- Votre quoi? Tu veux dire que Leah...**_

_**- Attends... Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte?**_

_**- Non... Je n'ai pas trop regardé ta femme, en fait... J'étais plutôt occupé à essayer de parler à Emily, mais cette andouille et Quil était tout le temps dans mes pattes. **_Grommela Sam.

_**- Il n'a pas envie qu'elle souffre encore, et moi non plus.**_ Rétorqua Jacob d'une voix ferme.

_**- Passons. Je crois que je dois te féliciter. Tu as beaucoup de chance.**_

_**- Merci. J'espère que ce sera une petite fille.**_ Sourit Jacob.

_**- Sérieusement?**_ S'étonna Sam

_**- Ouais!**_ S'exclama Jacob. _**Les petits mecs, ça ne me dit pas trop. Mais si c'est un garçon, je serais heureux aussi. Faudra juste que je lui apprenne à ne pas faire les mêmes bêtises que nous et à ne pas briser le cœur des filles!**_

_**- Ah ça c'est sûr! **_S'esclaffa Sam. _**De toute façon, fille ou garçon, si ce bébé est aussi magnifique que sa mère, vous risquez de sérieux ennuis avec le sexe opposé...**_

Jacob se renfrogna et Sam s'excusa immédiatement, conscient qu'il avait dépassé les bornes à la vue du visage de son frère. Il savait que Jacob se méprendrait sur le sens de ses propos et se maudit intérieurement de la manière dont il avait qualifié Leah.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Sam tenta une nouvelle fois de rétablir le dialogue avec son frère.

_**- Désolé, Jake. Je ne voulais pas... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça sur ta femme.**_

_**- Laisse tomber, Sam. Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, c'est tout.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle. Enfin, elle reste importante pour moi, parce qu'elle a été mon premier amour, mais...**_

_**- C'est bon, je te dis.**_ Tonna Jacob en le fusillant du regard. _**Pas la peine de remuer tout ça. Je te souhaite un bon voyage.**_

_**- Tiens-moi au courant pour Embry, d'accord?**_

_**- Ouais. **_Grommela Jacob. _**Bon voyage, et encore...**_

Jacob soupira et tourna les talons. Il partit sans se retourner, laissant Sam dubitatif. Ce dernier avait sentit que son frère s'était instinctivement renfermé depuis son faux pas. Jacob avait sûrement recommencé à avoir des doutes sur ses motivations. Le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre eux ces derniers jours n'était plus désormais qu'un lointain souvenir.

Avant d'embarquer dans l'avion qui le ramènerait à sa misérable vie à New-York, loin de sa famille et de celle qu'il aimait, Sam sentit son portable vibrer. Il fut surpris en s'apercevant que Jacob lui avait laissé un message.

**********

_**Merci pour Embry. On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour Emily, si tu restes loin de Lee. On se voit au mariage de Quil. Rentre bien.**_

**********

Jacob, contre toute attente, venait d'amorcer le remboursement de sa dette envers son frère aîné. Sam sourit, ravi de voir qu'il faisait des efforts, malgré ses réticences.

Le cœur léger, il envoya une réponse à Jacob et rentra dans l'avion, sachant qu'il les reverrait tous d'ici trois mois.


	27. Chapitre 26 La Passion de Seth

Après le départ de Sam pour New-York, Paul, Jared, Quil et leur compagnes rentrèrent également chez eux, ayant obtenu l'assurance de recevoir quotidiennement des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'Embry.

Haley avait finalement réussi à se séparer de son époux et avait élu domicile chez Jacob et Leah, en attendant qu'il finisse son traitement et qu'il sorte de l'hôpital.

L'évolution d'Embry était néanmoins rassurante. Après un mois de surveillance, il n'y avait pas de rejet du greffon, et le pronostic d'Edward se voulait positif.

Leah venait de reprendre son activité professionnelle et Seth était retourné à l'université. Avec Jacob et Haley, ils rendaient visite à Embry dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

**********

Ce jour là, Seth rentrait un peu plus tôt à l'appartement, ses cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulés. Il fut surpris de trouver Jessica Stanley endormie sur le pas de la porte. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux jour à la Push où il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour repenser à leur relation. Elle était partie bouleversée et il n'avait jamais eu le temps de la rappeler, avec les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés.

Effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ait eu un malaise, il accourut et la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui fit son cœur manquer un battement.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jess?**_ Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

_**- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles.**_ Répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. _**On ne s'est pas eus depuis les vacances...**_

Seth ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Jessica s'assit en face de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux en attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

_**- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas appelé... **_concéda-t-il, embarrassé. _**Je m'en veux terriblement, mais ces derniers temps on a eu beaucoup de problèmes et...**_

_**- Je sais.**_ Le coupa-t-elle. _**Bella m'a dit pour ta sœur et ton meilleur ami.**_

_**- Tout est en train de s'arranger pour eux,**_ la rassura-t-il. _**Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et...**_

_**- Et pour nous?**_ Demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée. _**Est-ce que ça s'arrange aussi?**_

_**- Jess, je... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à nous, et je m'excuse de te faire poireauter comme ça...**_

_**- Je comprends, mais c'est que tu me manques, Seth. **_Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Seth se sentit mal par rapport à Jessica. Il n'avait pas pris de décision les concernant et ne souhaitait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en lui disant qu'elle lui manquait également, ce qui était effectivement le cas, mais compte tenu de la situation, il préférait se garder de le lui dire.

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose? **Offrit Seth, détournant de ce fait la conversation.

**- Avec plaisir,** lui sourit Jessica.

Ils discutèrent un moment, retrouvant leur complicité d'avant leur séparation. Jessica tenta brusquement d'en tirer profit en se rapprochant dangereusement de Seth.

**- Est-ce que je ne te manque pas un tout petit peu?** Minauda-t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

**- Arrête, Jessica. **Répliqua Seth en lui prenant les mains.** Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai besoin de temps.**

**- Je veux bien te laisser tout le temps que tu veux, dès que tu n'es pas loin de moi...** susurra-t-elle à son oreille.** J'ai demandé à être transférée à l'université de Seattle.**

**- QUOI? **Hurla-t-il, estomaqué.

**- J'avais trop besoin d'être près de toi... J'y pensais depuis un moment, et j'ai profité du deuxième semestre pour pouvoir le faire. On pourra être ensemble plus souvent, sortir de temps en temps sans que tu ne te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je réfléchisse correctement si tu insistes comme ça?** Geignit le jeune homme.

**- Tu n'es pas content? **Minauda de nouveau Jessica.

_**- Si, si. **_Mentit-il, dissimulant son mécontentement.

_**- Je te laisse, mon cœur. **_Déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant par surprise. _**J'habite chez Bella en attendant de trouver un logement à moi.**_

_**- Bella était au courant que tu venais?**_ La questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Non! **_Claironna-t-elle. _**Je lui ai fait la surprise!**_

_**- Mais tu viens de dire que...**_

_**- Je connais Bella comme ma poche. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé à la rue. Et comme tu as besoin de temps pour savoir où tu en es, je n'allais décemment pas m'inviter chez toi!**_

_**- Bien sûr... Comme c'est délicat de ta part de squatter chez ton amie sans l'avoir prévenue plutôt que chez moi...**_ ironisa-t-il.

_**- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie! Bella est toujours ravie de me recevoir!**_

_**- Si tu le dis...**_

_**- Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais je dois déballer mes affaires! **_Sautilla-t-elle en s'empressant de sortir. _**Embrasse Leah pour moi! Et à demain à l'université!**_

Seth resta un long moment sonné après le départ de Jessica. Il n'entendit pas le retour de sa meilleure amie et sursauta lorsqu'il se sentit secoué sans ménagement.

_**- Tu vas me répondre, oui? **_Dit Haley, visiblement irritée.

_**- Qui? Quoi? **_Balbutia Seth avant que son regard ne croise celui de son amie. _**Haley!**_ Soupira-t-il. _**Tu m'as foutu la trouille!**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que le Fléau faisait ici? **_S'égosilla-t-elle, le regard noir.

_**- Le quoi?**_

_**- Ne fais pas l'innocent. **_Rugit-elle. _**Je l'ai vue.**_

_**- Mais quoi?**_

_**- JESSICA, IDIOT! Tu t'es remis avec, c'est ça?**_ Vociféra-t-elle.

_**- Non, bien sûr que non... **_répondit-il, embarrassé._** Jess est venue me dire qu'elle étudie à Seattle maintenant. Elle a demandé son transfert pour se rapprocher de moi.**_

_**- Manquait plus que ça...**_ grommela Haley. _**Et tu comptes faire quoi?**_

_**- J'en sais rien du tout. **_Avoua-t-il. _**Je pense que je devrais sérieusement en finir avec cette histoire. Après tout, Jess est venue me trouver en lui disant que je lui manque et... J'avais besoin de faire le plus mais je ne suis pas plus avancé.**_

_**- Tu es amoureux d'elle? **_Lui demanda-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

_**- Je t'ai dit que je n'en sais rien!**_ S'énerva Seth. _**Elle me manque beaucoup, mais rien que le fait que Kayleigh Uley m'adresse enfin la parole et qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde... J'ai toujours rêvé de ça, tu comprends?**_

_**- Je sais, et il y a quelque chose que je dois...**_

_**- Je sais que je me prends la tête pour rien, et que nous ne sommes qu'amis. **_L'interrompit-il. _**Que rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre elle et moi...**_

_**- Seth...**_

_**- C'est vrai, quoi! Regarde-la! Elle est si belle et intelligente, si gentille... Et regarde moi, qui fais souffrir la fille que j'étais censé demander en mariage à cause de quelque chose qui ne se réalisera jamais... Je suis carrément dégoûtant, mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un alors que je pense à une autre.**_

_**- Seth, écoute...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme Sam. Seulement il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Jessica m'aime et Kayleigh... Elle ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi.**_

_**- TU VAS LA FERMER, SOMBRE CRETIN?**_ S'emporta Haley. _**Elle t'aime aussi!**_

Seth recula, sous le choc.

_**- Répète un peu?**_

_**- Kayleigh est folle de toi, imbécile.**_ Insista Haley. _**Depuis longtemps.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Elle a eu la trouille de Leah, et quand elle s'est décidée à te le dire, tu étais en couple avec Jessica.**_

_**- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?**_ S'énerva Seth.

_**- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire pour ne pas t'influencer... Et on na pas beaucoup eu de temps pour se parler avec la maladie d'Embry...**_

Seth se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, incrédule. Il n'entendit pas la suite de la tirade de sa meilleure amie, trop occupé à digérer l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner. Kayleigh Uley, la fille de ses rêves, était amoureuse de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne se posait plus de questions. Un large sourire vint éclairer son visage et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, la retrouver et lui avouer ses sentiments.

_**- Tu es encore dans la lune, bonhomme?**_ Haley, le sortant de sa torpeur.

_**- Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi?**_

_**- Tu es long à la détente! **_Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._** Même Lee est au courant!**_

_**- Je dois lui dire que je l'aime...**_

_**- ça t'apportera quoi, si tu comptes retourner avec Jessica?**_ Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis long à la détente? **_S'esclaffa-t-il en prenant son portable.

Seth composa le numéro de Kayleigh, qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries. La douce voix de la jeune Quileute lui déclencha des frissons dans tout son être.

_**- Salut Seth! Je pensais justement à toi!**_

_**- Je ne te dérange pas, au moins?**_ Demanda-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer l'effet que lui faisaient les paroles de la jeune femme.

_**- Loin de là! Je prends mon service dans deux heures. Comment va Embry?**_

_**- Il va de mieux en mieux. Haley nous rend fous depuis qu'elle est avec nous, on a hâte de se débarrasser d'elle... **_plaisanta-t-il avant de recevoir un énième coup de poing.

Kayleigh éclata de rire et reprit la conversation.

_**- Je suis heureuse que ça s'arrange. J'espère qu'il rentrera bientôt, toute la Réserve s'inquiète pour lui...**_

_**- En parlant de rentrer... **_bredouilla Seth. _**Je pense venir chez maman ce week-end. On pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble, samedi soir.**_

_**- Pourquoi pas? On va fêter l'anniversaire de Lucy à Port Angeles entre jeunes. Elle sera ravie que tu viennes avec nous.**_

_**- Si elle veut bien de moi, je viendrai avec plaisir!**_

_**- Tu peux venir!**_ Hurla une voix féminine derrière Kayleigh qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa petite sœur Lucy.

_**- Vivement samedi! **_S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_**- Alors à samedi! **_Rit Kayleigh.

_**- Travaille bien!**_

_**- Je vais essayer! Salut!**_

Seth ne put s'empêcher de sautiller, sous le regard amusé d'Haley.

_**- Si j'avais su que ça t'aurait fait autant d'effet, je te l'aurais dit depuis longtemps! **_Pouffa-t-elle.

Il ne releva pas, se contentant de danser tout en prévenant sa mère de son arrivée prochaine.

**********

Les jours lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il avait passé la semaine à éviter Jessica. Cette dernière avait trouvé refuge chez une autre de ses amies, Lauren, Bella lui ayant gentiment signifié qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'elle s'impose chez elle.

Lorsque son amie l'avait flanqué dehors, Jessica avait campé devant chez Jacob et Leah avec toutes ses affaires, espérant que Seth convaincrait sa sœur de la faire vivre avec eux. Malheureusement pour elle – et pour le plus grand soulagement de Seth – Leah était arrivée la première et l'avait chassée sans ménagement.

Le samedi matin, le jeune homme se pressa dans la voiture de Leah, qu'elle avait accepté de lui prêter pour cette occasion spéciale.

Il arriva à la Push dans l'après-midi, impatient d'être au soir pour retrouver Kayleigh et lui avouer ses sentiments à la petite fête en l'honneur de Lucy.

C'était la petite sœur de Kayleigh et il voulait faire bonne impression auprès d'elle et du reste de sa famille. Il lui avait acheté une chaine avec un pendentif personnalisé avec son prénom, sachant qu'elle appréciait ce genre de cadeaux.

Lucy vint frapper à la porte de la maison de Clearwater afin de venir chercher Seth. Elle lui sauta au cou dès qu'il l'ouvrit.

_**- Je suis trop trop trop trop contente que tu viennes avec nous!**_ Clama-t-elle.

_**- Bon anniversaire, Lucy. **_Suffoqua-t-il._** Si tu me relâches, je pourrai te donner ton cadeau.**_

_**- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau?**_ S'écria-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte. _**Merci merci merci!**_

_**- Doucement, petite sauterelle! **_Gloussa-t-il en lui tendant son présent.

_**- C'est super joli! **_S'émerveilla-t-elle en mettant sa chaîne. _**Tout le monde saura comment je m'appelle, maintenant!**_

_**- S'ils ne le savent pas en regardant tes créoles, ton bracelet et même ton débardeur, ils ne le sauront jamais! **_Badina-t-il.

_**- Très drôle,**_ grommela-t-elle, tout en lui prenant le bras pour le faire avancer. _**Bon, allons-y. Angela nous attend avec Kiki et Brady. Elle m'a forcée à l'inviter. Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, il squatte la maison comme s'il n'en avait pas une.**_

_**- Attends...**_ l'interrompit-il, la voix grave._** J'ai pas très bien compris. Qui sort avec qui?**_

_**- Kiki et Brady! **_Gémit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Seth reçut la nouvelle telle une douche froide. Lui qui s'était préparé à faire une déclaration à Kayleigh se retrouvait brutalement confronté à sa relation avec Brady, qu'il pensait être simplement le meilleur ami de celle-ci. Il salua froidement Kayleigh, Angela et son nouveau rival avant d'embarquer dans la voiture et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Il observait le jeune couple, le cœur en miettes, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à Angela qui semblait être dans le même état que lui.

Cette soirée lui parut s'éterniser. Il regrettait d'avoir écouté Haley et Leah, de s'être fait de faux espoirs. Il voulait rentrer chez sa mère, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer un bon coup.

Il reçut un message d'Haley, lui demandant comment se passait sa soirée. Il prit son temps pour lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas passer son temps à surveiller celle qu'il aimait.

**********

_**Ça craint. Elle a un petit copain. Je veux rentrer.**_

**********

Angela engagea la conversation avec lui, et il lui répondit avec autant de courtoisie qu'il le pouvait.

Mais il n'avait pas la tête à discuter trop longtemps.

Un autre message d'Haley le rendit perplexe.

**********

_**Si tu as la moindre chance de lui parler, n'hésite pas. Elle t'aime, c'est certain.**_

**********

Lucy demanda à rentrer, trop fatiguée par sa première sortie en boîte, soulageant de ce fait le pauvre Seth qui n'attendait que cela.

Brady les déposa à la Push avant de raccompagner Angela à Forks. Seth souhaita une nouvelle fois un joyeux dix-septième anniversaire à la jeune Lucy avant de prendre congé d'elle et de sa sœur.

Tout en marchant sous la pluie battante, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna. Il fut surpris en voyant Kayleigh, essoufflée en trempée jusqu'aux os, courant après lui.

_**- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Kayleigh?**_

_**- Non... Je... Haley vient de m'envoyer un message...**_

_**- Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, **_celle-là. Bougonna-t-il. _**Ne reste pas sous la pluie, rentre chez toi ou tu risques de prendre froid.**_

Elle ne l'écouta pas et l'entraîna avec elle jusque devant chez lui.

_**- Oh, toi... Tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée...**_ murmura-t-elle.

_**- C'était super, **_mentit-il. _**C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Brady.**_

_**- Ah, ça! **_S'esclaffa-t-elle. _**On n'est pas vraiment ensemble...**_

_**- Pardon?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**- C'était pour rendre Angela jalouse! J'ai trouvé ça idiot mais je ne peux rien refuser à mon meilleur ami. Ça avait l'air de marcher ce soir, mais dis-moi... Serais-tu jaloux, toi aussi? **_Le taquina-t-elle.

_**- Très.**_ Grogna-t-il.

_**- J'en suis désolée alors... **_sourit-elle en lui touchant le bras.

Il se sentit envahi par des dizaines de sensations différentes alors que la main de Kayleigh remontait le long de son bras et qu'elle s'approchait doucement de lui.

_**- Seth...**_ souffla-t-elle. _**Je...**_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sentit le souffle chaud de la belle Quileute sur son visage. Elle dégagea les cheveux mouillés de Seth de son visage ruisselant et le fit frémir de plus belle.

_**- Je suis heureuse que tu sois un peu jaloux...**_

_**- Je crevais de jalousie, Kayleigh. **_Répondit Seth.

_**- A ce point?**_

_**- A ce point.**_

Kayleigh sourit et Seth crut être au paradis.

_**- Une aussi merveilleuse créature ne peut pas exister...**_ murmura-t-il.

_**- Si elle existe... **_répliqua-t-elle. _**Et elle est juste devant moi.**_

Seth n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que les lèvres de Kayleigh s'écrasaient sur les siennes avec tant de passion qu'il eut l'impression de se consumer entièrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur et s'écarta soudain, comme électrocuté.

_**- Je m'excuse... **_balbutia Kayleigh, confuse. J'ai cru que...

_**- Je t'aime. **_Dit Seth simplement.

_**- Tu... tu peux répéter?**_

_**- Non. **_Pouffa-t-il.

_**- Mais... Pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce que tant que tu ne me diras pas la même chose, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un gros nigaud!**_ Répondit-il, hilare.

_**- Tu es déjà un gros nigaud, Seth Clearwater.**_ Railla-t-elle. _**Tu l'as toujours été, et c'est ce qui fait ton charme. J'embrasse presque le sol sous tes pieds quand tu marches, simplement parce que tu es le seul garçon qui m'ait fait des farces puériles que j'aie jamais aimé... En fait, tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé tout court. Donc, gros nigaud, je t'aime.**_

Le cœur de Seth gonfla de bonheur tandis qu'il replongeait avidement sur les lèvres de Kayleigh. Un raclement de gorge les fit s'arrêter précipitamment.

Sue les observait sur le pas de la porte, amusée. Kayleigh s'empourpra et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Seth la retint.

_**- Bonsoir les jeunes! **_Les salua Sue.

_**- Bonsoir Madame Clearwater. **_Déglutit la jeune femme.

_**- Kiki... Arrête avec les ''Madame'' et appelle-moi Sue une bonne fois pour toute. **_S'exaspéra la mère de Seth.

_**- Elle t'a déjà adoptée, **_susurra Seth à l'oreille de Kayleigh.

_**- Je suppose que je te verrai de moins en moins à la maison, Seth? **_Rit Sue.

_**- Tu supposes bien, maman. **_Affirma-t-il d'un ton léger. _**Je compte profiter de ma petite chérie tous les week-ends.**_

Kayleigh hoqueta avant de retourner à Seth un sourire éclatant. Ce dernier lui embrassa la tempe et décida de la raccompagner.

_**- Alors comme ça je suis ta nouvelle chérie? **_S'amusa Kayleigh.

_**- Quel idiot! **_S'écria-t-il en se tapant la tête. _**Je ne t'ai même pas demandé...**_

_**- C'est bon, je suis pour, gros nigaud! **_Pouffa-t-elle.

_**- Youpi!**_ Exulta-t-il en sautillant tout autour d'elle, augmentant son hilarité et réveillant la moitié de la Réserve.

Il la laissa rentrer chez elle en lui promettant de passer la journée de dimanche avec elle.

En rentrant chez lui, Seth envoya un message à sa meilleure amie, afin de lui faire partager son bonheur.

**********

_**J'ai une cavalière pour le mariage de Quil! Je te raconte tout demain soir. Merci encore Haley.**_

**********

* * *

_J'espère que tout le monde a son dvd collector New Moon! (moi je l'ai pas sniff)_

_J'ai l regret de vous annoncer que ce sera le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment..._

_Je rentre demain à l'hôpital et je devrais normalement sortir lundi qui vient, mais rien n'est moins sûr..._

_Je pense continuer à écrire en attendant et vous poster plusieurs chapitres à mon retour, si bien sûr je suis en état de le faire._

_Je reviens le plus vite possible!_

_Leilani._


	28. Chapitre 27 Veille de Mariage Acte 1

L'enterrement de vie de garçon de Quil ne fut pas de tout repos, à l'instar du futur marié.

L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Claire ne se passa pas exactement comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Lui était resté à la Push, où il attendait ses frères avec impatience chez Embry, qui venait à peine de rentrer de Seattle.

Elle était chez ses grands-parents à Neah Bay, dans la réserve Makah, où Emily se trouvait déjà, ainsi que Kayleigh et Lucy Uley, et où elle attendait le reste des ''Six Merveilleuses''.

Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce qui allait se produire.

**********

Du côté de la Push, Embry eut du mal à canaliser son frère.

_**- Tu me fatigues, Quil. **_Soupira-t-il. _**Concentre-toi un peu, si tu veux y arriver.**_

_**- C'est tout pourri ton truc! **_Gémit ce dernier._** Tresser a droite, tresser a gauche... Je m'y retrouve plus, moi!**_

_**- C'est toi qui voulais suivre les traditions,**_ railla Embry.

_**- Ouais ben tu m'aides pas beaucoup, là...**_ grommela Quil.

_**- Je t'ai expliqué comment tresser le bracelet, c'est pas ma faute si t'as deux mains gauches!**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi?**_ Supplia le futur marié.

_**- Rêve, mon pote!**_ Rigola Embry._** J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul, moi!**_

_**- Bah! J'attendrai Jake alors. **_Bouda Quil.

_**- Arrête de ronchonner et continue ce fichu bracelet,**_ ordonna Embry.

Quil n'insista pas et s'exécuta, intimement convaincu que son meilleur ami de frère lui sauverait la mise.

Lorsque le glapissement de Jacob retentit et que celui-ci franchit le seuil de la demeure, le futur marié se précipita vers lui et se mit à genoux devant lui, désespéré.

_**- Mon frère adoré qui m'a tant manqué, je suis tellement content que tu sois là...**_

Jacob fut un instant surpris de l'accueil de son frère, mais se méfia tout de suite après avoir vu la mine amusée d'Embry.

_**- Combien tu veux, Quil?**_ Demanda-t-il en sortant son portefeuille.

_**- Jake! **_S'offusqua ce dernier en se relevant prestement._** J'ai pas le droit d'être content de voir mon frère préféré?**_

_**- Il galère avec son bracelet et il veut que tu le fasses à sa place!**_ Lança Embry avec désinvolture en s'affairant dans sa cuisine.

_**- Merci, Judas! **_Ronchonna Quil.

_**- Je te signale que c'est TON deuxième prénom, Quilounnet! **_Rétorqua Embry, toujours sur le même ton.

_**- T'es pas mieux loti que moi, avec ton deuxième prénom qui ne veut absolument rien dire !**_ Renifla le ronchon.

_**- C'est le nom d'un peuple amérindien, pas d'un traitre suicidaire!**_ Se vexa le dernier de la fratrie.

_**- Ouais ben ils ont fait quoi d'extraordinaire, les Kiowa? A part se faire latter la tronche par les Cheyenne et ensuite par les Commanche? **_Répliqua Quil en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

_**- Et si on regardait ce bracelet, **_intervint Jacob avant qu'Embry ne balance à la figure de Quil le saladier rempli de riz qu'il avait à la main.

Deux glapissements se firent entendre tandis que Quil montrait l'ampleur des dégâts à Jacob, qui éclata de rire au vu du bracelet.

_**- On a faim! **_Hurlèrent Jared et Paul en entrant, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Flûte!**_ S'écria Embry._** Les ventres sur pattes sont déjà là et j'ai pas fini la bouffe.**_

_**- T'es pas obligé de jouer à la cuisinière, on peut s'en charger, nous!**_

_**- Je vais mieux, les gars, **_sourcilla Embry. _**Je ne suis pas en sucre.**_

_**- Mais nous on a faim maintenant, **_contra Paul. _**Alors vire tes fesses de cette cuisine et va faire du macramé avec les gonzesses!**_

_**- Hey! **_S'insurgèrent Jacob et Quil.

Jared s'était déjà rué dans le réfrigérateur pour récupérer la viande et des bières et Paul chassa expressément Embry de la cuisine.

_**- Au fait, les gars,**_ dit le plus jeune en s'adressant aux jumeaux._** Si vous avez l'intention de faire des bracelets d'engagement à offrir à vos chéries, c'est le moment ou jamais pour qu'on vous montre comment faire!**_

Jared manqua de s'étouffer pendant que Paul retint un juron après avoir failli renverser la viande. Les trois autres frères s'esclaffèrent en voyant l'embarras des jumeaux.

_**- Hum... Ben en fait... Rachel est pas du genre tradition...**_

_**- Kim adorerait ça, mais je suis pas sûr que...**_

_**- Si Embry et moi on y est arrivés, n'importe qui peut le faire!**_ Les coupa Jacob, enthousiaste.

_**- N'importe qui sauf Quil apparemment,**_ pouffa Embry.

_**- HA HA!**_ Se força à rire l'intéressé, agacé par les remarques de son demi-frère._** En tout cas, j'ai essayé, même si je m'y suis pris comme un pied. Mais Super Jake va arranger tout ça, pas vrai, frangin?**_

_**- Le bracelet est une preuve d'amour de celui qui l'a tressé pour celle à qui il le donne. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un jour Claire apprenne que c'est moi qui l'aime comme un fou!**_ Plaisanta Jacob.

_**- Mon témoin est un lâcheur. **_Grogna Quil.

_**- Bon, vous laissez vos métiers à tisser pour venir bouffer, les filles? **_Proposa Paul en les taquinant.

_**- On n'attend pas Seth et Sam? **_S'enquit Quil.

Embry et Jacob déglutirent en entendant le nom de leur aîné. Jacob avait avoué à son petit frère que c'était Sam qui était le soi-disant donneur anonyme, mais bien que les relations entre eux fussent un peu moins tendues Embry avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il lui doive la vie, après toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il avait tout autant de mal que Jacob à lui faire confiance, mais s'était résigné à faire bonne figure avec les autres et était prêt à le réconcilier avec Emily.

_**- Sam ne tardera sûrement pas, **_répondit Jared, _**mais honnêtement j'ai trop faim pour l'attendre.**_

_**- Seth Clearwater! **_S'époumona Paul, une cuisse de poulet à la main._** Je sais pas ce que tu fais mais bouge toi un peu, gamin, ou il ne restera plus rien à manger!**_

_**- Minute! **_Entendirent-ils au loin._** J'arrive!**_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Seth frappa à la porte et entra, son téléphone portable scotché à son oreille.

_**- Oui, je lui dirai(...) **_murmurait-il._** Promis(...) D'accord(...)Oui(...) Je lui dirai aussi(...) Dis-leur de te laisser tranquille(...) Amusez-vous bien, les filles! (…) Je t'adore aussi, mais là, j'ai la dalle! A demain, princesse! Bisous bisous!**_

Seth raccrocha, un sourire béat aux lèvres, mais il le perdit bien vite en observant tous les regards des frères Black braqué sur lui.

_**- Bisous bisous! **_Imita démesurément Embry, déclenchant l'hilarité des autres tandis que Seth se renfrognait.

_**- Le petit Seth est encore plus accroc à Miss Kiki qu'à sa blonde dévergondée!**_ Gloussa Quil.

_**- Ça va, c'est bon! **_Râla Seth. _**Kayleigh me fait vous dire que les filles sont bien arrivées. Leah a dit à Jacob que s'il y a une stripteaseuse tu es un homme mort, Kim a fait la même remarque pour Jared, Haley a dit à Embry de prendre ses médicaments avant de manger, Rebecca a dit a Paul de ne pas oublier que c'est sa semaine sans viande – **_Paul recracha le poulet qu'il avait dans la bouche alors que Seth détachait exagérément les mots et Quil s'esclaffa – _**quant à toi, le petit malin, Claire a dit que si jamais tu n'as pas fini le bracelet que tu lui as promis pour coller à la tradition, elle te trancherait la tête.**_

Quil avala péniblement sa salive et commença à transpirer.

_**- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Pas de guerres fratricides et pas de bagarres. Si quelqu'un a le moindre bleu, on est tous cuits!**_

_**- Génial!**_ Se lamenta Jared.

_**- Les gars, s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment vraiment besoin d'aide..**_. les implora Quil. _**Je veux pas mourir...**_

_**- T'inquiète pas, bêta. **_Le rassura Jacob._** On t'aidera après manger.**_

_**- Bon, soupira Paul. Adieu les stripteaseuses et bonjour l'atelier bracelet!**_

_**- Youpi! **_Ironisèrent les autres.

_**- J'espère que les filles s'amuseront autant que nous! **_Geignit Seth, dépité.

_**- Ce sont des filles! **_Répliqua Paul._** Elles se feront sûrement une soirée manucure et soin du visage.**_

_**- Si elles arrivent à convertir Haley et Leah, je jure de me promener tout nu dans la Push.**_ Pouffa Embry.

_**- Pareil! **_Renchérit Jacob.

_**- Cool! Un pari! Connaissant Rachel, Kim et Claire, vous avez déjà perdu!**_ Dit Quil en riant.

Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui se déroulait à la ''gentille fête de Claire''.

**********

Les garçons avaient passé la soirée à comparer les bracelets qu'ils faisaient et à se raconter des anecdotes sur leur enfance.

Sam s'était joint à eux peu après qu'ils aient fini de manger et l'ambiance restait assez bonne enfant.

Paul et Jared avaient pris le coup de main et s'avéraient très doué dans l'art du tressage.

Quil ne s'en sortait pas avec son bracelet, qui ne semblait pas en être un à première vue, et son désespoir était flagrant. Le jeune homme, les yeux embués, reprenait inlassablement de nouvelles lanières de cuir afin de recommencer le tressage de l'alliance.

Sam et Jacob l'aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais Quil était conscient que s'il voulait respecter la tradition et que son mariage se déroule sous de bons auspices, il devait le confectionner seul.

A bout de nerfs, il se leva précipitamment, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

_**- J'annule tout.**_ Décréta-t-il en larmes, sous le regard, médusé des autres.

_**- Tu n'es pas sérieux? **_Sourcilla Embry.

_**- Regarde-moi bien.**_ Répondit Quil, en colère cette fois-ci. _**Ça fait deux ans. Deux ans que j'essaye de faire un maudit bracelet et que je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé de me rappeler des leçons de papa, Sam m'a montré des dizaines de fois, toi aussi, et Jake aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Sans alliance, pas de mariage. Je ne peux pas...**_

_**- Deux secondes, Quil. **_L'arrêta Jacob en sortant son portefeuille, la mine sombre.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu...**_

_**- DEUX SECONDES. **_Tonna-t-il en sortant un petit sachet de son portefeuille et en le balançant sur la table_**. J'espère que t'arrêteras de pleurnicher, après ça.**_ reprit-il,_** la gorge nouée.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que...**_

_**- Ouvre ça, frangin, et prends-le.**_

Quil s'exécuta et tous les frères Black, à l'exception de Jacob, hoquetèrent en voyant un bracelet brun et vert avec un fermoir oxydé ressemblant à leur tatouage.

_**- Mais c'est... le... le bracelet de...**_ bégaya Quil.

_**- C'est celui de maman. **_Affirma Jacob en souriant tristement._** Prends-le, il est à toi.**_

A la mort de Sara Black, Billy avait conservé quelques unes de ses affaires et les avait distribuées à Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil et Jacob quand ce dernier eut quatre ans.

Sam avait obtenu la bague de fiançailles sa mère, qu'il avait offert à Emily.

Paul et Jared reçurent chacun un peigne à cheveux sculpté par elle-même, qu'ils avaient donné à Kim et Rachel, comme gage d'amour.

Quil avait reçut une couverture qu'elle avait cousu et qu'il avait utilisé pour sa fille.

Jacob, lui, avait conservé le bracelet d'engagement que Billy avait tressé pour Sara. Il s'était refusé à le donner à Leah, estimant qu'il devait lui-même en faire un afin de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, mais il gardait ce bracelet où il pourrait le donner pour sa descendance. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir léguer ce bracelet à son enfant à venir lui faisait mal, mais il savait que pour que Quil puisse respecter la tradition, seul un bracelet fabriqué par le père du futur marié pourrait être donné à la fiancée, à défaut de le faire lui-même.

_**- Je ne peux pas l'accepter, Jake.**_ Refusa Quil. _**C'est ton héritage. C'est tout ce que tu as de...**_

_**- Rends-toi à l'évidence.**_ L'interrompit Jacob en soupirant._** Si on s'en tient à la tradition et qu'on te donne un des bracelets qu'on a fait, ton mariage est foutu.**_

_**- C'est vrai que c'est un mauvais présage... **_opina Sam.

_**- La seule solution est de prendre un bracelet que papa a tressé.**_ Reprit Jacob

_**- Was ho!**_ (Pas question en Quileute) s'obstina Quil, les yeux embués. _**Tu n'as rien d'autre de maman... Je ne peux pas prendre ton héritage.**_

_**- Je te l'ai donné, je ne le reprendrai pas.**_ Déclara solennellement Jacob._** Fais-en ce que tu veux.**_

A ces mots, il sortit de la maison afin de ne pas craquer devant ses frères.

Tout le monde était sous le choc, en particulier Quil. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir l'attachement qu'avait Jacob pour la relique de sa mère et son sacrifice, bien que lui réchauffant le cœur, le brisa également.

_**- Je vais le chercher,**_ dit Embry.

_**- Reste là, toi.**_ Répliqua Quil en s'empressant de sortir. _**Ça ne te concerne pas.**_

Embry eut un pincement au cœur après le départ de Quil.

_**- Evidemment que ça ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis pas votre frère... **_chuchota-t-il.

_**- C'est faux.**_ Le contredit Sam, qui l'avait entendu. _**Tu es notre frère, Embry, même si j'ai pu te dire le contraire certaines fois. Tu es un Black, un vrai. N'en doutes jamais, frangin.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens de trop, maintenant?**_

_**- Nous aussi on se sent de trop, **_l'assura Paul._** Dès qu'on parle de maman...**_

- … _**Quil et Jake se referment dans leur petite bulle commune. **_Finit Jared.

_**- Ils n'ont aucun souvenir d'elle mis à part les photos, les bracelets de naissance et ce que papa leur a donné.**_ Reprit Sam. _**Nous on se rappelle de quelques trucs. Les histoires au moment du coucher...**_

_**- Les légendes de notre peuple qu'elle nous a fait apprendre par cœur quand elle était enceinte de Jake.**_ Sourit Jared, nostalgique.

_**- La chanson qu'elle chantait quand elle berçait Quil, **_renchérit Paul.

_**- Elle vous manque beaucoup...**_ murmura Embry, attristé.

Les trois plus âgés de la fratrie hochèrent la tête.

_**- Mais nous on peut fermer les yeux et revoir son visage sans problème. Se souvenir d'elle.**_ Dit Sam en joignant le geste à la parole

_**- C'est vrai!**_ Acquiescèrent les jumeaux en faisant de même.

_**- Alors que Quil et Jake ne peuvent que l'imaginer. **_Ajouta l'aîné.

_**- Je comprends.**_ Soupira Embry.

_**- Sam a tout fait pour continuer ce que maman faisait après sa mort,**_ raconta Jared. _**Il n'avait que quatre ans et nous trois, mais il nous racontait des histoires et nous faisait réciter les légendes. Il chantait pour Quil et Jake, pendant que papa...**_

_**- Déprimait et ne s'occupait pas de nous. **_Grogna Sam._** Et puis un jour, il nous a laissé chez les Clearwater, et il est parti. Pendant une année entière...**_

_**- Jake avait à peine six mois. **_gémit Paul.

Embry hoqueta, incrédule. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, et l'idée de Billy abandonnant ses enfants lui parut invraisemblable.

_**- Quand il est revenu on a su qu'il était allé à la Réserve Makah parce qu'il devenait fou à la Push, ça lui rappelait trop maman, et nous aussi...**_ poursuivit Sam. _**Il nous a repris comme si de rien n'était et faisait le va et vient entre la Push et Neah Bay.**_

_**- On n'était pas très heureux à cette époque, heureusement qu'Harry et Sue étaient là! **_Confessa Jared.

_**- Enfin bref,**_ balaya Paul. _**Sue était gentille, mais c'était pas comme maman, et puis Leah était une vraie teigne avec nous! C'est grâce à Sam qu'on ne l'a pas oubliée. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'on est aussi soudés depuis l'enfance.**_

_**- Et puis tu as débarqué.**_ Continua Sam, mélancolique_**. Le petit Embry de la Réserve Makah. Celui qui avait rendu le sourire à papa et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer...**_

_**- C'est un reproche, ça?**_ Sourcilla Embry.

_**- Non, mais tant qu'on y est, autant que je te raconte l'histoire jusqu'au bout. **_Répondit l'aîné. _**Imagine cinq garçons qui ont passé leur temps à essayer de surmonter la mort de leur mère et la négligence de leur père, qui de son côté ne jurait que par son dernier fils et sa nouvelle compagne...**_

_**- C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas très contents au début,**_ avoua Paul, honteux.

_**- On avait peur qu'Ananda essaye de piquer la place de maman. Quil ne se souvenait pas d'elle et Jake ne l'avait jamais vue... Maman était trop bien, elle ne méritait pas que ses fils l'oublient.**_

_**- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimais pas?**_ S'étonna Embry.

_**- Je n'aimais pas Ananda, nuance. **_Le reprit Sam. _**Toi, j'étais juste jaloux. Tu avais ta mère et pas nous.**_

_**- Nous aussi on l'était, **_ajouta Jared, pas plus fier que son jumeau.

_**- Quand Ananda est partie en te laissant seul, je me suis dit que c'était injuste pour toi. Papa nous avait abandonné un an, je savais ce que tu devais ressentir. C'est à ce moment là que je t'ai considéré comme mon frère à cent pour cent.**_

Embry était sidéré par les confessions de Sam, Paul et Jared. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère aîné aurait vidé son sac aussi naturellement, et les évènements des premiers jours de son arrivée à la Push prirent tout leur sens dans son esprit.

_**- Tu veux dire que...**_ balbutia-t-il.

_**- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas notre frère, Embry.**_ Intima Sam. _**Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas la même mère qu'on t'aime moins, au contraire. Tu fais partie de la famille, et l'imaginer sans toi, ça a été...**_

Sam ne put continuer, étranglé par l'émotion.

Embry tressaillit et eut une illumination en voyant la réaction de Sam.

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'était réellement fourvoyé sur son frère aîné. L'intérêt de Sam, depuis le début, avait toujours été sa famille. Il lui donna une accolade fraternelle et le remercia chaleureusement.

_**- Vous croyez que Quil acceptera le bracelet de maman? **_S'enquit Paul, la bouche pleine de poulet.

_**- Pas sûr, **_lui répondit son jumeau. _**Mais Jake a l'air sûr de lui.**_

_**- Mais bien sûr! **_S'exclama Seth, qui jusque là s'était gardé de se mêler de leur histoire de famille._** Il faut que le bracelet soit fait par Quil ou Billy, c'est ça?**_

_**- Ouais, mais Quil s'y prend comme un pied. **_Désespéra Jared.

Le visage de Seth s'illumina et il se précipita à l'extérieur.

_**- K**__**ᵂ**__**ò**__**೨**__**okilcha?**_ (Où vas-tu?) Hurla Embry en le suivant de près.

_**- J'ai une solution! Va chercher Jake et Quil, je t'expliquerai plus tard.**_

Embry suivit les conseils de son ami, grandement intrigué.

**********

Jacob était assis, les pieds dans la rivière Quileute, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau. Il avait pleuré tout le long du chemin et s'était retrouvé à cet endroit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il aimait ce lieu qui lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs. Il se promenait non loin de là avec Quil et Embry lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et c'était également dans les parages que Leah avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance et son amitié.

Un bruit de pas et la respiration entrecoupée de quelqu'un venant dans sa direction le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se renfrogna en apercevant Quil, essoufflé.

_**- Ay**__**á**__**socha, **__**tsidá**__**? **_(Comment vas-tu, petit?) s'enquit ce dernier.

_**- Há**__**ċ**__**hli, ho.**_ (Je vais bien.) répondit Jacob.

_**- Tu mens, vieux, ça se voit.**_

_**- Kika, Quil. **_Assena-t-il. (Va-t-en, Quil)

_**- Pas tant que tu ne reprendras pas le bracelet de maman.**_ Martela l'intéressé.

_**- Tu as réussi à finir le tien?**_ Sourcilla Jacob.

_**- Tu sais très bien que non... **_s'affligea Quil en se laissant tomber à côté de son frère.

_**- Alors tu le gardes. Hors de question que je te laisse annuler ce qui devrait être le plus beau jour de ta vie.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Je suis sûr que maman te l'aurait donné si elle t'avait vu dans cette situation,**_ sourit tristement Jacob.

_**- C'est injuste, **__**tsidá**__**. C'est à toi. C'est ce que tu devrais donner à tes enfants, comme j'ai donné ma couverture à Hannah...**_

_**- Au moins, Claire le portera! Ma fille, elle, n'aura pas ce privilège...**_

_**- Une fille? **_S'étonna Quil. _**JE croyais que vous ne saviez pas le sexe du bébé?**_

_**- On le sait depuis la dernière échographie, mais on voulait le garder pour nous...**_ bredouilla Jacob, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir trahi son secret. _**Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne. Lee me tuerait si...**_

_**- D'accord, d'accord!**_ Promit Quil en s'esclaffant._** Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience!**_

_**- Alors tu vas arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et accepter cette fichue alliance?**_

_**- Je crois que...**_

_**- Jake! Quil! Enfin! **_S'écria Embry._** Seth a trouvé une solution pour Quil! Amenez-vous, les mecs!**_

**********

Pendant que Jacob et Quil se retrouvaient, Seth déboula à l'intérieur de la maison de sa mère telle une furie. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les meubles du salon, sans aucun ménagement pour les tiroirs.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seth?**_ Le questionna Sue, déstabilisée par l'ardeur de son fils.

_**- C'est pas ici...**_conclut Seth en ignorant sa mère et en filant dans la chambre de Leah.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin? **_S'impatienta-t-elle.

_**- Une alliance. **_L'informa-t-il en retournant son matelas.

_**- Oh mon Dieu...**_ s'exclama-t-elle. _**Tu vas demander Kiki en mariage?**_

Seth se figea au beau milieu des décombres de la chambre de sa sœur.

_**- Non... Enfin, pas maintenant... Je... Tu crois que... Non, c'est pour Quil**_.

_**- Pour Quil?**_ S'étonna Sue. _**Mais...**_

Il ne resta pas entendre la suite, fonçant dans sa chambre à la recherche de cette fameuse alliance.

_**- Je l'ai trouvée! **_Jubila-t-il enfin, brandissant une petite boite poussiéreuse. _**A tout à l'heure!**_

_**- Quoi? Non, non, non! REGARDE L'ETAT DE MA MAISON! Tu ne partiras pas avant de ranger le bazar que tu as mis, jeune homme.**_

_**- J'ai pas le temps maman!**_ S'excusa-t-il en sortant. _**Je rangerai demain, promis!**_

_**- SETH**__** CLEARWATER!**_ Tempêta Sue. _**REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! MA MAISON!!!**_ _**JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR BIEN ELEVE, ET TU PARS COMME ÇA, APRES AVOIR MIS MON SALON SENS DESSUS DESSOUS! TU ES UNE CALAMITE! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE TU REVIENNES, ESPECE DE PETIT...**_

Seth attendait les trois comparses dans la demeure d'Embry, fier comme un paon. Sam, Paul et Jared étaient écroulés de rire car ils entendaient Sue jurer et traiter son fils de noms d'oiseaux.

Lorsque Quil, Jacob et Embry rentrèrent, le sourire de Seth s'élargit et il secoua un bracelet bleu au vu de tous.

_**- C'est Billy qui me l'a fait! **_Claironna-t-il.

_**- Papa t'a demandé en mariage? **_Gloussa Jared.

_**- Non,**_ gronda Seth. _**Quand papa est mort, j'ai demandé à Billy de me montrer comment faire une alliance et il a fait un modèle devant mes yeux, pour que je le reproduise plus tard. Je l'ai gardé parce que je le trouvais super beau, et puis j'adore le symbole des Black... J'y ai repensé tout à l'heure et je l'ai retrouvé!**_

_**- Ce qui explique pourquoi toute la Push entend Sue dire que tu n'es qu'un gros porc sans éducation!**_ Railla Jacob.

_**- Elle exagère un peu,**_ se défendit son beau-frère. _**J'ai juste mis un peu de désordre en cherchant...**_

_**- Un peu de désordre? **_S'amusa Embry. _**Quand tu cherches un truc, tu retourne carrément la pièce comme si une tornade était passée...**_

_**- On s'en fout! **_S'exclama Quil en fondant sur Seth et en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. _**Je t'adore, minus!**_

_**- Pour une fois que je suis utile à quelque chose!**_ Se vanta Seth en souriant. _**Plus besoin que Jake cède son héritage, et tout le monde est content!**_

_**- Merci, frangin,**_ souffla Jacob, les larmes aux yeux.

Seth lui retourna un clin d'œil complice, et Sam décida de changer de sujet, pendant que Quil courait dans toute la maison avec sa nouvelle alliance.

**********

Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à chanter des chansons traditionnelles et à se raconter d'autres anecdotes, le téléphone portable de Sam sonna. Il fut surpris que quelqu'un l'appelle à cette heure, surtout que la seule personne à avoir son numéro, hormis ses frères, était son ex-épouse.

Tremblant à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé un malheur, il répondit fébrilement.

_**- Oui? (…) Emily? (…)**_

Sam resta silencieux un long moment puis fronça les sourcils, tandis que les autres surveillaient sa conversation, anxieux.

_**- Répète un peu? (…) C'est pas possible! (…) J'arrive tout de suite. (…) Entendu, je ne dirai rien.**_

Il raccrocha le téléphone en s'esclaffant, sous les regards inquiets du reste de la maisonnée.

_**- Il se passe quoi? **_Demanda Quil.

_**- Je n'ai pas... le droit de le dire... **_répondit Sam, pris dans un interminable fou rire._** Mais je dois aller chercher les filles... Elles ont eu des soucis et elles ne veulent pas vous voir avant demain...**_

_**- Des soucis du genre...**_ insista Jacob, préoccupé par l'état de santé de son épouse.

_**- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on n'est pas tombés amoureux des plus sages!**_ Suffoqua Sam en sortant. _**Des folles! Elles sont toutes folles!**_


	29. Chapitre 28 Veille de Mariage Acte 2

_**- C'est bon, j'ai donné vos consignes, les filles.**_

_**- Merci, Kiki!**_ Sautilla Rachel.

_**- Bon, maintenant, on y va! **_S'exclama Haley.

_**- Quoi? Où ça?**_ S'inquiéta Claire.

_**- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait rester à se faire une soirée pyjama alors que tu dois profiter de ta dernière soirée de femme libre?**_ S'indigna Leah.

_**- Ma**__**is on va où? **_Insista Claire.

Emily, Haley, Kayleigh, Lucy et Leah se regardèrent, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

_**- Port Angeles!**_ Hurlèrent-elles de concert.

_**- Elles sont complètement folles, **_souffla Kim en secouant la tête.

**********

Claire se laissa emmener de force dans un restaurant italien de Port Angeles, où elle dut faire semblant d'être une touriste en visite et de passer la commande en japonais, langue qu'elle avait appris pendant ses études universitaires, puisqu'elle avait pour ambition de devenir traductrice voyageant à travers le monde, avant d'être mère de famille et de se résoudre à revoir ses prétentions.

Puis elles se dirigèrent vers un club pas trop fréquenté que Kayleigh avait apprécié.

_**- Alors comment trouves-tu ta soirée? **_S'intéressa Leah

_**- Fantastique! **_Avoua Claire. _**J'aurais jamais imaginé mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille comme ça!**_

_**- Haley s'amuse comme une folle en tout cas,**_ rit Kim.

_**- Oui, elle en profite. Mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille s'est passé assez bizarrement, et elle n'en a pas eu lorsqu'elle s'est mariée.**_

_**- Comment ça se fait?**_ S'étonna Emily.

_**- Et bien... J'étais sa seule amie et je n'étais pas sûre de retourner à la Push pour son mariage. **_leur confessa Leah, honteuse.

_**- Les filles! **_hurla Haley en sautillant avec Rachel._** Regardez qui j'ai tro**__**uvé!**_

_**- Bella?**_ S'écria Leah, surprise. _**C'est super de te voir ici! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin!**_

_**- Il y a eu une soirée des anciens élèves du lycée de Forks,**_ l'informa cette dernière, très embarrassée. _**Alice a absolument tenu à y aller et donc Edw**__**ard, Rose, Emmett et moi sommes venus avec elle.**_

_**- Ravie de te revoir Bella!**_ La salua Claire._** Si tu es encore dans les parages, me ferais-tu le plaisir de venir avec ta famille à mon mariage? C'est à Neah Bay, à quinze heures.**_

_**- Oh! Tu veux... que je vienne...**__** à ton mariage? **_Balbutia Bella.

_**- Pourquoi pas? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! **_Sourit Claire.

_**- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je dois d'abord avertir Edward.**_

_**- Il n'est pas là?**_ S'étonna de nouveau Leah.

_**- Hum... Non.**_ S'empourpra Bella en regardant par dessus son épaule. _**Il a ramené notre fille à la maison. En fait je suis restée avec Alice, Rosalie et...**_

_**- Tiens, tiens! Mais ce sont les peaux-rouges! **_Dit une voix qui renfrogna immédiatement Leah et Haley.

_**- Désolée...**_ mima Bella en affichant une mine contrite.

_**- Tiens, tiens! Mais c'est la pique-assiette!**_ Répondit Haley sur le même ton. _**Tu as trouvé un nouvel endroit à envahir, Jessica?**_

La jeune femme la fusilla du regard, tandis que Kayleigh revenait des toilettes avec Rachel, qui se raidit aussitôt en voyant.

_**- Et merde.**_ Grommela Rachel._** Elle fout quoi ici, le Fléau?**_

_**- Quoi? C'est Jessica Stanley?**_ Demanda Kayleigh, paniquée.

_**- On dirait que tout le monde dans votre misérable Réserve conna**__**ît mon histoire... **_Rugit Jessica.

_**- Viens, Jess, on s'en va,**_ tenta de la convaincre Bella en lui tirant le bras.

_**- Ravale ta bile sur ma Réserve, pauvre tâche, **_grogna Leah. _**Et si tu veux tout savoir, cette **__**jeune fille, là**_ – reprit-elle en pointant Kayleigh du doigt alors que celle-ci lui faisait signe de se taire – _**c'est ma future belle-sœur.**_

Jessica se figea avant de commencer à trembler, ivre de rage. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Seth et ne supportait pas qu'il l'ait laissé tomber, bien qu'il lui ait tout expliqué sur ses raisons et qu'il ait souhaité rester ami avec elle.

_**- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a largué? **_Cracha-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

_**- Je te demande pardon?**_ S'offusqua Kayleigh.

_**- Non mais regarde-toi! Tu es tellement banale, sans aucune classe...**_

_**- Dit la fille he**__**rpétique dont on voit la culotte sans qu'elle n'ait à se baisser,**_ ironisa Haley.

_**- La ferme, Ugly Betty.**_ Répliqua Jessica, hargneuse.

_**- Elle a dit quoi, la?**_ S'énerva Haley.

_**- Allons-y Jessica! **_Insista Bella. _**Rosalie! Alice! Aidez-moi!**_

_**- Écoute Bella, blondasse, av**__**ant que je ne te colle un pain. **_Tempêta Leah.

_**- Essaye un peu, grosse vache! **_Vociféra Jessica.

Leah vit rouge. Elle était à son cinquième mois de grossesse et se vexait assez rapidement lorsque l'on parlait de son poids. Elle se leva et lança son poing en direction de Jessica. Cette dernière fut plus rapide qu'elle et se baissa prestement. Le poing de Leah atterri directement sur le nez de la pauvre Rosalie, venue en renfort.

_**- Oh pardon! **_S'excusa Leah.

_**- Encore toi! **_pleura Rosalie en se tenant le nez.

_**- Désolée, c'est pas toi que je...**_

Leah ne finit pas sa phrase, se baissant à son tour pour esquiver la droite de Jessica, qui ne manqua pas la malheureuse future mariée.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa cependant que Claire se relevait, furibonde, se tenant l'œil gauche.

_**- Oh... Mon... Dieu...**_ souffla Rachel.

_**- Mon œil!**_ Se lamenta Claire_**. Elle m'a frappée à l'**__**œil**__**!**_

_**- Oh... Mon... Dieu... **_répéta Rachel, horrifiée.

_**- Je vais être horrible à mon mariage à cause de toi!**_

_**- Oh... Mon... Dieu... Elle va péter un plomb,**_ renchérit Kim

_**- La SAL**__**OPE! **_Hurla Claire en se ruant sur Jessica. _**Tu vas me le payer!**_

_**- Attends-moi, Claire! **_Ajouta Haley en sautant elle aussi sur Jessica, mais qui, une fois encore, dérapa et frappa Rosalie.

La sulfureuse blonde ne se laissa pas faire et prit part au combat, bientôt suivie par Alice qui reçut un coup de la part de Jessica, et de Bella qui, elle, prenait des coups en essayant de séparer tout le monde. Kayleigh plongea sur Jessica elle aussi, et la bagarre s'amplifia à un point tel que le gérant du club dut appeler la police.

**********

Claire, les deux yeux gonflés et la bouche en sang faisait les cent pas dans la cellule, alors que Leah et Emily tentaient de la rassurer.

_**- C'est la plus belle soirée que j'ai passé depuis des lustres! **_S'amusa Jessica, elle aussi enfermée avec les autres femmes, de même que Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

_**- La ferme, crétine!**_ Gronda Haley._** Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en crise, là?**_

_**- En crise! Laisse-moi rire!**_ Renifla dédaigneusement Jessica.

_**- Arrête, Jess.**_ La réprimanda péniblement Bella. _**La fill**__**e que tu as agressée va se marier demain...**_

_**- Enfin, si on sort d'ici.**_ S'affligea Kim qui se tenait la joue tuméfiée.

_- Oh!_ _**Oh!**_ _**OH!**_ S'écria Jessica, se rendant compte de la situation de Claire.

_**- J'annule tout! **_Déclara Claire, le visage strié de larmes.

_**- Quoi?**_ S'insurgèrent toutes les jeunes femmes présentes dans la cellule.

_**- J'annule. Tout. **_Répéta Claire.

_**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! **_S'offusqua Rachel. _**Après tous les efforts que tu as **__**faits**__** pour que ce mariage ressemble à celui de tes rêves...**_

_**- Justement! **_Répliqua Claire en haussant le ton. _**Mon mariage devrait être parfait et ce ne sera certainement pas le cas, à cause de cette traînée incapable de passer à autre chose!**_

_**- On se calme, gamine.**_ Attaqua Jessica. _**A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te frappe l'autre œil?**_

_**- Approch**__**e-toi à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage et je te jure qu'enceinte ou non je te ferai ravaler ton extrait de naissance. **_Rugit Leah en brandissant un poing vengeur.

_**- Avec un peu de maquillage je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera! **_Tenta de rassurer Kayleigh.

_**- Oui, je suis experte en maquillage. Je pourrais sûrement t'aider! **_Proposa Alice.

_**- Regardez-moi!**_ Se désola Claire. _**Je suis affreuse! Quil ne voudra pas épouser une fille sortie tout droit du musée des horreurs!**_ _**Et il déteste le maquillage... Il se rendra forcément compte de quelque chose...**_

_**- En plus, on ne se maquille pas pour un mariage traditionnel,**_ajouta tristement Haley.

_**- Alors j'annule tout. **_Redit Claire. _**Quil ne voudra jamais de moi... Pas comme ça...**_

Emily vint rejoindre la jeune femme en l'enlaça.

_**- Claire, ma puce, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Quil est fou de toi, et il a attendu un an et demi avant de décrocher son premier rendez-vous avec toi. Il t'a demandé en mariage alors qu'il est celui des frères Black qui en avait le plus peur...**_

_**- Oh ça je peux te le confirmer,**_ gloussa Lucy._** Un jour il y a eu le mariage de ma tante à la Push et Quil était en**__**core là avec les autres. J'étais dingue de lui à cette époque**_ – Claire fronça les sourcils et Lucy rit de plus belle – _**Ça m'est vite passé, rassure-toi. Après je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour le beau Jake **_– ce fut au tour de Leah de froncer les sourcils, mais cette fois Lucy déglutit, terrorisée – _**mais... Bref. J'ai reçu le bouquet de la mariée et je suis allée dire à Quil que l'année d'après ce serait à notre tour de nous marier... Il est devenu tout blanc et il s'est évanoui!**_

La cellule entière se mit à rire, même celles qui ne connaissaient pas le jeune homme essayaient de s'imaginer la scène. Voir un homme s'évanouir à l'évocation du mot mariage était évidemment hilarant.

_**- Enfin bon,**_ reprit Kayleigh. _**Emily a raison. Vous vous aimez, et la seule raison qui devra**__**it te faire annuler ton mariage serait que nous ne sortions pas ici, pas que tu ne te sentes pas assez présentable**_. Il te pousserait un troisième œil, ou tu serais défigurée entièrement, Quil t'aimerait toujours autant, et souhaiterait toujours se marier avec toi.

_**- Bien sûr, la jolie copine de Seth y connait tellement de choses, en amour! **_Ironisa Jessica.

_**- J'en sais assez pour ne pas avoir tenté de vous séparer Seth et toi alors que je savais qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments.**_ Répliqua Kayleigh, piquée au vif. _**Je n'ai pas essayé de le forcer à me choisir, parce que je le respecte et que son bonheur compte plus pour moi que n'importe quelle autre chose. Pour l'instant, il m'a choisie, moi.**_

_**- Pour l'instant, comme tu dis**_. Intervint sèchement Jessica. _**Il se lassera sûrement et reviendra vers moi en rampant.**_

_**- Jessica...**_ soupirèrent de concert Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

_**- Je parie que tu n'attends que ça, pimbêche!**_ Rugit Haley. _**Seulement je connais Seth. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mon **__**meilleur ami s'est intéressé à toi, mais...**_

_**- Ça suffit, Haley.**_ Lui intima Kayleigh. _**Elle souffre, ça se voit. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.**_

_**- Merci, **_souffla Jessica, reconnaissante._** Je... je crois que...**_

_**- Il faut que je sorte d'ici!**_ S'époumona Claire en secouant la porte de toutes ses forces._** Je dois me marier demain!**_

_**- On se calme, ma p'tite. **_Tonna l'officier de police._** Vous avez mis un sacré bazar dans ce club, et le propriétaire a porté plainte.**_

_**- On réparera les dégâts, **_promit Bella. _**L'une d'entre nous**__** est enceinte et une autre doit se marier... Il faut nous laisser appeler quelqu'un, s'il vous plait.**_

L'officier soupira bruyamment, résigné.

_**- Un seul appel pour toutes alors.**_ Céda-t-il.

Le soulagement des jeunes femmes fut de courte durée. Elles frémirent toutes lorsqu'Alice posa la question essentielle.

_**- On appelle qui?**_

_**- Quil ne doit pas me voir, **_s'affola Claire.

_**- Edward ne sera pas très content si je dois le lever à cette heure, et je ne veux pas que ma fille vienne dans un poste.**_ Murmura Bella.

_**- Et Charlie? **_S'enquit Jessica.

_**- Ce serait encore pire. Le connaissant, il serait capable de me laisser ici...**_

_**- Pas besoin que Seth soit au courant de notre altercation, **_décréta Kayleigh._** Il va se sentir coupable pour rien...**_

_**- Jake va me tuer... Hors de question que je l'appelle. S'il sait que je me suis battue dans mon état, il va piquer une crise.**_

_**- Je confirme...**_ dit Haley. _**Je n'appellerai pas Embry non plus. Il est encore trop faible, et il risque de le dire à Seth et à Jake.**_

_**- Emmett se moquerait de moi, **_grogna Rosalie. _**J**__**'ai pas envie de me faire chambrer encore cinq ans...**_

_**- J'aurais bien appelé Jasper, mais il n'est pas dans le coin! **_Ajouta Alice en haussant les épaules.

_**- Jared va cafter... **_assura nonchalamment Kim,

_**- Ne me regardez pas, je n'appellerai pas Paul.**_ Renifla Rachel. _**N'oubliez pas qu'on leur a dit de ne pas se battre et on a fait quoi, nous? Han han... Paul ne bougera pas.**_

Leah et Haley regardèrent Emily avec un sourire insistant.

_**- Je suppose que je dois appeler Sam?**_ Sourcilla cette dernière.

_**- Ce serait gentil de ta**__** part!**_ Minauda Leah.

_**- N'espère pas que je lui en dise plus que le nécessaire...**_

_**- On sait toutes que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ton mari.**_

_**- EX- mari,**_ rectifia Emily.

_**- Donc tu as envie de le voir,**_ en conclut Bella.

_**- Hum...**_ se renfrogna Emily. _**Je ne ressens plus rien pour Sam.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi tu l'évites à ce point?**_ Sourit Rachel. _**Tu n'aurais aucun problème à l'appeler si tu ne l'aimais pas encore?**_

_**- Ce... Ça n'est... C'est mon ex-mari! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi!**_

_**- C'est pas comme si c'était lui qui avait demandé le divorce! **_Reprit Claire. _**Tu dois pouvoir être capable de l'affronter, puisque c'est toi qui **__**as**__** choisis de le quitter.**_

_**- Sauf qu'Emily se demande si elle n'a pas fait une erreur depuis que Sam a**__** sauvé Embry, n'est-ce pas, Emy?**_ S'amusa Haley.

_**- Non! **_Hurla précipitamment Emily. _**Je ne ressens plus rien pour Sam!**_

_**- Alors appelle-le!**_ Insista Leah.

Emily acquiesça, vaincue.

**********

Elle frémit en entendant la voix de son ex-époux.

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Hum...Désolée de t'appeler aussi tard, Sam.**_

_**- Emily?**_

_**- J'aurai besoin que tu m'aides... Enfin, les filles et moi... Nous avons été... arrêtées ce soir à Port Angeles.**_

_**- Répète un peu?**_

_**- En fait... Hum... On a été dans un club et on a rencontré l'ex de Seth et ça a dégénéré... On s'est plus ou moins battues avec elle et on nous a arrêtées.**_

_**- C'est pas possible!**_

_**- Malheureusement, si. On nous libère à condition qu'on rembourse les dégâts, mais Bella s'en charge. Seulement il faut venir nous chercher...**_

_**- J'arrive tout de suite.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup... Au **__**fait... **_Hésita-t-elle. _**Si tu pouvais ne rien dire à Quil et aux autres... **__**Claire en a pris un sacré coup et Leah a peur des représailles de Jacob...**_

_**- Entendu, je ne dirai rien,**_ s'esclaffa-t-il.

La douceur du rire de Sam lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se sentait différente, comme à chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'il serait près d'elle, partagée entre le bonheur de le revoir et la tristesse de douter encore de lui, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Elle retourna dans la cellule, un sourire niais accroché à son visage, et informa les autres jeunes femmes que Sam arrivait dès que possible.

Ce dernier arriva une demi-heure plus tard, riant encore.

_**- Alors, les filles, on n'a pas été sages? **_Se moqua-t-il.

_**- Très drôle, Sam, **_ronchonna Claire.

_**- Mon Dieu!**_ S'écria-t-il, horrifié. _**C'était une bagarre ou un match de catch?**_

_**- Ramène-**__**nous à Neah Bay et épargne nous tes commentaires en chemin, **_râla Rachel, mécontente.

_**- Et pour les dégâts? **_Intervint le gérant du club, qui avait été prévenu par l'agent de Police.

_**Vous pr**__**éférez que je vous règle comment?**_ Demanda Bella, pleine d'assurance. _**Chèque, Espèce ou Carte Bancaire?**_

- Le gérant la dévisagea, abasourdi, pendant que Sam reconduisait les Merveilleuses et les autres à leurs voitures. Alice et Rosalie, que Claire avait appréciées durant la soirée, leur donnèrent rendez-vous au mariage du lendemain, avec Bella. Jessica s'en alla quant à elle sans mot dire.

_**- L'une de vous serait-elle capable de conduire le van?**_ questionna Sam.

_**- Je m'y colle! **_Claironna Kayleigh.

_**- J'ai besoin de m'a**__**llonger,**_ déclara Leah en faisant un clin d'œil à son beau-frère.

_**- Tu veux que je te ramène?**_

_**- Non, non. Je préfère rester avec les filles. **_S'empressa de dire Leah.

_**- Mais si tu t'allonges on n'aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde! **_S'affligea faussement Haley.

_**- Je veux bien raccompagner la personne qui se dévoue pour laisser sa place. **_Affirma Sam en souriant, sachant que les filles s'arrangeraient pour qu'Emily soit cette personne.

Effectivement, les compagnes des frères Black se tournèrent toutes vers son ex-épouse, qui soupira d'agacement.

_**- Ça se paiera,**_ grommela Emily en fusillant sa cousine du regard.

**********

Dans la voiture de Sam qui l'emmenait à Neah Bay, Emily essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. Claire avait accepté à contrecœur de l'accompagner, mais elle s'était endormie aussitôt après qu'il ait démarré.

_**- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé, Mily. **_Débuta Sam afin de rompre le silence.

_**- Les filles avaient peur des réactions de leur compagnons, alors... **_expliqua Emily, gênée.

_**- Vous aur**__**iez pu appeler Sue! **_Répliqua-t-il.

_**- C'est vrai... **_acquiesça-t-elle._** Seulement...**_

_**- Vous redoutiez sa réaction aussi?**_

_**- Non, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. En entendant les filles parler chacune de l'homme avec qui elles vivaient, j'ai...**_

_**- Oui?**_ Insista-t-il.

_**- Quand mon**__** tour est venu, j'ai pensé à toi, **_avoua-t-elle, confuse.

Sam se fendit d'un immense sourire sans détourner son attention de la route, et le cœur d'Emily manqua un battement.

_**- Tu sais quoi? Je me suis réconcilié pour de bon avec Embry, ce soir! **_Claironna-t-il afin d'éviter l'embarras d'Emily.

_**- Oh, c'est vrai? **_S'étonna-t-elle. _**Je suis très heureuse pour toi! Tu dois être aux anges, toi qui **__**espérais**__** renouer avec tes frères...**_

_**- Je le suis...**_ opina-t-il. _**Seulement je sens que Jake a encore du mal à me faire confian**__**ce...**_

_**- Laisse-lui encore du temps**_. Le réconforta-t-elle. _**Jacob est un peu long à la détente, et **__**v**__**otre différend date de plusieurs années. Ça viendra, je n'en doute pas**_.

_**- Tu me manques toujours autant, Mily.**_ Confessa-t-il soudain en fixant droit devant lui, la gorge nouée.

_**- Sam, je...**_

_**- Laisse-**__**moi parler, s'il te plait. **_L'interrompit-il. _**J'aurais beau te répéter que j'ai fait des erreurs et que je les regrette, ça ne changera rien à notre situation, même si tu me crois. Je t'ai laissé me quitter sans me battre, **__**pensant que tu m'étais acquise et que tu me reviendrais sans qu'on aille jusqu'au divorce, et je me suis trompé. Je vis avec cette torture permanente dans mon esprit. Je me dis que si je n'avais pas été aussi borné, je n'aurais pas perdu l'amour de ma vie.**_

Emily hoqueta devant la force des mots de son ex-mari, et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sam en profita pour continuer.

_**- A un moment je me suis dit que je ferais tout pour te reconquérir, que je me mettrai à genoux devant toi jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et que tu me reprennes, mais j'ai finalement compris que cela ne servait à rien. J'ai réalisé que tu étais bien mieux sans moi. Tu es plus épanouie, plus vivante et plus rayonnante. Je n'ai fait que te priver de ta famille et de tes rêves, de la Push, de tout ce que tu aimais... Je ne t'ai jamais mérité, Mily. Je n'ai jamais mérité ton amour, j'étais bien trop égoïste et j'en suis conscient, à présent.**_

Emily eut un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Sam parler avec autant de conviction et de tristesse. Ils arrivèrent à la frontière de la Réserve Makah lorsqu'il finit son monologue.

_**- Je me suis résigné à te laisser partir et vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. J'espère simplement que tu seras enfin heureuse un jour. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite car je t'aime plus que tout et que seul ton bonheur m'importe.**_

_**- Sam..**_. bredouilla Emily.

_**- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, Mily.**_ Sourit-il tristement. _**Tu ne me dois rien. Moi, au contraire, je te dois tout. Tu as été à l'origine des plus beaux moments de**__** ma vie, et tu l'as illuminé comme jamais. Rien n'est pareil sans toi. Même la joie de retrouver un semblant de famille avec tous mes frères, bien que Jake ait encore du mal à m'accepter, n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu m'as apporté. Je prie toujour**__**s pour que tu m'accepte**__**s**__** de nouveau dans ta vie, mais si cela n'arrive jamais, je tenais quand même à te remercier pour tout.**_

_**- Non, ne fais pas ça...**_ sanglota-t-elle.

_**- Ne pas faire quoi?**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.**_

_**- Non, tu n'**__**as rien fait, **_concéda-t-il en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison des parents d'Emily. _**Rien à part m'aimer de tout ton cœur et m'accorder ta confiance. J'ai été bête de ne pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et de ne pas avoir pu l'honorer, mais ce qui est **__**fait est fait. C'est toi qui es exceptionnelle.**_

Au moment où Emily, émue aux larmes, se penchait vers Sam afin de l'embrasser, laissant tomber toutes ses barrières après le discours qu'il venait de tenir, Claire se réveilla.

_**- Nous sommes arrivés? **_Demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Emily se raidit, reprenant ses esprits, et sortit précipitamment de la voiture afin de mettre un peu plus de distance entre son ex-mari et elle.

_**- Oui, vous y êtes. **_Répondit Sam dans un souffle. _**Veille bien sur elle, Mily, qu'elle soi**__**t le plus en forme possible pour demain.**_

_**- Oui... Bonne nuit, Sam. **_Murmura Emily en aidant Claire à sortir du véhicule. _**Fais attention sur la route...**_

_**- C'est promis, **_fit-il en démarrant en trombe.

_**- J'ai tout entendu.**_ Chuchota Claire.

_**- Tu ne dormais pas?**_ S'exclama Emily.

La future mariée secoua la tête.

_**- Je sais que tu allais l'embrasser, et il m'a paru bon d'intervenir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas**__**, tante Emy.**_

_**- Non, ma chérie. Tu as bien fait.**_

_**- Je te connais, ses paroles t'ont touchées, mais tu n'es pas encore prête. Demain tu l'aurais peut-être regretté et tu te serais éloignée de lui. Sam a beau être déroutant, il ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause d'une désillusion.**_

_**- Tu as raison... Je suis perdue, là...**_ soupira Emily.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin d'effacer cette soirée de son esprit, bien que les mots de Sam continuaient à résonner dans sa tête, et emmena sa nièce à l'intérieur.

**********

Emily eut du mal à dormir, cogitant pendant des heures. Elle pesait le pour et le contre et se demandait si elle pouvait donner une autre chance à Sam, comme tout le monde le lui avait conseillé. Elle se doutait que ce soudain revirement de toute la famille avait pour origine le don de moelle de son ex-mari qui, par ce geste, avait sauvé la vie d'Embry, mais sa raison l'empêchait de suivre ce que son cœur lui dictait. Elle ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle déception.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaisse sa situation et qui soit assez honnête avec elle pour ne pas la persuader de replonger dans mes bras de Sam pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne en qui elle avait une confiance absolue. Elle fondit en larmes lorsque Jacob décrocha.

_**- Jake, je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais j'ai besoin d'aide...**_

_**- Emily? **_S'affola-t-il.

_**- Leah va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que... Je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre, et tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de me confier...**_

_**- Oh, bien sûr, ma belle... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**_

_**- J'ai vu Sam et...**_

_**- Et ça t'a chamboulé, c'est ça?**_

_**- Oui...**_

_**- Emy, tout le monde sait que Sam meurt d'envie d'être avec toi, et tout le monde sait aussi que je lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour Embry, et en quelque sorte je lui en dois une belle... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être de bon conseil... J'aimerais te protéger avant tout... Enfin, c'est une situation assez bizarre, tu comprends?**_

_**- Je m'en doutais..**_. soupira-t-elle. _**Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu seras sincère avec moi. C'est pour ça que je t**__**'ai appelé, et je n'ai pas eu tort jusqu'à présent.**_

_**- Si je veux être le plus franc possible avec toi, je te dirai qu'il est fou de toi. J'en suis persuadé. Mais ce que Sam ressent ne compte pas. C'est toi qui dois savoir ce que tu veux...**_

_**- Justement, je ne **__**sais pas**_. Précisa Emily._** Il m'a dit tellement de choses... Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou pas, et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir une nouvelle fois.**_

_**- Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu y verras plus clair demain, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promets qu'on en reparlera au mariage.**_

_**- Merci de ne pas chercher à m'influencer, Jake.**_

_**- Je t'en prie. Passe une bonne nuit, et... Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi Sam est venu vous voir, ce soir?**_

_**- Leah va bien, c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi ce s**__**oir, Jacob Black**_. Gronda-t-elle.

Il rit avant de raccrocher, et Emily, soulagée d'avoir pu confier ses angoisses à quelqu'un, trouva enfin le sommeil.


	30. Chapitre 29 Mariage Traditionnel

La journée du lendemain fut riche en émotions.

Le visage de Claire avait beaucoup dégonflé. Sa lèvre fendue et ses yeux au beurre noir n'étaient pas trop visibles.

Les autres filles n'avaient presque rien.

_**- Encore une chance qu'on ait la peau mate! **_S'extasia Claire, soulagée.

_**- Et qu'on n'ait pas eu de dent cassée! **_Renchérit Kim.

Seule Leah se sentait mal, le stress de la nuit d'hier se répercutant sur sa santé fragile, elle avait eu des contractions toute la nuit et en début de matinée. Kayleigh lui ordonna de s'allonger en attendant qu'elles se calment, ce que la jeune femme fit sans broncher, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille.

Les garçons arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, en tenue traditionnelle. Quil fut le seul à ne pas être autorisé à voir sa compagne.

Ils furent tous épouvantés en apprenant ce qui était arrivé aux filles pendant la cérémonie, mais l'effroi laissa vite la place à l'amusement en constatant qu'elles n'avaient rien de grave.

_**- C'est pas drôle! **_Gémit Rachel, qui avait encore des courbatures.

_**- Oh que si ça l'est! **_Contra Paul, hilare. _**Nos soirées ont été inversées!**_

_**- Comment ça? **_S'intéressa Kim.

_**- On a fait des trucs de filles toute la soirée. **_Se lamenta Jared.

_**- Il ne manquait plus que le masque à l'argile et la séance de manucure, et on se serait cru à un pyjama party! **_Gloussa Embry.

_**- Et vous, vous preniez du bon temps en boîte, et en plus y a eu de la bagarre! C'est pas juste!**_ Geignit Seth.

_**- La ferme, microbe!**_ Grogna Leah. _**C'est de ta faute, si on s'est battues!**_

_**- J'ai mal entendu... **_intervint Jacob, le visage sévère. _**Leah Dove Clearwater Black, aurais-tu dit ''on'' par hasard?**_

_**- Oh, oh...**_ marmonna-t-elle.

_**- Je peux tout t'expliquer, Jake! **_La défendit Haley.

_**- T'as intérêt... **_gronda-t-il.

Après l'exposé d'Haley – un peu édulcoré, car elle omit volontairement de dire à Jacob que son épouse avait été celle qui avait déclenché la bagarre, ainsi que son implication pendant toute la durée du combat – Jacob préféra croire sa belle-sœur et laissa son épouse tranquille.

_**- Je t'en dois une, Hale, l**_a remercia discrètement Leah.

_**- Ça tombe bien! Tu pourras me dire le sexe du bébé, maintenant!**_ Jubila Haley tandis que son amie se décomposait.

_**- Très bien... **_céda Leah. _**Après tout, tu seras sa marraine, alors...**_

_**- Tu plaisantes? C'est moi la marraine?**_ Sautilla Haley. _**Oh! Merci merci merci!!! Alors, j'aurais un filleul ou une filleule?**_

_**- Une...**_ chuchota Leah.

_**- UNE FILLE! **_S'exclama Haley si fort que les autres se retournèrent. Jacob fronça les sourcils.

_**- Un secret, hein? **_Railla ce dernier en secouant la tête. _**Lee, Lee, Lee!**_

_**- J'ai des tas de prénoms de fille à te conseiller!**_ Commença Haley, survoltée. _**Et puis, il va falloir qu'on la surveille pour que les fashion-victimes ne la fassent pas ressembler à une lolita dès la naissance! Ma filleule ne portera pas de rose, je te l'interdis formellement! Oh, j'allais oublier! Il faudra lui apprendre à cuisiner, parce que ma mère ne m'a jamais montré, à moi, et regarde ce que ça a donné!**_

**********

Pendant que Leah calmait les ardeurs de la future marraine de son enfant, Jacob prit Emily à part afin de lui parler calmement, avant le début de la cérémonie. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture et lui répété mot pour mot tout ce que son ex-mari.

_**- Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... **_dit Jacob, ébahi. _**J'aurais jamais cru que Sam puisse renoncer à toi comme ça...**_

_**- Tu crois qu'il a dit ça pour me faire retomber dans ses bras?**_

_**- Non... Quand il est rentré, il nous a dit de laisser tomber nos tentatives de te faire céder...**_

_**- Parce que vous essayiez?**_

_**- T'as jamais remarqué que les autres exagéraient quand ils parlaient de Sam devant toi? Celle qui était la plus partante, c'était Lee!**_ Pouffa-t-il.

_**- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter... **_grommela-t-elle.

_**- Toujours est-il que je crois qu'il est sérieux,**_ reprit Jacob. _**Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une sacrée preuve d'amour, d'abandonner de cette manière.**_

_**- Sûrement...**_ concéda-t-elle, pensive.

_**- Tout dépend de toi, Emy. Il ne se mêlera plus de ta vie à moins que tu le laisse y entrer, et franchement, je trouve ça dommage de ne pas le faire...**_

_**- quoi? **_Hurla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

_**- Tu sais que je n'aime pas plus Sam que ça, et ça me coûte de le dire. Écoute ton cœur, c'est tout ce que je te conseille. Ne tarde pas trop non plus, tu risques de passer à côté du bonheur de le retrouver. Penses-y en ton âme et conscience et sérieusement, que tu ne regrettes ni le laisser rentrer à New-York sans jamais chercher à le revoir, ni de revivre avec lui si c'est ce que tu as décidé.**_

A ces mots, Jacob embrassa la joue d'Emily et retourna rejoindre Quil, la laissant sous le choc. Elle savait que son ex beau-frère avait entièrement raison. Elle seule devait prendre la décision, en connaissant parfaitement les sentiments de Sam envers elle. Elle se donnait le reste de la journée afin de parler à son ex-époux.

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Quil fut littéralement ébloui en apercevant Claire en tenue traditionnelle s'avancer devant lui auprès du chaman de la Tribu Makah. Il ne se rendit même pas compte des séquelles de la bagarre avec Jessica Stanley sur le visage de sa belle, et Claire se sentit bête d'avoir songé à annuler leur union en voyant l'adoration avec laquelle son fiancé la regardait.

Elle fut comblée lorsque Quil lui noua le bracelet au poignet, bien qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il était fait par son père et non par lui.

_**- Jake m'a dit à quel point tu étais malheureux de ne pas réussir à le faire, mais que tu as essayé toute la nuit.**_ Lui chuchota-t-elle alors. _**Savoir que tu étais prêt à tout pour me contenter et que tu as fait tant d'effort pour moi me rend dix fois plus heureuse que si tu avais réussi ce bracelet du premier coup.**_

Quil fut bouleversé par les paroles de sa promise et ne put retenir une larme.

Ils accomplirent l'échange rituel de paniers, remplis avec soin par Jacob pour Quil et Emily pour Claire, et affirmèrent chacun leur tour leur désir de ne former qu'un à partir de ce jour.

Les paroles du chaman remuèrent l'assemblée, réunie autour du couple en formant une ronde. La prière prononcée avait été choisie par Claire, sur les conseils de Leah.

**********

_Désormais vous ne sentirez plus la pluie,_

_Car chacun d'entre vous sera l'abri de l'autre._

_Désormais vous ne sentirez plus le froid,_

_car chacun d'entre vous sera la chaleur de l'autre._

_Désormais il n'y aura plus de solitude,_

_car chacun d'entre vous sera le compagnon de l'autre._

_Maintenant vous êtes deux, mais une seule vie s'offre à vous._

_Traitez-vous l'un l'autre avec respect, et rappelez vous souvent ce qui vous a réuni._

_Donnez la plus haute priorité à la tendresse, la douceur et la gentilles que votre relation mérite._

_Lorsque la frustration, la difficulté et la peur assailliront votre relation,_

_comme elle menace chaque relation à un moment ou à un autre,_

_Rappelez-vous de vous concentrer sur ce qui est vrai entre vous,_

_et pas seulement sur ce qui paraît faux._

_De cette manière vous surmonterez les tempêtes,_

_Lorsque les nuages cacheront la face du soleil dans vos vies,_

_rappelant ainsi que même si vous le perdez de vue pendant un instant,_

_le soleil est toujours présent._

_Et si chacun d'entre vous prend la responsabilité_

_de la qualité de votre vie commune,_

_elle sera marquée par l'abondance et la joie._

_Puisse la beauté vous entourer tous deux dans votre voyage_

_à travers les années._

_Puisse la joie être votre compagne de toujours._

_Allez maintenant dans votre lieu de résidence_

_afin d'entrer dans les jours de votre vie commune,_

_Et puissent vos jours être bons et longs sur Terre._

**********

Jacob et Leah se sourirent pendant le discours du chaman, heureux d'avoir pu entendre ces mots qui signifiaient énormément pour eux pour leurs familles respectives. C'était la prière qui avait été lue lors du double mariage de Billy et Sara Black et d'Harry et Sue Clearwater.

Emily fit entrer Hannah dans le cercle, tenant dans ses mains trois plumes. Une du cygne, symbolisant l'union de ses parents, une de poule, représentant la famille qu'ils formaient tous les trois, et une de colombe, gage d'amour et de paix dans leur foyer désormais reconnu devant les Esprits.

Quil souleva sa fille de terre et embrassa son épouse dès que le chaman les présenta comme faisant partie de la lignée des Black pour l'éternité, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Les jeunes mariés reçurent les félicitations de leur famille et de leurs amis, ainsi que de la tribu Makah et d'une partie de la tribu Quileute, venue assister aux réjouissances.

Quil fondit en larmes dans les bras de Jacob et d'Embry.

_**- Tu regrettes déjà de t'être marié, frangin? **_Le taquina Jacob.

_**- Pas du tout! **_Sanglota Quil. _**Mais quand j'ai demandé à Claire de m'épouser, jamais je n'aurais cru que mes petits frères seraient là pour partager le jour le plus important de ma vie. Ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas!**_

_**- A nous aussi,**_ répliqua Embry, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- C'est grâce à toi, Embry,**_ lui dit Quil. _**C'est toi qui as fait le premier pas et qui nous a permis de nous retrouver... Si tu ne m'avais pas invité à ton mariage... Claire, Haley et Leah s'entendent tellement bien... Merci...**_

_**- C'est toi qui as décidé de venir à mon mariage, **_rectifia Embry._** Et pendant les vacances en Floride...**_

_**- Moi, je dis que c'est le destin. Tu n'aurais pas pu te marier sans nous de toute façon. **_Renifla Seth en enlaçant gaiement les trois gaillards.

_**- C'est pas faux,**_ renchérit Jacob._** J'ai du mal à réaliser... Quil, marié... Ça fait bizarre!**_

_**- M'en parle pas! **_Gloussa Quil.

_**- On veut un câlin, nous aussi! **_Se plaignirent en chœur Jared et Paul.

_**- Vous n'avez qu'à venir, les gonzesses! **_S'esclaffa Jacob.

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et se joignirent aux embrassades.

_**- Il est où, Sam le magnifique?**_ S'enquit Quil, à moitié étouffé par ses frères et Seth.

_**- Oh! je crois qu'il a autre chose en vue pour l'instant, **_s'amusa Jacob.

_**- ENFIN! **_Clama la voix de Claire._** TANTE EMY, T'EN AS MIS DU TEMPS!**_

Les frères se lâchèrent et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Sam libérer Emily de ses bras qui rougissait furieusement.

_**- YOUPI!**_ Sautilla Jared. _**C'est reparti entre eux!**_

_**- On dirait bien,**_ sourit Jacob.

Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Emily qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Sam s'aperçut de l'échange entre les deux et sourit à son tour à son frère, convaincu qu'il y était pour beaucoup dans la décision de son aimée de lui redonner une chance.

La cérémonie laissa place à la fête, et Jacob discutait avec Quil au sujet de son bébé à venir.

_**- J'ai la trouille, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... **_se confia Jacob.

_**- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée, g**_loussa son grand frère. Lorsque _**Claire m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais complètement paniqué. On n'avait fini nos études, et on vivait encore chez ses parents... Je ne te raconte pas la tête de beau-papa quand il a su que j'avais mis sa précieuse fille enceinte. J'ai du rester chez un ami pendant deux semaines...**_

Jacob se fendit d'un rire bruyant.

_**- Te moques pas, Claire a failli finir mère célibataire... En tout cas, j'ai pas arrêté de stresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle naisse, et là... Mon monde a changé. J'ai su que je ferai tout ce que pourrai pour protéger ma choupinette, et jusqu'à présent, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.**_

_**- Et si je suis un mauvais père?**_ S'inquiéta Jacob.

_**- De nous tous, vous devez bien être le couple le plus responsable. **_Le rassura Quil en lui tapotant l'épaule._** Je n'ai aucune crainte pour ta fille. Leah et toi saurez lui donner ce qu'il faut.**_

_**- Est-ce que je peux t'enlever mon mari un moment? **_Chuchota Claire à l'oreille de son beau-frère.

_**- Bien sûr, madame Black, **_lui répondit Jacob en souriant tandis qu'il reculait.

Il laissa son frère aux soins de son épouse et partit chercher la sienne afin de l'inviter à danser.

_**- Tu veux vraiment danser avec une baleine? **_S'affligea Leah.

_**- Je ne vois pas de baleine dans le coin.**_ Rétorqua-t-il. _**La seule personne que j'ai devant les yeux est ma magnifique femme qui attend un heureux événement...**_

_**- Ouais,**_ grommela-t-elle en lui prenant la main._** Il est temps que j'accouche.**_

_**- Tu es pressée? **_S'étonna-t-il. _**Pas moi!**_

_**- C'est normal! C'est pas toi qui te payes les jambes gonflées, les envies pressantes toutes les dix minutes et les insomnies, sans parler des contractions et des sautes d'humeur!**_

_**- Ma puce, j'adore te voir enceinte. **_Répliqua-t-il. _**Quant à tout ce que tu dis, je sais que ça doit être pénible pour toi, mais tu sais aussi que c'est bien peu comparé à la merveille que tu vas nous donner...**_

_**- Tu sais parler aux femmes enceintes, Jacob Black. **_Murmura-t-elle, attendrie.

_**- Est-ce que ça mérite un bisou? **_Minauda-t-il.

_**- T'es trop bête! **_Gloussa-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son époux.

_**- Saurais-tu par hasard où sont Sam et Emily? **_Leur demanda soudain Haley, mécontente.

Aucun d'eux ne daigna répondre, préférant approfondir leur baiser.

_**- Hey! Je vous parle! **_S'impatienta Haley.

_**- Dégage, Hale. **_Marmonna Leah en ne décollant pas ses lèvres de son mari.

_**- Mais Claire va bientôt partir et il lui reste un rituel à accomplir...**_

_**- Va voir ailleurs et laisse nous tranquille!**_ Gronda Jacob, agacé.

_**- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous embrasser après... Lee! Aide-moi à retrouver Emily, ou je raconte à Jake...**_

_**- Ça va, ça va!**_ Rugit Leah en s'empressant de museler sa belle-sœur. _**On reprendra ça après, tu veux? Elle continuera à pourrir l'ambiance sinon.**_

_**- Ouais, ouais, **_sourcilla Jacob, pas dupe.

Haley et Leah se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents d'Emily, et l'épouse d'Embry allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits insolites.

_**- Ne me dis pas que... **_souffla Haley.

_**- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mily, **_résonna la voix de Sam.

_**- Tais-toi un peu et...embrasse-moi au lieu de...perdre ton temps. **_Maugréa Emily, le souffle erratique.

_**- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour... **_haleta-t-il.

_**- C'est dégueulasse! **_Grimaça Leah.

_**- Oh oui, Saaaaaaam...**_

_**- Oh non! Pitié! **_Pleurnicha Haley.

_**- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit les arrêter? **_Chuchota Leah, mal à l'aise.

_**- Tu veux rester à les écouter faire des cochonneries alors que Claire a...**_

_**- OH MON DIEU OUI! **_Gémit Emily

_**- Je veux mourir! **_Geignit Leah, écœurée.

_**- Ça suffit! **_Marmonna Haley. _**On doit les arrêter avant que....**_

_**- Vous les avez trouvés?**_

_**- Et voilà! **_S'affligea Haley, la voix basse. _**Seth ne peut pas rester plus de cinq minutes sans fourrer son nez partout...**_

_**- Pourquoi tu parles aussi bas, Hale? **_S'amusa Seth.

Haley lui intima de se taire, mais les gémissements d'Emily intriguèrent le jeune homme.

_**- Elle a quoi, Emy? Elle est malade?**_

_**- T'es vraiment bête, frangin! **_Murmura Leah._** Elle est juste...**_

Seth n'attendit pas les explications de sa sœur et rentra dans la maison à toute vitesse.

_**- Emily? Y a Claire qui...**_

Le cri d'Emily retentit simultanément avec celui de Seth.

_**- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MES YEUX!**_

Leah et Haley ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant le jeune Quileute sortir en trombe de la maison, hurlant à la mort, le visage déformé par l'effroi.

Sam et Emily suivirent de près Seth et se figèrent en apercevant les deux jeunes femmes, écroulées de rire.

_**- Vous êtes... Vous avez...**_

_**- Tout entendu! Oui! **_S'esclaffa Haley.

_**- Et vous êtes là depuis...**_

_**- Un bon moment! **_Fit Leah, à bout de souffle.

Emily se décomposa alors que Sam arborait un sourire gêné.

_**- On en plaisantera sûrement dans dix ans! **_Conclut-il, mal à l'aise.

_**- Peut-être pas Seth! Kiki sera à la diète pendant un moment, à mon avis! **_Pleura Leah, hilare.

_**- Essayez de vous rhabiller correctement et allons-y, Claire nous attend! **_Les pressa Haley, reprenant contenance.

Les deux amants suivirent son conseil et arrivèrent à temps pour voir Claire et Quil brûler le brasier qui symbolisait le début de leur vie maritale.

Seth fit tout son possible pour éviter Sam et Emily le reste de la soirée, et Jacob se rendit compte de l'embarras de son beau-frère et de sa belle-soeur.

_**- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour que Seth baisse les yeux en passant près d'Emily? **_Demanda-t-il à son épouse.

_**- Un jour, si tu es sage, je te raconterai, **_lui promit Leah.

_**- Hum... JE suis toujours sage... **_bougonna Jacob.

_**- Alors je te montrerai!**_ Lui susurra-t-elle d'une manière suggestive qui le fit perdre pied.

_**- Ils sont bel et bien ensemble, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Dans tous les sens du terme! **_Gloussa Leah.

Jacob sourit, heureux de voir un sourire flotter aux lèvres d'Emily et d'avoir réglé une partie de sa dette envers son frère.


	31. Chapitre 30 Baby Shower

Trois mois après le mariage de Quil et Claire, Leah était de retour à la Push. Elle avait été invitée par Haley et Emily à une petite fête pour le bébé qui devait poindre le mois d'après.

Jacob n'avait pas pu l'accompagner à cause de ses obligations à son travail, et Seth avait énormément de cours à rattraper.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Charlie Swan à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Il était venu l'accueillir à la place de Sue, qui avait eu un empêchement.

_**- J'ignorais que vous étiez encore proche de maman, **_s'étonna-t-elle.

_**- Elle m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service quand j'ai déposé Bella chez ta belle-sœur. **_Lui répondit Charlie, embarrassé.

_**- Oh, bien sûr... **_murmura-t-elle, n'osant pas demander au Chef Swan pourquoi sa fille n'était pas venue toute seule à la Push, de peur de paraître trop suspicieuse.

_**- Alors, c'est bientôt le grand jour? **_Dit-il soudain en chemin, afin d'engager la conversation.

_**- Dans un mois... C'est long, très long! **_Se lamenta-t-elle. _**J'aimerais que le bébé sorte maintenant...**_

_**- Bientôt tu diras le contraire! **_Sourit Charlie. _**Avec les pleurs incessants, la fatigue, les changements de couches toutes les heures et la surveillance constante pour t'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes, tu te demanderas pourquoi il n'est pas resté à l'intérieur!**_

Leah frémit, submergée par la panique et l'appréhension. Charlie, se rendant compte de l'état de la jeune femme, se confondit en excuses, arguant qu'il parlait de son expérience avec Bella, mais que tous les bébés n'étaient pas aussi malchanceux que sa fille. Il lui raconta quelques petites anecdotes sur la malchance légendaire de bébé Bella qui la dérida un peu.

**********

Arrivée à la Push, elle fut stupéfaite de voir les Six Merveilleuses au complet, avec Bella et ses belles-soeurs, dans la maison d'Haley.

_**- Surprise! **_Claironna Rachel en enlaçant Leah.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes ici? **_S'écria cette dernière.

_**- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait manquer ta Baby Shower? **_Renifla Kim, en l'enlaçant à son tour.

_**- Vous allez finir par ne plus avoir de sous, avec tous ces allers-retours ''Hawaii – la Push''!**_ Geignit Leah

_**- T'occupe pas de ça, ma belle! **_Répliqua Rachel. _**On gère!**_

_**- Coucou Leah! Il a bien poussé ton ventre! **_Sautilla Alice.

_**- Et oui, malheureusement... **_rumina Leah. _**J'ai l'air d'un ballon de baudruche!**_

_**- Mais non! **_La contredit Rosalie. _**Tu es magnifique!**_

_**- Merci, Rose,**_ souffla la future maman.

_**- Tu devrais appeler Jake, **_lui dit Haley. _**Il a déjà appelé trois fois pour savoir si tu étais bien arrivée.**_

_**- Crétin de mari trop protecteur,**_ grommela Leah en allumant son portable.

Lorsque Leah eut fini de rassurer une énième fois Jacob au sujet de son état de santé, elle retrouva Emily et Sam qui venaient d'arriver. Elle les embrassa chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir, éreintée.

_**- Alors comment se passe le déménagement, Sam? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**- Très bien!**_ Lui répondit-il, tout sourire. _**J'avoue que ça fait drôle de revenir vivre à la Push, mais ça fait aussi du bien!**_

_**- Vous avez fini votre maison?**_ Les interrogea Bella.

_**- Pas encore, mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus loin de mon Emily.**_ Déclara Sam. _**Pour l'instant on vit chez les Ateara.**_

_**- Ah, mon ancienne maison... **_Soupira Haley, nostalgique. _**Au moins elle ne sera pas détruite tout de suite!**_

_**- Comment ça, détruite?**_ S'alarma Rachel.

_**- Les parents d'Haley ont décidé de rester vivre à la Réserve Makah et ils nous ont proposé de nous loger dans la maison vide en attendant qu'on ait fini de retaper notre maison à nous,**_ expliqua Emily.

_**- Aussitôt qu'ils déménageront, mes parents ont prévu de démolir la maison pour donner la chance à une autre famille de pouvoir y habiter.**_ Précisa Haley, dépitée.

_**- Tu veux dire que le terrain des Ateara sera libre? **_S'exclama Kayleigh.

_**- Au départ, ils nous ont demandé si on était intéressés pour la racheter, mais j'avais déjà acheté un terrain un peu plus loin... **_se désola Sam.

_**- Est-ce qu'ils pourraient attendre un peu avant de démolir la maison? **_Insista Kayleigh, les yeux brillants.

_**- Et bien...**_ réfléchit Haley. _**Je peux leur demander, mais je ne vois pas...**_

_**- Je vais vous tuer! **_S'époumona Leah en fixant l'amie de son frère, tremblant de tous ses membres.

La maisonnée se tût, ne comprenant pas la soudaine saute d'humeur de la future maman.

_**- Vous aviez l'intention de nous l'annoncer quand?**_ Reprit Leah, ivre de rage, les yeux rivés sur Kayleigh.

Cette dernière recula, effrayée, cherchant à se cacher derrière l'imposante carrure de Sam.

_**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? **_Balbutia Haley.

_**- Ils veulent vivre ensemble. **_Claqua sèchement Leah.

_**- Que... QUOI?**_ S'égosilla Haley, sous le choc.

_**- Comment as-tu su? **_Bredouilla Kayleigh.

_**- Seth n'a jamais été aussi assidu en cours, il ne veut surtout pas manquer d'avoir son diplôme... Et qui dit diplôme, dit retour à la Push... Et toi, tu passes ton temps à parler de maisons abandonnées et tu veux prendre une option sur la maison des Ateara, alors que tout le monde sait que tu n'as jamais cherché à déménager de chez tes parents, même quand tu as commencé à travailler... Inutile de sortir du M.I.T. pour comprendre ce que ça signifie...**_

_**- Futée, la femme enceinte. **_Railla Rosalie, hilare.

_**- LA question que je me pose, c'est : depuis quand avez-vous prévu votre coup? **_Grogna Leah.

_**- On en a parlé le mois dernier, mais il n'y a rien d'officiel...**_ se défendit Kayleigh._** Tu sais bien que Seth ne t'aurait jamais caché quelque chose d'aussi important... Je veux juste avoir une longueur d'avance, comme ça quand il rentrera, notre relation pourra peut-être évoluer...**_

_**- Oh ma chérie! C'est merveilleux! **_S'extasia Claire en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_**- Merveilleux? MERVEILLEUX? Mais tu as bu ou quoi? On parle de Seth! Mon petit frère! C'est encore un bébé. **_Sanglota Leah.

_**- J'ai du mal à y imaginer Seth vivre en couple, mais faut pas exagérer...**_ contra Haley. _**Ton frère est un homme, et il a le droit d'emménager avec sa chère et tendre!**_

_**- Je ne vais pas te voler ton frère, Lee-Lee,**_ l'assura Kayleigh. _**Mais il faut bien qu'on s'assume un peu, non? Et maintenant que Sue est en couple avec Charlie...**_

_**- HEIN? **_S'écrièrent Bella et Leah de concert.

_**- C'est la journée des révélations, on dirait! **_S'amusa Alice.

Leah se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil imitée par son amie.

_**- Ma mère est avec...**_

_**- ...Mon père... Je n'ai rien vu venir...**_

_**- Moi non plus... Je me suis dit que je me faisais des films quand il est venu me chercher, mais...**_

_**- Et moi quand Sue est venue lui amener à manger, hier soir... Il a toujours été un mauvais cuisinier et j'ai trouvé ça gentil de sa part...**_

_**- J'y crois pas... **_murmura Leah en regardant Bella, incrédule. _**Ton père avec...**_

- … _**Ta mère... **_finit Bella en dévisageant Leah avec la même expression.

_**- Et si on commençait la fête? **_Suggéra Haley en surjouant l'entrain afin de changer de sujet.

_**- Excellente idée! **_Ajouta Kim sur le même ton.

**********

Leah n'arrivait pas à digérer les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sourire en recevant les présents pour le bébé, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob pour oublier la tristesse qui l'habitaient.

Elle savait que ce jour arriverait. Le jour où sa mère referait sa vie avec un autre homme. Le jour où son frère n'aurait plus besoin d'elle pour veiller sur lui. Elle ne pensait simplement pas que tout arriverait en même temps, et ce constat la déstabilisait plus que de raison.

Elle était heureuse que Sue ait enfin trouvé un nouveau compagnon. Elle avait vu sa mère au plus bas depuis la mort de son père et espérait qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse avec un autre homme un jour. Le fait qu'il s'agit de Charlie Swan, le père de son amie Bella, et lui-même ami de longue date de son défunt père, la réconfortait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, et son cœur se serrait au souvenir de son père, trop tôt disparu selon elle.

Ce qui la préoccupait le plus, c'était l'avenir de son petit frère.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Seth s'éloignerait aussi vite d'elle, ni qu'il fonderait sa propre famille sans elle. Elle était elle-même en train d'agrandir la sienne, mais elle ne concevait pas son univers ni celui de son enfant sans Seth à ses côtés en permanence.

Il lui manquait atrocement lorsqu'il partait en week-end à la Push pour retrouver sa mère et sa petite-amie.

Elle sortit un instant, prétextant une nausée, et se dirigea dans un coin connu de peu de monde. L'endroit ou Sam avait monté pour son petit frère une petite balançoire rudimentaire – un énorme pneu attaché à un arbre par deux cordes extrêmement résistantes – où Seth passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il était petit.

Elle le revoyait se balancer comme un fou, et entendait son rire résonner dans les bois. Elle se rappelait le jour où il avait montré à Haley et Embry son petit coin secret, comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Elle se remémorait les jours suivant la mort de leur père, où il passait son temps à se balancer en silence, pendant qu'Embry restait à côté de lui pour le soutenir, sans rien dire.

Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle ne considérait plus Seth comme son petit frère depuis très longtemps. Il était devenu une partie d'elle qu'elle refusait de laisser partir, tout comme l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant. Elle sourit en apercevant l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

_**- Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat, toi! **_Plaisanta-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

_**- Kayleigh m'a appelé.**_

_**- Le contraire m'aurait étonné... **_maugréa-t-elle

_**- Ça va aller?**_

_**- Je pense. C'est juste que...**_

_**- Je sais. Je suis désolé.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça, c'est la vie!**_

_**- J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. J'attendais l'accouchement pour pouvoir le faire, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes dans tous tes états. Je ne voulais pas te blesser...**_

_**- C'est rien, je t'assure.**_

_**- Ça s'entend à ta voix que tu souffres. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait moi-même!**_

_**- Ne parle pas de malheur! **_S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- C'est bon de t'entendre rire... **__**Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne vivra plus ensemble qu'on ne s'aimera plus autant!**_

_**- Pause! **_S'écria-t-elle. _**Il est quelle heure?**_

_**- Hum... dix sept heures trente, pourquoi?**_

_**- Note la date et l'heure pour moi.**_

_**- Quoi? T'as pété un plomb?**_

_**- Non, bêta!**_ Gloussa-t-elle. _**Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le grand Seth Clearwater vient d'avouer à sa grande sœur qu'il l'aime!**_

_**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà,**_ grommela Seth.

Leah rit. Elle l'imaginait en train de lever les yeux au ciel et de songer à ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une sœur pareille.

_**- J'ai dû être vraiment mauvais dans ma vie antérieure pour hériter d'une sœur aussi bizarre! **_Se plaignit-il.

_**- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais, Seth!**_

_**- C'est pourtant évident! Je me serais déjà jeté du haut d'une falaise ou de ton appartement si je ne te supportais pas!**_

_**- Arrête de faire de l'humour et redis-le-moi. **_Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_**- Te redire quoi?**_

_**- Seth! **_S'impatienta-t-elle.

_**- Ça va, ça va! **_Ronchonna-t-il. _**Je t'aime!**_

Le cœur de Leah se réchauffa. Elle se demandait comment ces trois petits mots, venant de son frère, qui plus était, pouvaient lui faire autant de bien.

_**- Encore! **_Sourit-elle.

_**- T'es en manque ou quoi?**_ La taquina Seth

_**- Je suis enceinte, et tu veux m'abandonner. **_Minauda-t-elle.

_**- T'es d'une mauvaise foi!**_ Pouffa son petit frère. _**Très bien. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Je t'aime, Lee. Et ça me fait beaucoup de peine de ne bientôt plus habiter avec toi, mais je ne t'abandonne pas. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, tout comme je sais que tu seras là pour moi. Et puis, j'ai un petit bébé à surveiller pour qu'il ne tourne pas mal!**_

_**- Merci, frangin.**_

_**- De rien, frangine! Maintenant, file chez Haley ou elle va faire la gueule!**_

Leah raccrocha et suivit les conseils de Seth. Elle entendait les rires de ses amies et la musique qui résonnait dans tous les environs.

**********

A mi-chemin, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter. Une douleur lancinante au niveau de son bas ventre, semblable à une contraction, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se sentit étrange, comme si elle fondait sur elle. Une sensation de chaud envahit son entrejambe.

Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de l'horrible réalité : elle venait de perdre les eaux.

_**- Haley! **_S'époumona-t-elle, incapable d'avancer. _**Emily! Venez vite!**_

Elle attendit un moment, secouée par de nouvelles contractions. Mais personne ne vint.

_**- Quelqu'un peut m'aider? **_Clama-t-elle de nouveau. _**S'il vous plait! Aidez-moi!**_

Rien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit son téléphone portable. Sa vue était trouble, elle n'y voyait rien. Elle ne put qu'appuyer deux fois sur le bouton d'appel, espérant que le dernier numéro qu'elle avait composé puisse l'aider à contacter sa meilleure amie.

Ce fut son mari qu'elle entendit.

_**- Jake! **_Hurla-t-elle, affolée. _**Je suis dehors et personne ne m'entend, j'ai perdu les eaux...**_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'épouvanta-t-il. _**Personne n'est avec toi?**_

_**- J'avais besoin de... C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE ME FAIRE DES REPROCHES, MEC! LE BEBE ARRIVE! APPELLE... HALEY... JE DOIS... HOPITAL.**_

_**- D'accord ma puce. Respire. Je téléphone à Haley.**_

Une autre contraction lui coupa le souffle. Elle désespérait qu'Haley entende quoi que ce soit avec le bruit qui provenait de la musique poussée à fond.

_Relève-toi, Leah..._ s'exhorta-t-elle. _Fais-le pour ta fille. Relève-toi et avance._

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de joindre le geste à la parole mais n'y réussit pas.

_Debout, Leah!_ Se morigéna-t-elle.

Rien n'y fit, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un hurlement terrifiant.

_Non..._

Son téléphone sonna, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de décrocher.

_**- C'est toi, Jacob?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Haley, mais j'ai appelé Embry. Il arrive tout de suite.**_

_**- J'ai peur, mon amour... **_sanglota Leah.

_**- Je reste avec toi au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. **_Décréta Jacob.

_**- Merci...**_

_**- Tiens bon, ma puce.**_

_**- Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît**_. Le supplia-t-elle.

Jacob s'exécuta. Cinq minutes plus tard la musique provenant de la maison d'Haley s'interrompit. Deux minutes après l'arrêt de la musique, Embry et Sam retrouvèrent Leah qui essayait de contrôler sa respiration, aidée au téléphone par son mari.

Embry prit le téléphone des mains de la future mère.

_**- C'est bon Jake. On l'emmène à l'hôpital.**_

Sam la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Embry partait chercher la voiture. L'ancien fiancé de Leah la déposa sur la banquette arrière, ou son demi-frère s'assit afin de mieux la surveiller, et démarra en trombe.

* * *

_Bientôt la fin! _

_Encore deux chapitres avant l'épilogue!_

_Je sais, c'est triste, c'est dur pour moi aussi! _

_Mais rassurez-vous, vous retrouverez bientôt Jacob, Leah et les autres dans les deux prequels que j'ai prévu de faire!_

_En attendant, laissez-moi des commentaires!_

_Leilani_


	32. Chapitre 31 Accouchement

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration, bien que je sache déja ce que je devais faire. _

_Ecrire un accouchement quand la mère est consciente, c'est pas de la tarte!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Jacob faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, attendant la réponse de la compagnie aérienne auprès de qui il avait demandé un billet pour Port Angeles.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur. Il n'y a aucun billet pour Port Angeles avant demain soir.**_

_**- Vous plaisantez?**_ S'écria-t-il. Ja_**mais personne ne va à Port Angeles hormis pendant les vacances!**_

_**- Il faut croire que ce week-end, tout le monde a décidé de vous imiter! **_Répliqua l'hôtesse.

_**- Vous ne comprenez pas, mademoiselle. Ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher de notre premier enfant, au moment où nous parlons, et elle se trouve dans les environs de Port Angeles. Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen la rejoindre rapidement.**_

_**- Je suis vraiment navrée,**_ répondit l'hôtesse._** Il n'y a pas de place avant demain. Félicitations pour votre bébé.**_

_**- Ouais c'est ça.**_ Grogna Jacob en raccrochant subitement.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre sa voiture pour rejoindre Forks. Cela allongerait son trajet de deux heures, et il ne pourrait pas assister à l'accouchement.

Au moment de partir, il télescopa Seth qui rentrait comme une furie.

_**- C'est vrai, alors?**_ Demanda ce dernier._** Lee va accoucher?**_

Jacob hocha la tête, l'air grave.

_**- J'y vais, Seth.**_ Dit-il._** Je n'ai pas pu avoir de billet, alors je fais la route en voiture.**_

_**- Je t'accompagne,**_ décréta son beau-frère.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils refermèrent la porte et se précipitèrent dans la voiture de Jacob.

_**- Tu penses qu'on va arriver à temps?**_ S'enquit Seth, inquiet.

Jacob ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer.

_**- Ok, j'ai compris, **_soupira Seth, malheureux.

_**- Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser y aller seule. **_Se morigéna Jacob.

_**- C'est pas ta faute, Jake!**_ Lui assura Seth.

_**- Je ne suis pas là! **_S'énerva le futur père. _**Elle a besoin de moi, de mon soutien, et je ne suis pas là!**_

_**- Elle ne t'en voudra pas, **_insista Seth._** Vu les efforts que tu fais pour arriver au plus vite près d'elle...**_

_**- Ma femme va avoir mon bébé et je ne serai pas là pour la voir accoucher...**_ se désola Jacob.

_**- Tout va bien se passer, mec. Fonce, maintenant.**_

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et accéléra de nouveau.

**********

Leah de son côté, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son cher mari dans la voiture qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

_**- Plus jamais je ne ferai l'amour avec ce tortionnaire qui m'a mise enceinte!**_ Sanglota Leah entre deux contractions.

_**- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis,**_ se moqua Sam tout en conduisant.

_**- Tu veux parier? **_Rugit la future maman. _**Je ne le laisserai plus me toucher après çaaaaaaaa...**_

_**- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Lee?**_ Sourcilla Embry.

_**- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, neuneu!**_ S'emporta-t-elle. _**Essaye de faire sortir un carré d'un trou en forme de triangle!**_

Embry se décomposa alors que Sam éclata de rire.

_**- Tu trouves ça drôle, toi? **_Vociféra-t-elle. _**Accélère!**_

Sam s'exécuta tandis que Leah continuait à ronchonner et à hurler.

_**- Y a un truc qui va pas!**_ S'écria-t-elle soudain.

_**- Quoi?**_ S'affola Embry.

_**- Je sais pas mais...**_ Elle hurla de nouveau, terrassée par la douleur. _**Soulève ma jupe, Embry.**_

_**- T'es malade! Je ne veux pas voir ça.**_

Elle empoigna le bras de son beau-frère, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement plaintif.

_**- Soulève. Ma. Saleté. De. Jupe. **_Ordonna-t-elle, mâchoires serrée.

_**- D'accord, d'accord. **_Dit ce dernier en obéissant à sa belle-sœur. Je ne vois rien.

_**- Enlève ma culotte.**_

_**- Non! **_S'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

_**- NE DISCUTE PAS!**_

Embry déglutit et enleva le sous-vêtement de Leah. Il blêmit en apercevant le haut de la tête du bébé.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Embry.**_ L'interpela Leah, apeurée au vu de la réaction de son ami.

_**- Le bébé... Il... il sort. **_Lui répondit-il avant de défaillir.

_**- Arrête la voiture, Sam! **_S'époumona Leah._** Embry s'est évanoui et... **_Elle serra le dents, laissant échapper un cri étouffé.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté puis dégagea son frère de son ancienne place pour le mettre à l'avant. En voyant l'avancée du travail, il frémit. Il prit sur lui d'appeler les secours afin que quelqu'un lui donne la marche à suivre.

_**- Ma belle-sœur va accoucher, **_déclara-t-il à la sage femme qu'on lui a passée, en tâchant d'être le plus calme possible pour ne pas effrayer Leah. _**On était en route vers l'hôpital mais la tête du bébé commence à être visible.**_

_**- J'ai envie de pousser...**_ pleura Leah.

_**- Très bien, surtout veillez à ce que la future maman soit calme et qu'elle respire calmement.**_

Sam suivit les conseils de la sage femme.

_**- Je peux pas, j'étouffe!**_

_**- Calme-toi, c'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. **_Tonna Sam.

_**- Je vais te tuer, Jacob Blaaaaaaaack! **_S'époumona Leah sous le coup d'une énième contraction.

_**- Dites-lui de pousser maintenant!**_ Ordonna la sage-femme.

_**- Pousse, Lee-Lee!**_

_**- Je fais quoi d'après toi, crétin? **_S'époumona Leah. _**Du tricoooooot?**_

Sam fut partagé entre le fou rire que lui causait la répartie de sa belle-sœur et l'inquiétude de vivre une situation qui lui ramenait de mauvais souvenir.

Il avait assisté au dernier accouchement de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à l'hôpital, tout comme Leah. Bien que son père lui avait interdit d'aller dans la chambre, il s'était débrouillé pour observer la scène par la fenêtre. Il se rappelait des moindres gestes de Sue, de la douleur de sa mère, de la sortie de Jacob et de son père qui tentait en vain de la réveiller.

Ces terribles images lui revenait à l'esprit et la panique le submergea.

_**- Sam!**_ L'apostropha Leah. _**Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tout va bien se passer... J'en suis sûûûûûûûûûre!**_

L'ex-fiancé de la future maman se ressaisit. Il devait faire tout son possible pour que l'accouchement se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Il savait que son frère ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Leah ou au bébé.

**********

Dans la voiture de Jacob, la tension était également palpable. Seth tentait de joindre Leah depuis leur départ de Seattle, sans succès. Jacob ne respectait nullement les limitations de vitesse, désireux de retrouver au plus vite son épouse. C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie après leur départ de Seattle, ils arrivaient aux alentours de Port Angeles, gagnant de ce fait quarante-cinq minutes sur le trajet normal.

_**- Port Angeles! On y est presque, Jake!**_

_**- Essaye encore d'appeler ta sœur, **_ordonna Jacob.

Seth s'exécuta et grogna d'agacement en tombant sur le répondeur.

_**- Essaye sur le portable d'Embry..**_. insista Jacob.

_**- Ça sonne dans le vide!**_ Maugréa Seth, de plus en plus inquiet.

_**- Celui de Sam, alors! **_Hurla Jacob.

_**- C'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi, vieux! **_Répliqua Seth en haussant le ton. _**Je te signale qu'il s'agit aussi de ma sœur et de ma nièce, et que je m'inquiète pour elles autant que toi! **_

Jacob s'excusa, conscient qu'il dépassait les bornes avec son beau-frère. Le portable de ce dernier sonna, et il décrocha prestement, espérant obtenir des nouvelles de Leah.

_**- Seth! **_Fit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Haley. _**Vous êtes où?**_

_**- On traverse Port Angeles. On arrive bientôt... Tu sais comment va Leah?**_

_**- Aucune idée, c'est bien ça qui nous angoisse,**_ répondit-elle, dépitée. _**On a appelé l'hôpital, ils ne sont pas arrivés. Sue est injoignable, et ils sont partis avec la voiture d'Embry, ce qui fait qu'on n'en a aucune pour partir à leur recherche.**_

_**- C'est pas vrai!**_ S'énerva Seth. _**Mais où peuvent-ils être?**_

_**- Bella et Claire pensent qu'ils ont dû s'arrêter parce que le travail avait commencé. C'est la seule explication logique. **_Mentit-elle.

Seth savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas sereine. Il sentit la panique l'oppresser.

_**- Ou alors...**_

_**- C'est la seule explication, Seth. **_Claqua sèchement Haley. _**Regardez bien sur la route si vous ne les croisez pas.**_

_**- D'accord. Merci, Hale.**_ Souffla Seth en raccrochant, avant de s'adresser à Jacob. _**On ne va pas à l'hôpital.**_

_**- Quoi? **_S'exclama ce dernier, surpris. _**Comment ça on ne va pas à l'hôpital?**_

_**- Leah, Sam et Embry ne sont pas arrivés à l'hôpital. **_L'informa Seth. _**Ils se sont sûrement arrêtés pour l'aider à accoucher...**_

Jacob ne prononça plus un mot. Il accéléra de nouveau en voyant le panneau indiquant la bourgade d'Elwha, située à environ une heure et demie de la Push.

**********

_**- Je n'y arriverai pas!**_

_**- La tête est sortie... Il ne reste plus que les épaules à passer et le reste suivra naturellement.**_ L'informa la sage-femme. _**Dîtes lui que c'est presque terminé.**_

_**- Encore un effort... Tu y es presque!**_ Dit Sam en s'adressant à sa belle-sœur.

_**- J'ai... plus de forces!**_ Sanglota Leah.

_**- Allez, Leah! Une dernière poussée! Mets-y tout ce que t'as! **_

Leah acquiesça et obéit à Sam. La douleur fut telle qu'elle crut mourir.

_**- Ça y est, Lee-Lee! Le bébé est sorti! Il est là! Ou plutôt... Elle!**_

Leah était épuisée. Elle se sentait partir et n'avait pas la force de lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Le cri de sa fille la ramena sur Terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, posée contre elle. Embry revint à lui à ce moment précis.

_**- Elle est... Waw! Elle est toute petite!**_

_**- Toi... **_grommela Sam pendant que Leah s'esclaffait. _**Toujours présent après la bataille!**_

_**- Désolé...**_ Souffla Embry, contrit.

_**- Il faut réchauffer le bébé le plus possible.**_ Expliqua la sage-femme, toujours au téléphone. _**Vous avez des couvertures ou des serviettes?**_

Sam posa la question à Embry, qui se dépêcha d'aller dans son coffre afin de prendre des serviettes de bain propres.

_**- Faudra remercier Haley,**_ précisa ce dernier. _**Elle et sa manie de ne pas vouloir aller à First Beach à pied!**_

Il entoura la mère et l'enfant avec les serviettes et la petite retrouva instantanément des couleurs.

_**- On peut l'emmener à l'hôpital, maintenant? **_S'enquit Sam auprès de la sage-femme.

_**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais surveillez-les bien.**_ Répondit-elle.

_**- Merci, madame.**_ Dit Sam en raccrochant._** Embry, tu prends le volant.**_

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher, heureux de se sentir utile après son ''absence'' incontrôlée.

**********

Jacob était aux alentours de Forks lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_**- C'est Leah!**_ S'écria Seth en décrochant. _**Tout va bien, Lee? (…) OH MON DIEU! Je te le passe tout de suite.**_

Jacob se rangea sur le bas-côté, et prit le téléphone des mains de son beau-frère.

_**- Leah?**_

_**- Mon amour... **_répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. _**Je suis contente de t'entendre... **_

_**- Haley nous a dit que tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital. **_

_**- C'est vrai... J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété.**_

_**- Noon! A peine! **_Ironisa-t-il, déclenchant alors l'hilarité de son épouse.

_**- Je voulais que tu sois le premier à être au courant, mais vu que Seth a décroché avant... Hum... Sam a été obligé d'arrêter la voiture parce que le travail avait commencé et... Notre petite fille est née dans la voiture. Embry nous conduit à l'hôpital. Félicitations, papounet!**_

Les yeux de Jacob s'embuèrent et un sourire béat naquit sur son visage. Il était heureux que la naissance se soit bien déroulée, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu arriver à temps.

_**- Et toi, comment tu te sens? **_L'interrogea-t-il, la gorge nouée.

_**- Fatiguée, mais ça va... Elle est tellement belle... Et tellement petite... **_

_**- On est près de Forks, ma chérie. On se retrouve à l'hôpital.**_

_**- Leah?**_

La voix de Sam parut inquiète et le sourire de Jacob se fana.

_**- Leah?**_ Insista Sam. _**Leah! Dis quelque chose!**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sam! **_

_**- Leah! Réveille-toi! Bon sang, Leah, répond! **_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? **_Demanda Embry, alarmé.

_**- Elle s'est évanouie. Accélère! L'hôpital n'est pas loin... Tiens bon, ma belle. Ne nous lâche pas maintenant.**_

Jacob assistait simultanément à la scène, impuissant. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage au moment où il démarrait en trombe, gardant le téléphone collé à son oreille. Il entendit Sam s'écrier soudain.

_**- Merde! Jake! Tu es toujours là?**_

_**- Leah...**_ parvint-il à répondre.

_**- On s'en occupe, frangin. On est arrivés à l'hôpital. Ils prendront soin d'elle et de ta fille aussi.**_

_**- J'arrive... Je suis tout près. **_

_**- Tout se passera bien. A tout à l'heure.**_

Seth, perturbé par le comportement de son beau-frère, exigea des explications sur ce qui de passait.

Jacob, en larmes, lui répondit tant bien que mal.

_**- J'en sais rien... Elle ne se réveille pas...**_


	33. Chapitre 32 Attente

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour deux autres fictions et j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mes marques._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même mon chapitre, c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue!_

_Je vais bientôt publier le début des deux autres fictions qui m'ont fait "oublier" celle-ci. La première est le prequel de cette histoire, et la deuxième est entièrement basée sur ma louve préférée!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Leilani_

_P.S : FF a viré toute ma mise en page de l'histoire et n'enregistre pas mon chapitre avec celle que j'avais prévue... _

_Je m'excuse d'avance si mes séparations vous semblent étranges!_

* * *

Jacob et Seth arrivèrent à l'hôpital assez rapidement. Embry les attendait à l'extérieur afin de les informer de l'état de santé de Leah.

_**- Elle a fait une hémorragie.**_ Expliqua-t-il calmement._** On n'a rien vu sur le coup, mais quand on l'a fait sortir de la voiture, il y avait énormément de sang sur la banquette arrière. Sam a eu un très bon réflexe. Il est parti chercher des brancardiers tout de suite pour ne pas aggrav**__**er les choses. Elle est au bloc, là...**_

_**- Est-ce qu'elle va...**_ balbutia Seth, essayant d'étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir.

_**- J'en sais rien, mon pote.**_ Répondit Embry, la tête baissée. _**Sam est à l'intérieur en train de harceler le personnel médical**__**. J'en pouvais plus de rester là sans rien pouvoir faire...**_

Jacob se précipita à la rencontre de Sam. Ce dernier s'énervait sur une infirmière.

_**- Comment se fait-il que personne ne puisse nous donner des nouvelles de ma belle-sœur ou de ma nièce? C'est pas normal tout ça! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à mon petit frère quand il arrivera, hein? Désolé, frangin, mais je ne sais pas comment va ta femme et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve ta petite fille?**_

_**- Écoutez, monsieur...**_

_**- Non, vous, vous m'é**__**coutez!**_ Vociféra Sam. _**S'il arrive quelque chose à l'une d'elles avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, il ne se le pardonnera jamais!**_

_**- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour...**_

_**- FAITES-EN PLUS! Arrêtez de polémiquer avec moi. Si vous ne pouvez pas me donner de leur nouvelles, bougez-vous le cul jusqu'à la salle d'opération et faîtes votre putain de boulot! Faîtes que mon frère ne regrette jamais de ne pas avoir été présent pour son épouse !**_

Jacob était tétanisé par la répartie de son frère aîné. La ferveur avec laquelle il s'exprimait fit s'envoler les dernières réserves qu'il pouvait avoir vis-à-vis de Sam. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

_**- Merci, frangin...**_ murmura-t-il.

Sam sursauta à la voix de Jacob. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et craqua littéralement en le voyant.

_**- Je suis désolé, Jake... J'ai rien pu faire...**_

_**- Tu plaisantes ou quoi?**_ S'insurgea Jacob. _**Tu as aidé Leah à accoucher! Tu l'as amené à l'hôpital avec Embry! Et tu as engueulé cette pauvre infirmière pour m'éviter de m'inquiéter!**_

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant de la tête de la malheureuse alors qu'elle se faisait agresser par Sam.

_**- Tout ira bien. Leah est solide... **_déclara Sam.

_**- Qui essayes-tu vraiment de convaincre?**_ Soupira Jacob_**. C'est vrai qu'elle est forte, mais...**_

_**- Mais rien du tout**__**.**_ L'interrompit son frère aîné. _**Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.**_

Jacob n'insista pas, espérant que son frère aie raison.

* * *

Sue, Haley, Emily et Bella arrivèrent à l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Elles trouvèrent Embry et Sam dans la salle d'attente.

_**- Comment va Leah?**_ S'enquit Haley.

_**- Toujours pas de nouvelles...**_ Répondit Embry, dépité.

_**- Et Jake ? Seth? Où sont-ils?**_

_**- A la chapelle.**_

_**- Ils doivent vraiment être mal... **_soupira Emily.

_**- Ils sont désespérés,**_ expliqua Sam. _**Personne ne nous donne des informations su**__**r l'état de santé de Leah, et Jake n'a pas pu voir sa fille.**_

_**- Je vais aller les voir, **_leur dit Sue en se dirigeant vers la chapelle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle frissonna en apercevant son fils blottit dans les bras de son beau-fils. La scène lui rappelait malheureusement celle qu'elle avait vécue huit années auparavant, quand elle avait aperçu Jacob revenir chez elle avec Leah et Seth, inconsolables. Les larmes, qu'elle retenait depuis l'annonce de l'état de sa fille, sortirent sans discontinuer. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, sans bruit.

_**- Les enfants...**_ parvint-elle à dire, afin de leur signaler sa présence.

Seth et Jacob se retournèrent et Seth se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Il ressemblait subitement plus à un enfant qu'à un grand gaillard de 22 ans. Sue comprit qu'il redoutait le pire pour sa sœur, et que son angoisse faisait remonter les douloureux souvenirs de la mort de son père.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux pour mieux le calmer.

Seth frémit dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle, d'ordinaire si froide et distante, avait tendance à éviter les démonstrations d'affection, surtout depuis la disparition d'Harry. Il se demanda pour quelle raison il fallait qu'un drame se produise pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher à ce point de sa propre mère.

Cette dernière apostropha Jacob, qui semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il la regarda, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il essayait de tenir bon, mais il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_**- Je vais voir si on peut me laisser voir la petite.**_ Dit-il en se levant, la voix rauque.

En sortant de la chapelle, Jacob heurta de plein fouet Haley, qui venait le chercher.

_**- Les médecins veulent te voir,**_ l'informa-t-elle, le tirant par le bras.

_**- Ils ont dit quelque chose pour... Lee? **_Déglutit-il.

_**- Ils veulent t'en parler à toi, ils ne nous ont rien dit.**_

Jacob acquiesça tout en continuant à marcher.

_**- Le voilà! **_S'écria Embry, qui discutait avec les médecins.

_**- Où sont ma femme et ma fille?**_ Rugit Jacob.

_**- Votre femme est en salle de réveil. Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il faudra qu'elle reste en observation encore quelques temps. Votre fille a été prise en charge et examinée pour voir si tout est normal. Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien.**_

Jacob fut soulagé. La tension présente en chacun des membres de la famille s'estompait, et les sourires, jusque là inexistants, se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

_**- Est-ce qu'on peut les voir? **_Demanda alors Sue.

_**- Madame Black est encore en salle de réveil, nous la monterons dans sa chambre d'ici une heure.**_

_**- Et la petite?**_

_**- Suivez-moi, **_leur dit le médecin en souriant, avant de les emmener vers la maternité.

* * *

_**- Elle est vraiment magnifique,**_ s'extasia Haley en voyant approcher la petite.

_**- En tout cas, elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. **_Grimaça Embry en l'entendant crier. _**C'est du Leah tout craché!**_

L'infirmière vint placer le bébé dans les bras de Jacob.

_**- Salut, ma nièce adorée! **_Murmura Seth en lui caressant son petit pied. _**Fais atte**__**ntion à pas la casser, quand même!**_

_**- Tu es trop bête!**_ Soupira Haley.

Jacob les écoutait distraitement. Il était sous le charme de sa petite fille, bien calée dans ses bras. Il ne la voyait presque pas, tellement elle était petite par rapport à ses bras musclés, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait s'en séparer.

_**- Vous avez pensé à un prénom pour elle? **_S'enquit Sue.

_**- Raven... **_murmura l'heureux père.

_**- C'est vraiment trop mignon!**_ S'extasia Haley. _**Bienvenue dans cette famille de dingues, Raven Black!**_

_**- Et ta marraine **__**est la plus folle de tous! **_Gloussa Jacob en berçant sa fille.

_**- Hey! **_S'offusqua Haley. _**Ne l'écoute pas, princesse. Il a peur parce qu'il sait qu'il va en baver. Tu seras une vraie guerrière, marraine te le promet!**_

_**- Au secours! **_S'épouvanta Embry, déclenchant l'hilarité de toute la famille.

_**- Vous allez pouvoir l'amener à sa mère, les informa l'infirmière. Elle vient de monter dans sa chambre.**_

Ils ne se firent pas prier et la suivirent jusqu'à la chambre de Leah. Jacob leur demanda de leur laisser un moment en famille, ce que les autres acceptèrent, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

Il frappa à la porte et rentra avec Raven dans ses bras.

_**- Un colis pour madame Black!**_ Plaisanta-t-il tandis que le visage de Leah s'illuminait à leur arrivée.

_**- Salut, vous deux... **_murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et étranglée par l'émotion. _**Vous avez fait connaissance?**_

_**- Oui, ça y est.**_ Sourit-il en admirant leur fille. _**J'ai une nouvelle femme**__** dans ma vie... Et quelle femme!**_

_**- Méfie-toi que je ne sois pas jalouse!**_ Répliqua Leah en feignant la vexation.

Jacob s'assit au bord du lit de son épouse et lui déposa délicatement la petite dans ses bras.

_**- Coucou, jolie Raven...**_ gazouilla Leah. _**Tu m'as manq**__**uée...**_

_**- Elle est vraiment parfaite,**_ s'émerveilla Jacob. _**Tout comme sa maman...**_

Leah releva la tête vers son époux, radieuse, tandis que ce dernier se penchait vers elle et l'embrassait tendrement.

_**- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Lee. **_La morigéna-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Quoi? L'accouchement dans la voiture? Très peu pour moi! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir une séance de gymnastique avec moi de si tôt! **_Gloussa Leah.

_**- Je ne te parle pas de gymnastique, mais je te promets qu'on en reparlera.**_ Répliqua-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_**- Je sais de quoi tu parles, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Mais ne te focalise pas dessus, Jake. C'est du passé. Je suis là, grâce à Dieu... Et à Sam...**_

_**- Justement, en parlant de Sam, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai pensé que...**_

_**- BON, ON PEUT RENTRER, MAINTENANT?**_ S'égosilla Haley, du couloir.

Leah sourit et Jacob, à contrecœur, ouvrit la porte au reste de la famille. Seth se jeta sur le lit sans ménagement, heureux de retrouver sa grande sœur.

_**- Fais gaffe, toi! **_Le réprimanda Leah. _**Tu vois pas que je tiens Raven?**_

_**- Pardon,**_ fit Seth, contrit, _**mais tu m'as fait tellement peur que...**_

_**- C'est bon, c'est bon.**_ Râla-t-elle. _**Tiens, prends ta nièce!**_

_**- Non! Non non non non non! J'ai peur de lui faire mal!**_

_**- Allez, chochotte!**_ Gloussa-t-elle. _**Prends-**__**la!**_

Il s'exécuta et frissonna en la sentant bouger contre lui. Son sourire, jusque là timide, s'élargit.

_**- Et encore un qui succombe à cette petite merveille! Tu vas en tourner des têtes, ma filleule!**_ Claironna Haley

_**- En parlant de filleule... **__**Vous avez enfin décidé d'un parrain?**_ Les interrogea Sue.

A ces mots, Embry et Seth levèrent la tête. Ils étaient, avec Quil, les trois pressentis pour remplir cette fonction, et attendaient le verdict avec appréhension. Jacob, amusé, s'approcha de Leah et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme, tout en écoutant son mari, écarquillait les yeux, abasourdie.

_**- Tu es sûr de toi? **_Balbutia-t-elle.

_**- Certain. Si ça te va, bien sûr.**_ Répondit Jacob.

_**- Alors d'accord. On a décidé!**_

_**- C'est qui? C'est qui?**_ S'impatienta Seth.

_**- On voudrait que Sam soit le parrain de Raven. **_Déclara Jacob.

_**- QUOI?**_ Hurla toute la pièce, ce qui réveilla la petite.

_**- C'est malin! **_Ronchonna Leah.

_**- Moi? Mais... Je... **_bredouilla Sam.

_**- Ni Leah, ni Raven ne seraient là sans toi.**_ Se justifia Jacob. _**C'est la moindre des choses.**_

_**- Et moi alors?**_ Pleurnicha Embry.

_**- Je ne serai pas là**__**sans toi non plus, frangin! Mais pour l'accouchement, avoue que tu n'as servi à rien du tout!**_ Rit Leah.

_**- Je t'ai enlevé ta culotte! **_Rétorqua Embry.

_**- Ok... Je ne veux même pas savoir le reste. **_Maugréa Jacob.

_**- Tu t'es évanoui, mec! **_S'esclaffa Leah. _**Sam m'a fait**__** accoucher alors que t'étais dans les pommes!**_

_**- Elle n'a pas tort, Lapinou...**_ renchérit Haley. _**Mais tu seras le parrain de leur deuxième!**_

_**- OUH LA!**_ S'exclama Leah. _**Il est pas prêt de venir, celui-là!**_

Toute la pièce rit de bon cœur, à l'exception de Sam. Il ne disait pas un mot, trop ému par la proposition de Jacob et Leah.

_**- Hé ho! La Terre appelle Sam!**_ Railla Jacob. _**Alors, on attend ta réponse! Est-ce que tu veux bien être le parrain de Raven...**_

_**- Samantha!**_ L'interrompit Leah. _**Raven Samantha Black.**_

_**- Samantha... **_sourit Sam, resserrant son étreinte sur Emily qui pleurait de joie._** C'est vraiment trop... Mais j'accepte avec grand plaisir!**_

_**- Génial... **_Ronchonna Seth, jaloux. _**En plus ils lui ont donné son prénom...**_

_**- Tu voulais qu'ils l'appellent comment? Sethounette?**_ Sourcilla Haley.

_**- Ah! Mon cœur!**_ S'étouffa Jacob, pris d'un fou rire._** Sethounette! Quelle horreur!**_

_**- C'est l'heure du repas pour ma reine,**_ dit Sue en berçant Raven. _**Ma petite fille a besoin de prendre des forces.**_

_**- On s'en va, les gars!**_ Les pressa Embry. _**J'ai pas envie**__** de la voir allaiter. Ça va me filer des cauchemars.**_

_**- Arrête, Embry, t'as vu bien pire, je te signale! **_Gronda Leah en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Embry se décomposa et entraina son épouse dans le couloir. Emily, Seth et Sue les suivirent en riant, et Sam fit signe à Jacob de venir dans le couloir, mal à l'aise. Ce dernier embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie et suivit son frère, intrigué.

L'aîné de la fratrie se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant comment aborder la discussion.

_**- Alors, t'as perdu ta langu**__**e?**_ Railla Jacob

_**- Non, je... Je voulais te remercier pour la proposition que tu as faite.**_ Murmura Sam en baissant les yeux. _**Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. C'est vrai, je sais que c'est parce que tu te sens redevable, mais ça signifie énormément... C'est com**__**me si je faisais à nouveau partie de ta famille...**_

_**- Triple andouille, bien sûr que t'es de la famille!**_ Répliqua Jacob en lui donnant une franche accolade._** Ça a pris du temps, mais ça fait un moment que t'es remonté dans mon estime!**_

_**- Tu aurais pu me le dire a**__**vant, au lieu de me faire mijoter! **_Grommela Sam.

_**- Et puis quoi encore?**_ Lança fièrement Jacob. _**Fallait bien que tu fasses encore tes preuves! **_Il reprit son sérieux et poursuivit, le regard tourné vers la chambre de Leah._** En tout cas, merci pour tout. Je dois bien admettre que si tu ne t'étais pas sauvé, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi heureux a**__**u**__**jourd'hui.**_

Sam fut d'autant plus ému par les paroles de son petit frère, car il était désormais certain que ce dernier avait enterré leur différend une fois pour toutes.

_**- Va les rejoindre, vieux, **_encouragea Sam. _**Profites-en pendant que c'est petit!**_

_**- Ouais, mais avant, faut que j'appelle Quil, Jared et Paul.**_ Répondit Jacob en s'éloignant. _**J'y crois pas! Je suis papa!**_


End file.
